


Lumine III - Feuerprobe

by Beerengold



Series: Lumine-Trilogie [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 62,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beerengold/pseuds/Beerengold
Summary: ACHTUNG! Enthält Spoiler zu Lumine I - Dornröschenschlaf und Lumine II - Wolfsbrut.Hermine und Lucius haben allen Widrigkeiten zum Trotz ihre Beziehung fortgesetzt und sind glücklich zusammen. Doch ihr Glück wird jäh zerstört, als ein Mord geschieht, der viele Fragen aufwirft. Alte und neue Gesichter verfolgen ihre eigenen Ziele und jeder muss für sich selbst kämpfen. Wer wird den richtigen Weg wiederfinden? Wer wird Frieden mit sich schließen? Und wer wird zurückbleiben? Das Ende der Lumine-Trilogie.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Lumine-Trilogie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659964
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Prolog - 01. September 1966

**Hogwartsexpress**

  
Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in Lucius aus. Er war voller Vorfreude, spürte aber auch ein wenig Furcht vor dem Ungewissen und vor allem vor den vielen anderen Kindern, denn er war sein Leben lang Einzelgänger gewesen. Die scharlachrote Dampflok, die ihn zu seinem Lebensmittelpunkt der nächsten sieben Jahre bringen würde, hatte gerade den Bahnhof King‘s Cross hinter sich gelassen und war gen Schottland aufgebrochen. Dass das sagenumwobene Hogwarts irgendwo dort an einem tiefen und dunklen See lag, hatte er in einem der abertausenden Bücher in der Bibliothek seines Vaters gelesen. Abraxas hatte die vielen Fragen, die sein Sohn ihm zu Hogwarts gestellt hatte, unmissverständlich abgewürgt und so hatte Lucius jede noch so winzige, niedergeschriebene Information über die Schule aufgesogen und war begierig darauf, endlich alle Wunder und Geheimnisse, die es dort gab, mit eigenen Augen zu sehen und zu ergründen. 

Er sah sich in seinem Abteil um und fing das Lächeln eines sommersprossigen Mädchens auf, das ihm gegenüber saß und mindestens genauso aufgeregt zu sein schien, wie er selbst. Außer ihnen waren noch zwei ältere Schüler hier, die er nicht kannte und, da sie ihre Uniformen bisher nicht trugen, auch keinem Haus zuordnen konnte. Er wusste es zwar noch nicht sicher, aber es war unwahrscheinlich, dass er in ein anderes Haus als Slytherin kommen würde. Seine gesamte Familie war immerhin dort gewesen. Er stammte aus einer alten, reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie und hatte sein Leben lang ausschließlich mit seinesgleichen zu tun gehabt. Nicht alle, wohl aber die meisten Reinblüter waren in Slytherin. Wenn ein Kind wie die drei Prewetts nach Gryffindor kam, war das noch kein Problem, solange sie dennoch die alten Werte hochhielten. Der erlesene Kreis dieser Zaubererfamilien, die so genannten Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig, traf sich regelmäßig, um seine eigene Erhabenheit über die anderen Angehörigen der magischen Gesellschaft zu feiern. Daher kannte er zwar viele der anderen älteren Schüler, wie Andromeda und Bellatrix Black, Molly Prewett und ihre Brüder Fabian und Gideon, aber auch Gleichaltrige, wie Evan Rosier, der sicher mit ihm nach Slytherin kommen würde, und Jüngere wie Sirius und Regulus Black und deren dritte Cousine Narzissa. Wirklich angefreundet hatte er sich jedoch mit niemandem. Er war immer der etwas merkwürdige Außenseiter gewesen, der sich lieber mit Büchern und der Natur beschäftigte, als mit seinen Altersgenossen. 

Seinem Vater war Pünktlichkeit sehr wichtig, daher hatte er dem Hauself Nr. 5, der für die Betreuung und Aufsicht von Lucius zuständig war, aufgetragen, ihn bereits um 10 Uhr am Bahnsteig abzusetzen. Abraxas fand, dass Namen nur Ballast für die kleinen Arbeiter waren, die den morschen Dachstuhl von Malfoy Manor bevölkerten, und hatte sie daher schlicht durchnummeriert. Lucius war also der erste Schüler gewesen, der den Zug betreten hatte, was ein weiterer Grund war, warum er sich nicht auf die Suche nach seinen Bekannten gemacht hatte, die inzwischen sicherlich irgendwo im Zug ein, zwei Abteile in Beschlag genommen hatten. Er hatte Evan draußen auf dem Gang vorbeigehen sehen, aber gar nicht versucht, ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. 

Da er weder die beiden älteren Schüler noch das Mädchen kannte, konnte er sicher sein, dass sie keine Reinblüter oder ihre Familien keine Verfechter des reinen Blutes waren. Eigentlich hätte er umgehend das Abteil verlassen oder ihnen zumindest die kalte Schulter zeigen müssen, doch das Mädchen lächelte immer noch. Sie hatte ungebändigtes, karottenrotes Haar und haselnussbraune Augen. Ihre Kleidung war wild gemustert und oft getragen, wie die Flicken auf ihrer Hose ganz offen zeigten. Lucius störte das nicht, im Gegenteil, ihm imponierte die Unbekümmertheit, die sie von Kopf bis Fuß ausstrahlte. Er dagegen trug einen brandneuen schwarzen Anzug, auf dem nicht ein Staubkorn oder auch nur eine Hautschuppe Platz genommen hatte, und dessen enger Kragen ihm fast die Luft abschnürte. Er war die Tristesse und Kälte in Person, während sie das blühende Leben war. 

„Hi!“, sagte das Mädchen und rutschte von ihrem Sitz, um ihm die Hand zum Gruß entgegenzustrecken, „Ich bin Joan und wer bist du?“

„Lucius”, antwortete er und ergriff etwas zögernd ihre Hand.

„Kommst du auch in die erste Klasse?“, fragte sie, „Meine Mum war ganz aufgeregt, ich soll ihr heute Abend gleich eine Eule schicken, wenn ich weiß, in welches Haus ich komme. Dad versteht den ganzen Wirbel darum nicht, er ist nämlich ein Muggel, weißt du, aber Mum hat ihm ein paar Bücher besorgt, die hat er auch alle gelesen und jetzt hofft er ein bisschen, dass ich nach Ravenclaw komme, weil da ja die ganz schlauen Kinder sind. Ich denke eher, dass ich nach Hufflepuff komme, wie meine Mum, aber eigentlich ist es ja auch egal.“

Lucius war etwas überfordert von ihrem unbekümmerten Geplapper und warf den beiden älteren Schülern einen nervösen Seitenblick zu. Sie hatten ihr Gespräch unterbrochen und beobachteten sie neugierig. Einer von ihnen hatte fast genauso rote Haare wie Joan, der andere war aschblond und konnte ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Scheinbar wussten die beiden im Gegensatz zu Joan recht gut, aus welcher Familie er stammte.

„Ich denke, ich komme nach Slytherin.“

„Achso? Naja, selbst wenn, das macht nichts. Ist ja nicht so, dass man deswegen nicht befreundet sein kann, oder?“

„Ich... weiß nicht?“, es war mehr eine Frage als eine Antwort.

Joan kramte in ihrer Tasche und zog eine Tüte mit Süßigkeiten heraus, die Lucius noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Nicht, dass er bisher in seinem Leben viel Süßes gegessen hätte, die Naschereien der Zauberer waren ihm aber natürlich trotzdem bekannt. Das hier waren aber keine Schokofrösche oder Druhbels Beste Blaskaugummis oder Lakritz-Zauberstäbe. Es waren kleine, einzeln verpackte Riegel, von denen Joan ihm einen reichte. 

„Was ist das?“

„Kennst du das nicht? Das ist ein Marathon. Mit Erdnüssen und Karamell drin und Schokolade drum rum. Ist total lecker“, sagte sie und hielt nun auch den anderen beiden die Tüte hin, „wollt ihr auch was davon?“

„Danke! Ich liebe diese Dinger”, antwortete der Blonde und griff in die Tüte. Er warf seinem Freund einen Riegel zu und riss sofort die Plastikverpackung seines eigenen auf. Nach einem genüsslichen Bissen fügte er hinzu: „Ich bin übrigens Ted und das ist Arthur.“

„Und das hier“, sagte Arthur, „ist total lecker.“

Lucius hielt seinen Marathon-Riegel noch immer ungeöffnet in der Hand. Gleich in der ersten Stunde, die er nicht mehr im Haus seines Vaters verbrachte, Muggelsüßigkeiten mit einem Halbblut und anderen Schülern fragwürdiger Herkunft zu essen, kam ihm schon sehr verwegen vor. Er war nicht gerade der rebellische Typ, hatte bisher aber auch nie wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, es einmal zu versuchen. Mit einem entschlossenen Ruck öffnete er die Verpackung und biss in den schokoladigen Riegel. Es schmeckte köstlich, genau die richtige Mischung aus Erdnuss, Karamell und Schokolade. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und genoss die Geschmacksexplosion in seinem Mund. Als er sie wieder öffnete, erwiderte er endlich Joans freundliches Lächeln und freute sich auf das spannende Jahr, das vor ihm lag. Er würde nicht allein sein. Das wusste er jetzt. 


	2. 03. August 2008 - Azkaban

Es ist erstaunlich, was Menschen zu leisten im Stande sind, wenn sie für etwas kämpfen, das sie lieben. Und dabei macht es keinen Unterschied, ob sie magischen Blutes sind oder nicht. Liebe hatte Harry Potter als Baby vor der Wirkung des Todesfluchs bewahrt. Es war Liebe, die Hermine dazu gebracht hatte, die Erinnerungen ihrer Eltern zu löschen und Lucius schließlich dazu, sie wiederherzustellen. Und es war die Liebe, die Professor Snape über viele Jahre hinweg dazu bewegt hatte, Harry einerseits zu hassen, weil er ihn jedes Mal an dessen Vater James erinnerte, und ihn andererseits vor jedem größeren Übel zu schützen, weil in dem Jungen ein Teil seiner Mutter noch immer am Leben war. Liebe war der Grund dafür, dass Petunia Dursley ihren Neffen nicht vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, um ihm weiterhin den Schutz zu gewähren, den er so dringend brauchte. Es war die tiefe Liebe einer Mutter, die dazu geführt hatte, dass Bellatrix Lestrange gestorben war, und die Narzissa Malfoy dazu gebracht hatte, Voldemort geradewegs ins Gesicht zu lügen. Aber auch nichtmenschliche Wesen konnten natürlich lieben und mit ihrem Leben diejenigen schützen, die ihnen im Herzen lagen. So war Dobby für seine Freunde gestorben und hatte auch Hedwig Harry nicht kampflos seinen Feinden überlassen. 

Doch nicht immer sind es große Gesten, die große Gefühle widerspiegeln. Eigentlich sind es eher die kleinen Aufmerksamkeiten, die Blicke, die man einander in unbeobachteten Momenten zuwirft, die tröstenden Worte und die Gespräche, in denen man dem anderen ehrlich interessiert zuhört, die die Liebe am Leben halten und wachsen lassen. Diese Kleinigkeiten sind der Sauerstoff, der die anfängliche Glut anfeuert und sie zu einem starken Feuer werden lässt. Ohne sie erstirbt die Flamme und lässt einen erkalteten Alltag zurück. So war es Hermine und Ron ergangen und so sollte es diesmal nicht kommen. Die Voraussetzungen waren natürlich ein wenig anders, wenn man bedachte, dass die Zuneigung, die Hermine und Lucius für einander empfanden, nicht aus ihnen selbst, sondern aus einem Zauber heraus geboren worden war. Sie wussten jedoch nicht, wo die Wirkung dieses Zaubers aufhörte und wo die Gefühle begannen, die sie in den letzten fünf Jahren noch darüber hinaus entwickelt hatten. 

Sie hatten gelernt, dass die Glut eben nicht ausreichte, um eine glückliche Beziehung führen zu können, vor allem, wenn es nicht wenige gab, die mit einem Löscheimer bereitstanden. Gerade im ersten Jahr hatten sie so viel Gegenwind erfahren, dass Hermine sich kaum noch in die Winkelgasse getraut hatte. In Hogwarts war es anders, die Schüler dachten sich zwar vermutlich ihren Teil, wenn sie die Geschichten ihrer Eltern gehört hatten, doch sie sprachen es nicht offen aus. Die erwachsenen Zauberer waren da wesentlich weniger zurückhaltend. Sie machten keinen Hehl daraus, was sie von Lucius und ihrer Verbindung hielten, sie senkten weder Stimme noch Blick, wenn sie über sie tuschelten. Die mysteriösen Umstände rund um das Rudel und ihr Wolfsbrut-Ritual, die das Zaubereiministerium so gut es ging unter der Decke hielt, um Unruhen in der Gemeinschaft zu vermeiden, taten ihr Übriges. Ganz konnte natürlich nicht verschwiegen werden, dass Greyback wieder sein Unwesen getrieben hatte, dass dabei mehrere Personen ihr Leben gelassen hatten und dass mehrere Werwölfe inhaftiert worden waren. Dazu Narzissas Tod, der noch immer nicht aufgeklärt worden war, und Draco hinter Gittern, während Lucius mit Hermine anbändelte - das alles bot genug Stoff für unzählige Theorien und Gerüchte. Lucius kam damit deutlich besser klar als Hermine. Zumindest ließ er es sich nicht so leicht anmerken. Es gab Momente, da bewunderte sie seine Contenance, in anderen wiederum machte er sie mit seiner scheinbaren Gleichgültigkeit schier wahnsinnig. 

Nach und nach hatte das Gerede freilich nachgelassen und war schließlich zu einem kaum hörbaren Surren verkommen. Vielleicht hatten sich die Leute an den Gedanken und ihren Anblick gewöhnt, vielleicht hatten sie sich auch zu langweilig verhalten und keinen weiteren Anlass zu Tratsch gegeben. Das würde sich nun ändern, denn sie hatten Ende Juni geheiratet. Noch hatte es sich nicht herumgesprochen und abgesehen von den Freunden und Verwandten, die mit ihnen gefeiert hatten, wusste kaum jemand davon. Die Hochzeit war auch der Grund dafür, warum sie an diesem wunderbaren Sonntagmorgen auf eine raue Steininsel in der Nordsee appariert waren, um einen der grausigsten Orte zu besuchen, den die Zaubererwelt kannte. Lucius wollte seinen Sohn endlich auf den neuesten Stand bringen. Hermine hatte schon vor der Hochzeit lange auf ihn eingeredet und versucht, ihn dazu zu überreden, hatte es nach einem heftigen Streit aber schließlich aufgegeben. Nun stand Dracos Entlassung kurz bevor und Lucius hatte eingesehen, dass er besser vorher reinen Tisch machen sollte. 

Hermine würde nicht mit zu Dracos Zelle kommen, da sie sich einig waren, dass das die Stimmung nicht gerade auflockern würde, doch sie wollte ihren Mann wenigstens nicht allein herkommen lassen. Auch wenn es ihr an diesem Morgen nicht besonders gut ging. Sie war bisher erst einmal hier gewesen und es war nicht gerade eine Erfahrung, die sie gerne wiederholte. Dass sie ihn nun trotzdem begleitete, war eine dieser kleinen Gesten, die ihre Beziehung festigten.   
Obwohl es am Festland warm und sonnig war, hatte sie augenblicklich Gänsehaut, als sie den Fuß auf die Insel setzte und Azkaban vor ihnen auftauchte. Die Dementoren hatten das Gefängnis schon vor Jahren verlassen und wachten nicht mehr darüber, die Atmosphäre war daher im Vergleich zu früher wohl fast schon fröhlich. Hermine empfand sie trotzdem als unheimlich und bedrückend. Die Gischt stürzte sich immer wieder gegen die spitzen Felsen und außer den Gefangenen und ihren Wärtern gab es hier kein Leben. Kein Baum, keine Blume, nicht einmal ein Büschel Unkraut bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den kahlen Stein. Möwen oder andere Vögel mieden diesen Ort, nur ab und an brachte eine Eule Post. Sie stiegen die wenigen Stufen zur Pforte hinauf. Die Brandung war so laut, dass sie sich sicher hätten anschreien müssen, um einander zu verstehen. Als sich die schwere Eisentür kurz darauf wieder hinter ihnen schloss, war es dagegen fast totenstill. Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer saßen in einem kargen Wartebereich. Manche unterhielten sich gedämpft, die meisten von ihnen starrten jedoch nur auf ihre Hände, die Decke oder den Boden und mieden die Blicke der anderen Besucher. Sie alle strahlten dieselbe Abneigung gegen diesen Ort aus, die Hermine empfand. Lucius trat an den Empfang und sprach leise mit dem verhärmten Mann hinter der Scheibe. Der machte sich ein paar Notizen und strich etwas von einer Liste ab, dann wies er auf die letzten freien Plätze bei den anderen Besuchern. Sie warteten fast eine halbe Stunde, bis endlich ein schnauzbärtiger Wachmann kam und sie abholte.

Außer Hermine blieben noch zwei Hexen und ein kleiner Junge zurück, der sich wohl im letzten Moment umentschieden hatte und doch nicht weiter in dieses gruselige Gebäude hineingehen wollte. Seine Mutter tröstete ihn und versuchte ihn mit seinem Teddybären abzulenken. Sie ließ den Bären ein französisches Lied singen und dazu tanzen und schon bald beobachtete der Bub das Geschehen mit strahlenden Augen und wischte sich die Tränen mit seinem Ärmel ab. Die zweite Frau schien in ihre Hexenwoche vertieft zu sein, doch als Hermine in ihre Richtung sah, bemerkte sie, wie ihre Augen schnell wieder auf das Papier zurück huschten. Offensichtlich hatte sie sie beobachtet. Sie kannte diese Hexe nicht, hatte sich aber schon lange daran gewöhnt, dass andersherum die meisten Leute sie sehr wohl kannten. Es war also nichts Ungewöhnliches am Verhalten der Frau, doch Hermines Nerven lagen an diesem Ort ohnehin schon blank und sie wünschte sich inständig, sie würde es lassen. Der Wachmann an der Pforte ließ sie alle vier nicht aus den Augen, er war scheinbar misstrauisch, weil sie zurückgeblieben waren. Nach einer Weile schien der Junge sich nicht mehr um die Trostlosigkeit zu scheren und spielte selig mit seinem Teddy. Seine Mutter lächelte erleichtert und fing Hermines Blick auf, die den Kleinen ebenfalls beobachtet hatte. Sie nickte ihr zu und sagte mit deutlich französischem Einschlag: „Es ist nicht einfach für unsere kleine Zacharie. Er wollte unbedingt mitkommen und seine Tonton, seine Onkel, sehen, aber ich denke, es ist besser, wenn er nicht…“

Sie stockte und blickte betreten zur Seite.

„Ich verstehe schon. Ich finde, er ist sehr tapfer.“

„Oui, das finde ich auch“, sagte die Dame und strich ihrem Sohn über den Kopf, „‘aben Sie selbst Kinder?“

„Nein. Noch nicht.“

„Sie sind auch noch so jung, lassen Sie sich Zeit für Sie selbst. Warum sind Sie denn ‘ier, wenn ich das fragen darf?“

„Mein, ähm, mein Mann besucht seinen Sohn.“

Es kam ihr noch ein wenig komisch vor, Lucius als ihren Mann zu bezeichnen. Daran würde sie sich genauso gewöhnen müssen, wie Mrs. Malfoy zu sein.

„Und Sie wollen ihn nicht sehen?“

„Wir verstehen uns nicht besonders gut“, sagte Hermine knapp, sie wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Vous savez, es ist nicht immer einfach für Kinder, eine neue Partner an die Seite ihrer Eltern zu sehen.“

Es schien so, als ob sie dabei aus Erfahrung sprach, doch Hermine fragte nicht nach. 

„Mrs. Mayhem?“

Ein weiterer Wachmann war mit einem Klemmbrett aufgetaucht und sah sie alle fragend an. Die Frau mit der Hexenwoche stand auf und folgte ihm hinaus. Warum sie wohl nicht mit den anderen zusammen abgeholt worden war? Hermine sah ihr einen Moment nach, dann wand sie sich wieder der Französin zu, die etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, wie bitte?“

„Würden Sie eine Moment auf Zacharie achten, s'il vous plaît? Ich möchte nur kurz…“

„Natürlich.“

Die Hexe stand auf und verschwand um die Ecke. Der Junge hatte sich inzwischen vollkommen von seinem Schreck erholt und kramte in der Tasche seiner Mutter nach weiterem Spielzeug. Zufrieden zog er einen großen, zotteligen Hund heraus und kläffte damit laut den Bären an, den er auf dem Stuhl abgelegt hatte. Hermine beobachtete eine Weile lächelnd, wie er sich ganz ohne Magie scheinbar prächtig amüsierte.

________________________________________________

_Ein Geräusch riss ihn aus seinem Dämmerzustand und als er die Augen öffnete, umgab ihn nichts als Finsternis. Er lauschte in die Dunkelheit hinein und nahm deutlich noch etwas anderes als die übliche, allgegenwärtige Verzweiflung wahr. Auf einmal wurde er von einem hellen Licht geblendet._

  
_„Wer ist da?“_

  
_Ohne weitere Vorwarnung spürte er etwas eisig Kaltes an seinem Hals, dann sagte jemand: „Schau mich an.“_

  
_Auf einmal wurde es hell. Ein Messer blitzte auf und bevor ein Schrei seine Kehle verlassen konnte, wurde sie rasch und präzise aufgeschlitzt. Er konnte nur noch röchelnd in die gierigen Augen seines Mörders starren, während das Blut aus seinem Hals hervorquoll, wie Wasser aus einem angestochenen Schlauch, und quälend langsam das Leben mit sich nahm. Es gab ein metallenes Klirren und das Messer landete auf dem Boden, wo es bald von der sich ausbreitenden Blutlache erfasst wurde._  
________________________________________________

Sie hatte nicht recht auf die Zeit geachtet, doch als auf einmal Lucius mit einem Wachmann im Schlepptau zurückkam und sie auf die Uhr sah, erkannte sie, dass bereits 15 Minuten vergangen waren, seit die Hexe zur Toilette gegangen war. 

„Wir gehen.“

„Was ist denn los?“

Hermine nahm ihn am Arm und hielt ihn fest, denn er war schon fast wieder auf dem Weg in Richtung Tür.

„Nichts”, presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Das sieht aber gar nicht nach Nichts aus.“

„Ich erzähle es dir zu Hause, können wir jetzt endlich gehen!?“

„Nein, können wir nicht.“

Sie nickte mit dem Kopf zu Zacharie, der gerade versuchte, mit dem Hund den Kopf des Bären abzureißen.

„Ich habe versprochen, auf ihn zu achten, bis seine Mutter zurückkommt.“

Er kniff die Augen zusammen, schüttelte kurz genervt den Kopf und fuhr er sie herrisch an: „Dann wartest du eben. Ich verschwinde.“

Ohne auch nur einen Moment abzuwarten, hastete er zur Eingangstür und der Wachmann öffnete sie, indem er seine Hand auflegte. Für ein paar Sekunden dröhnte das Rauschen des Windes und die tosende Brandung in ihren Ohren, dann herrschte wieder Stille und Lucius war fort. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Hermine spürte, wie Wut in ihr hochkochte. Sie war nur seinetwegen hier und er ließ sie nun einfach allein zurück? Ein unangenehmes Geräusch lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf den Jungen und sie sah, dass der Hund nun den Kampf gegen den Bären gewonnen hatte und die Füllwatte des unglücklichen Stofftieres herausquoll. Zacharie rupfte mit beiden Händen das weiße Zeug aus dem Körper des Teddys und auf dem Boden hatten sich schon einige Wölkchen gebildet. Hermine kniete sich hin, sammelte die Füllung des Bären auf und versuchte den Jungen zu bändigen, der inzwischen mit aller Kraft an den traurigen Überresten seines Spielzeuges zerrte, um auch noch die Beine und Arme zu entfernen. Zacharie wehrte sich und war viel stärker, als sie es von einem Kind in diesem Alter erwartet hätte. Er begann zu schreien und stierte sie wild an, als endlich seine Mutter zurückkam. 

„Par la barbe de Merlin! Zacharie Chabot, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?“

Die Dame hob ihren Sohn mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch, die Hermine verblüffte, und setzte ihn auf einen der Stühle.

„Ich… gehe dann mal.“

„Oui, oui, gehen Sie”, sagte sie mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung und versuchte, Zacharie zu beruhigen, der noch immer schrie und den zerfetzten Bären in seiner Hand weiter quetschte. Sie hörte, wie die Frau streng auf Französisch zu dem Jungen sprach. Dieses Kind machte sie auf einmal seltsam nervös und sie war froh, als sie kurz darauf draußen auf dem kargen Felsen stand und die Gischt in ihrem Gesicht spürte. Sie atmete noch ein paar Mal die salzige Seeluft ein, dann disapparierte sie. 


	3. 03. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Als sie nur Sekundenbruchteile später in ihrem Vorgarten wieder auftauchte, kamen ihr das fröhliche Zwitschern der Vögel und die Farbenpracht der Blumen und Sträucher beinahe vor wie ein Traum. Bereits in der kurzen Zeit, die sie auf dem Gefängnisfelsen verbracht hatte, hatte ihr Verstand begonnen, die Erinnerungen an das Schöne in der Welt zu verdrängen. Beedy kam mit einem furchtbar quietschbunten Täschchen in der Hand aus der Tür. Sie schien bereit für ihren freien Tag.  
  
„Sie beide sind früh zurück, Ma’am.“  
  
„Ja. Beedy, hast du meinen Mann gesehen?“  
  
„Er ist gleich nach oben gegangen.“  
  
Hermine hastete die Treppe nach oben und legte sich schon ein paar Worte zurecht, die sie ihm um die Ohren schleudern wollte. Doch als sie das Schlafzimmer betrat, blieb ihr die Schimpftirade im Hals stecken. Lucius saß auf dem Bett und weinte. Er weinte. In all den Jahren, die sie ihn kannte, hatte sie ihn nicht einmal so weinen sehen. Er war in sich zusammengesunken und schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen.   
  
„Liebling?“, fragte sie zaghaft, „Was ist passiert?“  
  
Er sah auf und in seinen Augen lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die sie sofort zu ihm gehen und ihre Arme um ihn legen ließ. Die Begegnung mit Draco hatte offensichtlich eine schwere Wunde aufgerissen.  
  
„Bitte sprich mit mir”, flüsterte sie, doch er schüttelte nur vehement den Kopf.   
  
Hermine fragte nicht weiter nach, er brauchte eben ein wenig Zeit bis er darüber reden konnte, was in Azkaban vorgefallen war. Lucius war ohnehin niemand der viel über seine Gefühle redete. Sie kannte ihn inzwischen natürlich gut genug, um zu merken, wenn etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte, und erriet meist, was ihn beschäftigte. In diesem Moment gab es aber freilich nicht viel zu interpretieren.  
Es verging eine Weile, bis sich einer von ihnen rührte. Lucius griff nach Hermines Hand, die auf seiner Schulter lag und sagte mit belegter Stimme: „Danke.“  
  
„Wofür?“  
  
„Dafür, dass du mich nicht verachtest.“  
  
„Warum sollte ich?“  
  
Er schien mit sich zu ringen, dann antwortete er leise und ohne sie anzusehen: „Weil ich ein Schwächling bin, der weint wie ein Kind und von seiner Frau getröstet werden muss.“  
  
„Jetzt hör aber auf!“, erwiderte sie streng, „In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten haben wir uns geschworen. Und natürlich bin ich an deiner Seite, wenn es dir nicht gut geht, wenn du eine Schulter brauchst, um dich anzulehnen, wenn du verletzlich bist, wie jeder Mensch auf der Welt es ab und an mal ist. Deswegen bist du doch kein Schwächling! Sollte ich dich verachten, weil du mir so vertraust, dass du mich in dieser Situation in deine Nähe lässt und mich nicht abweist?“  
  
„Ich… denke nicht“, er lächelte sie an, „du bist wirklich die klügste Hexe, die ich kenne. Und die herzlichste, die schönste, die gütigste, die…“  
  
„Schon gut“, lachte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss, „Ich springe nur schnell unter die Dusche, dann packen wir uns etwas zu essen ein und machen es uns auf dem Hügel gemütlich.“  
  
Von dem Hügel, auf dem ein großer, uralter Baum stand, hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über den Küstenstreifen und meist wehte dort eine angenehme Brise. Es war ihr Lieblingsplatz, an dem sie schon viele gemeinsame Stunden fernab des Alltagstrubels verbracht hatten. Sie stand auf und ging ins angrenzende Badezimmer, wo sie sich in der Dusche die letzten Reste von Azkaban abwaschen wollte. Lucius folgte ihr und beugte sich über das Waschbecken, um sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. Hermine legte ihre Kleider fein säuberlich zusammengelegt auf einen Hocker. Irgendetwas, sie konnte nicht sagen was, brachte sie dazu, noch einmal einen Blick über die Schulter zu werfen, bevor sie in die Dusche stieg. Im Spiegel sah sie, dass Lucius sie fixiert hatte, dann schlug er unvermittelt mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Scheibe, die in viele Einzelteile zersprang.  
  
„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?“, fragte Hermine schockiert und schrak zurück, als sie seine hasserfüllten Augen sah. Sie riss ihr Handtuch vom Haken, um sich so gut es ging zu bedecken.  
  
„Ich bin endlich wieder zu Verstand gekommen. Was bei Merlins Bart hast du mit mir gemacht?“, schnauzte er sie an.  
  
Und auf einmal wusste Hermine, was passiert war. Sie fühlte es jetzt auch, nein, sie fühlte es gerade nicht mehr. Die Selbstverständlichkeit, die absolute Kompromisslosigkeit, mit der sie ihn geliebt hatte, war verschwunden.  
  
„Ich? Ich habe überhaupt nichts gemacht! Ich bin hier genauso ein Opfer, wie du!“, keifte sie zurück.  
  
„Ach ja? Ich sehe nicht, welche Opfer du gebracht haben solltest. Du hast dir mit Hilfe deines hübschen kleinen Zaubers ein bequemes Leben gestohlen.“  
  
„Mein Zauber? Ich höre ja wohl nicht richtig!“  
  
„Ehrlich gesagt, es ist mir gerade vollkommen egal, was du sagst und ob du damit etwas zu tun hast oder nicht. Du verschwindest von hier und bis du fort bist, gehe ich zurück in mein Haus, das ich niemals wegen eines dreckigen, wertlosen, verfluchten…“  
  
Hermine packte ihren Zauberstab, der auf ihrer Bluse lag, und richtete ihn direkt auf Lucius Brust.  
  
„Sag es ja nicht.“  
  
„Schlammblut!“, schrie er.  
  
„Stupor!“  
  
Ihr Schockzauber traf die Fensterscheibe hinter ihm, die klirrend zerbarst. Er hatte sich unter ihrem Fluch weggeduckt und Hermine war froh darüber, denn sie hatte ihn nicht wirklich treffen wollen. Dass er sie auf diese Weise beleidigt hatte, hatte eine Kurzschlussreaktion in ihr hervorgerufen. Lucius richtete sich auf und sie versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber als er seinerseits mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einem Blick vor ihr stand, der keine Zweifel daran zuließ, dass er zu allem bereit war, bekam sie es deutlich mit der Angst zu tun.  
  
„Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht”, sagte sie daher schnell.  
  
„Es wird dir gleich noch mehr leidtun!“, zischte er und erhob den Zauberstab, um ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung in ihre Richtung peitschen zu lassen.  
  
„Sectum Sempra!“   
  
„Protego!“  
  
Ihr Schutzzauber materialisierte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sein Fluch sie treffen konnte. Sie ließ das Handtuch los und hielt ihren Zauberstab mit beiden Händen, um den Schutz aufrecht zu halten. Er feuerte ihr jede Menge vielfarbiger Lichtblitze entgegen und sah nicht so aus, als ob er bald damit aufhören würde. Hermine wich langsam und in der Hoffnung zurück, dass ihr Schutz seinem Angriff standhalten würde. Viel Platz hatte sie aber nicht mehr. Es verlangte ihr alles ab, die Zauber abwehren zu können. Die magische Barriere hatte bereits einige Besorgnis erregende Risse und auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie mächtig er eigentlich war. Nicht umsonst war er lange Zeit im engsten Kreis um Voldemort gewesen.  
  
„Glisseo!“  
  
Sie brauchte einen Moment zu lange, um seinen Hintergedanken zu verstehen, und als sie einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten trat, rutschte sie auf den nun glatten, vereisten Fliesen weg und fiel hart hin. Mit einem unangenehmen Knacken brach ihr Arm unter ihrem Gewicht. Ihr Schutzzauber erstarb endgültig, als er von einem weiteren Fluch getroffen wurde, und so lag sie entblößt, schutzlos, gedemütigt und verletzt auf dem Boden und Lucius baute sich vor ihr auf, den Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet. Seine Augen, die sonst hellgrau und so freundlich geleuchtet hatten, waren dunkel und kalt. In ihnen lag nichts mehr von der Liebe, die er noch vor wenigen Minuten für sie empfunden hatte. Er war wie ausgewechselt und auch sie selbst fühlte gerade nur Angst und Wut. Er starrte sie noch einen unerträglichen Moment lang an, dann ließ er den Zauberstab sinken und machte eine ruckartige Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür.   
  
„Verschwinde.“  
  
Dann rauschte er davon. Selbst als Lucius schon eine ganze Weile fort war, lag Hermine noch zitternd am Boden. Sie hatte sich innerlich schon darauf vorbereitet, jeden Moment Schmerzen zu empfinden, vielleicht sogar solche, wie sie nur der Cruciatus-Fluch auslöste. Es war zwar nicht dazu gekommen, doch allein die Tatsache, dass sie ihm das gerade ohne Weiteres zugetraut hätte, schockierte sie. Das alles fühlte sich an wie ein Film. Konnte es wirklich echt sein? Oder war es nur ein Albtraum? Würde sie gleich aufwachen, glücklich und zufrieden, so wie sie sich an jedem einzelnen Morgen gefühlt hatte, an dem sie neben ihm aufgewacht war?  
  
Als sie ihren verletzten Arm belasten wollte, durchzuckte sie endlich der Schmerz, den sie schon erwartet hatte. Mit ihrem Zauberstab hatte sie den Bruch immerhin schnell wieder behoben. Es zahlte sich immer wieder aus, dass sie sich akribisch auf die Reise mit Harry und Ron vorbereitet und einige nützliche medizinische Zauber gelernt hatte. Kurz darauf stand sie unter der Dusche und ließ dampfend heißes Wasser über sich laufen. Urplötzlich hatte sie das Bedürfnis, seinen Geruch, der noch überall an ihr haftete, von sich zu waschen. Ihr Körper war schon ganz gerötet, doch sie machte unermüdlich weiter. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile platzte ein in Verzweiflung getränkter Schrei aus ihr heraus, der sie auf die Knie sinken ließ. Das Wasser rann ihr über Kopf und Schultern und spülte ihre salzigen Tränen mit sich fort. Sie fühlte sich beschmutzt und verraten, getäuscht und allein.   
Wohin sollte sie jetzt gehen? Was würden ihre Freunde sagen? Wie sollten sie nebeneinander in Hogwarts unterrichten und sich begegnen? Würde Lucius überhaupt noch dort bleiben oder diesen Teil seines Lebens hinter sich lassen? Die Vorstellung, dass alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren zusammen erlebt hatten, eine Lüge war, tat ihr so weh, es zerriss sie beinahe. Das, was sie am meisten verzweifeln ließ, waren das Gefühl, nicht die Kontrolle über ihr Leben gehabt zu haben, die Erkenntnis, dass sie Erinnerungen und zwar wirklich wunderschöne Erinnerungen an jemanden hatte, den sie eigentlich hassen wollte, und die Wut, dass sie jetzt mit den bitteren Konsequenzen leben musste. Gerade hatten sie sich noch geliebt und jetzt? Sie wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Sie wollte ihn verabscheuen, aber das gelang ihr genauso wenig, wie ihn gern zu haben. Sie wollte ihn nie wieder sehen und doch sehnte sie sich danach, wieder Frieden in seinen Armen zu finden. Sie wollte kämpfen, doch sie wusste nicht, wofür. Und sie wollte das alles nicht hören. Nicht denken. Nicht fühlen.   
  
Warum konnte nicht einmal in ihrem Leben etwas normal verlaufen? Andere lernten sich kennen, verliebten sich oder eben nicht, heirateten oder nicht, bekamen Kinder oder auch nicht und lebten einfach gemeinsam ihr langweiliges, alltägliches Leben. Wie sehr sie sich manchmal danach sehnte, konnte sie gar nicht in Worte fassen. Gedankenverloren drehte sie den Ehering an ihrem Finger. Hätte das alles nicht vor ihrer Hochzeit passieren können? Sie hatten sich gegenseitig versprochen, den Rest ihres Lebens füreinander da zu sein, sich zu lieben, zu respektieren, zueinander zu halten, gemeinsam durch Dick und Dünn zu gehen. Das magische Band, das so zwischen ihnen entstanden war, konnte natürlich jederzeit mit wenig Aufwand wieder getrennt werden, doch wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie das gar nicht vor. Zumindest noch nicht. Nicht, solange sie nicht wusste, was eigentlich vor sich ging und ob es noch Hoffnung für sie gab. Sie wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass die Liebe, die sie in den letzten Jahren gefühlt hatten, nur aufgrund der kranken Fantasien und des Vorhabens eines Werwolfs bestehen konnte, und jetzt auf einmal verschwunden war. Irgendetwas, das das Feuer damals entfacht hatte, musste doch in ihnen geschlummert haben. Und wenn es ein noch so kleiner Funke gewesen war. Früher oder später würden sie miteinander sprechen müssen, doch vorerst war es vermutlich das Beste, wenn sie den Kopf unten hielt und sich zurückzog. Sie saß frisch angezogen auf dem großen Bett, das noch von der Nacht zerwühlt war - eine Spur von Normalität an diesem verrückten Morgen. Ein kleiner Koffer lag neben ihr. Sie seufzte und raffte sich auf, denn sie wollte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn Lucius zurückkam. Sie musste erst ihre Gedanken ordnen, bevor sie dazu bereit war, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Und er würde es vermutlich nicht gut aufnehmen, wenn sie noch nicht verschwunden war. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihre Sachen gepackt hatte und den Blick ein letztes Mal durch den Raum schweifen ließ. Auf der Anrichte stand eine gerahmte Fotografie, die gerade ein paar Wochen alt war. Heute Morgen hatte sie von dort noch das frisch vermählte Paar angelächelt, jetzt standen die Brautleute so weit voneinander entfernt, wie der Rahmen es ihnen ermöglichte. Beide hatten die Arme verschränkt und finstere Mienen aufgesetzt. Es war schon verwunderlich, dass die Fotografierten so sehr und so schnell auf die Gemütslage ihrer Vorbilder reagierten. Einer Eingebung folgend legte sie das Bild oben auf einen Stapel Kleider in ihrem Koffer und klappte diesen zu.   
  
Sie musste nur noch ihre Bücher und Unterlagen von unten in ihre Tasche packen, dann konnte sie los. Aber wohin sollte sie? Zu ihren Eltern? Nein, auf dieses Gespräch hatte sie gerade absolut keine Lust. Zu Harry und Ginny? Die beiden würden sie sicherlich aufnehmen, aber erstens würde sie auch dort unangenehme Fragen beantworten müssen und zweitens hatten sie mit ihren beiden kleinen Jungs schon alle Hände voll zu tun und konnten nicht noch einen Gast mit einem psychischen Knacks gebrauchen. Zu Ron? Eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf flüsterte ihr zu, dass das Lucius wohl am meisten stören würde, aber diese Stimme wurde von allen anderen lautstark übertönt. Nein, das war auch keine Alternative. Im Tropfenden Kessel könnte sie sich natürlich einquartieren, aber da lauerten Neville und Hannah. Der Blinde Troll war dagegen eine passable Alternative, denn Buck stellte nie zu viele Fragen.   
  
Während sie noch überlegte, ging sie nach unten und verstaute die wichtigsten Habseligkeiten in ihrer Tasche. Als sie nach draußen in den Garten trat, flatterte ihr Alva entgegen und schnäbelte aufgeregt. Es schien ganz so, als wollte das Elfenkäuzchen Hermine daran erinnern, dass sie sie nicht vergessen sollte. Mit der Eule auf der Schulter holte sie einen Käfig aus dem Schuppen, in dem noch ein weiterer Vogel lebte, doch Aris, die große schwarzweiß gefleckte Sperbereule, war scheinbar gerade ausgeflogen. Mit dem Eulenkäfig in der Hand, in dem Alva es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, atmete Hermine einmal tief durch und disapparierte. Es fiel ihr schwer, diesen Ort einfach hinter sich zu lassen und sich der Welt zu stellen. Sie kam sich einsam vor. Verletzlich und verloren.


	4. 03. August 2008 - Malfoy Manor

Lucius saß im abgedunkelten Salon an seinem Flügel und ließ die Finger wie wild über die Tasten jagen. Das Instrument war über hundert Jahre alt und dürfte heutzutage gar nicht mehr hergestellt werden. Die weißen Tasten hatte man aus den Hörnern von Graphorn-Jungtieren geschnitzt. Es waren nur Tiere geeignet, die auf den Tag genau ein Jahr alt waren, da nur deren Hörner stabil, aber flexibel, groß genug, aber noch nicht schartig und abgenutzt waren. Die schwarzen Tasten bestanden aus den Zacken, die der schwarze Hebride auf seinem Rücken trägt. Es hatte einmal eine ganze Kolonie dieser Drachen auf den Hebriden gegeben, dann hatte man ihren Wert für das Handwerk, die Alchemie und Zauberstabfertigung erkannt, sie gefangen, ihnen ihre wertvolle Rüstung genommen, die Zähne ausgebrochen, ihr Blut in Flaschen gefüllt und ihre Herzen herausgeschnitten. Den Graphörnern war es ähnlich ergangen. Die Hörner dieser Tiere waren besonders begehrt, denn neben ihrer Eignung für Schnitzereien aller Art, waren sie zermahlen und zerstoßen eine mächtige Zutat für Zaubertränke. Ihre Haut ist noch robuster und widerstandsfähiger als die Schuppen der stärksten Drachen und daher beliebt bei allen, die sich vor Angriffen fürchten. Lucius Vorfahren hatten sich schon immer gefürchtet. Vor dem Neid und der Missgunst derjenigen, auf deren Kosten sie lebten. Daher waren die weißen Tasten nicht das einzige aus Graphorn in Malfoy Manor. Die Eingangstür bestand im Inneren aus der Haut von etwa vierzig Tieren. Gebraucht hatten sie diesen Schutz nie, denn die Malfoys hatten sich von jeher denen, die eine ernsthafte Bedrohung für sie darstellen könnten, angeschlossen, bevor es so weit kommen konnte. 

Er spielte kein Lied, keine bestimmte Melodie, es klang nicht einmal gut. Vielmehr drosch er einfach mit aller Kraft auf das Instrument ein und genoss die disharmonischen Klänge, die er erzeugte. Seine Wut, seine Enttäuschung, seine Scham spiegelten sich in diesem Lärm wider und nach und nach spürte er, dass er wieder ruhiger wurde. Er verschränkte seine Arme und ließ sie und seinen Kopf schwerfällig auf die Klaviatur fallen. Die vielen dadurch angeschlagenen Töne verklangen allmählich und mit einem Schnipsen seiner Finger öffneten sich die Fensterläden schlagartig und ließen wieder Tageslicht herein. Er wusste nicht genau, wie lange er schon hier war, doch die Zeit im Dunkeln hatte jedenfalls ausgereicht, dass er seine Augen nun einige Sekunden lang vor der Sonne schützen musste. Quälend langsam stand er auf, ließ seine Schultern und den Kopf kreisen, bis es deutlich vernehmbar knackte. Ein ausgiebiges Bad wäre jetzt genau das Richtige, um seine müden Knochen wieder zu beleben. Der Streit mit Draco, Azkaban und dann… diese Sache. Er weigerte sich, auch nur daran zu denken. Mit aller Macht verschloss er seinen Geist vor allen Erinnerungen, die mit dem Schlammblut zu tun hatten. Damit würde er sich irgendwann beschäftigen, aber nicht jetzt, nicht heute.

„Beedy!“, rief er. Als keine Antwort kam, hastete er zornig hinaus auf die Galerie und brüllte noch einmal den Namen der Hauselfe: „Beedy!“

Nichts. Natürlich. Sie war nicht mehr an ihn gebunden. Er presste seine Kiefer aufeinander, ballte die Fäuste und trat mit dem Fuß gegen eine steinerne Säule. Das tat weh und verärgerte ihn noch mehr. Früher hätte er seinen Zorn an dem Nächstbesten ausgelassen, das ihm über den Weg lief. Aber heute hatte er sich besser im Griff. Heute atmete er durch und schüttelte die Wut ab. Heute… Neben ihm zerbarst eine Vase. Es war ein Geschenk von Hermines Eltern zur Hochzeit gewesen, eine Antiquität aus Frankreich, die ihm sofort gefallen hatte. Doch jetzt brachte ihn der Gedanke an seine Muggel-Schwiegereltern endgültig zur Weißglut. Er riss den Kronleuchter aus seiner Verankerung, brachte Säulen zum Einsturz, ließ das Treppengeländer schmelzen und schrie sich dabei die Seele aus dem Leib. Schon ein paar Sekunden später stand er keuchend inmitten eines Schlachtfeldes und fühlte sich so befreit, wie lange nicht. 

Als bald darauf der heiße Wasserdampf seine Sicht vernebelte und er ein paar Runden durch das Becken gedreht hatte, spürte er endlich die entspannende Wirkung des Badeelixiers. Immer wieder wollten unwillkommene Gedanken in sein Bewusstsein eindringen, doch die Blockade, die er errichtet hatte, hielt sie zurück. Er beherrschte sowohl Legilimentik als auch Oklumentik, hatte diese Magie jahrelang auf den Idioten Fudge und wenn nötig auch dessen Handlanger angewandt, was es um so erstaunlicher machte, dass er letztlich selbst das Opfer eines ganz ähnlichen Zaubers geworden war. Unwillkommene Gedanken abzuschirmen, war schon früh in seinem Leben eine seiner Spezialitäten geworden. Die Fähigkeit hatte ihn auch in Azkaban mehr als einmal davor bewahrt, dem Wahnsinn anheim zu fallen. Obwohl er seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr dazu gezwungen gewesen war, auf seine spezielle Technik zurückzugreifen, war es ihm in der Zeit seiner Gefangenschaft auf Anhieb wieder gelungen. Es war natürlich von Mal zu Mal schwieriger geworden, sich in seine Blase der Glückseligkeit zurückzuziehen, denn mit jeder Minute, die er im Gefängnis verbracht hatte, war seine Widerstandskraft etwas mehr geschwunden. Gerade befand er sich wieder einmal an seinem Rückzugsort. 

_Er lag auf einer leicht abschüssigen Wiese und befühlte mit den Händen jeden Grashalm, jedes Krümelchen Erde, jedes Blatt, das sich in seiner Reichweite befand und spürte, wie die Sonnenstrahlen seine Nasenspitze kitzelten. Und obwohl er niemanden sehen oder hören konnte, wusste er, dass er nicht mehr allein war, denn Joan war bei ihm. Er war wieder ein zwölfjähriger Junge und es war einer der letzten richtig warmen Tage des Jahres. Joan und er hatten sich hier an ihrem Lieblingsplatz verabredet. Es war ein sanfter Hügel, etwas abseitig gelegen und nah am verbotenen Wald, den sie beide zugleich unheimlich und wahnsinnig anziehend fanden. In ein paar Jahren sollte an diesem Ort die Peitschende Weide gepflanzt werden, doch noch war hier einfach ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wohin sich außer ihnen kaum Schüler verirrten. Er wusste sofort, dass sie in seiner Nähe war, denn er fühlte ihre Anwesenheit. Darum spielten sie nie Verstecken, Lucius gewann immer._

_„Schläfst du?“, hörte er sie fragen und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf._

_„Ich träume.“_

_„Wovon?“_

_Er spürte, dass sie sich neben ihn ins Gras legte, hielt die Augen aber weiter geschlossen und die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt._

_„Von allem und von nichts.“_

_„Wie soll das denn gehen?“_

_„Weiß nicht, aber ich kann das.“_

_„Du bist verrückt, Lus, das weißt du aber?“_

_Lucius antwortete nicht, aber das musste er auch nicht. Er war verrückt. Sie waren es beide. Fast vom ersten Moment an, als sie sich als Erstklässler im Hogwarts Express begegnet waren, waren sie unzertrennlich gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig auserkoren und würden ihr Leben lang beste Freunde bleiben. Soviel stand fest. Wenn Joan bei ihm war, fühlte er sich mutiger, stärker, glücklicher, als sonst. Sie gab nichts auf Herkunft oder Tradition und war der einzige Mensch, der ihn einfach um seiner selbst willen gern hatte. Sie war sein Bollwerk, damals wie heute beschützte sie ihn vor ungebetenen Gästen, in Form von anderen Kindern, die ihre Freundschaft nicht verstanden, oder in Form von Gedanken, mit denen er sich nicht beschäftigen wollte._

_„Ich glaube, das könnte wichtig sein.“_

_„Was?“_

_„Mach die Augen auf, dann siehst du es selbst.“_

Er öffnete die Augen und sah drei Zauberer, die alle die Uniform der Magischen Strafverfolgungspatrouille trugen und die ihn alle mit ihren Zauberstäben im Visier hatten. Ein Stückchen hinter ihnen kniete Potter, der gerade Lucius Zauberstab vom Boden aufgehoben hatte und ihn in eine Sicherungsvorrichtung steckte. 

„… gegen Sie verwendet werden. Haben Sie das verstanden?“

„Äh. Was bei Merlins Bart geht hier vor? Was soll das? Was suchen Sie in meinem Haus?“

„Hallo Lucius. Tut mir leid, dass wir hier so eindringen“, sagte Potter, schob seinen Kollegen, der ihm am nächsten stand, ein Stückchen beiseite, und bedeutete den anderen, die Stäbe sinken zu lassen, „aber wir müssen dich leider bitten, uns ins Ministerium zu begleiten. Es hat einen Vorfall in Azkaban gegeben und wir befragen alle, die heute dort waren.“

„Befragen? Und dafür schickt das Ministerium neuerdings keine Eule mehr, sondern lieber gleich die Eingreiftruppe?“ 

Mit einem abschätzigen Schnauben fügte er hinzu: „Und den Herrn Abteilungsleiter höchstpersönlich?“

Potter nickte in Richtung der Tür und sagte: „Ihr könnt draußen warten, Jungs, ich habe das im Griff.“ 

Er wartete, bis seine drei Begleiter gegangen waren, dann nahm er ein Handtuch aus einem Regal und reichte es Lucius. 

„Es gab einige Freiwillige, die sich gemeldet haben, um dich festzunehmen. Wenn es nach denen gegangen wäre, hätten sie dich nicht erst gebeten, mitzukommen.“

„Soll das eine Drohung sein?“, zischte Lucius und der junge Mann blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Klang aber verdammt danach.“, knurrte er.

„Ich wollte dir nur klar machen, dass ich hier auf deiner Seite stehe.“

Es passte Lucius so gar nicht, dass Potter so vertraut mit ihm sprach, aber es war ja nicht anders zu erwarten. Der jüngere Mann wusste sicher nicht, dass er nicht mehr unter dem Einfluss der Gehirnwäsche stand. Kurz war er versucht, ihm das sofort auf die Nase zu binden, mit den vielen anderen Dingen, die er ihm seit Jahren nur zu gerne gesagt hätte, es aber aus Rücksicht auf… Und da war der Gedanke nun doch. Der Gedanke an Hermine, den er seit dem Morgen so sehr zu verdrängen versucht hatte. 

„Was ist los?“

„Was soll schon los sein? Ich werde aus meinem eigenen Badezimmer abgeführt, da wirst du verzeihen, dass ich keine Jubelschreie von mir gebe.“

Potter wirkte ein wenig peinlich berührt.

„Mach dich fertig, wir warten unten auf dich. Das klärt sich sicher schnell auf.“

Als er wieder allein war, stieg er aus dem Becken und hob seine Hose vom Boden auf. Eine Taschenuhr fiel heraus. Hermine hatte sie ihm zur Hochzeit geschenkt. Sie sah sehr elegant aus, das musste er zugeben - aus Weißgold mit feinen eingravierten Verzierungen und seinen Initialen. Im Inneren befand sich eine Fotografie von ihr, auf der sie sich nicht bewegte, denn es war ein Muggelfabrikat. Rund um das Bild stand „Zeit mit dir ist mir das Kostbarste auf der Welt“ geschrieben. Er öffnete den Deckel und betrachtete ihr freundlich lächelndes Gesicht. Für einen Moment war er versucht, die Uhr einfach wieder einzustecken, doch dann verfinsterte sich sein Gemüt und er schleuderte sie mit aller Macht von sich. Sie prallte schallend von der Wand ab und blieb zerbrochen auf dem kalten Boden neben der Tür liegen. Nein, er würde nicht noch einmal solche Schwäche zeigen. Er überlegte kurz, ob er nicht lieber einfach verschwinden sollte. Er wollte sich nicht in die Hände dieser Zauberer begeben, die scheinbar vieles dafür geben würden, ihm etwas heimzuzahlen. Lucius war nicht dumm, er wusste, dass Hermine der einzige Grund war, warum Potter nicht selbst zu denen gehörte. Und so sehr er ihn auch verabscheute, es war gerade nicht besonders schlau, sich mit ihm anzulegen. Außerdem hatte er sich nichts vorzuwerfen, er hatte seinen Sohn in Azkaban besucht, sich von ihm anspucken lassen und war dann wieder verschwunden. Er wüsste nicht, was davon nicht erlaubt sein sollte. Oh, Draco. „Wie kannst du nur? Dieses Schlammblut? Du bist ein verdammter Blutsverräter!“, hatte er ihm nachgebrüllt. Wie Recht er gehabt hatte. Lucius hatte die Familienehre beschmutzt und sein eigenes Fleisch und Blut im Stich gelassen. Das würde nicht noch einmal passieren. Das schwor er sich. Bevor er das Bad verließ, blieb er jedoch noch einen Moment in der Tür stehen. 


	5. 03. August 2008 - Azkaban

Irgendetwas Seltsames ging gerade vor sich, so viel war sicher. Durch die geschlossene Luke seiner Zellentür konnte er zwar nichts sehen, doch er hörte, dass immer wieder Leute geschäftig vorbeieilten und aufgeregt miteinander redeten. Was sie sagten, verstand er allerdings nicht. Mit ihm hatte es immerhin nichts zu tun, sonst hätte er das schon lange zu spüren bekommen. Die Wachen waren nicht gerade zimperlich mit den Insassen und bei ihm hatten sie ein monatlich wiederkehrendes Druckmittel. Einmal hatte er sich mit einem Wachmann angelegt und als der nächste Vollmond kam, hatte man, natürlich versehentlich, vergessen, ihm den Wolfsbanntrank zu verabreichen. In dieser Nacht hätte er sich in der beengten Zelle beinahe selbst getötet und weil man keinen großen Wert auf eine fachgerechte Behandlung legte, würden ihm die hässlichen Narben wohl sein Leben lang bleiben. Seit der Großmeister ihn in das Rudel aufgenommen hatte, war er eigentlich nicht mehr willenlos bei Vollmond und konnte kontrollieren, was er während der Verwandlung tat, doch Azkaban schien ihm diese Macht genommen zu haben. Immerhin - er sah auf seinem rechten Auge wieder etwas und konnte die Tage, die er noch in diesem Loch verbringen musste, schon an zwei Fingern abzählen. Es ging also aufwärts. Ab übermorgen war er frei. Frei, zu tun, was er wollte, und zu gehen, wohin er wollte. Als man ihm gesagt hatte, dass sein Vater ihn besuchen würde, hatte er darauf gehofft, er würde ihm anbieten, nach Hause zu kommen. Stattdessen hatte sich diese Tür vor nicht einmal einer halben Stunde wohl für immer geschlossen. Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die kalte Wand, wieder und wieder, bis sie blutete. Der Schmerz lenkte ihn von der seelischen Wunde ab, die er erlitten hatte. Die Granger. Das war einfach widerlich. Dass sein Vater sich überhaupt mit ihr eingelassen hatte, war schon schwer genug zu ertragen gewesen, auch wenn es natürlich alles zu dem verfluchten Plan seiner Mutter und des Großmeisters gehört hatte, aber dass er sie jetzt auch noch geheiratet hatte, war einfach zu viel. So hatte das alles absolut nicht laufen sollen.   
  
Der Plan war gewesen, seinen Vater für alles bezahlen zu lassen, was er ihnen angetan hatte. Er sollte dabei zusehen, wie das kleine Stück Dreck langsam und qualvoll zugrunde ging, und dann selbst dran glauben. Draco hatte es selbst tun wollen, hatte ihn auch kurz davor gehabt, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen. Das Vorhaben war fehlgeschlagen und die Folge war nun, dass sein verweichlichter Vater draußen glücklich und zufrieden mit einer muggelstämmigen Kröte lebte und er selbst hier drin saß und vor sich hin vegetierte. Nun ja, nicht mehr lange. In den ersten Jahren seiner Gefangenschaft hatte er beinahe unablässig darüber fantasiert, wie er es den beiden heimzahlen könnte, sobald er wieder auf freiem Fuß war, doch inzwischen hatte sich seine Wut deutlich abgekühlt. Er war bereit gewesen, einen Neuanfang zu starten, wollte vergeben und vergessen, einen Schlussstrich ziehen und bei der Gelegenheit versuchen, seinen Vater wieder auf den rechten Weg zu bringen, fort von Granger und ihren Freunden. Daraus wurde nun wohl nichts. Er hatte nicht einfach nur eine Malfoy aus ihr gemacht, nein, sie war nun Dracos Stiefmutter, obwohl sie kein Jahr älter war, als er. Das war so bizarr und krank, er schlug vor Wut noch einmal gegen die Wand.  
  
Er war natürlich selbst schuld daran. Oder besser gesagt, Witherfork war es. Dieser verfluchte Werwolf hatte alles erst ins Rollen gebracht. Es fiel ihm auf einmal wie Schuppen von den Augen. Witherfork hatte ihn gebissen und Narzissa in den Wahnsinn getrieben, er hatte Hermine und Lucius verzaubert und für diese Scharade gesorgt. Er war auch der Grund, warum Draco in Azkaban saß und warum seine Mutter tot war. Witherfork. Wieso bei Merlins Rockzipfel wurde er sich dessen erst jetzt bewusst? Was hatte ihn so lange… Draco sank auf die Knie und betrachtete entsetzt seine vernarbten und blutigen Hände. Was hatte dieser Mann aus ihm gemacht? Er war ein Mörder. Er hatte nicht nur das eigene Blut, sondern auch das von anderen Menschen an seinen Händen kleben. Er hätte beinahe seinen Vater getötet. Er war mitverantwortlich für den Tod von Madam Hooch, die er zwar nie besonders hatte leiden können, aber die es nicht verdient hatte, so zu sterben, für den Tod einer Aurorin, deren Kinder nun ohne Mutter aufwachsen mussten, für den Tod mehrerer Muggel, deren Namen er nicht einmal kannte und an deren zerfleischten Körpern er sich gelabt hatte. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm speiübel und er schaffte es gerade noch, sich in den Eimer zu übergeben, der für die Notdurft bereitstand. Das alles war doch ein absoluter Albtraum! Wie hatte er nur zu einem solchen Monster werden können? Er begann, am ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zu zittern, und spürte, wie sich ein unbändiger Schrei anschickte, aus ihm herauszubrechen. Als es so weit war, hatten sich sein ganzer Schmerz, das blanke Entsetzen, der Horror und der Ekel vor sich selbst, Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung zu einem fast unmenschlichen Laut gebündelt, der im gesamten Gefängnis deutlich zu hören war.  
  
In diesem Moment schwor sich Draco, dass er von nun an in jeder Minute, die er lebte, versuchen würde, für das Geschehene Abbitte zu leisten. Ganz wieder gutmachen konnte er es nicht, das wusste er, aber er wollte seinen Teil dafür tun, dass es für alle leichter wurde. Grimmig schlug er seine Faust wie zur Bestätigung gegen seine Brust.   
  
„Gesprochen wie ein ganz Großer“, ertönte eine verächtliche Stimme in seinem Kopf, „und wie willst du das genau anstellen?“  
  
Ihm würde schon etwas einfallen. Erst einmal musste er noch die letzten Stunden in Azkaban hinter sich bringen, dann würde er Ferien machen, irgendwo auf dem Land an der frischen Luft, ein bisschen im Meer schwimmen, so etwas, und dann… Tja. Was dann? Nach Malfoy Manor konnte er wohl kaum zurückkehren. Nicht nur, weil er Lucius ins Gesicht gespuckt und ihn aufs Übelste beschimpft hatte, sondern weil es sich nicht länger wie sein Zuhause anfühlte. Zu viel war dort geschehen, zu viel verband ihn mit der Vergangenheit, die er hinter sich lassen wollte. Nun, er war immerhin nicht ganz mittellos. Seine Mutter hatte ihm etwas hinterlassen und in seinem Verlies in Gringotts sollten auch noch einige Galleonen liegen. Fürs Erste würde er damit über die Runden kommen. Früher oder später musste er sich allerdings eine Arbeit suchen, was nicht leicht werden dürfte. Er war ein Werwolf, ein verurteilter Straftäter, ein Relikt aus einer Zeit, an die die meisten Zauberer nicht erinnert werden wollten. Es sah nicht rosig aus, aber Selbstmitleid half ihm nicht weiter.   
  
„Und im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen bist du noch am Leben“, flüsterte eine zweite Stimme, deren erhobener Finger Draco daran erinnerte, was er gerade noch geschworen hatte. Es stimmte, er hatte kein Recht, über sein Leben zu jammern, wo er selbst so viele zerstört hatte.


	6. 03. August 2008 - Der Blinde Troll

Es war noch nicht viel los in der Nocturngasse an diesem Sonntagvormittag. Die meisten Läden hatten geschlossen und für das Mittagessen war es noch zu früh. Sie begegnete daher niemandem, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Blinden Troll machte. Der Pub war menschenleer und es dauerte einen Moment, bis der Kobold namens Buck aus einem der Hinterzimmer an die Theke kam. Sie kannte ihn recht gut, Lucius und sie waren häufig in diesem Pub eingekehrt und waren beinahe so etwas wie Stammkunden geworden.  
  
„Na, das ist aber eine Überraschung“, grinste er und reichte Hermine seine langfingrige Hand.   
  
„Hallo Buck. Hast du ein Zimmer für mich frei?“  
  
„Klar, für wie lange?“  
  
„Kann ich noch nicht sagen“, murmelte sie.  
  
„Mhm”, grunzte Buck, der sich sicher schon beim Anblick des Koffers und der Eule seinen Teil gedacht hatte. Er sagte jedoch nichts weiter und nickte in Richtung Treppe: „Zimmer 34, im dritten Stock, das erste rechts.“  
  
„Danke“, sagte sie und nahm den Schlüssel, den er ihr über den Tresen entgegen schob.   
  
Das Zimmer war überraschend geräumig und rundherum mit dunklem Holz getäfelt. Gleich rechts von der Eingangstür war eine Bank in die Wand eingelassen, daneben stand ein schmaler, hoher Schrank, der den Eindruck erweckte, beim geringsten Luftzug umzukippen. Durch das große Fenster konnte Hermine die vielen verschiedenen Dächer der Winkelgasse und unzählige Schlote sehen. Dahinter ragte die Skyline des Londons der Muggel empor, ein deutlicher Kontrast zur Architektur der Zaubererwelt. Dort erschien alles glatt und glänzend, symmetrisch und penibel geplant. Hier in der Winkelgasse müsste man dagegen lange suchen, um auch nur einen rechten Winkel zu finden. Auch in diesem Raum schienen Decke und der Fußboden nicht direkt übereinander zu liegen, sondern sich zueinander zu neigen. Sie stellte Alvas Käfig auf einer Kommode ab und öffnete ihn und das Fenster, damit die Eule ein paar Runden an der frischen Luft drehen konnte. Hermine ließ sich selbst auf das Bett fallen, das für ihren Geschmack ein wenig zu weich war. Die vier Bettpfosten waren aus geschnitztem Ebenholz und von außen betrachtet schien es so, als ob der dazugehörige Baldachin fehlte, doch als sie nun nach oben in Richtung der Decke blickte, konnte sie dort einen sternenklaren Nachthimmel sehen. Der Stoff war so ähnlich verzaubert, wie die Decke der Großen Halle, nur dass er hier wohl stets ein langsam vorüberziehendes Himmelszelt zeigte. Sie beobachtete das magische Firmament nur für ein paar Augenblicke und spürte schon, wie sie von Müdigkeit übermannt wurde. Sie gab sich dem Gefühl hin und schlummerte bald so tief und fest, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie Alva mit einem Grashüpfer im Schnabel ins Zimmer geflogen kam und nach einem kurzen Kontrollblick auf den schlafenden Menschen erneut davonzog.  
  
Als es einige Stunden später auf den Abend zu ging und von der Straße laute Stimmen nach oben durch das Fenster drangen, machte sie sich bereit, um zum Essen hinunter zu gehen. Die Kapuze ihres Umhangs tief ins Gesicht gezogen, trat sie an den Tresen und bestellte „toad in the hole“ und einen Ingwerwein und setzte sich mit ihrem Getränk in eines der Schlupflöcher, die bisher noch unbesetzt waren. Es war insgesamt wenig Betrieb, doch sie wollte ihre Ruhe haben und diese Logen, in denen jeweils nur ein Tisch und zwei Bänke standen und die durch einen Vorhang vom Rest des Pubs abgeschirmt werden konnten, waren perfekt dafür. Hier konnte sie essen, ohne sich ständig beobachtet zu fühlen, selbst wenn das gar nicht der Fall war. Es dauerte nur ein paar Minuten, dann brachte schon ein pickliger, junger Bursche einen Teller mit zwei dicken Würsten in einem dampfenden Eierteig und wünschte ihr kurz angebunden einen guten Appetit.  
  
Sie zog den Vorhang zu und begann zu essen. Eigentlich mochte sie dieses typisch englische Gericht nicht besonders, aber heute hatte es sie richtig danach gelüstet. Die wenigen Stimmen waren nur noch gedämpft zu hören und bald nahm sie sie gar nicht mehr wahr. Gerade, als sie die letzte Gabel in den Mund schob, wurden direkt vor ihrem Schlupfloch Stühle gerückt und eine kleine Gruppe setzte sich.  
  
„Hab die alte Ravepott noch nie so außer sich gesehen.“   
  
„Ravenport.“   
  
„Ich weiß, wie die Vettel heißt, Frank. Danke. Also, was glaubt ihr? Wie haben sie’s angestellt?“   
  
„Ich tipp auf Bestechung.“   
  
„Bestechung?“  
  
„Jo. Wie sollen’se sonst reingekommen sein? Man kann ja nich gerade einfach rein und raus spazieren, oder?“   
  
„Was soll das heißen, willst du mir sagen, ich hab mich bestechen lassen?“   
  
„Vielleicht, du brauchst doch immer Geld.“   
  
„Halt dein dreckiges Maul!“   
„Ey, Jungs! Kommt mal runter, sonst schmeißt Buck uns raus.“   
  
„Das will ich sehen, wie der laufende halbe Meter mich rausschmeißen will.“  
  
„Halt die Luft an, Moe. Wir hatten alle nen Scheißtag. Lass uns einfach in Ruhe unser Butterbier trinken und dann nach Hause gehen.“   
  
Eine Weile sagte niemand mehr etwas und Hermine lugte vorsichtig hinter dem Vorhang hervor, um sich einen Eindruck von den Streithähnen zu machen. Es waren drei Männer, die alle übermüdet und erschöpft aussahen. Sie schienen in etwa gleich alt zu sein, sie schätzte, dass sie um die 60 waren. Einer von ihnen hatte einen dicken Schnauzer, in dem nicht wenig Butterbierschaum klebte, und außerdem eine Glatze, auf der sich das tanzende Licht der Kerzen ringsherum spiegelte. Der Mann neben ihm trug eine quadratische Brille und war recht bullig. Der dritte im Bunde saß mit dem Rücken zu Hermine, sodass sie im Gegensatz zu seinen Kollegen sehen konnte, dass er unter dem Tisch seinen Zauberstab umklammert hielt.   
  
Dieser brach schließlich das Schweigen und sagte: „Also ich denk, es war Malfoy.“  
  
Der Glatzkopf antwortete: „Senior oder Junior?“  
  
„Sie könnten es zusammen geplant haben.“  
  
„Nee“, sagte der Mann mit der Brille, „Die haben sich nicht mehr viel zu sagen.“  
  
„Könnte Tarnung sein.“  
  
„Glaub ich nich. Ich war die ganze Zeit dabei. Der Junge hat dem Alten ins Gesicht gespuckt und ihm hinterher gebrüllt, dass er ihn hasst und er sich zum Höllentroll scheren soll. Ohne die Magieunterdrückung wär das bestimmt übel ausgegangen, das sag ich euch.“  
  
„Na gut, wenn Giles sagt, er hat den Besuch überwacht, dann müssen wir das wohl glauben“, sagte der Mann mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand mit deutlichem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
  
„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem, Moe?“, fragte der Brillenträger namens Giles, „Welcher Gnom hat denn in deinen Garten gepinkelt?“  
  
„Ach, ihr könnt mich alle mal“, sagte Moe, trank seinen Humpen aus und stapfte davon.  
  
„Was zum…“  
  
„Lass gut sein“, sagte der Schnauzbärtige, der dann wohl Frank hieß, „der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Was meinst du? Trinken wir noch eins?“  
  
„Nee, Imelda wartet auf mich. Ist vermutlich eh schon total sauer, weil ich noch nicht zu Hause bin.“  
  
„Na dann, grüß sie von mir.“  
  
„Mach ich! Wir sehen uns morgen. Bis dahin hat sich das Ganze hoffentlich aufgeklärt.“  
  
„Jo. Hoffentlich.“  
  
Auch Giles verließ den Pub und ließ Frank allein zurück, der bis eben noch einen relativ ruhigen und sympathischen Eindruck gemacht hatte. Er sah seinem Kollegen nach und als er den Blick wieder nach vorne auf den Krug in seiner Hand richtete, hatte er etwas fieses. Hermine konnte nicht direkt sagen, was es war, aber etwas an ihm beunruhigte sie auf einmal. Noch mehr beunruhigte sie, was die drei gesagt hatten. Offensichtlich war in Azkaban etwas passiert und sie glaubte zu wissen, dass es etwas mit Amando Witherfork zu tun hatte. Das würde jedenfalls erklären, warum der hypnokratische Zauber nicht mehr wirkte.


	7. 04. August 2008 - Zaubereiministerium

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht erwachte sie in ihrem Zimmer im Blinden Troll. Ihr Schädel brummte und sie fühlte sich ziemlich schlapp. Das Gespräch der drei Männer hatte sich in immer bizarrer werdenden Formen seinen Weg in ihre Träume gebahnt und sie regelmäßig schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Im letzten Traum hatten ihr tanzende Schrumpfköpfe wilde Verdächtigungen zugerufen, bis sie von einer Feuerwalze überrollt wurden, die plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte im Aufwachen ihren Zauberstab gepackt und einen Schwall Wasser beschworen, um sich zu schützen, und saß deswegen jetzt wach und nass wie ein begossener Pudel auf dem Bett. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr an der Wand und seufzte. 10.30 Uhr, deutlich später, als sie gedacht hätte. Geduscht hatte sie ja immerhin schon. Sozusagen. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie sich überlegt, dass es wohl das beste wäre, in Azkaban anzufragen, ob etwas und wenn ja, was genau mit Witherfork passiert war, und das hieß, sie würde Harry einen Besuch abstatten, da er für das Gefängnis zuständig war. Sie stand auf und schwankte, ihr war seltsam schwindelig, wahrscheinlich hatte sie den Ingwerwein vom Abend zuvor nicht gut vertragen. Wie zur Bestätigung wurde ihr übel und sie rannte ins Bad, um sich zu übergeben.  
  
Das Ministerium hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht wirklich verändert, die Zauberer und Hexen, die hier arbeiteten, liefen immer noch wie ferngesteuert durch die Flure und erledigten ihr Tagewerk erschreckend mechanisch. Es herrschte keine drückende Atmosphäre, das nicht, doch es schien als würde jeder einfach für sich seine Aufgaben erledigen und dabei nicht groß nach rechts oder links schauen.  
  
„Hermine!“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, drehte sich um und hielt nach demjenigen Ausschau, der sie gerufen hatte. Natürlich erkannte sie ihn sofort. Doc kam wild mit den Händen gestikulierend auf sie zu und schloss sie gleich in die Arme.   
  
„Hermine, wie schön, dich zu sehen! Was führt dich her? Sag nichts, du willst Will zu seinem Geburtstag überraschen? Da freut er sich bestimmt wie verrückt! Wir haben dich so lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es dir? Gefällt es dir noch in Hogwarts? Harry hat immer wieder kurz von dir erzählt, wenn ich nach dir gefragt habe, aber er hat ja immer so viel zu tun. Hier geht es drunter und drüber, seit du nicht mehr hier bist. Keiner hat den Laden so im Griff, wie du. Das muss dir mal jemand sagen. Entschuldige, ich plappere zu viel, aber ich freue mich so, dich zu sehen!“  
  
Paul Ignuts, wie Doc ja eigentlich hieß, strahlte seine ehemalige Chefin mit großen Augen an und hatte sich bei ihr eingehakt, um sie sanft aber bestimmt in Richtung Aufzüge zu ziehen.   
  
„Manchmal vermisse ich die gute alte Zeit mit dir, das muss ich wirklich sagen. Wir hatten so viel Spaß miteinander, der alte Zauselkopf Fanning kann da mal so gar nicht mithalten. Er lässt uns immerhin so ziemlich freie Hand mit allem, da kann man nichts sagen. Hast du ihn einmal kennengelernt? Nein? Nun, da hast du nicht wirklich viel verpasst. Schrullig ist er. Schrullig! Und das aus meinem Munde, ich weiß!“  
  
Es kam Hermine so vor, als hätte Doc seit Tagen nicht mehr geredet, sodass alle Wörter nun verzweifelt aus seinem Mund drängten. Ein wenig hibbelig wirkte er obendrein und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen, während sie auf den Fahrstuhl warteten. Endlich ertönte ein lautes Ping und die Türen öffneten sich für zwei Memos, die gefolgt von einem geschäftigen jungen Mann, der einige Aktenstapel balancierte und sich wortlos an ihnen vorbeidrängte, herausflatterten. Doc stieg in den Aufzug und zog Hermine mit einem festen Griff mit sich. Er plapperte noch immer belangloses Zeug, doch als sich die Türen schlossen, änderte sich sein Gebaren auf der Stelle.  
  
„Warum bist du wirklich hier?“  
  
„Ich, äh, was?“  
  
„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit! Bist du wegen Lucius hier?“  
  
„Wieso…“  
  
„Sag schon, Hermine!“  
  
„Nicht direkt, also schon irgendwie, aber hauptsächlich bin ich hier, weil ich mit Harry über etwas sprechen wollte. Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass ich wegen Lucius hergekommen sein könnte?“  
  
„Dann… Weißt du es gar nicht?“  
  
„Was denn?“  
  
 _„Erster Stock - Zaubereiminister und Assistenzkr_ äfte“  
  
Doc wartete kurz, ob jemand zustieg, dann sagte er: „Sie haben Lucius nach Azkaban gebracht. Sie glauben, er hat diesen Werwolf getötet, du weißt schon, der der damals den Wolfsbrut-Kult angeführt hat.“  
  
„Wie könnte ich den vergessen?“  
  
„Ich habe nur mitbekommen, dass sie ihn gestern aus Malfoy Manor abgeführt haben. Er soll gerade in der Badewanne gelegen haben, als sie dort angekommen sind. Rolce, Flinch und Bavery von der Strafverfolgungspatrouille und Harry haben ihn bei der Vernehmung nicht gerade zimperlich behandelt, wie ich gehört habe. In der Zwei sind alle nervös, keiner weiß, wie er es geschafft hat, in die Isolationszelle zu gelangen.“  
  
„Was? Aber das ist doch vollkommener Schwachsinn! Warum sollte er…“  
  
In dem Moment kündigte die Stimme den zweiten Stock an und die Türen glitten auf.  
  
„Ich muss hier raus“, sagte Hermine zu Doc, doch der hielt sie fest.   
  
„Fahr doch kurz erst mit runter in mein Büro, dann können wir…“  
  
Zwei sichtlich überarbeitete Hexen schickten sich an, den Fahrstuhl zu betreten. Hermine sagte nachdrücklich: „Ich komme später nach unten. Verrate Will ja nicht, dass ich ihn überraschen möchte.“  
  
Doc schüttelte den Kopf und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Harrys Büro. Sie war wütend auf ihn. Wie konnte er nur Lucius festnehmen und ihr nicht Bescheid geben? Und warum hatte Paul so ein Geheimnis draus gemacht? Woher wusste er überhaupt davon? Hier ging offensichtlich etwas seltsames vor sich.  
  
In Harrys Büro angekommen dauerte es nicht lange, bis ein ausgewachsener Streit zwischen ihnen entbrannte, denn Hermine hielt sich nicht mit Vorwürfen zurück.  
  
„Ich muss mich an die Vorschriften halten!“, rief Harry genervt.  
  
„Ach ja? Und welche Vorschrift verbietet es dir, die Frau eines Beschuldigten darüber zu informieren, dass ihr Mann verhaftet wurde? Wann hätte ich davon erfahren, Harry? Wann?“  
  
„Meine Güte, Hermine! Es hat einen Mord in Azkaban gegeben! Das ist verdammt noch mal keine Kleinigkeit. Wenn das rauskommt, dann bricht wieder ein Panik aus. Wir haben keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte, aber es gibt eine ganze Menge Indizien, die gegen Lucius sprechen. Wir mussten schnell handeln und wir mussten zusehen, dass nichts nach draußen dringt. Verstehst du denn nicht? Die Leute haben immer noch Angst!“  
  
„Und die Angst nehmt ihr ihnen, indem ihr einfach irgendjemanden festnehmt und nach Azkaban steckt? Das macht doch absolut keinen Sinn!“  
  
„Er ist nicht einfach irgendjemand, das weißt du ganz genau.“  
  
„Na, jetzt hast du es wenigstens selbst zugegeben!“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Dass du anders gehandelt hättest, wenn es nicht um ihn gehen würde“, sagte Hermine und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der vor Harrys Schreibtisch stand. Ihr war auf einmal schlecht vor Wut und Verzweiflung. „Hört das denn nie auf? Ich dachte wirklich, ich hätte dieses Thema hinter mir, und jetzt bricht es auf einmal wieder über mich herein.“  
  
Dass Lucius in sein altes Ich zurückgefallen war, änderte nichts daran, dass sie sich große Sorgen machte und Angst um ihn hatte. Außerdem ließ es sie verzweifeln, dass Harry auf diese Weise gehandelt hatte, obwohl er gar nicht wusste, dass der Zauber nicht mehr wirkte. Was hätte er wohl angeordnet, wenn er es gewusst hätte?   
  
„Hermine, ich weiß, du willst das jetzt nicht hören, aber das renkt sich alles wieder ein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald wissen, wer wirklich dahintersteckt und dass ihr bald wieder zusammen sein könnt. Ich hätte jeden anderen genauso festnehmen lassen, gegen den wir etwas in der Hand gehabt hätten, das musst du mir glauben! Aber ich konnte nicht aus Rücksicht auf dich anders handeln, nicht diesmal. Mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich hätte gar nicht mit dir reden dürfen.“   
  
Er öffnete eine Schublade, nahm ein Formular heraus und füllte es aus.   
  
„Du kannst ihn besuchen, wann du möchtest. Zeig einfach das hier vor. Das ist alles, was ich gerade für dich tun kann.“  
  
Hermine nickte stumm und nahm den Besuchsschein.  
  
„Es tut…“  
  
„Ist schon gut, Harry. Mach einfach deine Arbeit. Und denk noch mal darüber nach, ob es wirklich notwendig war, dass ich mir die ganze Nacht Sorgen machen musste, weil er nicht nach Hause gekommen ist.“  
  
Das stimmte zwar nicht, aber das musste er ja nicht wissen. Hermine war sauer auf ihn und seine Erklärungen hatten sie nicht besänftigt. Wenn er sich jetzt wenigstens ein bisschen schlecht fühlte, war ihr das nur recht. So konnte man einfach nicht mit den Leuten umgehen. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt, mit Harry über Witherfork zu sprechen, ihm zu erzählen, dass der Zauber seine Wirkung verloren hatte und dass sie nicht so recht wusste, was sie jetzt tun sollte, doch das musste warten. Davon abgesehen, dass er nicht mehr sagen wollte, hätte sie nun ohnehin nicht mit ihm reden wollen. Aber immerhin hatte sie erfahren, dass Witherfork tatsächlich tot war.  
  
Sie fuhr hinunter in den vierten Stock und machte sich auf die Suche nach Doc, der ja einiges über die Sache zu wissen schien. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihn gefunden hatte. Er besah gerade den Inhalt eines kleinen Glasflakons. Als er sie kommen sah, verschloss er das Gefäß eilig und stellte es beiseite.   
  
„Und?“  
  
„Es war kein besonders angenehmes Gespräch.“  
  
„Kann ich mir denken“, sagte Doc und wies auf eine schon deutlich abgewetzte Couch, die überraschend bequem war.  
  
„Wie hast du denn überhaupt davon erfahren?“  
  
„Ich habe gestern zufällig beobachtet, wie der Eingreiftrupp zurückkam. Besonders dezent sind sie nicht vorgegangen, ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass es nicht schon in allen Zeitungen steht. Wie eine Trophäe haben sie ihn vor sich hergeführt, mit dem Zauberstab im Anschlag und in Uniform.“  
  
„Von wegen Geheimhaltung“, schnaubte sie.   
  
„Naja, Rolce war dabei. Der hat seine Tochter damals in Hogwarts verloren und ist bekannt dafür, nicht gerade zimperlich mit… Na, du weißt schon… umzugehen.“  
  
„Todessern?“, fragte sie.  
  
Doc nickte.  
  
„Aber an dieser Schlacht war Lucius doch so gut wie gar nicht beteiligt.“  
  
„Du sagst es, so gut wie gar nicht. Aber das kleine bisschen reicht eben aus.“  
  
Sie schwiegen einen Moment betreten, dann fragte Hermine: „Weißt du sonst noch etwas, das mir helfen könnte?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht wirklich. Es gab Anweisungen… Alles, was irgendwie mit Azkaban zusammenhängt, unterliegt neuerdings strenger Geheimhaltung. Gerade wenn so etwas passiert, das man nicht sofort erklären kann. Ich hätte dir eigentlich gar nichts erzählen dürfen, aber es erschien mir nicht richtig. Ich selbst habe es auch nur aus Polly herausgequetscht. Polly Midgens? Arbeitet in der Zwei als Sekretärin?“, fügte er hinzu, als er Hermines fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
„Sagt mir nichts.“  
  
„Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Sie hat mir jedenfalls erzählt, dass man diesen Werwolf mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle in seiner Zelle gefunden hat. Die Tür wurde nicht gewaltsam geöffnet und Magie kann dort drin nicht gewirkt werden.“  
  
„Dann hat eine der Wachen etwas damit zu tun?“  
  
„Es sieht zumindest danach aus, dass es nicht ganz ohne Hilfe ging.“  
  
„Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was das mit Lucius zu tun hat.“  
  
„Ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich von Polly weiß. Mehr hat sie mir nicht erzählt, aber ich vermute, dass man noch etwas anderes gefunden hat, das ihn belastet. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht helfen kann.“  
  
„Nein, bitte, das muss es nicht! Ich bin dir so dankbar, dass ich überhaupt etwas erfahren habe. Ich hoffe, du bekommst deswegen jetzt keinen Ärger.“  
  
„Keine Sorge. Aber vielleicht posaunst du nicht zu sehr herum, dass du das von mir hast.“  
  
„Oh, das ist jetzt blöd, eigentlich hatte ich vor, die Story exklusiv an den Tagespropheten zu verkaufen. Ich kenne da eine vortreffliche Reporterin“, erwiderte sie mit einem Augenzwinkern.  
  
Doc lachte über ihren Scherz und nur ein paar Sekundenbruchteile später hörte Hermine einen spitzen Schrei, der sie zusammenzucken ließ. Jemand packte sie von hinten und drückte sie an sich.  
  
„Chefin! Das ist ja eine tolle Überraschung! Was machst du denn hier?“  
  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, was Paul gesagt hatte, und antwortete: „Na, du hast doch Geburtstag und da ich zufällig in der Stadt war, dachte ich, ich komme persönlich vorbei und gratuliere dir.“  
  
„Dass du daran gedacht hast!“  
  
Will ließ sie los und strahlte bis über beide Ohren.   
  
„Komm, du bekommst ein besonders großes Stück von meiner Torte. Kennst du eigentlich schon unseren neuen Abteilungsleiter?“  
  
Und ohne Widerworte zuzulassen, schleifte Will Frogham seine ehemalige Vorgesetzte in sein Büro und plauderte ungezwungen und fröhlich mit ihr. Hermine hatte alle Mühe, ihm zu folgen, denn in Gedanken war sie an einem düsteren Ort. Sie brachte es jedoch nicht übers Herz gleich wieder zu gehen und verbrachte daher einige Zeit im Ministerium, bis sie endlich entlassen wurde, aber nur gegen das Versprechen, sich bald wieder blicken zu lassen.


	8. 04. August 2008 - Azkaban

So schnell konnte sich das Blatt wenden. Er hätte nicht gedacht, noch einmal in Azkaban zu landen, doch hier war er. Auch wenn die Vorzeichen dieses Mal andere waren. Seine Rippen schmerzten, Flinch und Rolce hatten die Gunst der Stunde genutzt und ihm eine deftige Abreibung verpasst. Diese dreckigen Hunde. Wenn man Leuten wie denen auch nur ein bisschen Macht in die Hände gab, glaubten sie, sich alles erlauben zu können. Sie hatten natürlich gewusst, dass er einen Teufel tun würde, sich über sie zu beschweren. Ächzend setzte er sich auf. Die Nacht auf der harten Pritsche hatte den Prellungen nicht gerade gut getan. Was man ihm vorwarf, war natürlich lächerlich. Er hatte sich an diesem Werwolf sicher nicht die Hände schmutzig gemacht. Auch wenn er es besser getan hätte, bevor er vor einigen Jahren das Unglück in seine Familie gebracht hatte. Draco wäre nicht gebissen worden, Narzissa wäre vielleicht nicht dem Wahnsinn anheim gefallen und er hätte sich nicht der Schmach ausgesetzt, mit einem Schlammblut verkehrt zu haben.   
  
_„Und welchen Unterschied macht das? Bin ich deiner nicht mehr würdig, oder was?“  
  
Joan hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ihre haselnussbraunen Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Ihr ganzer Körper schien vor kaum unterdrücktem Zorn unter großer Spannung zu stehen, sogar ihre roten Haare wirkten wie elektrisiert. Es war ihr viertes Schuljahr, sie waren gerade auf dem Rückweg aus den Weihnachtsferien und er hatte ihr eröffnet, dass er als Reinblut nicht mehr mit einem Halbblut wie ihr befreundet sein konnte.  
  
„Ich kann doch nichts dafür, dass das so ist“, versuchte er, sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
„Das was so ist, Lus? Ich verstehe nicht, warum wir keine Freunde sein sollten, nur weil deine Eltern Zauberer sind und mein Vater nicht. Das hat doch nichts mit uns zu tun!“  
  
„Mein Vater sagt…“  
  
„Dein Vater kann mich mal. Er ist nicht hier, oder? Warum lässt du ihn deine Entscheidungen für dich treffen?“  
  
„Ich muss mich nunmal an die Regeln halten, Jo, das ist nicht so einfach, wie du denkst.“  
  
„Oh, doch, das ist es. Du bist einfach zu feige. Bislang hat es doch auch niemanden gestört, dass wir Freunde sind.“  
  
„Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass ich jetzt kein Kind mehr bin und anfangen muss, auf solche Dinge zu achten.“  
  
„Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Ich fasse nicht, dass du uns einfach so wegwirfst. Beste Freunde fürs Leben, erinnerst du dich noch? Hat das denn gar nichts zu bedeuten?“  
  
„Jo, ich kann doch nichts dafür“, wiederholte er seinen kläglichen Versuch, sie zu beruhigen, doch Joan schnaubte nur und eilte davon, vorbei an einem Grüppchen kichernder Zweitklässler, die den Streit beobachtet hatten.  
  
„Schert euch zum Höhlentroll!“, blaffte er sie an und kehrte in sein Abteil zurück, in dem die anderen Slytherins auf ihn warteten. Die Schwestern Andromeda und Narzissa Black unterhielten sich gerade angeregt, doch Lucius entging nicht, dass die Jüngere der beiden ihm einen glühenden Blick zuwarf. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie für ihn vorgesehen war, aber das konnte ihn gerade kaum weniger interessieren, und er ignorierte sie ohnehin so gut es ging. Evan Rosier verpasste ihm einen Stoß mit dem Ellbogen und grinste ihn schief an.  
  
„Bist du das Schlammblut jetzt endlich losgeworden? Hat ja lange genug gedauert.“  
  
„Sag das nicht!“, fuhr Lucius ihn an und als eine peinliche Stille entstand, fügte er leise hinzu: „Sie ist ein Halbblut.“  
  
Die meisten interessierten sich nicht weiter dafür und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Nur Andromeda warf ihm einen seltsam verständnisvollen Blick zu.  
  
Als er wieder in Hogwarts war, wartete am Fuß seines Bettes ein kleines Päckchen auf ihn. Er öffnete es mit flauem Magen, denn er ahnte, dass es von Joan war. In einer kleinen Schachtel lag eine etwa faustgroße Glaskugel, in der ein Schneemann auf zwei dünnen Brettern stand, mit einem roten Schal um den Hals und zwei langen Stöcken in den Händen. Als er die Kugel heraushob, bewegten sich viele silbrige und weiße Flitter und tanzten wie Schneeflocken um den winzigen Bewohner herum.   
  
Auf einer Karte, die bei der Kugel lag, stand:   
  
„Lieber Lus,   
ich hoffe, du hattest ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest. Das ist eine Schneekugel, die ich im Urlaub in den Alpen gefunden habe. Der Schneemann darin fährt gerade Ski, so wie ich mit meinen Eltern, und wenn du ihn schüttelst, dann schneit es. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du uns nächstes Jahr begleitest, du hättest sicher auch viel Spaß dabei. Jetzt pack aber erstmal aus. Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen.  
Deine Jo.“  
  
Das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich in ihm aus. Jo würde ihn beim Abendessen sicher nicht erwarten. Das hatte er verbockt. Er stellte die Schneekugel auf sein Nachtkästchen und betrachtete sie wehmütig lächelnd._  
  
„Frühstück!“, rief jemand und riss ihn aus seinem Tagtraum.   
  
Eine schmale Klappe in der Tür öffnete sich, um ein Tablett durchzulassen. Lucius hatte auf einmal einen Bärenhunger und stürzte sich auf die Scheibe Brot und den gerade noch lauwarmen Eintopf. Er schmeckte scheußlich, das hielt ihn jedoch nicht davon ab, den Teller bis auf den letzten Rest zu leeren. Er war erst ein paar Stunden hier und merkte schon, wie ihm die Atmosphäre zusetzte. Als die Dementoren noch da waren, war es natürlich bei Weitem schlimmer gewesen, aber es reichte auch so. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand, bereute es aber sofort, denn seine Rippen meldeten sich durch die schnelle Bewegung schmerzhaft wieder zurück, von den Fingerknöcheln ganz zu schweigen.  
  
Wie sie sich alle gefreut hatten, als man ihn mit bewaffneter Eskorte durch das Ministerium geführt hatte. Einer seiner ehemaligen Kollegen war auch dort gewesen. Wie hieß er noch gleich? Egal. Er legte sich wieder auf die Pritsche und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder in den Griff zu bekommen. So sehr er sich jedoch anstrengte, er landete immer wieder in dem Zugabteil und fühlte die Last des schlechten Gewissens auf seinem Herzen. Das konnte er gerade auch nicht gebrauchen und daher versuchte er einfach an gar nichts zu denken und starrte an die karge Steinwand. Doch das schlechte Gewissen blieb. Irgendwo nicht weit von ihm entfernt war sein Sohn eingesperrt. Sein Sohn, von dem er sich abgewandt hatte.   
  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er aufrichtig.


	9. 04. August 2008 - Winkelgasse

Als Hermine endlich wieder auf einer für Londoner Verhältnisse ruhigen Straße stand, war es bereits Mittag. Sie überlegte, ob sie gleich nach Azkaban apparieren sollte, doch sie entschied sich dazu, noch einen Tag zu warten. Vorher musste sie sich einen Plan zurecht legen. Was sollte sie zu Lucius sagen? Was würde ihn davon überzeugen, ihre Hilfe anzunehmen? Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dass der Umstand, dass er in Azkaban gefangen war, für sich genommen noch nicht ausreichte. 

Wieder zurück im Blinden Troll packte sie ihren Koffer. Es machte keinen Sinn hier zu bleiben, während Lucius im Gefängnis war. Im Cottage konnte sie klarer denken, außerdem würde es früher oder später Fragen aufwerfen, wenn sie im Pub blieb. Alva war gerade ausgeflogen, aber Eulen waren ja auf eine so wundersame Weise mit ihren Besitzern verbunden, dass sie sie ohne Probleme finden würde. Hermine schrumpfte den Koffer und den Käfig, sodass sie in ihre Tasche passten und verließ das Zimmer. Als sie Buck das Geld und die Schlüssel über die Theke reichte, kam ihr ein Gedanke. 

„Sag mal, die drei Wachen aus Azkaban, die gestern hier waren, kommen die öfter vorbei?“

„Moe und die anderen?“

„Ich glaube, so hieß einer von ihnen, ja.“

„Hmmm. Ich weiß nicht viel über die.“

„Kennst du die Nachnamen? Oder wo sie wohnen?“

„Nee, da kann ich dir nicht weiterhelfen, tut mir leid“, Buck zuckte mit den Schultern, „erstens, weil ich es wirklich nicht weiß, und zweitens, weil meine Gäste darauf vertrauen können, dass ich nicht frage, warum sie hier etwas trinken oder übernachten, und dass ich nicht ausposaune, dass sie es tun. Wenn du verstehst.“

Hermine spürte, dass sie rot wurde und nickte verlegen: „Ich verstehe. Danke Buck.“

„Keine Ursache. Wir sehen uns dann Mittwoch gegen 20 Uhr.“

Sie hatte sich bereits zum Gehen gewendet, drehte sich aber irritiert noch einmal um. Der Kobold zwinkerte ihr zu und benutzte das Küchentuch, das er über der Schulter liegen hatte, um ein Glas damit zu polieren. Das Gespräch war beendet. Hermine schmunzelte und verließ den Pub. Nachdenklich schlenderte sie die Nocturngasse entlang, bis sie mitten im bunten Treiben der Winkelgasse stand. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, bis sie das erste Mal von einer Familie angesprochen wurde. 

„Hallo Professor!“, rief ein blondes Mädchen. Es war eine Ravenclaw namens Rosie Lancaster, die im Sommer in die fünfte Klasse kommen würde. Hermine schüttelte die Hände der Eltern und unterhielt sich einen Moment mit ihnen. Rosie war muggelstämmig, wie sie selbst, und in den Lancasters erkannte sie die gleiche Neugierde, die ihre Eltern immer wieder aufs Neue versprühten. Es war eben eine faszinierende und fremde Welt, in die jemand wie sie stolperte.

„Wir sehen uns in der Schule, Miss Lancaster. Und bis dahin: Genießen Sie Ihre Ferien.“

„Das mache ich.“

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Hermine schlenderte weiter. Als sie an Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze vorbeikam, zögerte sie kurz, dann betrat sie den Laden, in dem sich Zauberer und Hexen allen Alters drängten. Peruanisches Finsternispulver und Kotzpastillen waren noch immer der Renner, genauso wie die klassischen Weasley Feuerwerkskörper, die es in allen Größen, Formen und Farben gab. Sie beugte sich neugierig über einen brodelnden Kessel und betrachtete das bunte Farbenspiel.

„Ich würde einen Schritt zurücktreten, Ma’am”, sagte ein junger Mann mit spärlichem Oberlippenflaum, dessen orangefarbene Weste ihn als einen Mitarbeiter auswies. Er hatte gut daran getan, sie zu warnen, denn nur ein paar Sekunden später blies der Kessel in der Auslage eine beeindruckende Stichflamme in die Luft.

„Es ist nicht gefährlich, aber man kriegt den Gestank tagelang nicht aus den Haaren.“

„Danke.“

„Gefällt dir unser Seamus Flammigan?“

Ron tauchte hinter ihr auf und fügte zu dem Jungen gewandt hinzu: „Wir brauchen neue Schleuderbesen, Gatt, im Lager sollten noch ein paar sein.“

„Jawohl, Mr. Weasley, ich hole sie sofort.“

Als Gatt verschwunden war, sagte Hermine: „Der gehorcht dir ja aufs Wort.“

„Das will ich hoffen, ich bezahle ihm schließlich auch eine ganze Menge.“

„Seamus Flammigan?“

„Haben wir neu im Sortiment. Wundert mich, dass wir so lange gebraucht haben, um darauf zu kommen. Was meinst du? Fast so gut, wie der echte, oder?“

„Es macht Seamus jedenfalls alle Ehre. Habt ihr auch etwas, das mit mir oder Harry zu tun hat?“

„Nee. Ihr beide seid nicht unbedingt… witzig.“

„Hey! Ich kann auch komisch sein.“

„Ja, unfreiwillig!“, lachte Ron und Hermine knuffte ihn in die Seite. 

„Du bist gemein.“

„Nein, nur ehrlich“, er blickte sich im Laden um und fragte dann: „Bist du heute allein hier?“

Hermine nickte und versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen: „Manchmal braucht man eben Zeit für sich.“

Ron runzelte die Stirn und sah auf die große Uhr an seinem Handgelenk. 

„Der größte Ansturm ist für heute vorbei. Wenn du darüber reden willst…“

„Nein, schon gut. Alles in Ordnung.“

„Sicher? Ich weiß, ich steh oft auf dem Schlauch und so, aber irgendwas stimmt doch nicht?“

„Es ist nur…“

Ihr Blick fiel auf zwei ihrer Schüler, namens Simon Higgs und Gabriel Hoover. Sie waren Gryffindors, die im kommenden Schuljahr die Abschlussklasse besuchen würden und die sie immer an eine ungute Mischung aus Harry und Ron erinnerten. Die beiden standen nicht weit von ihnen entfernt und lauschten offensichtlich ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Lass uns nach oben gehen“, sagte sie leise und drängelte sich an den anderen Kunden vorbei nach draußen, wo Ron zu ihr stieß. 

Er öffnete die Haustür, die sich nur ein paar Meter weiter im gleichen Gebäude befand und ein unfassbar schiefes Treppenhaus offenbarte. Keine Stufe befand sich in einem rechten Winkel zur Wand und keine lag direkt über der anderen. Der Weg von der Haustür hinauf in die Wohnung fühlte sich jedes Mal so an, als wäre man betrunken. Die Wohnung war groß und hell, mit Fenstern, die einen beeindruckenden Blick über das London der Zauberer ermöglichten, von draußen aber nicht zu sehen waren. George und seine Frau Angelina waren schon vor ein paar Jahren mit ihren Kindern Fred und Roxanne aufs Land gezogen und hatten Ron die Wohnung überlassen. Er hatte ab und an kurze Liebschaften gehabt, aber es war nie etwas ernstes daraus geworden, und so lebte er allein hier.

„Ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet, sonst hätte ich aufgeräumt“, sagte er entschuldigend und begann damit, ein wenig Ordnung zu schaffen.

„Macht nichts, ich bin ja auch nicht für eine Inspektion hier.“

„Achso? Und ich dachte schon, Mum hat dich geschickt, um ihr zu berichten, wie verlodert ich lebe.“

„Solange nicht gleich eine Horde nackter Zwerginnen aus deinem Schrank fällt, habe ich nichts zu berichten.“

„Ha. Die sind zum Glück heute Morgen schon abgereist“, grinste Ron und ging in die Küche, „was möchtest du trinken?“

„Nichts, danke.“

„Ach, quatsch. Ich habe hier eine Flasche Kirschwein, den Fleurs Vater Dad zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Er mochte ihn nicht und hat ihn mir gegeben. Unfassbar teuer das Zeug, eine Flasche kostet über 100 Galleonen.“

„Nein, wirklich. Aber lass ihn dir schmecken.“

Ron ließ sich mit einem Glas voll dunkelroter Flüssigkeit neben Hermine auf die Couch fallen. 

„Bist du schwanger?“

„Was? Nein! Nein, sicher nicht.“

Das wäre gerade der Supergau. Aber zum Glück für sie gab es ja dieses unsägliche Ritual, dank dessen sie keine Kinder bekommen konnten. Sie hatten zwar vorgehabt, das Thema in den nächsten Monaten anzugehen, doch dazu war es noch nicht gekommen. Es konnte also nicht sein. Es konnte definitiv nicht sein.

„Was beschäftigt dich dann?“

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es klug war, Ron davon zu erzählen, aber er sah sie so besorgt und ehrlich interessiert an, sie konnte nicht widerstehen. So oft hatte sie ihm vorgeworfen, nicht zuzuhören, doch in der Hinsicht hatte er sich wohl tatsächlich geändert. Ohne zu sehr ins Detail zu gehen, berichtete sie ihm, was geschehen war. Er lauschte aufmerksam ohne sie zu unterbrechen und zog nur ab und an eine Grimasse, an der Hermine sehr gut erkennen konnte, was er davon hielt. 

„Und du hattest keine Ahnung, dass man ihn festgenommen hat?“

„Nein! Harry hätte es mir wahrscheinlich noch tagelang nicht erzählt, wenn ich es nicht zufällig herausgefunden hätte. Das ist unglaublich, oder?“

„Ja. Das sieht ihm auch gar nicht ähnlich.“

„Ich weiß! Das dachte ich mir auch schon. Aber es verhalten sich gerade alle im Ministerium ein wenig seltsam. Vielleicht ist es auch nur der Eindruck als Ehemalige.“

„Ich frage mich, was diese Beweise sind, die sie angeblich haben. Muss ja gravierend sein. Ich könnte meine Schwester darauf ansetzen.“

„Nein! Bitte, Ron, versprich mir, dass du mit niemandem darüber sprichst. Vor allem nicht mit Ginny oder Harry.“

„Ginnys Geburtstag nächste Woche stelle ich mir ja auch angenehm vor. Mit Harry und Lucius an einem Tisch. Wird bestimmt spaßig.“

„Ich glaube kaum, dass es überhaupt ein nächstes Treffen geben wird, geschweige denn nächste Woche. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wann sie ihn wieder gehen lassen. Eigentlich dürfte es nicht mehr lange dauern, aber… nun ja, Lucius hat mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass er an mir und unserem Leben nicht mehr interessiert ist, von daher ist es auch egal.“

Ron sah sie nachdenklich an und nahm einen Schluck von seinem Wein.

„Ich weiß nicht Hermine, du hast ihn ja auch noch gern, oder? Vielleicht braucht er einfach ein bisschen Zeit, um sich darüber klar zu werden, was er eigentlich will.“

„Was ist los mit dir? Du klingst so vernünftig“, spöttelte Hermine.

„Tja, was soll ich machen, manchmal geht es eben mit mir durch.“

Ron leerte den Rest Kirschwein, nahm ihre Hand und sah sie ernst an: „Der Gedanke, dass du nicht glücklich bist, ist eine Qual für mich. Wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, musst du es nur sagen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das weißt du doch, oder? Wenn du reden willst oder einfach Gesellschaft haben möchtest. Vielleicht brauchst du ein wenig Ablenkung? Wir könnten viel Spaß miteinander haben. Wie in alten Zeiten, weißt du noch?“

Sie räusperte sich betreten. Etwas an seinem Blick war ihr un

behaglich und sie wollte ihre Hand wegziehen, doch er hielt sie fest. Oh, Ron, tu das nicht, dachte sie und versuchte ihm stumm klar zu machen, dass er sich beherrschen sollte, bevor das Ganze für sie beide peinlich werden konnte.

„Vielleicht… Vielleicht tut es dir ganz gut, wenn ihr euch eine Weile nicht seht. Dann kannst du dir auch klar darüber werden, was du eigentlich willst. Vielleicht ist er doch nicht der Richtige für dich…“

Er rutschte ein Stück näher und streckte seine freie Hand nach ihrem Gesicht aus, doch sie sprang schnell auf, bevor er sie erreichen konnte, und sagte hastig: „Ich muss jetzt los“, an der Tür drehte se sich noch einmal um, „danke, dass du mir zugehört hast, du bist wirklich ein wahrer Freund.“

Sie betonte die letzten beiden Worte, um deutlich zu machen, dass es mehr als Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nicht mehr geben würde. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Hatte er etwa die ganze Zeit noch Gefühle für sie gehabt? Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn mit ihrem abrupten Abschied nicht zu sehr gekränkt, denn das letzte, was sie gerade gebrauchen konnte, war, dass der Inhalt ihres Gesprächs an die Öffentlichkeit geriet. 


	10. 04. August 2008 - Malfoy Manor

Als sie wenig später die Tür zu ihrem Cottage öffnete, kam ihr sofort eine aufgewühlte Beedy entgegen. Hermine bekam auf der Stelle ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn an die Hauselfe hatte sie nicht mehr gedacht. Das arme Wesen hatte sich sicher große Sorgen gemacht, als auf einmal niemand mehr zu Hause war.

„Sie sind wieder da! Ich bin so froh, dass Sie wieder da sind!“, Beedy nahm den Zipfel ihrer Schürze und schnäuzte sich mit einem lauten Tröten ihre große Nase, „Es war niemand mehr hier, als ich am Abend zurückkam und auch am Morgen keine Spur von Ihnen beiden. Nur das zerbrochene Fenster im Bad. Dann bin ich zum großen Haus gegangen, um nach Ihnen zu suchen, aber da war auch niemand, nur dieses ganze Chaos, und…“

„Chaos? Was meinst du, Beedy?“

„Ich dachte, es gab vielleicht einen Kampf“, die Elfe brach in Tränen aus.

„Schon gut, schon gut“, tröstete Hermine das kleine Wesen und klopfte ihr sanft auf die Schulter, „Ich sehe mir das gleich an, ja? Du bleibst hier und trinkst eine Tasse Tee, um dich zu beruhigen, in Ordnung?“

Sie ging jedoch erst hinauf ins Schlafzimmer, um ihren Koffer und Alvas Käfig auszupacken. Die winzige Eule war unterwegs und würde ihren Weg nach Hause finden. Als sie den Koffer aufklappte, fiel ihr als erstes das Bild von ihrer Hochzeit ins Auge. Lucius war darauf auf die Knie gesunken und hielt sich den Kopf, während sie selbst unschlüssig schien, ob sie sich ihm nähern und ihn trösten oder ihn in Ruhe lassen sollte. Immer wieder ging sie einen Schritt näher und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, nur um dann wieder zurückzuweichen. Ihr Gesicht zeigte deutlich die Besorgnis, die sie gerade auch fühlte. Das Porträt war wie ein Spiegel ihrer Gefühlswelt. Und da sie nicht mehr unversöhnlich an den beiden Enden der Fotografie standen, schöpfte sie ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Sie stellte es zurück auf die Kommode, wo es hingehörte.

Malfoy Manor lag in einem freundlichen und einladenden Park, der extra für die Hochzeitsfeier umgestaltet worden war. Büsche mit großen, bunt leuchtenden Blüten säumten die Kieswege und die Steintreppe zur Eingangstür. Die Fassade war weiß getüncht und strahlte im sommerlichen Sonnenlicht. Die bedrohlichen Statuen und dunklen Hecken waren verschwunden und blühende Ranken verzierten nun die meterhohen Mauern. Hermine hörte das Wasserspiel der vielen Brunnen plätschern und die Bienen von Blume zu Blume summen, als sie das gusseiserne Tor quietschend hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Das Haus hatte hier draußen nichts mehr von seiner ehemals so unbehaglichen Atmosphäre und sie hatte dafür viel Lob von den Gästen eingeheimst, die mit ihnen gefeiert hatten. 

Sie betrat das Gebäude und in der leeren Eingangshalle schallte jeder ihrer Schritte von den Wänden wieder zurück zu ihr. Schon von hier aus konnte sie erkennen, was Beedy gemeint hatte. Durch den Bogen, der in das offene Treppenhaus führte, sah sie die Überreste einer umgestürzten Säule. Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie schließlich das gesamte Ausmaß überblicken konnte. Es wirkte beinahe, als hätte es eine Explosion gegeben. Glasscherben und Holzsplitter hatten sich mit feuchter Erde und abgebrochenen Pflanzenstängeln vermischt, eine Seite des Treppengeländers war offenbar geschmolzen und wieder erkaltet, während sie noch nach unten tropfte, uralte Gemälde hingen schief oder lagen mit zerborstenen Rahmen auf dem Marmorboden. Mitten auf den Stufen ruhte der Lüster, dessen schwere Kette mit aller Macht aus der Deckenverankerung gerissen worden war. Vorsichtig stieg Hermine darüber hinweg und folgte der Spur der Verwüstung hinauf bis zum Treppenabsatz. Dort lag eine zerbrochene Vase neben ihrem Sockel. Sie hob eine der Scherben auf und fuhr mit dem Finger über die eingebrannte Fleur-de-Lis. Sie war ein Geschenk ihrer Eltern gewesen, die wussten, dass Lucius sich für Antiquitäten interessierte, und worüber er sich sehr gefreut hatte. 

„Da hat mein Sohn ganze Arbeit geleistet“, hörte sie ein zartes Stimmchen und drehte sich zu einem kleinen Porträt um, das hinter ihr an der Wand hing - im Gegensatz zu den anderen, die ringsum auf dem Boden lagen, war es vollkommen unberührt.

Sie kannte das Bild, es zeigte eine junge Frau, kaum älter als sie selbst, in einem dunkelblauen Samtkleid, das ein Stück von ihrer Schulter gerutscht war. Den Blick sehnsüchtig in die Ferne gerichtet, eine einzelne Träne im Augenwinkel, ein Strauß getrockneter Rosen im Arm, gedämpfte Stimmung - Freude strahlte es nicht gerade aus. Dennoch, die Frau war eine Schönheit, hatte makellose, bleiche Haut mit leicht erröteten Wangen, einen vollen Mund und Augen, die den gleichen Blauton hatten, wie das Kleid, das sie trug. Ihr Haar glänzte in einem satten Schokoladenbraun und rahmte ihr Gesicht mit perfekten Locken. Anders als die meisten magischen Porträts hatte sich die Fotografierte so selten und so wenig bewegt, dass Hermine beinahe geglaubt hätte, es könnte ein Muggel-Bild sein. Nur ab und zu hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihre Augen traurig blinzelten. Die Traurige, so hatte sie sie deswegen getauft. Lucius war ihren Fragen dazu immer ausgewichen und ihre Versuche, mit dem Porträt zu sprechen, waren stets mit Schweigen beantwortet worden. 

„Ihr Sohn?“

Die Frau nickte.

„So habe ich Lucius seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er endlich…“

„Lucius hat das getan?“

Die Frau nickte erneut. Ein kalter Schauer lief Hermine den Rücken hinunter, als sie den Blick über das Trümmerfeld schweifen ließ, und sie war froh, dass sie diesen Ausbruch nicht am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte. 

„Du hast Angst, mein Kind, das sehe ich.“

„Ich…“, sie schluckte. Die Frau blickte nicht mehr in die Ferne, sondern sah ihr direkt in die Augen, und Hermine hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie verstanden wurde. „ich habe Angst, dass ich ihn verliere.“

„Mein Tod war für meinen Gatten weniger ein Unglück als vielmehr eine Schande. Ein Zeichen der Schwäche. Eine Unannehmlichkeit, mit der umzugehen war. Für mich hätte mein Tod eine Erlösung sein sollen. Der ersehnte Ausweg aus einem Leben, das ich so nie gewollt habe. Viel zu oft habe ich daran gedacht, es selbst zu beenden. Viel zu oft habe ich erst kurz vorher den Mut verloren. Dann wurde ich schwanger und auf einmal hatte ich etwas, hatte ich jemanden, für den es sich lohnte, zu leben. Ich wollte für mein Kind da sein, es beschützen, es lieben, wie es mein Mann niemals gekonnt hätte. Und dann, als ich endlich bereit war, mich der Herausforderung zu stellen, mich in mein Schicksal zu ergeben und das Beste aus dem Leben zu machen, an das ich gegen meinen Willen gekettet worden war, starb ich. Nie durfte ich meinen Sohn in Armen halten und ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Nie durfte ich ihm sagen, dass er sein Herz nicht in denselben eisigen Käfig stecken solle, wie sein Vater. Nie durfte ich ihn tröstend halten, wenn er wieder einmal so bitterlich weinte, weil er einsam war. Ich starb bei Lucius Geburt und musste Tag für Tag zusehen, wie er sich und später auch andere quälte. Ich konnte nicht für ihn da sein, als er mich am Nötigsten gebraucht hätte.“

Hermine lauschte der Erzählung mit einem Kloß im Hals. Sie hatte tiefes Mitgefühl mit der jungen Frau und glaubte einmal mehr etwas besser zu verstehen, warum Lucius so geworden war. 

„Ich beneide dich. Du hast die Möglichkeit, genau das zu tun. Du kannst ihm aus seinem Käfig heraushelfen. Einmal hast du es schon geschafft, ich bitte dich, gib ihn nicht auf. Er ist ein guter Junge. Ein guter Mann, das weiß ich, das weißt du auch.“

„Was, wenn wir uns nur etwas vormachen? Wenn er in Wirklichkeit genau so ist?“, flüsterte Hermine und deutete auf das Chaos, „was, wenn das der wahre Lucius ist?“

„Wir müssen daran glauben, dass er es nicht ist.“

Hermine schwieg betreten und sagte nach einer Weile: „Vielen Dank, dass Sie mit mir gesprochen haben.“

„Bitte, nenn mich Valerica”, sagte die Frau und nahm wieder ihre ursprüngliche Haltung ein, womit das Gespräch offenbar beendet war. 

Hermine betrachtete sie noch einen Moment, dann öffnete sie die Tür zu Lucius Salon, in dem der große schwarze Flügel stand. An den frischen Spuren auf dem staubigen Deckel konnte sie erkennen, dass vor kurzem jemand daran gespielt haben musste. Am Fenster stand der wuchtige Schreibtisch, der wie immer abgesehen von einem Tintenfässchen und einer weißen Pfauenfeder leer war. Im Vergleich zu der Verwüstung im Treppenhaus war es hier drin regelrecht friedlich. Im Badezimmer duftete es noch angenehm nach Sandelholz und Zitrone, ein süßlich frischer Duft, den sie liebte. Sie machte einen Schritt hinein und sah sich um. Wonach sie eigentlich suchte, wusste sie nicht. Nach irgendetwas, das ihr einen Hinweis darauf gab, was sie tun sollte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einsah, dass es hier nichts gab, was ihr weiterhalf. Als sie das Bad und den Salon hinter sich lassen wollte, fiel ihr Blick auf eine geöffnete Vitrine, in der Lucius ein paar seiner wertvollsten Sammlerstücke aufbewahrte und die sonst immer verschlossen war. Erst fiel ihr nicht auf, was anders war, dann entdeckte sie neben einem Stück Occamy-Eierschale und einer Phiole mit Einhornblut die Taschenuhr, die sie ihm zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte. Sie lag wie die anderen Dinge auf schwarzem Samt gebettet und glänzte, als wäre sie frisch poliert worden. 


	11. 05. August 2008 - Azkaban

Zwei Nächte hatte er nun hier in dieser verdammten Zelle verbracht und seine Gedankenabschirmtechnik hatte ihn bereits so gut wie im Stich gelassen. Anstatt ihn an Orte zu bringen, die beruhigend und unbeschwert wirkten, hatte sie ihn mit Vorwürfen und alten Wunden konfrontiert. Und wenn er nicht gerade miterlebte, wie er vor Jahren Joan vor den Kopf gestoßen hatte, musste er an Hermine denken, die genau wie er das Opfer eines Verrückten geworden war und nun sicher mit denselben Konsequenzen zu kämpfen hatte. Er wollte weder an die eine noch an die andere Hexe denken, die sein Leben komplizierter gemacht hatten, als nötig. Vor allem wollte er nicht daran denken, was in den letzten Jahren geschehen war. Bei Merlins weißem Rauschebart, er hatte ein Schlammblut geheiratet! Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können? Es quälte ihn, dass er offensichtlich nicht mehr der Herr seiner eigenen Sinne gewesen war. Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter, Muggel, Potter und seine Sippschaft waren sein Umgang gewesen und er hatte sich wie einer von ihnen verhalten. Wie ein gewöhnlicher, x-beliebiger Zauberer. Aber das war er nicht. Er war der reinblütige Spross einer der altehrwürdigsten, machtvollsten und bedeutendsten Familien, die es je gegeben hatte. Seine Vorfahren hatten über 600 Jahre lang eine wichtige Rolle in den Geschicken der Welt gespielt und sowohl die Zauberer-, als auch die Muggel-Geschichte beeinflusst. Seit Wilhelm der Eroberer im Jahr 1066 mit der Hilfe von Armand Malfoy, einem einflussreichen französischen Magier, den englischen Thron bestiegen hatte, war immer ein Mitglied der Familie eng mit dem Schicksal der Monarchie und des Landes verknüpft gewesen. Damals war auch das Anwesen, das heute Malfoy Manor hieß, in den Besitz der Familie übergegangen. Als König Heinrich II. im Jahr 1170 einen getreuen Ritter benötigte, um Thomas Becket, den Erzbischof von Canterbury, zu beseitigen, fiel seine Wahl wie selbstverständlich auf Richard Malfoy, den Anführer seiner Leibwache. Mehr als drei Jahrhunderte später sorgte Timotheus Malfoy dafür, dass Heinrich VII., ein Lancaster, die junge Elisabeth von York ehelichte und damit die Rosenkriege mit der Gründung des Hauses Tudor beendet wurden. Für eine kurze Zeit floss das Malfoyblut sogar in der Kronenlinie, doch sowohl Jane Seymour, die Nichte von Timotheus und dritte Ehefrau König Heinrichs VIII., und ihr Sohn, der spätere König Edward VI., starben vor ihrer Zeit und die Linie brach schnell wieder ab. Es war ohnehin nie das Ziel seiner Familie gewesen, selbst zu herrschen. Gelegenheit dazu hätten sie oft genug gehabt, doch sie lenkten lieber im Hintergrund die Geschicke des Landes, als offen aufzutreten. Sein eigener Namensvetter Lucius I. hatte eine Zeit lang um die Gunst von Königin Elisabeth I. geworben, um den Platz an ihrer Seite einzunehmen. Er war daran zwar gescheitert, hatte aber mit einem wirkungsvollen Fluch dafür gesorgt, dass sie bis heute als die Virgin Queen galt. Damit zerstörte er freilich das Werk seines Großvaters, denn mit Elisabeth ging auch das Haus Tudor unter. Bald danach zogen sich die Malfoys aus der Muggel-Politik zurück, denn im Jahr 1692 trat das Geheimhaltungsabkommen in Kraft. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte die Familie eines der größten Vermögen des Landes angehäuft und es bis heute immer weiter gemehrt. 

_„Ich finde deine Familiengeschichte so spannend!“, sagte Joan und legte den dicken Wälzer, den er ihr nach den Weihnachtsferien mitgebracht hatte, kurz beiseite, „Wenn dieser Edward überlebt hätte, wärst du heute vielleicht ein Prinz.“_

_„Zauberer auf dem Muggelthron, ich glaube nicht, dass das besonders gut gegangen wäre.“_

_„Ach, wer weiß. Mit Magie hätte man so viel Gutes tun können.“_

_„Und Schlechtes.“_

_„Du bist immer so negativ, Lus.“_

_Joan rollte mit den Augen und schlug das Buch wieder auf, um weiter zu lesen. Sie saßen in der Großen Halle, es war ein eisig kalter Sonntag, an dem die älteren Schüler einen Ausflug nach Hogsmead machen durften. Nächstes Jahr konnten sie auch endlich dorthin und mussten diese Tage nicht mehr im fast leeren Schloss verbringen. Lucius hatte den ganzen Morgen auf seinem neuen Nimbus 1000 trainiert, dem ersten Modell dieser neuen Marke. Er hatte von seinem Vater die Vorgabe erhalten, es spätestens im nächsten Jahr in die Quidditch-Mannschaft zu schaffen. Er war zwar ein ziemlich guter Jäger, aber die Posten waren von alteingesessenen Spielern besetzt, die alle noch mindestens zwei Jahre in Hogwarts sein würden. Seine persönlichen Ambitionen waren auch nicht besonders hoch, er mochte den Sport und liebte den neuen Besen, aber er hatte schon allein bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er vor der ganzen Schule fliegen und Tore werfen sollte, solche Bauchschmerzen, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte. Die Angst vor seinem Vater war jedoch noch größer, daher trainierte er fast täglich, sofern es die Schularbeit und das Wetter zuließen. In dieser Woche hatte es endlich einmal seit langem nicht geschneit, was er sofort ausgenutzt hatte. Jeden Tag war er stundenlang auf seinem Besen gesessen und hatte zudem Wurftraining absolviert. Er war hundemüde und kauerte sich daher einen Moment auf dem Tisch zusammen, um nur kurz wieder ein wenig Kraft zu tanken. Und wie es das Schicksal oft so wollte, kam gerade in diesem einen, winzigen Augenblick, in dem er der Müdigkeit nachgegeben hatte, sein Vater in Hogwarts an. Abraxas Malfoy war einer der Schulräte und kam daher regelmäßig und nach Lucius Geschmack deutlich zu häufig in die Schule, um an Besprechungen mit dem Kollegium teilzunehmen._

_„Nun? Wenn du dich den ganzen Tag auf die faule Haut liegst, ist es kein Wunder, dass du in keinem Fach Bestnoten erzielst.“_

_Bereits nachdem sein Vater die erste Silbe gesprochen hatte, hatte Lucius sich reflexartig kerzengerade hingesetzt und war mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Der eine Vorteil seiner ohnehin bleichen Haut war, dass man nicht so leicht sehen konnte, dass er blass und ihm übel wurde._

_„Steh auf und schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede, Sohn!“, forderte Abraxas ihn barsch auf und er folgte aufs Wort, denn Widerworte wurden im Hause Malfoy nicht geduldet._

_Sein Vater trug einen gezwirbelten Schnauzbart und ein Monokel, seine kurzen, hellblonden Haare waren mit viel Wachs in Form gestriegelt worden und keine Strähne wagte es, von dem ihr angestammten Platz zu weichen. In der Hand hielt er seinen Gehstock, dessen silberner Griff wie ein Schlangenkopf geformt war und keinen Zweifel an der Hauszugehörigkeit seines Besitzers aufkommen ließ. Slytherin durch und durch._

_Joan hatte erst jetzt von der Malfoy-Familienchronik aufgesehen und stand ebenfalls auf. Unbeschwert, wie sie war, streckte sie die Hand zur Begrüßung aus. Abraxas rührte sich kein Stück und fragte seinen Sohn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue: „Und das ist?“_

_„Ich bin Joan Galloway, Mr. Malfoy. Lus und ich sind die allerbesten Freunde. Er hat doch sicher schon von mir erzählt?“, sie lächelte tapfer und verstand nicht recht, warum der Mann sich so abweisend verhielt._

_Lucius hatte kaum merklich den Kopf geschüttelt, doch sie hatte es weder bemerkt, noch hätte sie verstanden, was er damit sagen wollte. Für sie stand außer Frage, dass sie beste Freunde waren und sie sah keinen Grund, warum das nicht jeder wissen sollte._

_„Galloway? Kein mir geläufiger Name. Sind Ihre Eltern Zauberer?“_

_„Mein Dad ist ein Muggel. Mum kennen Sie aber vielleicht, sie…“, antwortete Joan, doch sie kam nicht besonders weit._

_„Ein Halbblut also. Nun ja, der sprechende Hut hat immerhin Ihren Wert erkannt und Sie mit Slytherin in das richtige Haus gesteckt.“_

_„Ich bin in Hufflepuff, Sir.“_

_„Du wirst mich begleiten, Lucius. Wir haben etwas zu besprechen.“_

_Lucius befürchtete, genau zu wissen, was jetzt kommen würde. Sein Vater hielt nicht viel von Muggelgeborenen und hatte ihm bereits nahegelegt, sich nur mit seinesgleichen anzufreunden. Abraxas bugsierte seinen Sohn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer und bedeutete ihm, sich in die vorderste Bank zu setzen._

_„Du enttäuschst mich. Du enttäuschst mich immer wieder, Lucius. Warum tust du das? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“, fragte er und trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem silbernen Knauf seines Gehstocks, in dem sein Zauberstab verborgen war. Lucius schwieg, denn er befürchtete, es mit jedem Wort der Rechtfertigung nur noch schlimmer zu machen. „Du wirst dieses Mädchen nicht länger sehen.“_

_„Aber wir…“, er sah entsetzt auf._

_„Keine Widerrede!“, polterte sein Vater und verpasste ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige mit dem Handrücken._

_„Jawohl, Sir”, murmelte er leise und senkte den Blick._

_„Gut. Ich bin froh, dass ich mich nicht deutlicher ausdrücken musste. Ich hoffe, ich muss dich nicht noch ein weiteres Mal daran erinnern, welche Verpflichtung du gegenüber deiner Familie hast, Sohn. Du wirst einmal meinen Platz einnehmen und bis dahin, aber auch schon jetzt, dein Leben allein der Bewahrung unseres Vermächtnisses widmen. Das und nur das ist, wofür du zu leben hast. Es gibt nichts Wichtigeres.“_

_Lucius blieb noch eine ganze Weile allein in dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung zurück und ließ das Gespräch mit seinem Vater Revue passieren. Nicht mehr mit Joan befreundet sein? Das war schlichtweg unmöglich. Sie war seine Halteleine, sein doppelter Boden, seine einzige Vertrauensperson. Er konnte sie nicht einfach ignorieren. Wie stellte Abraxas sich das vor? Wie sollte er ihr in Zukunft begegnen? Einfach nicht beachten? Den Rücken zukehren? Das konnte er nicht. Das wollte er nicht. Das würde er nicht tun. Entschlossen stand er auf und ging hinaus. Sein Kopf dröhnte noch von dem heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken, als er Joan auf einer Steinbank sitzend auf ihn warten sah. Sie hatte die Malfoy Chronik auf dem Schoß und wippte mit den Füßen. Als sie ihn auf sich zukommen sah, sprang sie auf und legte ihm besorgt eine Hand auf den Arm._

_„Ist alles in Ordnung?“_

_„Klar. Mein Vater wollte nur wissen, wie das Training so läuft.“_

_„Und wieso konnte er dich das nicht vor mir fragen?“_

_„Du weißt schon, wegen der Hausrivalitäten und so. Er ist da ein wenig speziell.“_

_„Also hast du keinen Ärger bekommen?“_

_„Nee, quatsch”, Lucius lächelte und fügte hinzu: „Warum sollte ich?“_

Lucius erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum, der so real gewesen war, als hätte er ihn in einem Denkarium noch einmal miterlebt. Er erinnerte sich an jedes kleine Detail dieser Begegnung, denn sie war etwas ganz besonderes. Sie war eines der wenigen Male in seinem Leben, dass er sich gegen eine eindeutige Anweisung seines Vaters gestellt hatte. Es hatte freilich nur zwei Jahre gedauert, bis er dann doch eingeknickt war, aber das änderte nichts an dem Hochgefühl, das er noch heute hatte, wenn er an seine Rebellion dachte. 

Was sein Vater wohl sagen würde, wenn er ihn heute sehen könnte? Er würde vermutlich entweder tot umfallen oder seinerseits dafür sorgen, dass Lucius es tat. Eine Muggelgeborene als Schwiegertochter war so ziemlich das Schlimmste, was er ihm hätte antun können. Auf einmal erfüllte ihn ein grimmiges Gefühl der Genugtuung. Allein dafür, dass sein Vater sich im Grab herumdrehte, hatte sich diese ganze Farce schon gelohnt. Dennoch, er musste so schnell wie möglich raus aus dem Gefängnis. Die Isolation tat ihm nicht gut. Allein, nur mit seinen Gedanken als Beschäftigung, bewegte er sich auf einem gefährlichen Pfad, den er eigentlich schon vor vielen Jahren verlassen hatte. Als wäre seine Bitte gehört worden, öffnete sich die Tür seiner Zelle und ein Wachmann sagte schroff: „Los, mitkommen. Du hast Besuch.“

„Schon wieder?“

Er hatte vor ein paar Stunden schon die Gesellschaft von Potter genießen dürfen und war überrascht, an diesem Tag noch einmal für einen Besucher aus der Zelle geholt zu werden.

„Ich kann auch wieder abschließen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“

Da Lucius jede Ablenkung recht war, folgte er dem Uniformierten in einen kleinen Raum, in dem ein Tisch und zwei Stühle standen.

„Setzen!“

Er setzte sich und die magischen Fesseln an den Lehnen leuchteten kurz auf, schlossen sich aber nicht um seine Unterarme. Von draußen hörte er leise Stimmen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie wieder geöffnet wurde und jemand eintrat.

„Hallo Lucius.“

Hermine. Natürlich. Wer sonst hätte ihn besuchen sollen? Er hatte keine Freunde, keine Familie, keine Verbindungen. Wütend sprang er auf. Hatte er nicht deutlich genug gemacht, dass er sie nicht wieder sehen wollte?

„Nein, bitte bleib sitzen“, sagte sie, als ob er aus Höflichkeit aufgestanden wäre, und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Was willst du?“

„Ich mache mir natürlich Sorgen um dich, Liebling, und wollte dich sehen!“

Sie betonte den Kosenamen und hob abwehrend die Hand, als er etwas erwidern wollte: „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, ich habe mit Mr. Potter ausdrücklich vereinbart, dass ich meinen Mann unter vier Augen sprechen darf. Würden Sie uns jetzt bitte allein lassen? Ich klopfe, wenn ich Sie brauche.“

„Aber...“

„Ich glaube, ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt, oder etwa nicht?“

„Ja, Ma’am.“

Zur Lucius Verblüffung verließ der Wachmann tatsächlich den Besucherraum und schloss sie beide darin ein.

„So”, sagte Hermine und lehnte sich auf dem Stuhl zurück, „jetzt können wir reden.“

„Was willst du hier?“, wiederholte Lucius seine Frage.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich will dir helfen. Dir wird etwas vorgeworfen, das du nicht getan hast.“

„Warum bist du dir so sicher, dass ich es nicht getan habe.“

„Weil ich dich kenne.“

„Und das glaubst du wirklich?“

„Das weiß ich. Ich kenne dich. Vielleicht sogar besser, als du es gerade selbst tust.“

Er schnaubte und drehte den Kopf weg, um sie nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen. Dieses Schlammblut hatte vielleicht Nerven, hier aufzutauchen und sich mit ihm in einen Raum schließen zu lassen. Wenn er wollte, könnte er sie wie eine Made an der Wand einfach zerquetschen. Warum sollte er es nicht tun? Dann hätte das Ministerium endlich etwas Handfestes, weswegen sie ihn hier festhalten konnten.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich wirklich bin.“

„Mag sein.“

„Ach, auf einmal?“

„Mag sein, dass ich mich täusche und du jetzt ein anderer bist. Aber du vergisst, dass du bis zu Witherforks Tod unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers gestanden hast, und dass ich diesen Lucius so gut kenne, wie sonst niemand auf der Welt. Und dieser Lucius, ob er noch in dir steckt oder nicht, hat niemanden getötet. Diesem Lucius will ich helfen, denn er hat nicht verdient, für etwas bestraft zu werden, das er nicht getan hat. Du kannst mir dabei helfen, deine Haut zu retten, oder du kannst es lassen. Ich für meinen Teil werde jedenfalls alles daran setzen, dich hier raus zu kriegen und den wahren Mörder zu finden. Das verspreche ich dir.“

„Warum? Es kann dir doch jetzt egal sein.“

„Wenn du das denkst, bist du wirklich ein Idiot“, flüsterte sie und zeigte ihm den Ring an ihrem Finger, „in guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, du erinnerst dich? Ich habe nicht vor, dieses Versprechen zu brechen.“

„Ich kann auf die Hilfe eines Schlammbluts getrost verzichten.“

„Geht es dir besser, wenn du mich so nennst?“

„Was? Ich…“

Sie unterbrach ihn: „Falls du mich verletzen wolltest, das kannst du nicht. Jedenfalls nicht mit einem Schimpfwort, wie diesem. Du bist stolz auf deine Familie, auf deine Abstammung, dein Blut. Aber sag mir, Schatz, was hast du getan, um diesen Stolz zu verdienen? Nichts. Es ist nur ein Zufall, dass du in eine Familie wie die deine geboren wurdest und genauso, dass ich keine magischen Vorfahren habe. Aber es ist kein Zufall, dass wir beide zu fähigen Zauberern geworden sind. Wir beide haben hart dafür gearbeitet, zu den Besten zu gehören. Wir beide haben Bücher gelesen, Zauber geübt, Tränke studiert, Arbeiten geschrieben. Also sag mir, was unterscheidet uns? Ein Umstand, für den weder du noch ich noch irgendjemand auf der Welt etwas kann? Willst du mich deswegen verurteilen und dich damit brüsten? Du kannst es versuchen, aber was mich angeht, wird es dir nicht gelingen.“

Sie stand auf, stützte ihre Hände auf der Tischplatte ab und lehnte sich zu ihm herunter.

„Wach auf, Lucius. Es ist dein Leben, um das es hier geht, und ich gehöre jetzt nun einmal dazu, ob es dir gefällt oder nicht.“

Er tat es ihr gleich und als sie beinahe Stirn an Stirn voreinander standen, flüsterte er: „Es gefällt mir nicht. Es gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht.“

„Du kannst dir bis zu meinem nächsten Besuch Gedanken machen, ob das wirklich stimmt oder ob du nur verzweifelt versuchst, dir etwas einzureden. Ich hole jetzt deinen Sohn ab, denn der wird heute entlassen und da du gerade unpässlich bist…“

„Mach das nicht!“, sagte er in einem besorgten Tonfall, der ihn selbst überraschte.

„Ich sehe nicht ein, warum ich es nicht tun sollte. Er braucht jemanden, der ihn wieder aufbaut, und da ich nun zur Familie gehöre, werde ich meinen Teil dazu beitragen. Außerdem will ich nicht riskieren, dass er noch einmal auf die schiefe Bahn gerät.“

Sie klopfte an die Tür.

„Ich liebe dich. Daran hat sich nichts geändert“, sagte sie und legte ein schwarzes Beutelchen vor ihm auf den Tisch. 

Es rasselte, als der Schlüssel im Schloss gedreht wurde. Hermine ging hinaus, ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, und er war wieder allein. Vorsichtig, als befürchtete er, jeden Moment von etwas angegriffen zu werden, öffnete er den Knoten, der das Stoffsäckchen geschlossen hielt. Er griff hinein und zog einen rundlichen Gegenstand heraus. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Taschenuhr aufschnappen ließ und das unbewegte Bild betrachtete. Entschlossen war sie, das musste man ihr lassen. 


	12. 05. August 2008 - Heimweg

Heute war es endlich soweit und er durfte diesen unbarmherzigen Ort verlassen. Ein letztes Mal stand er von seiner harten Pritsche auf und kratzte mit einem stumpfen Stein einen Strich in die Wand. Der eintausendachthundertsechsundzwanzigste Tag war angebrochen. Ein letztes Mal klapperte es und schob einer der Wachleute ein Tablett mit kaltem Brei zu ihm in die Zelle. Heute schmeckte ihm sogar diese widerliche Pampe. Die Aussicht auf ein Leben in Freiheit versüßte ihm einfach alles. Er tauchte seine Hände in die Schüssel mit eisigem Wasser, die ihm in den nächsten Minuten zum Waschen bereitstand, und fuhr sich durch das strohige Haar, um es wenigstens ein wenig in Ordnung zu bringen. Er wollte den besten Eindruck machen, der ihm unter diesen Umständen möglich war. Gerade als er seine Katzenwäsche mit einem Stück Kernseife beendet hatte, verschwand die Schüssel schon wieder. Draco verstand nicht, warum sie ihnen diese Waschgelegenheit immer gleich wieder nahmen, damit konnte man nun wirklich kein Unheil anrichten. Jemand hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass eine Insassin sich vor vielen Jahren in einem Waschzuber ertränken wollte und die Zeiten daher rigoros verkürzt wurden. Aber das war vermutlich nur eine von vielen Geschichten, die man sich hier drin erzählte. Unruhig ging er auf und ab. Wohin würde er als erstes apparieren? Natürlich in die Winkelgasse und etwas Gold aus seinem Verlies holen, sonst kam er nicht weit. Und dann? Eine große Portion Kürbispastete im Tropfenden Kessel und ein Humpen von Toms Spezialmet. Oh ja, und zum Nachtisch ein riesiger Eisbecher oder ein Stück Holundertorte. Eine ausgiebige Dusche oder ein Bad, eine Runde auf seinem Besen, ausgelassen zu lauter Musik tanzen, durch den Wald rennen, bis er nicht mehr konnte, endlich wieder zaubern. Sein Kopf explodierte bald vor Vorfreude auf die Freiheit. Jemand, der nie eingesperrt war, konnte dieses unfassbare Privileg gar nicht richtig würdigen. Er würde es von nun an hochschätzen und alles daran setzen, dass er nicht noch einmal in diese Lage kam. 

Es knackte, als sich das Schloss gegen Mittag endlich öffnete. Dracos Knie zitterten vor Freude und es kam ihm fast so vor, als müsste er das Gehen neu lernen. Mit wackeligen Schritten trat er aus der Zelle, die er nach fünf Jahren nun das erste Mal wieder verließ.

„Komm mit, Malfoy”, sagte die Wachhexe, „Du kriegst deine Sachen wieder und dann darfst du gehen. Holt dich jemand ab?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich denke nicht.“

Sie ging voran in einen großen Lagerraum und nahm eine Metallschachtel aus dem Regal. 

„Viel ist es ja nicht gerade.“

„Nein“, antwortete er und nahm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. 

Die Hexe legte seine alte, sorgsam zusammengelegte Kleidung auf einen Tisch und sagte: „Lass die Häftlingsuniform einfach hier liegen. Ich warte draußen.“

Es war seltsam, wieder eine normale Hose zu tragen, vor allem da er durch die Kost im Gefängnis einiges Gewicht verloren hatte, und die Kleidung nicht mehr wirklich passte. Er betrachtete sich im Spiegel und versuchte erneut, seine Haare ein wenig in den Griff zu bekommen und sich mit dem Hemdsärmel den gröbsten Dreck aus dem Gesicht zu schrubben. Man konnte wahrlich nicht leugnen, dass er eine harte Zeit hinter sich hatte. Auf einmal hatte er Angst. Angst vor draußen, vor der Reaktion der Leute, vor dem Alleinsein an einem Ort, an dem man normalerweise nicht allein sein musste. Aber an wen sollte er sich wenden?

Es klopfte. 

„Fertig da drin?“

„Ja“, sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild und trat hinaus.

Er folgte der Wachhexe bis zum großen Tor. Dort gab es einen Wartebereich, in dem eine einzelne Person saß. Als sie näher kamen, erkannte er, wer es war. Granger. Die hatte vielleicht Nerven. Er blieb stehen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Hermine hatte sie bemerkt und kam ihnen entgegen.

„Hallo, Draco“, sagte sie und hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, „ich würde dich gerne nach Hause bringen, wenn ich darf.“ 

Da er nicht reagierte, fügte sie hinzu: „Aber die Entscheidung liegt natürlich bei dir.“

War das ihr Ernst? Glaubte sie wirklich, er würde mit ihr kommen? Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, seinen Vater zu sehen, nachdem er ihm bei seinem Besuch vor zwei Tagen angespuckt hatte, aber dass dann ausgerechnet die Granger an seiner Stelle auftauchen würde… Andererseits, was waren seine Optionen? Er musste sich eingestehen, dass die Alternativen gerade begrenzt waren. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ergriff er ihre Hand und schüttelte sie. Er war in diesem Moment einfach nicht in der Position, um freiwillig angebotene Hilfe auszuschlagen. Hermine nickte der Wachhexe zu, die sogleich das Tor öffnete. Auf einmal dröhnte es in seinen Ohren, die Brandung toste mit dem Wind um die Wette und salzige Gischt schlug ihnen entgegen, als sie seinen Arm packte und er das altbekannte Ziehen hinter dem Nabel spürte. 

Sie tauchten in grellem Sonnenlicht wieder auf, das ihn nach der langen Zeit in seiner Zelle ziemlich schmerzte. Er kniff seine Augen sofort zusammen und schirmte sie mit den Fingern ab. Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken und lenkte ihn langsam vorwärts. Sie gingen ein paar Schritte, dann hörte er, wie eine Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Beedy!“, rief sie und fügte dann an ihn gerichtet etwas leiser hinzu: „Ich habe die Vorhänge zugezogen, ich denke, du kannst die Hände wegnehmen.“

„Sie haben den jungen Herrn nach Hause gebracht!“, hörte er eine piepsige Stimme hinter sich rufen und sah die alte Hauselfe Beedy aus der Küche kommen. Sie trug ein buntkariertes Kleid und strahlte bis über beide Ohren. „Es ist schön, Sie wiederzusehen, Master Draco!“

„Hallo Beedy.“

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Oder vielleicht ein wenig schlafen?“, fragte Hermine.

„Ein Bad wäre schön.“

„Natürlich! Kommen Sie, kommen Sie, ich bringe Sie nach oben“, sagte Beedy und wuselte davon.

Er warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu und die nickte lächelnd: „Fühl dich wie zu Hause.“ 

Eigentlich lagen ihm jede Menge Fragen auf der Zunge, aber die mussten warten. Jetzt wollte er erst einmal ein wenig Kraft tanken. Mit Granger und allem anderen würde er sich danach beschäftigen. 


	13. 05. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Sie atmete erst einmal tief durch, als Draco außer Sicht war. Das Gespräch mit Lucius hatte ihr eine Menge Kraft gekostet und sie hoffte, dass sie dabei deutlich selbstsicherer gewirkt, als sie sich gefühlt hatte. Als sie in Azkaban angekommen war, hatte man sie gefragt, ob sie wegen Dracos Entlassung hier sei. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass es heute so weit sein sollte, und sich spontan dazu entschlossen, ihm ihre Hilfe anzubieten. Beedy hielt das gesamte Cottage und damit auch die zwei Gästezimmer, die irgendwann einmal zu Kinderzimmern werden sollten, jederzeit für Besuch bereit. Erst hatte sie überlegt, ihn nach Malfoy Manor zu bringen, doch sie hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es vielleicht besser war, wenn er Gesellschaft hatte. Auch wenn er auf die ihre sicher keinen gesteigerten Wert legte. Sie war ehrlich gesagt überrascht, dass er sie überhaupt begleitet hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie vielmehr damit gerechnet, dass er ihre Hilfe ausschlagen würde. Aber vielleicht war er am Ende doch nicht so stolz, wie er immer tat. 

„Der arme Junge ist ganz ausgemergelt“, jammerte Beedy, als sie wieder in die Küche kam, und begann sofort damit, etwas für ihn zu kochen. 

Er hatte wirklich furchtbar ausgesehen, einen armen Jungen würde Hermine ihn allerdings dann doch nicht nennen. Die Strafe, die er erhalten hatte, war mit fünf Jahren relativ mild ausgefallen, weil er unter dem Einfluss des Kultes gestanden hatte, aber die fünf Jahre waren verdient. Sie hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, sie wollte ihm jedoch eine Chance geben, sich zu beweisen. Das hatte sie damals auch vom Zaubereiminister für Lucius verlangt, als dieser ihn unter ihre Obhut gestellt hatte. Draco hatte seine Strafe abgesessen, es hatte keinen Sinn, ihn nun weiterhin büßen zu lassen. Sie würde mit ihm über die Werwolfzentren reden müssen und über seinen Vater, der des Mordes beschuldigt wurde. 

Als Draco etwas später zu ihnen stieß, sah er wieder mehr wie er selbst aus. Er hatte sich rasiert und gewaschen, die Schatten unter seinen Augen waren deswegen aber noch nicht verschwunden. Beedy tischte eine dampfende Kürbispastete auf und strahlte, als Draco sich eine große Portion davon auftat. Hermine nahm sich nur ein bisschen, sie war wohl zu nervös, um Appetit zu haben. Sie aßen schweigend und obwohl er so viel mehr auf seinem Teller hatte, war er schneller fertig, denn er schlang alles hinunter, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen. Sie hatte gerade einmal eine Gabel voll heruntergebracht und sogar das bisschen war für ihren Magen, der momentan sehr empfindlich war, schon fast zu viel gewesen. Sie überlegte noch, ob sie von sich aus über Lucius und alles andere sprechen oder auf seine Fragen warten sollte, da nahm er ihr die Entscheidung ab.

„Also, Granger, was für ein Haus ist das hier? Wird das mein neues Gefängnis? Sperrt ihr mich hier weg, damit ich eurem Glück nicht im Wege stehe?“, fragte er mit einem abschätzigem Blick.

„Du weißt genau, dass ich nicht mehr Granger heiße.“

„Und wenn schon? Soll ich dich vielleicht Mum nennen?“

Sie rollte mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wie wäre es denn mit Hermine? Oder müssen wir die Situation schwieriger machen, als sie ohnehin schon ist? Was das Haus angeht, es gehört uns. Also deinem Vater und mir. Und du kannst natürlich gehen, wann und wohin du möchtest, ich halte dich nicht auf. Ich dachte nur, du hast vielleicht lieber etwas Gesellschaft, als allein auf der Straße zu sitzen.“

„Und wo ist er? Hat sicher etwas besser zu tun, als sich mit mir abzugeben.“

„Er wäre sicher gerne für dich da, aber…“

„Natürlich. Lass mich raten. Dringende Geschäfte zwingen ihn…“

„Dein Vater ist im Gefängnis. Er wurde vor zwei Tagen festgenommen, weil man ihm vorwirft, Amando Witherfork ermordet zu haben.“

„Ja, klar”, schnaubte Draco, „Moment. Wie bitte?“

„Du hast mich schon verstanden.“

„Aber…“, er starrte sie ungläubig an, „Das ist doch verrückt! Der sitzt in einer Hochsicherheitszelle, wie soll Vater das geschafft haben?“

„Das ist die Frage, die gerade scheinbar niemand beantworten kann. Viel mehr weiß ich auch nicht, man hat mich nicht einmal darüber informiert, dass er verhaftet wurde. Durch Zufall habe ich es am nächsten Tag von einem ehemaligen Kollegen aus dem Ministerium erfahren.“

„Warst du denn nicht dabei, als man ihn festgenommen hat?“

„Nein. Wir… hatten uns gestritten.“

„Doch nicht alles heile Welt, oder was?“

„Doch nicht alles… Sag mal, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?“, sie sprang auf, „Dein Vater wurde wegen Mordverdachts verhaftet! Denkst du, außer dir hat niemand Probleme? Denkst du, es fällt mir leicht, dich hier zu haben, wo deine Freunde das letzte Mal, als wir uns begegnet sind, versucht haben, mich zu foltern und zu töten? Denkst du auch nur einen Moment lang darüber nach, dass das alles für mich genauso merkwürdig ist? Ich habe mir sicher nicht ausgesucht, mich in Lucius zu verlieben, das weißt du ja wohl um Einiges besser als ich. Aber falls es dich tröstet, der Zauber wirkt nicht mehr. Futsch. Weg. Und er ist wieder der Alte und will mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben.“

„Ich habe nicht… Ich meine, ich war nicht ich selbst.“

„Oh natürlich. Du wusstest nicht, was du tust. Es ist sehr einfach, das zu behaupten. Aber ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist mir egal. Die Vergangenheit interessiert mich nicht, sonst wärst du sicher nicht hier.“

Draco schwieg und auch Hermine hatte das Gefühl, das gerade eigentlich alles gesagt war. Sie sammelte sich einen Moment, dann fügte sie betont ruhig hinzu: „Ich habe es vorhin ernst gemeint. Fühl dich wie zuhause. Aber wenn du gehen willst, kann und will ich dich sicher nicht aufhalten.“

Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und verließ das Cottage, denn sie hielt es für sie beide besser, ihm jede Menge Freiraum zu lassen. 

„Warte!“, rief Draco und kam hinterher, „Wohin gehst du?“

„Ich habe etwas in der Winkelgasse zu erledigen.“

„Ich komme mit.“

„Nein. Das mache ich allein. Nutze die Zeit lieber, um ein wenig Spaß zu haben. Hinter dem Garten führt ein Pfad runter ans Meer, falls du schwimmen möchtest”, sie deutete auf einen kleinen Schuppen am Haus, „dort drin sind zwei, drei Rennbesen, dreh ein paar Runden damit. Im Wohnzimmer gibt es hunderte Bücher, die nur darauf warten, gelesen zu werden. Oder frag Beedy, ob sie mit dir Koboldstein spielt, du findest sicher eine Beschäftigung, die dir gefällt.“

Hermine ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann disapparierte sie und ließ einen ziemlich verloren wirkenden Draco zurück. 


	14. 05. August 2008 - Azkaban

Dieses Weibsbild hatte wirklich Nerven. Er war davon überzeugt, dass die Idee, Draco abzuholen und unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen, nicht gut ausgehen konnte. Die Vorstellung der beiden unter einem Dach beunruhigte ihn mehr als ihm lieb war und er war sich nicht sicher, um wen er sich mehr sorgte. Natürlich um Draco. Natürlich. Um. Draco. Immer wieder versuchte er, es sich einzureden, doch wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er, dass sein Sohn ihm gerade kein Kopfzerbrechen bereitete. 

_„Ich dulde keinen Ungehorsam!“, brüllte sein Vater mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht. Er hatte sich die Haare gerauft, die nun merkwürdig abstanden und ihn zusätzlich bedrohlich wirken ließen. Wieder und wieder ließ er seinen Stock durch die Luft peitschen und ein Ende schien noch lange nicht in Sicht._

_Es war Heiligabend 1969 und sie waren zum großen Festessen der Familie Black im Grimauld Platz Nr. 12 eingeladen gewesen. Lucius hatte diese Feiern früher schon nicht gemocht, denn mit den ganzen anderen Kindern, manche noch nicht in Hogwarts, andere schon fast wieder draußen, hatte er nie viel gemeinsam gehabt. Evan Rosier, die Schwestern Bellatrix, Andromeda und Narzissa, deren Cousins Sirius und Regulus Black, Molly, Gideon und Fabian Prewett und Rabastan und Rodolphus Lestrange waren nur einige davon. Dieses Jahr fehlten freilich fünf von ihnen. Bellatrix und Rodolphus befanden sich auf Hochzeitsreise und auch Molly hatte geheiratet, doch ihre Ehe war kein Anlass zur Freude für die Versammelten, sondern eine große Schmach. Ihr Mann, Arthur Weasley, war mitnichten ein Zauberer, den man hier mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, sondern ein Freigeist, ein Muggelfreund, ein Verrückter. Fabian und Gideon, ihre Brüder, hatten sich geweigert, sie aus der Familie zu verstoßen, und waren nun ihrerseits aus diesem erhabenen und erlauchten Kreis der alteingesessenen Zaubererfamilien verbannt worden. Lucius kannte Arthur flüchtig. Er hatte nicht viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, aber der ältere Schüler war immer freundlich zu ihm gewesen._

_Gerade als sich das Gespräch einmal mehr um die Blutschande gedreht hatte, die diese unsägliche Verbindung der Prewetts und der Weasleys bedeutete, hatte sich Andromeda zu Wort gemeldet. Sie war in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts und Lucius wusste, dass sie sich regelmäßig mit dem muggelstämmigen Edward Tonks traf, den alle nur Ted riefen. Ihr Versuch, die Wogen zu glätten, ging allerdings gründlich schief._

_„In Hogwarts haben wir ständig mit Muggelstämmigen oder Halbblütern zu tun und die sind nicht weniger begabt, als wir. Oder was meinst du, Lucius? Deine Freundin, wie heißt sie noch gleich, Jane oder so? Ist sie nicht auch ein Halbblut?“_

_„Joan Galloway?“, fragte Abraxas mit eisiger Stimme._

_„Ja, genau! Du kennst sie doch auch, oder Evan?“_

_Lucius versank in seinem Sessel und hoffte, dass das Gespräch ganz schnell in eine andere Richtung verlief. Evan sagte gerade unter dem strengen Blick seiner Eltern: „Ne. Aber ich kenne auch keine Hufflepuffs. Oder Gryffindors. Oder Ravenclaws.“_

_Narzissa, die neben ihrer Schwester saß, hatte Lucius den ganzen Abend lang angestarrt, wenn sie glaubte, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Jetzt kaute sie allerdings nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe und sah zwischen ihrer Schwester und ihren Eltern hin und her. Druella hatte pikiert eine Augenbraue erhoben und Cygnus sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment platzen._

_„Ich will ja nur sagen, dass…“_

_„Schweig!“, brüllte ihr Vater und alle am Tisch zuckten zusammen._

_„Aber…“_

_„Andromeda, lass es gut sein”, sagte ihr Onkel Alphard und schüttelte warnend den Kopf._

_„Das ist…“_

_„Halt den Mund, du missratene Göre!“_

_Cygnus stand nun und zitterte vor Wut über seine Tochter._

_„Ich bin erwachsen, du kannst mich nicht behandeln wie ein Kind!“, schrie Andromeda nun zurück._

_„Ich behandle dich wie ich will, solange du von meinem Tisch isst und unter meinem Dach schläfst, und jetzt setz dich gefälligst und glaube ja nicht, dass solches Gerede keine Konsequenzen hat!“_

_„Wisst ihr was? Ich verschwinde!“_

_Die junge Hexe sprang auf und rannte davon, ihr Vater dicht auf ihren Fersen. Ein lauter Knall ertönte und ein paar von ihnen liefen hinaus, um zu sehen, was geschehen war. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Andromeda disappariert war und Cygnus aus Zorn eine Mülltonne in die Luft gejagt hatte. Andromeda renkte wider Erwarten aller damals Anwesenden die Beziehung zu ihren Eltern wieder ein, wenn auch nicht für allzu lange, denn bald nach ihrem Abschluss heiratete sie Ted Tonks. Noch in der Nacht der Hochzeit brannte ihr Großvater Pollux ein kreisrundes Loch in den Wandteppich, der von jeher den Stammbaum des Hauses Black zeigte, und fortan erinnerten im Kreis der Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig nur noch die verschmorten Überreste neben den Namen von Narzissa und Bellatrix an deren Schwester._

_Die Hoffnung, dass dieser handfeste Skandal seinen Vater vergessen ließ, dass Lucius sich trotz der Anweisung, sich von Joan fernzuhalten, weiterhin mit ihr getroffen hatte, war leider vergebens gewesen. Noch während des ganzen Trubels hatte ihn auf einmal eine Hand fest im Nacken gepackt und ihn nach draußen geschleift, von wo sie ebenfalls disappariert waren. Die Argumente, die Abraxas diesmal genutzt hatte, um seinen Sohn davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihm in Zukunft besser gehorchen sollte, hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Es fiel ihm zwar immer noch schwer, aber auf der Rückreise nach Hogwarts brach Lucius den Kontakt zu Joan ab. Vorerst._

Lucius schüttelte sich und schlug sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. Was sollte das? Warum erinnerte er sich an all diese Dinge, die er schon längst hinter sich gelassen hatte? Er hatte mit diesen Geschichten abgeschlossen und er hatte kein Interesse daran, sie wieder hervorzukramen. Joan war tot. Lange schon. Und es war besser so. 


	15. 05. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Hermine war nur kurz in der Winkelgasse gewesen. Nach einem kurzen Abstecher in die Drachen-Apotheke war sie gleich wieder in die Nähe des Cottages appariert und hatte einen ausgiebigen Spaziergang entlang der Küste gemacht. Immer wieder hatte sie Draco am Himmel sehen können, der jauchzte und sogar aus großer Entfernung erkennbar glücklich war. Sie konnte nur mutmaßen, wie befreit er sich dabei fühlen musste. Es war sicher nicht leicht für ihn, mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Sie beide hatten nun wirklich nie ein gutes Wort füreinander übrig gehabt, Hermine hatte ihn wegen dem, was er tat und wie er handelte, verurteilt, und Draco sie umgekehrt wegen dem, was sie war. Die Hoffnung, die sie hatte, war nun, dass sie beide reifer geworden waren und dass ihre Sorge um Lucius sie zusammenbrachte. Draco musste einfach daran gelegen sein, seinen unschuldigen Vater aus dem Gefängnis zu holen. Und an Lucius Unschuld hatte Hermine bisher keine Sekunde gezweifelt. Nein, er hatte Witherfork mit Sicherheit nicht getötet. Er würde niemanden umbringen. Niemals. 

Aber was könnten sie schon erreichen? Sie hatte ihren Trumpf eigentlich schon gespielt, indem sie Harry um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Nun ja, sie hatte ihn auch angeschrien und hätte sicher umsichtiger vorgehen können, aber daran war jetzt nichts mehr zu ändern. Vielleicht wusste Doc noch etwas oder diese Polly aus dem Ministerium. Sie würde ihrem ehemaligen Kollegen gleich zu Hause einen Brief schicken und darum bitten, noch etwas nachzuforschen. Wenn er das für sie übernahm, fiel es auch nicht so schnell auf. Dann war da natürlich noch der Tipp, den Buck ihr gegeben hatte. „Wir sehen uns Mittwoch um 20 Uhr wieder“, hatte er ihr noch mit einem Augenzwinkern gesagt. Ob diese Wachen nun wirklich dort sein würden und ob sie dann etwas von ihnen erfahren konnte, wusste sie nicht, aber sie würde es sicher nicht unversucht lassen. 

Die große Frage blieb, wer Witherfork auf eine so mysteriöse Weise umgebracht haben könnte. Wer hatte ein Motiv? Ja, das Rudel hatte sich sicher ein paar Feinde gemacht, aber die meisten davon waren Muggel und konnten sicher nicht dahinterstecken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie müsste herausfinden, wer eigentlich dieser Witherfork war. Als sie sich das letzte Mal schlau machen wollte, hatte sie keine Spur von ihm gefunden. Diesmal musste sie genauer suchen. Aber wo? Während sie über diese Frage grübelte, spazierte sie an der Küste entlang zurück in Richtung des Cottages. Im Schatten des großen Baumes ließ sie sich ins hohe Gras fallen und streifte ihre kleine Tasche von der Schulter. Sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, nicht mehr ohne ihr Notfallkit außer Haus zu gehen, auch wenn sie es glücklicherweise in den letzten Jahren nicht mehr gebraucht hatte. Hier, von ihrem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Hügel, konnte sie beobachten, wie Draco sich mit Beedy unterhielt und kurz darauf verschwand. Er hatte sich nun offensichtlich dagegen entschieden, bei ihnen zu bleiben. Es sollte sie eigentlich nicht wirklich überraschen, doch Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie enttäuscht war. Sie hätte gedacht, dass er ihr helfen würde.

Und Hilfe würde sie in nächster Zeit bitter nötig haben. Ron hatte sie auf den Gedanken gebracht. Sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch, in dem gerade ein winziger neuer Erdenbürger heranwuchs. Es war natürlich unmöglich. Das Ritual machte es unmöglich. Unmöglich, unmöglich, unmöglich. Und doch wahr. Sie hatte die Symptome seit längerem ignoriert, aber als sie heute Morgen einmal mehr mit starker Übelkeit erwacht war, musste sie sich einfach Gewissheit verschaffen. Und der Test war eindeutig. Die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, in die sie einen Tropfen ihres Blutes gegeben hatte, war sofort glasklar geworden. Sie hätte sich nicht verändern dürfen. Sie konnte nicht schwanger sein. Das war... 

Es raschelte und knackte auf einmal über ihr im Geäst. Sie blickte nach oben, in der Erwartung einen Vogel oder eines der vielen Streifenhörnchen zu sehen, die hier ihr Unwesen trieben. Doch was sie dagegen erblickte, war eine gedrungene Gestalt, die mit dem Zauberstab auf sie zielte und ohne zu zögern, einen roten Lichtblitz auf sie abfeuerte. Von dem Schockzauber direkt an der Stirn getroffen, kippte Hermine bewusstlos zur Seite und blieb starr im Gras liegen. Ihr Angreifer, der schon eine Weile im Blätterdach auf sie und die passende Gelegenheit gewartet hatte, glitt nun leichtfüßig herab und hockte sich neben sie. Ein schneller Griff an ihr Handgelenk, dann disapparierte er mit ihr, ohne auch nur die geringste Spur von sich und dem Geschehen zu hinterlassen. Dachte er zumindest, denn unentdeckt im Schatten einer großen Wurzel lag noch Hermines kleine Beuteltasche. 


	16. 05. August 2008 - Malfoy Manor

Draco betrachtete ein wenig ungläubig den leicht staubigen Nimbus 2001. Das war tatsächlich sein alter Besen. Er war erstaunt darüber, dass sein Vater ihn aufbewahrt hatte, doch er freute sich wie damals, als er ihn geschenkt bekommen hatte. Daneben standen noch zwei weitere Besen, ein Modell, das aussah, als gehöre es eigentlich in ein Museum, denn das Holz war schon ganz spröde und der Reisig bereits an vielen Stellen abgebrochen. Die Bezeichnung war nicht mehr lesbar, irgendetwas mit einem O vielleicht? Der dritte Besen glänzte und war offenbar nagelneu. Hatte sein Vater sich wirklich in dem Alter noch einen neuen Rennbesen zugelegt? Er lachte. Die Vorstellung war irgendwie komisch. Er hatte ihn noch nie auf einem Besen fliegen sehen und konnte es sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen. SpeedAir hieß dieses Modell und es sah so aus, als könnte es seinem Namen gerecht werden. Einen Moment lang war er hin und hergerissen, dann schnappte er sich seinen alten Nimbus. Es war nichts Falsches daran, sich an bessere Zeiten erinnern zu wollen.

Er lief ein paar Meter, dann schwang er sich auf und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Die Luft rauschte in seinen Ohren und der Garten und das Cottage wurden immer kleiner unter ihm. Er drehte sich und konnte weit auf das Meer hinausblicken, das sich heute trügerisch ruhig und in der Sonne glitzernd präsentierte. Er lehnte sich jauchzend leicht nach vorne, um zu beschleunigen, und flog mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit die Küste entlang, drehte hinaus aufs Meer, berührte mit den Füßen beinahe das kühle Nass, schraubte sich mit einem Mal wieder hoch hinauf in den Himmel und schrie seine Freude heraus. So frei und glücklich war er lange nicht gewesen. Und obwohl er in Azkaban viel Zeit für sich gehabt hatte, hatte er dort nicht eine Minute einfach mal an nichts denken können. Immer war er in düstere Gedanken oder Trauer vertieft gewesen, jetzt war sein Kopf dagegen leer und leicht, keine Sorgen, keine Ängste, keine Wut, nur das Meer, der Himmel, die raue Schönheit der Natur und er.

In der Nähe des Cottages, im Schatten eines großen, einzelnen Baumes, konnte er schemenhaft eine Gestalt erkennen. Sie war jedoch so weit weg, dass er für sie sicher nur ein Wolkenfetzen am Himmel war. Runde um Runde drehte er und als sein Kopf endlich ein wenig schwirrte, flog er zurück an die Küste und landete sanft ein paar Schritte vom Gartentor entfernt. Seine Knie zitterten ein wenig, als sie wieder festen Boden unter sich spürten, und sein Herz pochte wie wild vor reiner Freude. Er brachte den Nimbus 2001 zurück in den Schuppen und verschloss ihn. 

Draco setzte sich auf eine hölzerne Bank im Garten und betrachtete die Gemüsebeete, die akkurat angelegt und sorgfältig gehegt worden waren. Warum sollte er eigentlich hier bleiben? Er und Hermine kamen offensichtlich nicht miteinander aus, nicht dass das eine Überraschung gewesen wäre, und in Malfoy Manor wartete viel Platz und viel Luxus auf ihn, der gerade ungenutzt blieb. Bis er einen Plan hatte, konnte er genauso gut dort leben, da hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe. Er stand auf und strich seine ausgeleierte Hose glatt. Und dort hatte er noch jede Menge Kleidung, bestimmt war etwas dabei, das ihm nun wieder passte.

„Und wohin wollen Sie nun, Master Draco?“, hörte er eine Piepsstimme. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er Beedy, die ihn mit ihren wässrigen Augen traurig anstarrte.

„Ich weiß es nicht”, log er, „hier hält mich jedenfalls nichts und niemand”, abfällig fügte er hinzu: „Und ich lasse mich sicher nicht weiter von einem Schlamm…“

„Master Draco! Meine Herrin hat es nicht verdient, so von Ihnen beschimpft zu werden! Schämen Sie sich!“, empörte sich die Hauselfe.

Draco starrte das kleine Wesen überrascht an. Er war es nicht gewohnt, Widerworte zu bekommen, schon gar nicht von Beedy, die ihm ihr Leben lang treu ergeben und untertänig gewesen war. 

„Wie bitte?“, fragte er daher verblüfft.

„Sie haben mich schon verstanden”, sagte die Hauselfe und verschränkte die Arme. 

Er schnaubte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Dann disapparierte er nach Malfoy Manor. Im ersten Moment war er nicht sicher, ob er am richtigen Ort war. Das Haus war so verändert, er hätte es beinahe nicht wieder erkannt. Es war natürlich noch immer herrschaftlich und beeindruckend, aber irgendwie… offen und freundlich, nahezu einladend. Ganz anders als er es in Erinnerung hatte. Während er zur Haustür schritt, sah er sich eingehend um und musste zugeben, dass er an der Veränderung nichts auszusetzen hatte. Es war nicht kitschig oder übertrieben puristisch, nein, die Gärtner hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet und das Gelände in einen Park verwandelt, in dem man sich sicher gerne aufhielt. 

Das Innere des Hauses war kaum verändert. Wie immer spürte er einen Knoten im Magen, als er einen Blick in den Speisesaal warf, in dem er viel zu häufig mit dem Dunklen Lord an einem Tisch gesessen hatte. Es war nicht mehr der gleiche Tisch und auch sonst erinnerte nicht mehr viel an diese Zeit, aber das Gefühl war dennoch geblieben. Draco ließ das Erdgeschoss hinter sich und betrat sein altes Zimmer. Es war sorgfältig aufgeräumt und sauber, aber trotzdem unberührt. Auf dem Nachttisch lag sogar noch das Buch, in dem er gelesen hatte, bevor er verhaftet worden war. Er blätterte ein wenig durch die bedruckten Seiten, doch an die Geschichte konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern. Das alles kam ihm ohnehin vor, als wäre es aus einem anderen Leben. Er schlenderte die Galerie entlang und warf einen Blick in das Schlafzimmer, das einmal seiner Mutter gehört hatte und das ebenso perfekt wirkte, wie das seine. Auf einem Kleiderbügel hing ein pfirsichfarbenes Seidenkleid, das Narzissa früher gerne getragen hatte, als er noch ein Kind und das Leben sorglos gewesen war. Mit einem Kloß im Hals verschloss er die Tür wieder und trat einen Schritt davon zurück. Der Gedanke an die Vergangenheit tat ihm unendlich weh. Sie waren einmal eine Familie gewesen, ein Herz und eine Seele, ein Team. Und jetzt war seine Mutter tot und sein Vater in dem Gefängnis, aus dem er selbst gerade erst entlassen worden war. 

„Du bist traurig, mein Junge”, sagte eine sanfte und mitfühlende Stimme, als er gerade die Treppe nach unten steigen wollte, „was bedrückt dich?“

Er wusste nicht genau, wann das Porträt seiner Großmutter das letzte Mal ein Lebenszeichen von sich gegeben hatte, aber es musste schon mindestens 15 Jahre her sein. Seine Eltern hatten immer so gut es ging einen Bogen um das Bild gemacht und den Blick davon abgewandt. Draco erinnerte sich, dass er als Kind oft fasziniert stehen geblieben war und darauf gewartet hatte, dass die junge Frau sich kratzte oder hustete oder nieste oder wenigstens blinzelte. Ab und an hatte er Glück gehabt und sie hatte ein, zwei Worte mit ihm gewechselt. Richtige Gespräche waren die absolute Ausnahme gewesen und hatten schließlich ganz aufgehört. Er hatte seinen Vater einmal dabei beobachtet, wie er wütend vor dem Porträt stand und damit drohte, es von der Wand zu sprengen, wenn sie sich noch einmal einzumischen versuchte. Was auch immer er damit gemeint hatte. Valerica hatte sich wohl an die Anweisung gehalten, denn sie blieb. Vielleicht hatte es aber auch kein Zauber geschafft, sie von ihrem angestammten Platz zu lösen.

Draco saß auf der Terrasse und starrte in das Glas Feuerwhiskey in seiner Hand. Das goldbraune Getränk, in dem unscheinbare Flammen züngelten, schmeckte wie der Himmel auf Erden. Beedys Kochkünste in allen Ehren, aber gegen diesen flüssigen Schatz hatten sie keine Chance. Das konnte aber natürlich auch daran liegen, dass er seit fünf Jahren keinen Alkohol mehr getrunken hatte. Er war bei weitem nicht betrunken, doch er spürte, wie der Whiskey ihn sanft einhüllte und entspannte. Die Sonne würde jeden Moment hinter den hohen Baumwipfeln verschwinden und schickte ihre letzten Strahlen, um den Park noch ein wenig in verträumtes Licht zu tauchen. Das Plätschern des alten Springbrunnens wirkte ebenfalls beruhigend und die Müdigkeit schickte sich nun an, ihn zu übermannen. Seufzend stand er auf und ging hinauf in sein altes Zimmer. Heute Nacht würde er gut schlafen, da war er sich sicher. Das weiche Kissen und die schwere Decke fühlten sich himmlisch an. Sein Rücken musste sich erst wieder an eine Matratze gewöhnen, denn die letzten Jahre hatte er auf einer harten Steinpritsche geschlafen. Er leerte den Rest Feuerwhiskey in einem Zug und löschte das Licht. 

Es dauerte zwar nur einen kurzen Augenblick bis er einschlummerte, erholsam war der Schlaf allerdings nicht. Er drehte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die andere, schlug die Decke auf und schrak immer wieder hoch, weil ein Geräusch zu ihm durch drang. Einmal glaubte er, Wolfsheulen gehört zu haben, doch da er das regelmäßig im Ohr hatte, dachte er sich nichts weiter dabei. Als draußen eines der typischen Sommergewitter aufzog und die Fensterläden im Wind gegen die Scheiben klapperten, wachte er zum inzwischen bestimmt zehnten Mal in dieser Nacht schweißgebadet auf und japste nach Luft. Er mochte keine Gewitter, hatte schon als Kind Angst davor gehabt und sich jedes Mal verkrochen. Ein lautes Krachen ertönte von unten und instinktiv griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der neben dem leeren Glas auf dem Nachttisch lag. Er hatte oft genug gehört, wie die Eingangstür schwer ins Schloss fiel, um das Geräusch sofort zu erkennen. Einen Moment lang wollte er seine Zimmertür verriegeln und die Decke über den Kopf ziehen, doch stattdessen stand er auf und schlich mit gespitzten Ohren aus seinem Zimmer und die dunkle Galerie entlang. Das Tosen des Sturms war so laut, dass seine Schritte nicht zu hören waren, aber andererseits konnte er so auch nicht lauschen, wer oder was noch hier war. Als er am Fuß der Treppe ankam, konnte er sehen, dass durch den Spalt unter der Küchentür Licht drang. Es war also tatsächlich jemand im Haus. 

Er lockerte seine Schultern und die Nackenmuskulatur, dann brachte er sich in Position. Er zählte innerlich bis drei und riss die Tür auf, den Zauberstab jederzeit zum feuern bereit. Das Licht brannte, doch er konnte niemanden sehen. Vorsichtig lugte er um die Ecke und machte einen Satz in die Höhe, als er eine Stimme hörte: „Master Draco!“

Die Hauselfe kam hinter der Theke hervor. Ihre Ohren hingen herab und sie hielt eine dampfende Tasse in der Hand.

„Beedy! Was bei Merlins Barte treibst du hier?“

Sie deutete auf die Tasse und hielt sie Draco entgegen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie Gewitter nicht gerne haben und wollte Ihnen etwas Gutes tun, wenn ich Sie schon wecke.“

Er nahm das Getränk und musste lächeln. Sie hatte ihm tatsächlich wie früher einen Kakao gekocht. Und genau wie früher beruhigten ihn schon der schokoladige Duft und die Wärme.

„Bist du nur deshalb hier?“

Beedy schüttelte den Kopf und ließ ihn hängen.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe, Sir. Meine Herrin ist verschwunden und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, um sie zu finden.“

„Verschwunden? Was meinst du damit?“

„Sie ist nicht nach Hause gekommen.“

„Und? Sie ist alt genug, um über Nacht fort zu bleiben, oder?“, schnaubte Draco.

„Das ist es nicht”, die Hauselfe griff in die Tasche ihres Mantels, der zum Trocknen über einer Stuhllehne hing, „das hier habe ich gefunden.“

Draco nahm den kleinen Beutel und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen und hatte damals wie heute darüber gestaunt, was alles darin verstaut war, denn er zog vier Bücher, ein Paar Wanderschuhe, Arzneimittel, eine Landkarte, drei verkorkte Flaschen Kürbissaft, eine Zahnbürste sowie eine Packung Pfefferminzzahnpasta, einen Kamm, Wundsalbe, ein Fernglas, ein Feindglas, ein Zelt und, nun verstand er Beedys Sorge, einen Zauberstab heraus. Fragend sah er die Hauselfe an, die traurig nickte: „Das ist der Zauberstab meiner Herrin.“

„Wo hast du die Tasche gefunden?“

„Sie lag an ihrem Lieblingsplatz. Unter dem großen Baum auf dem Hügel. Natürlich hätte sie die Tasche dort vergessen können, aber ohne ihren Zauberstab…“

„Könnte sie nicht disapparieren. Ich verstehe.“

„Bitte, Master Draco. Helfen Sie mir!“

Draco überlegte einen Moment. Es war tatsächlich merkwürdig, dass eine Hexe ihren Zauberstab zurückließ, doch er sah nicht, was ihn das anging. Die Hauselfe sah ihn jedoch mit so großen flehenden Augen an, dass er sich geschlagen gab.

„Na gut. Ich sehe, was ich tun kann.“

„Danke”, sagte Beedy und strahlte ihn an, „bitte, trinken Sie ihre Schokolade. Zur Stärkung.“

Eine Viertelstunde später, es war gerade Schlag 23 Uhr, stand er in einen alten Regenmantel seines Vaters gehüllt in der geöffneten Eingangstür und starrte in die dunkle Nacht. Immerhin war das Gewitter inzwischen weitergezogen und hatte nur den Regen und den Wind zurückgelassen. Warum genau tat er das noch mal? Er könnte in seinem weichen, warmen, trockenen Bett liegen und von etwas Schönem träumen. Vielleicht von der hübschen Bedienung im Blinden Troll, die er vor Jahren einmal dort gesehen hatte? Ob sie noch dort arbeitete? Vermutlich nicht. Er fasste sich ein Herz und trat unter dem Vordach hervor. In Azkaban hatte er sich geschworen, denen zu helfen, denen er Schaden zugefügt hatte. Und um Hermine zu helfen, musste er jetzt über einen wahrlich gewaltigen Schatten springen. Schnellen Schrittes eilte er auf das Tor zu und als er die Schutzzauber hinter sich gelassen hatte, disapparierte er. 


	17. 05. August 2008 - Haus der Potters

Er war froh, dass noch Licht brannte, als er vor dem Haus der Potters wieder auftauchte, denn die Stimmung würde schon schlecht genug sein, auch ohne dass er dafür extra jemanden aus dem Schlaf riss. Ins Ministerium wollte er nie wieder einen Fuß setzen, das war daher keine Alternative gewesen. Hier im Regen zu stehen, brachte weder ihm noch sonst jemandem etwas, daher lief er schnell zum Haus und klopfte einige Male laut an. 

„Seit wann klopfst du an, wenn…“, keifte die rothaarige Frau und erstarrte, als sie den Mann erkannte, der da vor ihr stand. „Du!“

Das war weniger eine Frage, als vielmehr ein Vorwurf und Draco fühlte sich sofort wieder mindestens 10 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt. 

„Ja, ich. Darf ich reinkommen?“

„Was willst du?“, fragte Ginny argwöhnisch und wich keinen Millimeter zur Seite.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit und bei diesem Wetter hier auftauchen würde, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre?“, und als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, fügte er hinzu, „Es geht um Hermine.“

Sie sah nicht wirklich davon überzeugt aus, dass er nichts im Schilde führte, doch er konnte ihr ansehen, dass sie doch etwas besorgt war. Ginny stieß die Tür auf und ließ ihn eintreten. Er nahm den Regenmantel ab und trocknete ihn mit einem beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes. Das Innere des Hauses war modern, aber unaufgeräumt. Überall lagen Spielsachen verteilt und stapelten sich Unterlagen und allerlei Kram. Trotzdem wirkte es gemütlich und heimelig, das musste er zugeben. In der Küche schrubbte gerade ein Schwamm einen Topf sauber und dazu lief leise das Radio. Auf einem ausladend großen Tisch standen noch die Überreste des Abendessens, ein Korb mit Brot, eine Butterterrine und das Geschirr für eine Person. Ginny räumte ihren Teller in die Spüle und wischte mit einem Lappen schnell die Krümel vom Tisch. Dracos Magen knurrte. Er hatte zwar im Vergleich zu den letzten Jahren reichlich und gut gegessen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, noch einige Mahlzeiten aufholen zu müssen.

„Setz dich. Harry ist noch unterwegs, also wirst du entweder warten oder mit mir sprechen müssen.“

Sie folgte seinem hungrigen Blick und stellte einen sauberen Teller vor ihm ab. 

„Bedien dich.“

Es war ihm gleich, ob es unhöflich war oder nicht, er nahm sich eine dicke Scheibe Brot und bestrich sie großzügig mit der gesalzenen Butter. Eine Weile beobachtete Ginny ihn, wie er genüsslich aß, dann stand sie auf.

„Du willst also lieber warten. Ich bin nebenan im Wohnzimmer”, sagte sie und deutete auf einen Durchgang, hinter dem Draco ein einladendes Sofa erkannte, das vor einem prasselnden Kaminfeuer stand.

„Nein”, er schluckte schnell den Bissen herunter, den er noch im Mund hatte, und schob den Teller von sich, „nein, eigentlich spreche ich lieber mit dir, als mit Potter.“

Ginny setzte sich wieder und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Er konnte an ihrer Miene nicht erkennen, was sie über die Situation dachte, doch das war ihm egal. Er war nur hier, um ihr und Potter die Aufgabe, nach Hermine zu suchen, zu übertragen. Die Kurzfassung der Ereignisse musste reichen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob du es weißt, aber ich wurde heute Morgen aus Azkaban entlassen. Hermine hat mich abgeholt, weil mein Vater aus bekannten Gründen nicht dazu in der Lage war. Wir haben uns natürlich sofort gestritten, woraufhin sie in die Winkelgasse aufbrechen wollte und ich mich in mein Elternhaus zurückgezogen habe. Vor nicht ganz einer Stunde kam unsere alte Hauselfe und hat mir das in die Hand gedrückt”, er reichte Ginny den Beutel, „darin sind alle möglichen Dinge, aber vor allem auch Hermines Zauberstab. Beedy hat das alles in der Nähe des Cottages gefunden.“

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz.“

„Hermine ist verschwunden und ohne ihren Zauberstab kann sie allein nicht weit gekommen sein”, brachte er das Problem auf den Punkt.

„Aber warum bist du hier? Wo ist Lucius? Sucht er nach ihr?“

„Mein Vater ist im Gefängnis. Das wirst du doch wissen?“

Ginny wurde bleich und schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Seit wann? Ich meine, wieso?“

„Man wirft ihm vor, den Groß… ich meine, Amando Witherfork getötet zu haben.“

„Das hat er nicht. Das glaube ich nicht.“

Draco wunderte sich über die Vehemenz, mit der Ginny ihre Überzeugung von Lucius Unschuld äußerte. Er hätte erwartet, dass gerade sie Genugtuung darüber empfinden würde, dass er in Azkaban saß. 

„Doch, so ist es. Witherfork ist tot, sein Zauber verpufft und mein Vater im Gefängnis. Darum bin ich aber nicht hier. Beedy denkt, dass Hermine etwas zugestoßen ist, und ich denke das auch, eine Hexe lässt ihren Zauberstab nicht freiwillig einfach zurück und verschwindet dann spurlos. Jemand sollte das melden, aber ich habe keine besonders große Lust darauf, jetzt schon wieder mit dem Ministerium zu tun zu bekommen, deswegen bin ich hier.“

„Ja, du hast Recht, das ist wirklich… Ich kümmere mich darum”, sagte Ginny und legte ihre Hand auf den Beutel, „Den behalte ich, vielleicht enthält er irgendwelche Spuren.“

„In Ordnung.“

Draco erhob sich und fragte ein wenig unbeholfen mit Blick auf die zwei Hochstühle, die am Tisch standen: „Ihr habt also Kinder?“

„Ja, zwei Jungs”, sie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch, „das dritte ist unterwegs.“

„Gratuliere”, sagte er unter einem gequälten Lächeln, „Manche Menschen haben eben Glück im Leben.“

„Manche Menschen brauchen einfach ein wenig länger, bis sie es finden, aber sie finden es, Draco. Ganz bestimmt.“

„Es geht mir gut! Ich brauche deine Ratschläge nicht”, fuhr er sie an, doch es tat ihm sofort leid. 

„Natürlich nicht.“

Sie gingen zur Haustür und Draco schlüpfte wieder in den Mantel. 

„Danke, dass du hergekommen bist. Das war richtig von dir.“

Er nickte und wollte nach der Klinke greifen, doch die Tür wurde gerade in diesem Moment geöffnet und der Hausherr trat ein.

„Du!“, stieß der hervor, als er den unerwarteten Gast erkannte, und klang dabei fast wie Ginny vor nicht allzu langer Zeit. 

„Keine Sorge, ich hab deiner Frau kein Haar gekrümmt, Potter”, sagte Draco und drängte sich an dem schwarzhaarigen Mann vorbei. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen, eilte er in den Regen und apparierte in das Cottage an der Küste, wo Beedy unruhig auf ihn wartete. 


	18. 06. August 2008 - Azkaban

_Er machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass er sie anstarrte. Sie sollte ruhig wissen, dass er sah, mit wem sie sich neuerdings abgab. Bobby Shunpike? Dieser Hänfling? Dieser Wicht? Es widerte ihn an. Und es brachte ihn schier um den Verstand, dass er nicht an seiner Stelle war._

_„Lucius? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“_

_„Hm?“_

_Er wand sich zu Narzissa um, die neben ihm saß und beleidigt die Arme verschränkt hatte._

_„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob ich mir nachher das Quidditch-Training ansehen kann?“_

_„Mir egal, ist ja nicht so, als ob es geheim wäre”, sagte er und erntete einen Lacher von Evan, der ebenfalls Jäger in der Mannschaft von Slytherin war._

_Narzissa nahm die Bemerkung dagegen gar nicht gut auf und verließ die Große Halle mit einem verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Am Tisch der Hufflepuffs begann Joan derweil doch tatsächlich damit, für seinen Geschmack viel zu vertraut mit diesem elenden Pickelgesicht zu tuscheln und zu kichern. Er ballte die Fäuste und sprang auf._

_„Was’n los?“_

_Lucius antwortete nicht, sondern stürmte hinaus auf das Schlossgelände. Als er bei der Hütte angelangt war, in der dieser große Sonderling Rubeus Hagrid wohnte, zückte er seinen Zauberstab und jagte nach und nach die Kürbisse in die Luft, die dort in einem großen Beet feinsäuberlich gepflanzt worden waren._

_Es war sein sechstes Schuljahr und er hatte sich seit dem Ende der Weihnachtsferien vor bald zwei Jahren strikt an die Anweisung seines Vaters gehalten und nicht mehr mit Joan gesprochen. Davon, dass er sie nicht mehr ansehen und neuerdings auch von ihr träumen durfte, hatte Abraxas jedoch nichts gesagt. Es machte Lucius verrückt, dass er sie so glücklich sah. Sie schien ja offensichtlich kein Problem damit zu haben, dass er kein Teil ihres Lebens mehr war. Er dagegen kämpfte jeden Tag und jede Nacht aufs Neue damit und wollte sie endlich aus seinen Gedanken vertreiben, doch das wollte ihm einfach nicht gelingen. Nicht einen. Verdammten. Tag. Er sprengte die letzten drei Kürbisse und betrachtete das Schlachtfeld. Besser fühlte er sich jetzt auch nicht. Im Gegenteil. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich so hatte gehen lassen._

_„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“_

_Er wirbelte herum und da stand Joan, die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt und so umwerfend schön, wie sie ihm immer in seinen Träumen erschien._

_„Nichts. Und jetzt hau ab und lass mich in Ruhe!“_

_„Das ist doch lächerlich, Lus.“_

_„Nenn mich nicht so!“, fuhr er sie an und wollte an ihr vorbei stürmen, doch sie hielt ihn fest._

_„Du bist eifersüchtig.“_

_„Auf Pickeldi? Wohl kaum”, knurrte Lucius._

_„Glaubst du, ich bin dumm und blind? Ich sehe doch, dass du mich ständig beobachtest.“_

_„Pff. Träum weiter.“_

_„Wenn du dich nicht wie ein Idiot verhalten würdest, dann hättest du überhaupt keinen Grund eifersüchtig zu sein. Denk da mal drüber nach.“_

_„Was meinst du damit?“_

_„Du hast mich schon verstanden. Und jetzt husch ab ins Schloss, damit nicht noch einer deiner Reinblüter-Freunde sieht, dass du dich mit mir unterhältst”, sagte Joan mit einem Augenrollen und stapfte davon._

_Lucius blieb ungläubig stehen und sah ihr nach. Hatte sie damit gemeint, dass… Nein… Und selbst wenn. Es hatte ja keinen Sinn… Oder? Er rang kurz mit sich, dann rannte er ihr hinterher._

_„Jo! Warte!“_

_Sie blieb nicht stehen, sondern beschleunigte ihre Schritte sogar noch. Als er sie eingeholt und sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatte, fragte er selbst am meisten über seinen Mut verwundert: „Du bist verrückt, Jo, das weißt du aber?“_

_Joan lächelte in Erinnerung an ihre eigenen Worte und wie damals in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr wussten sie beide, dass er Recht hatte. Sie war verrückt. Mindestens genauso verrückt nach ihm, wie er nach ihr. Er spürte sein Herz im ganzen Körper wie wild pochen. Der Moment, den er sich so oft in allen möglichen Facetten ausgemalt und erträumt hatte, war nun gekommen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit versank er in ihren haselnussbraunen Augen, bis Jo sich einen Ruck gab und sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Sie fühlten sich noch viel sanfter an, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, und ließen seine Knie weich werden. Es wunderte ihn, dass er nicht einfach zusammensackte, doch irgendwie schaffte er es, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung, ja, der Erlösung machte sich in ihm breit. Die vielen langen Monate der Ungewissheit, der Leugnung, der Eifersucht waren nun endlich vorbei. Sie hatten keine Zukunft. Aber sie hatten den Augenblick._

Es klapperte laut und ein weiteres Mal schob einer der Wärter ein Tablett mit widerlichem Gefängnis-Fraß zu ihm in die Zelle.

„Frühstück und Besuch. In fünf Minuten.“

Besuch? Was wollte Hermine denn jetzt schon wieder von ihm? Hatte er nicht deutlich genug gemacht, dass sie nicht wieder herkommen sollte? Er wollte sie weder sehen noch sprechen, aber immerhin kam er dadurch eine Weile aus dieser Zelle heraus. Hastig schlang er das karge Essen herunter und wartete dann, in Gedanken noch bei seinem Traum. Das letzte Mal hatte er so intensiv an Joan denken müssen, als Witherfork und Narzissa seine alte Schwäche und seine Schuldgefühle für ihre Zwecke ausgenutzt hatten. Ein Schlüssel rasselte und seine Zelle wurde geöffnet.

„Mitkommen!“

Lucius hatte gehofft, dass Potter schlau genug sein und keine weiteren Besucher zulassen würde. Offenbar hatte Hermine es aber geschafft, innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein weiteres Mal zu ihm gelassen zu werden. Sie war entschlossen und überzeugend, wenn sie etwas wollte, das wusste er natürlich, er hatte oft genug selbst ein Lied davon singen können. Nun ja, er musste ihr eben unmissverständlich klar machen, dass sie hier bei ihm nichts verloren hatte. 

Als er den kleinen Besucherraum betrat, saß dort jedoch zu seiner Überraschung keineswegs seine Frau, sondern seine Trauzeugin. Ginny. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen und blieb verwirrt stehen. Der Wärter drückte ihn unsanft auf den freien Platz und sofort spürte er, wie die magischen Fesseln festgezurrt wurden. Lucius lächelte grimmig in sich hinein. Bestimmt hatte Potter angeordnet, dass man ihn während dieses Besuches besonders zu sichern hatte. Als ob er gerade in der Lage wäre, irgendjemandem Schaden zuzufügen. Außerdem war Ginevra wohl die Letzte, die etwas von ihm zu fürchten hatte.

„Was willst du?“, fragte er betont unfreundlich und überlegte, wie viel sie eigentlich wusste.

Ginny hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: „Begrüßt man so eine Freundin? Ich hätte gedacht, du freust dich über ein wenig Gesellschaft.“

„Auf deine Gesellschaft kann ich verzichten”, brummte er.

„Gut, wenn du dich wie ein bockiges Kind verhalten willst, komme ich gleich zum unangenehmen Teil meines Besuchs. Hermine ist verschwunden.“

„So?“, fragte er mit unbeteiligter Miene. Innerlich sah es anders aus. Er ärgerte sich über Potter, da der offensichtlich nicht auf ihn gehört hatte. Aber er hatte natürlich wieder besser gewusst, was zu tun war. Das hatte er nun davon. 

„Sie ist gestern von zu Hause fortgegangen und nicht wiedergekommen. Beedy hat Stunden später nur ihre Tasche und ihren Zauberstab gefunden.“

„Ich weiß nicht, warum mich das interessieren sollte”, stellte er trocken fest, „dann ist sie eben davongelaufen, ohne Magie zu nutzen, wie ein einfacher Muggel.“

Noch bevor er richtig wusste, was passierte, spürte er einen brennenden Schmerz im Gesicht. Ginny war für ihren Zustand überraschend schnell aufgesprungen und hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst.

„Ich glaube, ich spinne! Das ist deine Frau, von der wir hier sprechen. Reiß dich gefälligst zusammen!“

Er wollte ebenfalls hochfahren, doch die Fesseln hinderten ihn schmerzhaft daran, weswegen er nur lauthals fluchte: „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, Ginevra? Wag es ja nicht noch einmal!“

„Ich bin nicht diejenige, die du das fragen solltest, oder? Du führst dich hier auf, als hättest du auf einmal alles vergessen, was zwischen euch war. Ich dachte wirklich, du hast dich verändert. Dass du endlich über deinen übergroßen Schatten gesprungen bist. Mum hat mir in den letzten Jahren oft erzählt, dass du wieder bist, wie du einmal warst. Wem willst du etwas beweisen? Warum kannst du nicht einfach zugeben, dass du glücklich warst. Du bist doch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht so, wie du dich jetzt gibst”, Ginny setzte sich ein wenig schwerfällig wieder auf den metallenen Stuhl und sagte etwas ruhiger, „Ich bin mir sicher, dass es dich nicht kalt lässt, dass Hermine vermisst wird, während du hier festgehalten wirst. Das kann doch kein Zufall sein! Jemand hat es auf euch abgesehen.“

Sie redete sich in Rage und begann wild mit den Händen zu fuchteln. Lucius hörte ihr gar nicht richtig zu. Sie erinnerte ihn einmal mehr an Joan. Sie war genauso entschlossen, genauso mutig, loyal und klug, genauso unnachgiebig und unbeirrbar. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er musste lächeln, auch wenn er krampfhaft überlegte, wie er am schnellsten dafür sorgen könnte, dass sie aufhörte zu reden und dann wieder verschwand. Dabei wollte er eigentlich gar nicht, dass sie ging. In den letzten Jahren war er mit keinem von Hermines Freunden wirklich warm geworden. Er warf es ihnen nicht vor, er hatte schließlich auch kein großes Bedürfnis danach gehabt, mit diesen jungen Leuten, die seine Kinder sein konnten, Freundschaft zu schließen. Ginny, die von allen wirklich am meisten das Recht gehabt hätte, ihm die kalte Schulter zu zeigen, hatte eben das nicht getan. Nein, ihre wunderbar ungezwungene Art und ihr freundliches, einnehmendes Wesen hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Lucius sich ehrlich willkommen gefühlt hatte und nicht nur geduldet. Zwischen ihnen war eine besondere Freundschaft entstanden, nicht zuletzt deswegen hatte er Ginny gebeten, seine Trauzeugin zu sein. Niemandem sonst hätte er erlaubt, so mit ihm zu sprechen, wie sie es gerade getan hatte. Und anders als die Zuneigung zu Hermine, war ihre Freundschaft nicht aus diesem verflixten Zauber entstanden, sondern hatte sich aus den daraus folgenden Umständen ergeben. Und sie war unerschüttert, soweit es ihn betraf. Er mochte den Gedanken nicht, dass Ginny schlecht von ihm dachte. Er wollte sie nicht belügen, aber er konnte ihr nichts sagen. Konnte sie nicht mit seinem Wissen belasten und sie damit in Gefahr bringen. Es war immerhin ein Mörder auf freiem Fuß.

„Also wirst du mir helfen?“, fragte sie da gerade und schnipste vor seinem Gesicht, als er nicht reagierte.

Lucius lehnte sich so gut es ging zurück und ignorierte, was sie gefragt hatte. Am einfachsten wäre es gewesen, wenn er sich ein Beispiel am Verhalten seines Sohnes genommen und ihr einfach ins Gesicht gespuckt hätte. Dann wäre das Problem sicher schnell gelöst gewesen, aber das hatte sie nicht verdient. Stattdessen sagte er einer Eingebung folgend: „Ich habe dir nie erzählt, warum ich dir das Tagebuch des Dunklen Lords gegeben habe.“

„Wow”, sagte Ginny und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, „du hast mir überhaupt nicht zugehört.“

„Sei ruhig und lass es mich erzählen.“

„Bitte, tu was du nicht lassen kannst”, murmelte sie und forderte ihn mit einer Handbewegung auf, zu sprechen.

„Du weißt, wovon ich spreche, wenn ich sage, dass das Tagebuch eine besondere Macht über einen Menschen haben konnte. Dir hat es befohlen, die Kammer zu öffnen und andere, grausige Dinge zu tun. Mir hat es befohlen, es einem Schüler von Hogwarts zu überlassen. An dem Tag, als wir uns in der Winkelgasse trafen, hatte ich vor, es dem nächstbesten Nichtsnutz, der mir über den Weg lief, in die Tasche zu schieben. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht tun, denn ich wusste, welche Gefahr in dem Buch schlummerte und was es anrichten könnte, wenn es in die falschen Hände geriet. Draco hätte ich es deshalb niemals gegeben. Aber ich hatte Angst. Es war mir befohlen worden und einen Befehl des Dunklen Lords, ob er nun angeblich besiegt war oder nicht, den verweigert man nicht so einfach. Und dann habe ich dich gesehen, wie du dich mutig vor deinen Freund gestellt hast, um ihn zu verteidigen. Wie du keinen Millimeter vor Draco zur Seite gewichen bist und dann trotzig in meine Augen gestarrt hast. Ich habe dir das Tagebuch untergejubelt, weil ich dachte, dass du eine Chance gegen diese Macht haben könntest.“

Ginny setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, doch er unterbrach sie und sprach weiter: „Das ist die eine Möglichkeit, nämlich dass ich versucht habe, aus einer ausweglosen Situation noch etwas Gutes zu machen. Aber seien wir ehrlich. So wird es wohl in Wahrheit nicht gewesen sein, oder? Ich habe von jeher versucht, das Beste für mich aus jeder Situation herauszuholen. Und mit dir konnte ich zwei Wichtel mit einem Stein treffen. Ich konnte Arthur eins auswischen, der in meinem Kreisen als eine Schande der Zaubererschaft gilt, und ich konnte auch Potter treffen, der dich mochte und, viel wichtiger, den du mochtest. Du würdest versuchen, in seiner Nähe zu bleiben, du warst die Schwester seines besten Freundes und du warst jung und unerfahren genug, um dem Zauber des Tagebuchs so schnell und so heftig zu verfallen. All das ist mir ins Auge gesprungen, als du mich im Flourish & Blotts angestiert hast, als könntest du mir auch nur ein Haar krümmen. 

Und jetzt bist du dran. Welche Geschichte stimmt wohl? Die erste? Die zweite? Keine von beiden? Wir sehen manchmal nur das, was wir sehen wollen und bleiben blind für die bittere Wahrheit. Du gehst jetzt wieder, Ginevra. Und es ist besser, wenn du nicht noch einmal herkommst.“

Er sah, wie Ginny langsam aufstand und auf ihn zukam. Die Enttäuschung in ihrem Blick war so schon schlimm genug und wenn sie jetzt die für ihn falschen Worte oder Gesten wählte, konnte er nicht dafür garantieren, dass er stark blieb und den Mund hielt. Das musste er um jeden Preis verhindern und das erste, was ihm dafür in den Sinn kam, war dann doch Draco. Also spuckte er ihr mit voller Kraft ins Gesicht und zischte: „Komm mir nicht zu nahe!“

Sie starrte ihn schockiert an, dann spürte er, wie ihn etwas mit Wucht in den Magen traf. Lucius krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Der schnauzbärtige Wärter stand mit gezücktem Zauberstab in der Tür und hatte das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzogen.

„Na, na. So geht man aber nicht mit einer Lady um, was? Lass dir das eine Lehre sein. Kommen Sie, Ma’am, ich bringe Sie zum Ausgang.“ 

Der Wachmann nahm Ginny am Arm und geleitete sie hinaus. Die Tür fiel krachend ins Schloss und Lucius blieb allein mit seinem schlechten Gewissen und noch immer unter Schmerzen, gefesselt in dem Stuhl kauernd zurück. 


	19. 06. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Nacht saß Draco in der Küche des Cottages und rührte gedankenverloren in einer Tasse Tee. Beedy hatte nicht eine Minute mit ihrem Gejammer aufgehört, seit er aus dem Haus der Potters zurückgekehrt war. Er war inzwischen so davon zermürbt, dass er es gar nicht mehr wahrnahm. Die Phase, in der er jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte, hatte er schon vor Stunden hinter sich gelassen. Er wusste nicht, ob es an der Litanei der Hauselfe lag oder ob er neuerdings so etwas wie Sorge für andere Menschen empfand, aber er musste unentwegt daran denken, was mit Hermine passiert sein konnte. Er hatte Beedy nichts davon gesagt, weil sie ihn sonst nicht mehr in Ruhe lassen würde, aber er vermutete, dass er die Entführer oder die Entführung sogar gesehen hatte. Ihm war während seines Fluges mindestens eine Person bei dem Baum aufgefallen, an dem später Hermines Tasche gefunden worden war. So sehr er sich aber auch bemühte, er konnte sich an nichts erinnern, was ihnen helfen konnte. Er war einfach zu weit entfernt gewesen, um etwas genaues erkennen zu können. Und selbst wenn, er hätte dem Geschehen sicher keine größere Bedeutung beigemessen und es sich nicht eingeprägt. 

„Und Ihr armer Vater sitzt unschuldig in Azkaban”, erklang Beedys weinerliche Stimme neben ihm, als sie ihm eine Schüssel gebackener Bohnen vor die Nase stellte. 

Draco fragte sich, warum eigentlich alle so davon überzeugt waren, dass sein Vater den Mord tatsächlich nicht begangen hatte, denn er selbst war sich da gar nicht so sicher. Ja, es muss schwer gewesen sein, den Großmeister des Rudels in seiner Zelle zu töten, doch irgendjemandem war es offenbar gelungen, warum also nicht ihm? Er glaubte es zwar auch nicht wirklich, aber er wollte bei seinen Überlegungen alle Möglichkeiten offen lassen. Nachdem er nun stundenlang darüber gegrübelt hatte, war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er mehr über den Mord herausfinden musste. Für seinen Vater, aber auch für sich selbst. Er hasste es, wenn er mit ungelösten Geheimnissen konfrontiert wurde. Wo startete man in der Regel die Ermittlungen? Naturgemäß beim Opfer, denn wenn der Täter sich geschickt anstellte, gab es sonst nichts, womit man beginnen konnte. Gut, idealerweise fand man auch kein Opfer, aber das war nunmal nicht immer möglich. Also dann. Der Großmeister. Was wusste er eigentlich über ihn? Nicht allzu viel, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte. Das wunderte ihn selbst, denn der Mann hatte es geschafft, ihm immer das Gefühl zu geben, ihn zu kennen. Und dass er ihm vertrauen konnte. Dass er in die Entscheidungen eingebunden wurde, die das Rudel betrafen. Aber dieser Werwolf war eben ein Meister seines Fachs. Ein Manipulator. Ein Gedankenhexer.

Draco dachte zurück an die Zeit in Frankreich, zu der er noch daran geglaubt hatte, dass sie wieder eine mehr oder weniger normale Familie werden konnten. Es war etwa ein Jahr nach der Schlacht um Hogwarts, sie waren ins Exil gegangen, wie es sein Vater mit dem Zaubereiministerium ausgehandelt hatte, und hatten einige surreal schöne Monate am Meer erlebt. Das Gefühl, frei zu sein, das unfassbare Glück, noch am Leben zu sein, hatte sie regelrecht euphorisiert und in schwindelerregende Höhen katapultiert. Der Fall war dann freilich um so schmerzhafter und tiefer gewesen. Das Hochgefühl war verschwunden und alter Frust, lange unterdrückte Wut und Verachtung hatten stattdessen den Platz eingenommen. 

Irgendwann in dieser Zeit war der Großmeister auf der Bildfläche erschienen. Er war zuerst nur ein Bekannter seines Vaters gewesen, der ihn eines Abends in einem Bistro getroffen hatte. Die beiden hatten sich anfangs regelmäßig auf ein Glas Wein verabredet und nach ein paar Wochen hatte Lucius seinen neuen Kompagnon mit nach Hause gebracht und ihnen vorgestellt. Ein eleganter Mann mit grauen Schläfen und einem präzise gewachsten Schnurrbart, immer das passende Wort und ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf den Lippen, galante Umgangsformen, ein gefährliches Blitzen in den Augen, wenn man zu lange hineinsah - so trat er in ihr Leben.

Draco fragte sich, wann genau der Franzose damit begonnen hatte, sie zu manipulieren, es musste bald nach dem ersten Dinner bei ihnen zu Hause gewesen sein, denn allzu schnell hatte er sich seinen festen Platz in ihrem Alltag ergaunert. Narzissa hatte offensichtlich großen Gefallen an dem Mann gefunden, der sie unverhohlen hofierte, was jedem außer Lucius bewusst war, der verblüffend blind in dieser Hinsicht war. Da Draco zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie von Hypnokratie gehört hatte, hatte er einfach gedacht, dass es seinen Vater nicht interessierte, mit wem sich Narzissa einließ. Wenn er heute darüber nachdachte, war es weitaus wahrscheinlicher, dass Lucius bereits damals unter dem Einfluss des Werwolfs stand, denn sonst hätte er es sich bestimmt nicht gefallen lassen, so gehörnt zu werden. 

Doch es war etwas anderes, das ihn gerade bedrückte. Etwa ein Jahr, nachdem der Mann, der sich damals noch Henry Chabot nannte, angefangen hatte, bei ihnen ein und aus zu gehen, veränderte sich Dracos Leben für immer. Seine Mutter hatte ihn überredet, sie und ihren Liebhaber auf einem nächtlichen Spaziergang zu begleiten. Er hatte keine große Lust gehabt, den beiden beim Turteln zuzusehen, und wollte auch nicht das fünfte Rad am Wagen sein, doch sie ließen nicht locker und er fügte sich schließlich. Bisher hatte er sich nicht an diesen Abend zurückerinnert, bisher waren seine Gedanken wohl auch nicht frei gewesen. Unbemerkt hatte sich der Großmeister seinen Weg auch in Dracos Kopf gebahnt und hatte ihn bis zu seinem Tod besetzt gehalten. Es war ausgeschlossen, dass ihm sonst die Umstände nicht schon früher klar geworden wären. Er schloss die Augen und sah es deutlich vor sich. 

_Narzissa und ihr Verehrer gingen Hand in Hand ein Stückchen vor ihm her. Er zupfte wahllos Pflanzenteile vom Wegesrand und zerrieb sie zwischen seinen Fingern. Es war ein lauer Sommerabend, den ganzen Tag lang hatten sie geschwitzt und den Schatten gesucht, jetzt war es endlich angenehm. Eine sanfte Brise ließ die alten Maulbeerbäume langsam vor und zurück wiegen und leise rauschen. Es war friedlich und romantisch, die Grillen zirpten und ein paar Vögel zwitscherten ihr letztes Lied für diesen Tag. Er hatte nichts auf diesem Spaziergang bei Mondschein verloren und ärgerte sich darüber, dass er sich hatte überreden lassen. Das Paar flüsterte angeregt miteinander und der Franzose hob Narzissas Hand an den Mund, um sie zu küssen. Draco entschied, dass er sich einfach davonstehlen würde. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte noch ein wenig und wartete darauf, dass die beiden weit genug weg waren. Sie schienen ohnehin zu sehr miteinander beschäftigt, als dass es ihnen auffallen würde. Auf einmal blieben sie jedoch stehen und blickten in Richtung einer Anhöhe, hinter der sich gerade der volle Mond in seiner ganzen Pracht zu präsentieren begann._

_Als Draco sah, was dann geschah, wollte er schreien, seinen Zauberstab zücken, sich schützen oder seine Mutter packen und in Sicherheit apparieren. Doch alles was er tun konnte, war mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu beobachten, wie aus dem französischen Lebemann eine monströse Kreatur wurde. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke und der übergroße Wolf mit langem, gepflegtem grauen Fell stand ganz ruhig da. Entspannt geradezu. Und Narzissa war nicht einen Schritt ängstlich zurückgewichen, nein, sie hatte geduldig gewartet, bis die Verwandlung vollzogen war und kraulte den großen Wolf nun hinter den Ohren, wie einen Schoßhund, als wäre es das normalste der Welt, dass ihr Liebhaber auf einmal zu einer Bestie geworden war. Zu Dracos größtem Entsetzen wand sich der Werwolf um, setzte sich auf seine Hinterläufe und fixierte ihn durchdringend und kompromisslos. Einen Ausweg gab es nicht. Er konnte ihm nicht entkommen. Und, das wurde ihm nun klar, er wollte ihm auch gar nicht entkommen._

_„Komm zu mir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Du wirst der Erste sein. Der Erste von vielen. Der Erste des Rudels, das ich um mich scharen werde. Und du wirst deinen Platz finden.“_

_Narzissa stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm da und schien kaum wahrzunehmen, was um sie herum geschah._

_„Komm zu mir”, wiederholte der graue Wolf und Draco gehorchte ihm. Und als ob er sein Leben lang auf diesen Moment vorbereitet worden wäre, wusste er, was von ihm verlangt wurde, wusste er, was zu tun war, und gab er sich ohne Zögern seiner Bestimmung hin._


	20. 06. August 2008 - Nebelrauschen

Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war, als ihr Verstand langsam wieder zu arbeiten begann. War sie denn überhaupt? Um sie herum gab es keine Welt, jedenfalls konnte sie sie mit keinem ihrer Sinne wahrnehmen. Sie roch nichts, spürte nichts, hörte nichts, schmeckte nichts und sah nichts. Nein. Das stimmte nicht. Es war nicht schwarz um sie, also sah sie etwas. Sehr dichter Nebel vielleicht? Sie wollte den Kopf drehen, aber sie hatte gar keinen Kopf. Genau genommen hatte sie auch keinen Körper. War sie tot? War das eine transzendente Erfahrung? Lebten ihre Seele und ihr Geist in diesem Wirbel weiter? In diesem Wirbel aus, ja, woraus eigentlich? Um sie herum vermischten sich alle Farben der Welt miteinander und teilten sich wieder. Wenn sie sich auf eine Stelle konzentrierte, konnte sie abertausende Schattierungen von Goldgelb bis Königsblau, Muschelweiß bis Magmarot, Wurzelbraun bis Kürbisorange identifizieren, doch wenn sie ihren Blick schweifen ließ, kam es ihr vor, als wäre alles einfach grau und verschwommen. Hermine versuchte, sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, wie sie an diesen Ort, wenn es überhaupt ein Ort war, gekommen war, aber das wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Sie hatte ohnehin Schwierigkeiten damit, sich etwas bestimmtes vorzustellen. Ab und an glaubte sie, schattenhafte Umrisse hinter den bunten Schlieren zu erkennen, doch die wilden Farbkreise lenkten sie immer schnell davon ab und ließen sie nicht in Ruhe. Wenn das das Jenseits war, dann hatte sie jetzt schon genug davon. 


	21. 06. August 2008 - Azkaban

Der Wärter hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, um ihm noch eine kleine Abreibung zu verpassen, bevor er ihn wieder in die Zelle gesteckt hatte. Dieser schnauzbärtige Kerl hatte es auf ihn abgesehen, das war ihm von der ersten Sekunde, in der er unter seiner Fuchtel stand, klar gewesen. Vermutlich hatte er Verwandte oder Freunde im Krieg verloren und freute sich darüber, einen weiteren Todesser dafür bestrafen zu können. Es tat Lucius mehr leid, dass er Ginny angespuckt und verunsichert hatte, als ihn die Bestrafung schmerzte. Mit körperlichen Schmerzen konnte er umgehen, da hatte er schon ganz andere Erfahrungen gemacht. Verbittert dachte er an seinen letzten Aufenthalt in Azkaban zurück, dem er die unschönen Narben auf seinem Rücken zu verdanken hatte. Evan Rosier, den er seit ihren gemeinsamen Kindertagen gekannt hatte, hätte ihn damals beinahe getötet. Machmal fragte er sich, ob er außer Joan und Ginny jemals echte Freunde gehabt hatte. Und außer Hermine, hörte er eine leise Stimme weit hinten in seinem Kopf, und das erste Mal, seit der Zauber gebrochen war, ließ er den Gedanken zu. 

Ja, sie war muggelstämmig, ja, sie war unerträglich besserwisserisch und ja, sie war genau so verbohrt und draufgängerisch, wie alle anderen Gryffindors, die er kannte. Aber sie war auch gütig und freundlich, ehrgeizig und zielstrebig, unnachgiebig, mutig, mitfühlend, stolz, hilfsbereit und wissbegierig. Manche Eigenschaften würden anderen vielleicht lästig erscheinen, wie ihr Drang, immer und überall die Beste zu sein und so viel Wissen anzusammeln, wie es ihr möglich war, doch genau das mochte er so an ihr und das konnte er nicht leugnen. Andere Charakterzüge, die ihm sein Leben lang unwichtig oder sogar zuwider gewesen waren, wie ihre tiefe Empathie für alle magischen und nichtmagischen Kreaturen, lösten inzwischen Respekt bei ihm aus. 

Das war es, was er für Hermine vor allem anderen empfand. Respekt. Sie wich keinen Millimeter von ihrer Linie ab, um anderen vielleicht etwas besser zu gefallen oder um in eine Schublade zu passen, in die man sie stecken wollte. Sie stand zu ihren Überzeugungen und es war ihr gleich, ob man sie deswegen belächelte oder bewunderte. Sie setzte sich durch, indem sie ruhig argumentierte und ihren Standpunkt vertrat und indem sie mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch haute, falls das einmal nötig sein sollte. Sie kannte seine Vergangenheit und vertraute ihm dennoch blind. In seiner Welt war das fremd. In seiner Welt konnte man niemandem vertrauen. Niemandem. Da lächelte man sich falsch ins Gesicht, während man hinter dem Rücken bereits das Giftfläschchen entkorkte. Alles, was in seiner Welt zählte, war die Herkunft. Das war, worauf man stolz zu sein hatte. Nicht, was man wusste, was man erreichte, was man hatte, nein, wessen Kind man war, das war wichtig. War es nicht bezeichnend, dass sein Vater der Mann war, den er vor allen anderen am meisten verabscheute, und dennoch der Stolz, seinen Namen und den seiner Vorväter tragen zu dürfen, lange Zeit das einzige war, das ihn in seinem Leben angetrieben hatte?

Joan hatte für ein paar Jahre seinen Fokus auf andere Dinge gerichtet, hatte ihn verweichlicht, wie sein Vater immer wieder festgestellt hatte. Und doch war die kurze Zeit mit ihr die eine Phase seines Lebens, in der er echtes Glück empfunden hatte. Natürlich war auch sein späteres Leben gut gewesen. Macht, Einfluss, Geld, eine Frau, die ihn liebte, und Draco, auf den er um ein vielfaches stolzer war, als er ihm jemals gezeigt hatte. Es war jedoch nie so, wie die kurze Zeit mit Joan, die viel zu früh gestorben war. Die seinetwegen gestorben war. 

Bis vor ein paar Jahren hatte er geglaubt, dass sie nur eine von zu vielen Toten auf dem Weg des Dunklen Lords an die ultimative Macht gewesen ist. Dass sie als eine der ersten den Extremisten unter seinen Anhängern zum Opfer gefallen ist, denen, die von Anfang an nur das radikale Ausmerzen der nicht reinblütigen Zauberer zum Ziel hatten und die sich letztlich durchsetzten. Lucius war einer derjenigen, die diesen Weg für falsch gehalten hatten, die den Muggelstämmigen den Zugang nach Hogwarts, in hohe Ämter des Ministeriums und in die eingeschworene Gemeinschaft der echten Magier, wie sie es nannten, verwehren, sie aber dennoch als Zauberer und Hexen zweiter Klasse erhalten wollten. Wie Squibs sollten sie auf eigene Schulen gehen, wo sie niedere Magie lernen würden, damit sie nicht unkontrolliert stärker und gefährlich werden konnten. Sie zu eliminieren, war in ihren Augen unnötig und falsch. Nach und nach wurde natürlich offensichtlich, dass der Dunkle Lord über Leichen gehen wollte, dass er sogar Gefallen daran fand. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es für einen Rückzug aus der Gemeinschaft schon zu spät und Joans Tod war längst kein tragischer Einzelfall mehr.

Doch sie war eben nicht einfach ein Opfer unter Tausenden. Ihr Tod war persönlich gewesen. Ein Racheakt. Bellatrix, diese Vettel, hatte es ihm nach so vielen Jahren in allen grausigen Einzelheiten erzählt, als sie zusammen in Malfoy Manor eingesperrt waren. Sie hatte sie in seinem Namen in eine Falle gelockt, sie gefoltert und ihr keinen schnellen Tod durch einen Fluch gegönnt, sondern ihr quälend langsam das Leben entzogen, immer darauf bedacht, dass ihr Opfer nicht ohnmächtig wurde, sondern bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Sie hatte ihr nach und nach Finger, Zehen, Arme und Beine, jede Rippe einzeln gebrochen, ihre Wangen durchbohrt, ihre Haare in Brand gesteckt, ihre Zunge herausgerissen, und schließlich ihren geschundenen Körper mit Wunden übersät, die jede für sich nicht tödlich waren, sie jedoch langsam ausbluten ließen. Und Joan war in dem Glauben gestorben, dass Lucius sie verraten hatte.

Sein Magen zog sich zusammen und bevor er reagieren konnte, erbrach er sich. Die Vorstellung, wie Bellatrix diesen wunderbaren Menschen auf so barbarische Weise umbrachte, hatte sich vor seinem inneren Auge allzu detailreich abgespielt. Und warum war es soweit gekommen? Aus Eifersucht natürlich. Sie hatte Joan getötet und nicht etwa weil sie ein Halbblut war, sondern weil er sich in sie verliebt hatte. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass er eine der Black-Schwestern zur Frau bekommen würde. So war es vorbestimmt gewesen und so würde es geschehen. Eigentlich hätte es Andromeda sein sollen, doch nachdem sie mit Ted Tonks durchgebrannt war, und Bellatrix bereits verheiratet war, blieb noch Narzissa, die von der Vorstellung, Mrs. Malfoy zu werden, schon lange mehr als verzückt war. Es war ihm nicht entgangen, dass sie ihn von jeher anhimmelte, er empfand seinerseits nichts für sie. Er hatte nichts gegen sie, das nicht, sie war ihm einfach gleichgültig. Und so wenig sie einen Hehl aus ihrer Bewunderung machte, machte er einen aus seinem Desinteresse. Vielleicht hätte er es wissen müssen. Er hätte vorsichtiger sein müssen. Doch Narzissa hatte nicht nur seinen ersten Kuss mit Joan auf dem Schlossgelände beobachtet, wohin sie nach seiner abwehrenden Bemerkung über das Quidditchtraining geflüchtet war, nein, sie hatte unbemerkt fast jeden ihrer gemeinsamen Schritte verfolgt. Keines der zahlreichen geheimen Treffen war ihr entgangen und sie hatte penibel darüber Buch geführt und ihre Verzweiflung dadurch immer weiter genährt, bis sie es schließlich nicht mehr ausgehalten und ihre Schwester um Hilfe gebeten hatte. Und Bellatrix, die Lucius noch nie besonders gut leiden konnte, womöglich weil sie wusste, dass er das Herz ihrer Schwester brechen könnte, nahm sich der Sache an. Auf ihre grausame, gnadenlose Art und Weise half sie Narzissa und befreite sie von der Konkurrentin im Kampf um sein Herz.

Nach Joans Tod, den er bis zu Bellatrix Offenbarung nie mit ihr oder seiner Frau in Verbindung gebracht hatte, hatte Lucius weder die Kraft noch den Willen gehabt, um sich der Anordnung seines Vaters zu widersetzen, und nachdem Narzissa Hogwarts absolviert hatte, hatten sie geheiratet. Wenn er so zurückdachte, fragte er sich, ob er sie jemals geliebt hatte. Jedenfalls nicht so, wie er Joan geliebt hatte oder wie er Hermine liebte. Es hatte eine Zeit gedauert, bis sie überhaupt einen Weg zueinander gefunden hatten. Das war auch der Grund, warum Draco erst einige Zeit nach ihrer Hochzeit auf die Welt kam und keine Geschwister hatte. Sie waren über die Jahre ein eingespieltes Team geworden, hatten sich unterstützt, sich gegenseitig den Rücken gestärkt, waren auch in den schweren Zeiten füreinander da gewesen, hätten für ihren Sohn alles getan. Also ja. Er hatte sie geliebt. Aber nie auf eine romantische Weise, sondern eher pragmatisch und freundschaftlich. Ja, Freundschaft. Das Leben ist eben nicht schwarz-weiß, Lucius, ermahnte er sich. Narzissa war über die Jahre eine Freundin für ihn gewesen. Er hatte lange und echt um sie getrauert, obwohl er damals schon wusste, dass sie für Joans Tod mitverantwortlich war, und er vermisste sie. Sie war die längste Zeit seines Lebens an seiner Seite gewesen und abgesehen von den letzten Jahren, in denen sie dem für ihre Familie typischen Wahnsinn verfallen war, hätte er sich keine loyalere Gefährtin wünschen können.

Seine Gedanken kehrten ein paar Momente zurück. Oder wie er Hermine liebte. Er zog die weißgoldene Taschenuhr unter seinem löchrigen Kopfkissen hervor und klappte sie auf. Sie war kein magischer Gegenstand, daher war sie den Wachen auch nicht aufgefallen, als er sie nach Hermines Besuch zurück in die Zelle geschmuggelt hatte. Er betrachtete lächelnd ihr strahlendes Gesicht. Das Schicksal war unergründlich, denn es hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen mit dieser wundervollen Frau beschenkt. Er musste nun langsam über seinen übergroßen Schatten springen, wie Ginny gesagt hatte, und zu ihr stehen. Sie war seine zweite Chance. Die zweite Chance, es besser zu machen, mutiger und endlich er selbst und dabei glücklich zu sein. Dass Hermine vermisst wurde, änderte alles. Er musste hier raus und etwas tun. Zum Bergtroll mit Potter und seinem Plan, der ja offensichtlich alles andere als großartig funktionierte. 


	22. 06. August 2008 - Der Blinde Troll

Es war Mittwochabend und er saß mit einem großen Humpen Buckbier an der Theke des Blinden Trolls. Der Pub war brechend voll und er hatte gerade noch den letzten Platz am Rand ergattert. Die Kapuze seines Umhangs hatte er so weit ins Gesicht gezogen, wie es ging, aber bei dem Gedränge würde ihn sicher ohnehin niemand beachten. Im Troll stellte man weder zu viele Fragen noch sah man sich die anderen Gäste genauer an. Der kleine Wirt dagegen hatte Draco natürlich sofort erkannt und ihm mit einem Grinsen sein Spezialgetränk serviert.

„Das geht aufs Haus. Willkommen zurück im Leben”, hatte Buck gesagt und war dann davongeeilt, um eine Gruppe junger Hexen, die offensichtlich noch nicht volljährig waren, wieder zu verscheuchen. Der Kobold wusste immer genau, wer seine Gäste waren, aber man konnte normalerweise darauf vertrauen, dass dieses Wissen bei ihm blieb. 

Draco hatte sich bereits verstohlen umgeblickt, doch die vollbusige Kellnerin, die er zu sehen gehofft hatte, war bisher nicht aufgetaucht. Er hatte eigentlich nichts anderes erwartet, denn es war ja immerhin schon ein paar Jahre her, dass er das letzte Mal hier gewesen ist, und vermutlich war sie inzwischen im Leben vorangekommen. Wie alle anderen, die er kannte. Zu seinen alten Schulkameraden hatte er schon seit dem Exil keinen Kontakt mehr und wenn er ehrlich war, hatten sie sich schon zuvor voneinander entfernt. Echte Freunde waren sie ohnehin nicht gewesen. So etwas gab es in seinem Leben nicht.

Das Buckbier war ziemlich stark. Niemand wusste genau, was der Wirt alles in das Getränk mischte, aber es schmeckte und versetzte Draco in einen leicht dämmrigen Zustand, in dem er die Gedanken, die ihn seit dem Morgen quälten, nicht mehr zu denken brauchte. Er trank den Rest in einem Zug leer und bedeutete der Bedienung, dass sie ihm noch eines einschenken sollte. Die junge Frau füllte einen Humpen und reichte ihn ihm über den Tresen. Erst jetzt nahm er ihr Gesicht wahr. Im ersten Moment wollte er sie begrüßen und sich zu erkennen geben, doch dann wand er rasch den Blick ab und ließ es bleiben. Susan Bones hatte mit Sicherheit keine große Lust, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und an die Zeit im Rudel erinnert zu werden. Sie war nur zu drei Jahren verurteilt worden und hatte sich seitdem offenbar ganz gut erholt, soweit er das in dem schummrigen Licht der Kneipe erkennen konnte. Ein Job im Troll war natürlich nicht gerade das, wovon eine junge Hexe nachts träumte, doch es war besser als nichts und besser als viele andere Werwölfe lebten. Er war neugierig, was sie seit ihrer Entlassung getrieben hatte, wo sie untergekommen war, ob sie neue Freunde gefunden und noch Kontakt zu ihren alten hatte. Was sie wohl gefühlt hatte, nachdem der Zauber aufgehoben worden war? War sie überhaupt davon betroffen gewesen? Bestimmt, denn sonst wäre sie nicht freiwillig ein Teil des Rudels geblieben, da war er sich relativ sicher, auch wenn er sie zugegebenermaßen nicht wirklich kannte.

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem frischen Bier und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schaum von den Lippen. Sofort spürte er die Wirkung des Alkohols und der anderen Zutaten und dachte nicht weiter an Susan. Hinter ihm ging in diesem Moment ein Tumult los und er drehte sich neugierig zu den lauten Stimmen um. Drei Männer saßen an einem der runden Tische und einer davon war schimpfend aufgestanden und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab herum. Einer der anderen beiden nahm ihn am Arm und bellte, er solle sich wieder setzen und nicht so empfindlich sein. Die drei kamen Draco vage bekannt vor, aber er konnte sie nicht einordnen. Er drehte sich wieder zu seinem Bier um. Wirkliche Gefahr schien nicht von den Männern auszugehen und ihr Streit interessierte ihn nicht. 

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später gesellte sich Buck für einen kurzen Plausch zu ihm. Der Kobold stieß mit einem Glas an, das für Draco gerade einmal die Größe eines Schnapsglases hatte, und sah ihn eindringlich an. 

„Seit wann bist du wieder draußen?“

„Gestern”, brummte er. Er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand ihr Gespräch mitbekam, aber die Sorge war unbegründet, denn im Pub herrschte so viel Betrieb, dass niemand ihnen Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„Und kommst du klar?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern: „Muss ja.“

„Du siehst nicht so aus, als würdest du die Freiheit genießen.“

„Hab nicht viel zu tun.“

„Dann such dir eine Arbeit. Susie geht es viel besser, seit sie nicht mehr den ganzen Tag sinnlos rumhängt. Ging ihr wie dir, da hab ich sie irgendwann auf die andere Seite der Bar geholt.“

„Schon gesehen. Freut mich, dass es ihr gut geht.“

„Ihr solltet euch vielleicht mal unterhalten.“

„Ne, lass mal Buck, ich glaube nicht, dass sie das will.“

„Wie du meinst. Hast du sonst jemanden, mit dem du reden kannst?“

Draco hatte vor seiner Verhaftung beinahe jeden Abend im Blinden Troll verbracht und immer allein in einer Ecke gesessen, bis Buck sich seiner ein wenig angenommen hatte. Daher wusste der Kobold natürlich, dass sein ehemaliger Stammgast nicht besonders viele soziale Kontakte hatte. Er brummte nur etwas unbestimmtes als Antwort auf Bucks Frage.

„Hör mal, Junge. Du bist in ner beschissenen Situation, das steht fest. Dein Vater, die Hochzeit und alles, ist sicher nicht leicht für dich. Aber ich weiß, dass die beiden dir Hilfe nicht abschlagen, wenn du darum bittest. Verkriech dich nicht.“

Draco starrte den Kobold an: „Hochzeit? Du weißt, dass…“

„Klar, ich war sogar eingeladen. Tolle Feier.“

„Super”, schnaubte er. Dachte denn außer ihm niemand, dass diese Beziehung abartig war?

„Ich will sagen, du musst nicht allein sein, wenn du nicht willst. Aber du wirst dich selbst darum bemühen müssen.“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Das ist nicht so einfach.“

„Du musst einfach über deinen Schatten springen”, Buck sah auf die Uhr an der Wand, „eigentlich müsste Hermine jeden Moment da sein, dann kannst du gleich damit anfangen.“

„Du verstehst das nicht, Buck. Sie ist verschwunden. Einen Tag, nachdem sie meinen Vater nach Azkaban gebracht haben.“

Der Kobold, der nebenbei mit einem Tuch einen Fleck von der Holztheke gewischt hatte, hielt inne und sah auf.

„Was?“

Draco erzählte ihm knapp, was geschehen war. Es konnte nicht schaden, wenn der Wirt darüber Bescheid wusste, dann konnte er seine großen Ohren noch etwas mehr spitzen und für Hinweise offen halten. 

„Deshalb hat sie nach den dreien gefragt. Jetzt versteh ich es erst.“

„Nach wem hat sie gefragt?“

Buck kratzte sich nachdenklich an der Schläfe, dann schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte: „Lass lieber die Finger davon, Junge. Du willst nicht gleich wieder in irgendwelche krummen Dinger verwickelt werden. Trink dein Bier, ich lad dich ein. Aber versuch nicht, auf eigene Faust zu ermitteln. Das klingt alles mächtig seltsam.“

„Aber…“

Bevor Draco richtig protestieren konnte, war der Kobold schon davon gewuselt. Er hatte auf einmal gar keine Lust mehr, noch ein Bier zu trinken, sondern wollte wissen, nach wem sich Hermine erkundigt hatte, bei Merlins Barte noch mal. Er war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und lauthals nach Antworten zu verlangen, aber das war keine gute Idee. Er wollte und durfte nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Seufzend stand er auf und ließ seinen halb vollen Humpen zurück. Der Blinde Troll war immer noch brechend voll und er musste sich durch eine ganze Menge gut gelaunter Zauberer und Hexen drängen. Draußen angekommen lehnte er sich gegen die steinerne Wand und atmete durch. Die Gebäude in der Winkelgasse waren so hoch und die Wege zwischen ihnen so schmal, dass es auch im Sommer angenehm schattig und kühl war. 

„Na?“

Er reagierte nicht, denn er war sicher nicht gemeint. Ein wenig schwerfällig stieß er sich von der Mauer ab und wollte davongehen, doch das Buckbier hatte ihm mehr zugesetzt, als er dort drinnen bemerkt hatte. Beim ersten Schritt schwankte er bereits gewaltig und wäre sogar hingefallen, wenn ihn nicht jemand abgefangen hätte.

„Woah, vorsichtig! Alles gut bei dir?“

Jetzt erst sah er, dass es Susan war, die ihm half. Aus der Nähe konnte er nun doch deutliche Spuren der Vergangenheit an ihr erkennen. Die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen waren längst nicht so ausgeprägt wie bei ihm, aber nichtsdestotrotz gut erkennbar. Eine unschöne Narbe zog sich quer über das Gesicht, von der linken Schläfe über eines ihrer hellblauen Augen gerade so an der Nase vorbei bis zur Oberlippe, die von einer dezenten Hasenscharte geziert wurde. Sie trug ihre erdbeerblonden Haare wie eh und je in einem langen, geflochtenen Zopf und war ziemlich ausgemergelt, so wie er selbst. Das änderte nichts an ihrer unnatürlichen Stärke, die es ihr mühelos ermöglichte, ihn aufrecht zu halten. Er wusste nicht recht, was er zu ihr sagen sollte. Auf eine Weise fühlte er sich ihr gegenüber schuldig, war es doch seine Familie, die maßgeblich an ihrem Schicksal beteiligt gewesen war, andererseits hatte nicht er sie zum Werwolf gemacht und litt selbst genauso wie sie.

Es war schließlich Susan, die das Wort ergriff: „Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei, draußen klar zu kommen. Es ist nicht einfach, war es schon bei mir nicht, obwohl die Leute mich kaum kennen und nicht wissen, was ich bin. Aber besser als gar nichts, oder?“

„Krieg das schon allein hin”, brummte er. Sein Kopf begann langsam mächtig sich zu drehen.

„Wenn du meinst”, sagte sie und ließ ihn los. Sofort begann er wieder bedrohlich zu schwanken und hielt sich reflexartig an ihrem Arm fest, „Du hättest als Einstieg vielleicht nicht gleich mit dem Stärksten anfangen sollen. Komm, ich bring dich nach Hause. Wo bist du abgestiegen?“

Draco wollte protestieren, aber es war in seinem Zustand vermutlich keine gute Idee, zu zaubern.

„Ich habe das Apparieren inzwischen ein bisschen besser drauf, als in der Schule”, lachte sie und er erinnerte sich daran, dass sie damals bei ihren anfänglichen Versuchen zersplintert war. Als die ersten Passanten auf sie aufmerksam wurden, nannte er ihr widerwillig das Cottage an der Küste und mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden sie aus der Nocturngasse.

„Wird Buck nich sauer, wenn du einfach abhaust?“

„Keine Sorge, er versteht das. Außerdem war meine Schicht sowieso fast vorbei. Wo sind wir hier?“, fragte sie und betrachtete den gepflegten Garten und das freundlich gestrichene Haus. Es war offensichtlich nicht das, was sie erwartet hatte.

„`n Haus von meinen Eltern”, nuschelte er, überlegte kurz und prustete dann, „Nee, stimmt gar nich”, etwas schwerfällig tippte er sich gegen die Schläfe und sagte: „Is ja gar nich meine Mutter. Is sie nich.“

Beedy kam mit sorgenvoller Miene aus dem Cottage und begann aufgeregt etwas zu quasseln, doch Draco hörte davon gar nichts. Er war inzwischen so eingelullt, dass er von seiner Umgebung kaum etwas mitbekam. 


	23. 06. August 2008 - Nebelrauschen

Sie war sich noch immer nicht sicher, wo oder was sie gerade war. Hatte sie nun einen Körper? Sie konnte ihn nicht sehen und auch nicht spüren, nur manchmal hatte sie das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er da war. Könnte aber auch eine Art Phantomschmerz sein. Wenn sie versuchte, sich zu bewegen, reagierten jedenfalls keine Muskeln auf ihre Befehle. Der farbenfrohe Nebelwirbel wechselte sich noch genauso mit der grauen Tristesse ab, wie Stunden zuvor, falls überhaupt Stunden vergangen waren. Es hätten genauso gut Sekunden oder Jahrhunderte gewesen sein können. Wahrscheinlich war sie wirklich tot. Sie kannte keinen Zauber, keinen Fluch, der einen solchen Effekt hatte, und sie kannte sehr, sehr viele. Eigentlich alle, denn sie hatte sich in den letzten Jahren auch intensiv mit der schwarzmagischen Lektüre in der Bibliothek von Malfoy Manor auseinandergesetzt. Es konnte nie schaden, mehr zu wissen. 

Wirklich helfen tat es aber auch nicht.

Hin und wieder bildete sie sich ein, dass sie Umrisse von, ja wovon eigentlich, erkennen konnte. Waren das Menschen? Möbel? Bäume? Relativ groß schienen sie zu sein, vielleicht waren das die anderen Seelen, die in diesem Strudel herumtrieben. Sie konnte ja schließlich nicht die Einzige sein. Auf einmal kam ihr ein urkomischer Gedanke. Wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre, hätte sie gelacht, aber ohne Körper ging das schlecht. Das alles hier erinnerte sie unheimlich an Wahrsagen bei der übergroßen Fledermaus Trelawney: der wabernde Nebel, die vielen Farben, das Gefühl, der Kopf würde langsam aber sicher von den Dämpfen eingelullt. Sie stellte sich vor, dass sie das Innere einer Kristallkugel war und es einem unglücklichen Schüler schwer machte, etwas aus sich zu lesen. Sie. In einer Kristallkugel. 

Da spürte sie mal wieder ein Ziehen in der Brust, doch als sie versuchte, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, war da nichts. Kein Schmerz und erst recht keine Brust. Es ärgerte sie, dass sie sich einfach keinen Reim daraus machen konnte, was gerade mit ihr geschah. Falls sie wirklich tot war, dann wollte sie wenigstens eindeutig gezeigt bekommen, dass es so war. Irgendwie schienen alle immer davon auszugehen, dass man das dann schon wissen würde, sobald man tot war. Dass man sofort ein Zeichen oder so bekommen würde, am besten eine Durchsage und ein großes Leuchtschild mit „Herzliches Beileid, Sie sind tot“ oder „Willkommen im Jenseits“ oder etwas in der Art. Aber nichts dergleichen. Sollten die neuen Seelen doch selbst rausfinden, was mit ihnen passiert ist und wo sie waren. Dafür hatten sie ja jetzt eine Ewigkeit Zeit. 

Immerhin war sie so darum herum gekommen, Lucius zu beichten, dass sie ein Kind erwartete. Selbst wenn sie sich nicht zerstritten hätte, sofern man das so nennen konnte, wäre das ein unüberbrückbares Hindernis für ihre Beziehung geworden. Er hätte ihr niemals geglaubt, dass sie ihn nicht betrogen hatte. Aber das hatte sie nicht. Wie durch ein Wunder musste das Ritual umgangen worden sein. Aber wie? Sie selbst hatte es lange studiert und war zu keiner Lösung gekommen, die nicht mit Muggel-Medizin zu tun hatte. 

Das alles war ja nun hinfällig. Lucius würde nie hiervon erfahren und selbst wenn, würde es ihn vermutlich nur in seiner Abneigung bestätigen. Warum dachte sie überhaupt noch darüber nach? Erlöste der Tod seine Opfer nicht einmal von den Gedanken, die sie quälten? War sie dazu verdammt, den Rest der Zeit über ihr vergangenes Leben zu grübeln? Darauf hatte sie definitiv keine Lust. 


	24. 07. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Sein Schädel brummte gewaltig, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte. Er lag in dem Gästebett, das Beedy für ihn zurecht gemacht hatte. Durch die Fensterläden drang bereits so viel Tageslicht herein, dass er sich problemlos umsehen konnte. Sein Umhang lag gefaltet über einer Stuhllehne und darunter waren seine Schuhe ordentlich nebeneinander abgestellt worden. Wie er hier her gekommen war, wusste er allerdings nicht. Das letzte, woran er sich erinnern konnte, war, wie Susan ihn vor dem Troll angesprochen hatte. Danach war alles nur noch verschwommen.  
  
Es kostete ihm einige Kraft, um aufzustehen und in das angrenzende Bad zu schlurfen, wo er langsam etwas wacher wurde. Er hatte einen Kratzer am Hals, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, aber das war nichts ungewöhnliches. Seit er ein Werwolf war, tauchten ständig Wunden an seinem Körper auf, die er sich wohl im Schlaf zugefügt hatte. Eine halbe Stunde später fühlte er sich zwar immer noch etwas mitgenommen, aber deutlich besser. Frisch geduscht ging er hinunter in die Küche. Ein Blick auf die Wanduhr verriet ihm, dass es bereits kurz nach 11 Uhr war. Von Beedy fehlte jede Spur, daher ging er ins Wohnzimmer, um nach ihr zu suchen. Dort saß aber nicht die Hauselfe, sondern Susan, die ihn unsicher anlächelte.  
  
„Was machst du denn hier?“, fragte er verwirrt und blieb im Türrahmen stehen.  
  
„Ich habe dich gestern Abend hergebracht und wollte lieber nach dem Rechten sehen. Du warst ganz schön neben der Spur.“  
  
„Achso. Na, mir geht es gut, dann kannst du ja wieder gehen.“  
  
Er hatte keine große Lust auf Gesellschaft und wollte sie am Liebsten gleich wieder loswerden.  
  
„Ich würde mich gerne mit dir unterhalten, wenn das für dich okay ist”, sagte sie und stand auf, „ich weiß nicht, mit wem ich sonst darüber reden kann.“  
  
Draco runzelte die Stirn und zuckte dann mit den Schultern: „Wenn du meinst. Ich hole mir nur schnell etwas zu essen. Willst du auch?“  
  
„Nein, danke.“  
  
Susan folgte ihm und setzte sich an den Tisch, während Draco im Kühlschrank nach Resten suchte. Er fand ein Stück Pastete, das noch von seinem Willkommensessen übrig geblieben war, und nahm es heraus. Mit einer Gabel bewaffnet gesellte er sich zu Susan, die gerade nervös ihre Fingernägel inspizierte.  
  
„Also?“, fragte er mit vollem Mund und wartete darauf, dass sie damit herausrückte, was sie besprechen wollte. Er hatte natürlich schon so eine Ahnung, worum es gehen könnte, aber er wartete lieber ab.  
  
„Hast du auch das Gefühl, dass sich vor ein paar Tagen etwas in dir verändert hat?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich habe mich auf einmal so frei gefühlt. Als hätte ich jahrelang Druck auf den Ohren gehabt, der endlich weg ist. Verstehst du, was ich meine?“  
  
Er nickte langsam: „Ich denke schon.“  
  
„Dann ist es dir auch so gegangen? Denkst du es hat etwas mit dem Großmeister zu tun?“  
  
„Wie kommst du darauf?“, fragte er und dachte bei sich, dass doch eigentlich niemand wusste, was in Azkaban passiert war.  
  
„Ich arbeite mit Buck im Troll, da kriege ich allerhand mit”, sagte sie und sah ihn ernst an. Waren ihre Augen schon immer so anziehend gewesen? Nicht, dass er sich jemals für die Augen einer Hufflepuff interessiert hätte. Susan fuhr fort: „Ich habe gehört, dass der Großmeister tot sein soll. Stimmt das?“  
  
„Warum denkst du, dass ich das wissen könnte?“  
  
„Du warst an dem Tag selbst noch in Azkaban, oder nicht? Das hast du gestern Abend jedenfalls erzählt. Kannst du dich nicht erinnern?“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Naja, du warst auch ziemlich betrunken. Das ist sowieso nicht so wichtig. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du auch gespürt hast, dass etwas anders ist, und was das bedeuten könnte? Waren wir auch, ich meine…“  
  
„Ich denke schon. Ich hoffe es fast. Sonst müsste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich das alles aus eigener Überzeugung gemacht habe und auch so ein Wahnsinniger bin, wie er”, sagte er schnaubend.  
  
Susan nickte nachdenklich: „Ja…“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
„Ja, ich habe nur gerade an John und Gemmy gedacht. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir überlebt haben. Die beiden hatten es nicht.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das als Glück bezeichnen würde”, sagte Draco tonlos, „es kommt mir nicht wirklich wie ein Leben vor. Vielleicht haben sie es besser getroffen als wir.“  
  
„Sag das nicht!“, rief Susan und sprang auf, Tränen in den Augen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich, dass Susan und John Mayhem sich immer gut verstanden hatten, vielleicht war sogar mehr zwischen ihnen gewesen, als er mitbekommen hatte. Sie vier, Susan, John, Gemmy und er, waren nicht lange nacheinander zu Werwölfen geworden und hatten die schwierigen ersten Phasen der Verwandlung gemeinsam erlebt. Das schweißte natürlich zusammen. Draco war dennoch von den anderen dreien immer ein wenig isoliert gewesen, was vermutlich an seiner familiären Verbindung zu der Unternehmung lag.  
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dir nicht weh tun”, sagte er und stand ebenfalls auf.  
  
Susan hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und sah so verloren aus, wie er sich fühlte. Er wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, denn mit Frauen und deren Gefühlen konnte er genauso wenig umgehen, wie mit seinen eigenen. Zaghaft tätschelte er ihre Schulter und hoffte, dass sie sich schnell wieder beruhigte.  
  
Er räusperte sich, dann sagte er: „Ich fühle mich auch schuldig, seit der Zauber weg ist. Irgendwie dringt das alles erst jetzt zu mir durch.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll”, schluchzte sie, „es fühlt sich alles so falsch an.“  
  
„Hey”, flüsterte Draco und legte den Arm um sie, „das wird schon. Wir kriegen das hin.“  
  
„Warum bist du denn auf einmal so nett?“  
  
Es schien fast so, als wäre sie deswegen sauer auf ihn, zumindest hatte sie die Augenbrauen leicht verärgert zusammengezogen.  
  
„Wir sitzen im selben Boot, du und ich. Da sollten wir wohl das Beste daraus machen, oder?“  
  
Susan lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und atmete tief durch. Draco spürte, dass sie immer noch sehr angespannt war und strich vorsichtig mit der Hand über ihren Rücken. Sie roch gut, ein wenig blumig, aber nicht zu intensiv und künstlich, wie so manche Hexe, die er getroffen hatte. Langsam löste sie ihre Selbstumarmung und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust. Das wurde ihm jetzt doch ein wenig zu viel.  
  
Wie zur Erlösung klingelte es in diesem Moment an der Haustür und erleichtert hastete Draco hin, um zu öffnen. Susan blieb ein wenig bedröppelt drein blickend zurück. Als er den Gast erkannte, verdrehte er genervt die Augen. Konnte dieser Tag eigentlich noch schlechter werden?  
  
„Weasley”, sagte er knapp.  
  
„Malfoy?“, fragte Ron verblüfft, „was suchst du denn hier?“


	25. 07. August 2008 - Aufbruch

Lucius kauerte sich in die Felsnische, aus der er gerade hervorgekrochen war, und lauschte dem Tosen der harschen Brandung nur wenige Meter unter ihm. Glücklicherweise war es an diesem Tag nicht so stürmisch, wie am Sonntag zuvor, das Meer kam daher nicht an sein Versteck heran und die paar Spritzer der Gischt, die es dann doch zu ihm herauf schafften, störten ihn nicht weiter. Das Treiben der Naturgewalt hier draußen in der Nordsee war so laut, dass er wohl nicht hören würde, wenn sie das große Tor öffneten. Er trug zwar Potters Tarnumhang, aber er traute weder diesem magischen Artefakt noch seinem Herrn und wollte daher eigentlich nicht in Sichtweite der Wachen vordringen. Aber es half ja nichts. Er konnte nicht endgültig von diesem tristen Felsen fliehen, solange er nicht wusste, ob die Magieunterdrückung aufgehoben war, denn wenn er es versuchte, obwohl der Zauber noch aktiv war, würde sofort der Alarm losgehen. Ihm blieb also nur das kleine Zeitfenster, in dem Besucher auf den Vorplatz oder davon weg apparierten und in dem er sich ihnen unbemerkt anschließen konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig und den Tarnumhang fest umklammernd wagte er sich Schritt um Schritt weiter aus seinem Versteck heraus. Die natürlichen Steinstufen waren äußerst rutschig und ein paar Mal hätte er fast sein Gleichgewicht verloren. Gerade als er sich mit klopfendem Herzen mit dem Rücken gegen den Felsen lehnte, spürte er den Fluss der Magie zurück in seinen Körper strömen. Sein Kopf, sein Bauch, seine Fingerspitzen und Zehen waren wieder erfüllt von ihrer alten Kraft und Lucius wusste, ohne sich vergewissern zu müssen, dass seine Chance gekommen war. Mit einem Lächeln disapparierte er und ließ Azkaban unbemerkt hinter sich.  
  
Sekundenbruchteile später tauchte er nur wenige Meter vom Gartentürchen des Cottages an der Küste entfernt auf. Es war niemand hier draußen, der das leise Plopp hätte hören können und da er noch immer den Umhang trug, war er unsichtbar. Außer Beedy und Draco, den Hermine wahrscheinlich hergebracht hatte, sollte eigentlich niemand im Haus sein, doch auch den beiden wollte er sich nicht zeigen. Er traute seinem Sohn nicht und er glaubte nicht daran, dass die Hauselfe ein Geheimnis lange für sich behalten konnte.  
  
Das Schlafzimmerfenster stand einen Spalt breit offen, was Lucius sehr entgegen kam. Er wollte nur schnell das holen, weswegen er gekommen war und dann wieder verschwinden. Je kürzer er hier verweilen musste, desto besser. Er schwang sich in einem Strudel grauer Nebelschwaden hinauf und landete elegant auf dem Boden. Die Kunst des Fliegens war etwas, das er gerne vom Dunklen Lord gelernt hatte und das ihm immer wieder half. Die alten Holzdielen knarzten leise, als er so vorsichtig wie möglich auf ihnen landete. Das Cottage war eben schon viele Jahre alt und es war praktisch unmöglich, sich ganz lautlos darin zu bewegen. Aber das machte nichts, er konnte schließlich einfach stehen bleiben und die Magie den Rest machen lassen. Er brauchte den Zauber gar nicht auszusprechen, der Gedanke allein genügte und schon flog ihm das gewünschte Objekt in die ausgestreckte Hand. Er ließ den Blick über das Zimmer schweifen. So viele Erinnerungen hafteten an den Bildern, den Möbeln, jedem einzelnen Gegenstand, der sich darin befand. Sie waren doch glücklich gewesen, oder? Konnte man überhaupt glücklich sein, wenn man nicht man selbst war? War er denn nicht er selbst gewesen? Vielleicht hatte er ja in den wenigen Jahren mit Hermine zu seinem wahren Ich zurückgefunden, das von falschen Entscheidungen, den Umständen und seiner eigenen Schwäche unterdrückt worden war. Er wollte sich gerade zum Gehen wenden, doch sein Blick blieb an ihrem Hochzeitsfoto hängen. Es stand auf der Kommode, direkt neben ihm. Hermine lag zusammen gerollt auf dem Boden und er selbst hockte neben ihr, eine ihrer Hände in den seinen haltend. Das war merkwürdig. So verhielt sich normalerweise kein Porträt. Spiegelte es gerade ihre Beziehung zueinander wieder? Er konnte sehen, dass sich der Brustkorb der Porträt-Hermine hob und senkte, sonst gab sie aber keine Regung von sich. Schlief sie? Oder war sie ohnmächtig? Jedenfalls lebte sie noch. Aber eigentlich musste das nichts heißen, denn die Porträts von Verstorbenen „lebten“ schließlich auch weiter. War es ein gutes Zeichen, dass er sie an der Hand hielt? Oder trauerte er tief drinnen bereits um sie? Hatte er sie verloren, wie er damals Joan verloren hatte?  
  
Laute Stimmen rissen ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Wer war noch da unten? Hatte man seinen Ausbruch so schnell bemerkt und suchte ihn bereits? Er wollte es lieber nicht herausfinden und stahl sich hastig davon.


	26. 07. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

„Was war das?“, fragte Draco und bedeutete Susan und Weasley ruhig zu sein. Sie hatten sich gerade beratschlagt, was sie tun konnten, um Hermine zu finden. Sowohl Ron als auch Susan waren begierig darauf zu helfen, nachdem sie die ganze Geschichte gehört hatten. Sie hatten weder von Hermines Verschwinden noch von Lucius Inhaftierung bisher etwas mitbekommen.  
  
„Ach, das war nichts. Das ist das Haus, das knarzt ständig”, wiegelte Ron ab.  
  
„Und woher willst du das wissen?“  
  
„Ich war immer wieder zu Besuch hier”, antwortete er schulterzuckend.  
  
Draco hatte die vielen verschiedenen Geräusche des alten Hauses natürlich bereits bemerkt, doch das war etwas anderes gewesen. Seine geschärften Sinne sagten ihm, dass es nicht einer der morschen Holzbalken oder ein Fenster war, das der Wind quietschen ließ, sondern der Tritt einer Person auf eine gelockerte Diele. Er sah Susan an, die seine Sorge offenbar teilte.  
  
„Lass uns oben nachsehen”, sagte sie und stand auf.  
  
Sicherheitshalber zückten sie ihre Zauberstäbe, als sie leise die Treppe hinaufstiegen. Wären sie in ihrer Wolfsgestalt gewesen, hätten sie den frischen Geruch viel stärker wahrgenommen, doch auch in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt wussten sie beide sofort, dass jemand hier gewesen war. Und Draco erkannte auch gleich, zu wem dieser Duft gehörte. Aber das konnte nicht sein, denn sein Vater saß in Azkaban und konnte nicht einfach hier auftauchen und wieder verschwinden, oder etwa doch? Doch wenn er sich auf eines verlassen konnte, seit er ein Werwolf geworden war, dann war es seine Nase. Und hier schwebte ganz offensichtlich, beinahe greifbar für ihn, ein frischer Duftschleier, ein paar Augenblicke alt, der nur seinem Vater gehören konnte.  
  
Susan hatte die Augen geschlossen und die Stirn in Falten gelegt. Als sie ihn schließlich ansah, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, und sagte: „Das kann doch nicht…“  
  
„Ich denke schon.“  
  
Ron kam nun hinter ihnen in das Schlafzimmer und fragte irritiert, als er ihre besorgten Gesichter sah: „Was`n los?“  
  
„Mein Vater war hier”, sagte Draco knapp und trat ans Fenster. Er sog die frische Luft ein und konnte deutlich die Spur hinunter in den Garten wittern. Eilig hastete er an Susan und Ron vorbei, die Treppe wieder hinunter, durch die Küche in den Vorgarten. Der Duft verflog etwa zehn Meter vom Gartentor entfernt plötzlich. Offenbar war Lucius von hier disappariert. Nur wenige Sekunden zuvor. Was ging hier vor sich? Draco sah sich um und sein Blick blieb an einem markanten Punkt in der Landschaft hängen. Er war ein Idiot. Ein Troll. Ein dreimal verfluchtes Mondkalb. Warum hatte er nicht gleich an seine Nase gedacht? Er rannte los, hinauf auf den Hügel, an dem Beedy Hermines Tasche verwaist aufgefunden hatte. Inzwischen waren aber natürlich schon viele Stunden vergangen und es hatte kräftig geregnet, sodass seine Hoffnung, noch eine Spur lesen zu können, verschwindend gering war. Leicht außer Atem stützte er sich an dem enormen Stamm des alten Baumes ab und schloss die Augen. Er musste sich konzentrieren. Die verschiedensten Düfte formten Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge. Feuchte und getrocknete Erde, ein Streifenhörnchen, die salzige Gischt des Meeres, Susan, Gras und Grillen, er selbst, Hermine und Beedy. Ein paar Gerüche waren bereits so schwach, dass er sie nur schemenhaft zuordnen konnte, und wurden noch von den aktuellen Eindrücken überdeckt.  
  
Die anderen beiden hatten ihn gerade eingeholt und Ron fragte nach Luft japsend: „Was soll denn das Herumgerenne?“  
  
„Nichts. Ich dachte, ich könnte…“, Draco schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, „Ihr geht am Besten nach Hause. Wir können ohnehin nichts tun. Es war dumm, so etwas zu glauben.“  
  
Er schlurfte den Hügel hinab, machte sich in Gedanken Vorwürfe, dass er nicht gleich daran gedacht hatte, die Witterung aufzunehmen. Vielleicht hätte er Hermine inzwischen gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht. Dann wären sie quitt und er hätte sich wieder seiner Einsamkeit widmen können.


	27. 07. August - Unterschlupf

Er hatte erst Draco, dann Ron und eine junge Frau aus dem Fenster blicken sehen, aus dem er selbst nur wenige Momente zuvor geflohen war. Die Frau war auch ein Mitglied des Rudels gewesen, soweit war er sich sicher, an ihren Namen konnte er sich gerade nicht erinnern. Der war auch unwichtig. Was ihn beunruhigte war, dass sein Sohn sich wieder mit einer alten Weggefährtin abgab, nur wenige Tage, nachdem er aus dem Gefängnis entlassen worden war. Und was hatte Weasley bei den beiden zu suchen? Hatte er am Ende etwas mit der Entführung zu tun? Lucius hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass die Gefühle dieses Versagers für seine Exfreundin jemals aufgehört hatten. Und als Lucius aus dem Weg war, hatte er die Gunst der Stunde genutzt. Draco hätte ihm sicher gerne geholfen, Hermine war ihm ohne Zweifel ein Dorn im Auge.  
  
Er musste sich auf seine Aufgabe konzentrieren und er hatte nun, was er brauchte, um seine Frau aufzuspüren. Vorsichtig holte er seinen Ehering aus der Brusttasche seines Hemdes, fast als ob ihm das Metall jeden Moment einen Schlag verpassen könnte.  
Tatsächlich durchzuckte ihn etwas, als er den Ring an den Finger steckte, aber es war kein Schock, sondern eine Erinnerung. Er sah, wie seine strahlende Braut auf ihn zu schritt, wie er den Schleier von ihrem Gesicht nahm und sie ihn nervös anlächelte, bis er ihre Hand nahm und sie sich sofort entspannte. Er fühlte noch einmal, wie er nicht nur dazu bereit war, nein, wie er sich nichts anderes vorstellen konnte, als den Rest seines Lebens an diese wunderbare Hexe gebunden zu sein. Wie er sich endlich ganz fühlte, als sie neben ihm stand.  
  
Ärgerlich rief er seine Gedanken zur Ordnung. Das half ihm jetzt nicht weiter. Er schloss die Augen und drehte den Ring an seinem Finger dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Vor seinem inneren Auge formte sich sofort ein Bild. Hermine trug ihren Ring also noch, wo auch immer sie war. Paranoid und ängstlich wie er war, hatte er die beiden Eheringe heimlich mit einem Zauber belegt, der es ihm ermöglichte, zu sehen, wo sie sich aufhielt. Nicht aus Misstrauen ihr gegenüber, sondern weil er befürchtete, dass sie ihm ein weiteres Mal entrissen werden könnte. Wie es nun auch geschehen war.  
  
Lucius sah viele Farben, die in ständiger Bewegung und seltsam gekrümmt waren, als betrachte er sie durch ein Fischauge. Hermine konnte er aber nirgends entdecken. Das war seltsam. Sie musste körperlich dort sein, denn der Zauber wirkte nur, wenn sich die Ringe an ihren Fingern befanden, und gab dann einen Einblick in die Umgebung, in der sich der Träger befand. Nein, das würde ihm so nicht weiter helfen. Er musste versuchen, in ihren Geist vorzudringen. Vielleicht konnte er so mehr darüber herausfinden, was mit ihr geschehen war. Eigentlich hatte er das vermeiden wollen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er dort vorfinden würde, und außerdem war das Eindringen in den Geist eines anderen Menschen ein großer Vertrauensbruch. Nach einem tiefen Atemzug tauchte er dennoch in die Gedankenwelt ein. Er raste an vielen Stimmen und Bildern vorbei, die ihn nicht interessierten und erreichte kurz darauf eine rot pulsierende Kugel, die sein Ziel war. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, tauchte er ein und fand sich in einem Wirrwarr wieder, das er in dieser Form noch nie gesehen hatte. Normalerweise war jeder Kopf auf seine ganz individuelle Weise sortiert und geordnet. Manche verwendeten dabei eine Art Schubladensystem, andere ein Labyrinth aus vielen hohen Regalen, in dem nur sie sich zurechtfanden und das gleichzeitig zur Abschreckung von Eindringlingen wie ihm dienen sollte. Einfacher gestrickte Zauberer legten alle ihre Gedanken einfach auf Haufen ab und taten sich dann schwer, etwas spezielles wieder zu finden. Cornelius Fudge zum Beispiel hatte seinen Geist in Aktenschränken sortiert und dabei manche mit schweren Vorhängeschlössern gesichert, damit ja keiner der darin festgehaltenen Gedanken herauskommen konnte. Dadurch war es Lucius und den anderen Todessern damals ein Leichtes gewesen, ihn für ihre Zwecke zu instrumentalisieren. Er hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert, die Bedrohung zu sehen.  
Bei Hermine hätte er eigentlich etwas ähnliches erwartet: eine fein säuberliche Ordnung, Zauber, Erinnerungen und anderes nützliches Wissen jederzeit zugriffsbereit, vielleicht in Form einer schier endlosen Bibliothek. In etwa so, wie es bei ihm aussah. Doch das hier war das größte Wirrwarr, das ihm jemals in einem Kopf begegnet war. Das konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie nicht wirklich sie selbst war, dass etwas ihren Verstand vernebelte und dadurch auch ihm den Zugriff verwehrte. Er bemühte sich, wenigstens ein paar Fetzen aufzufangen, denn ab und zu schwirrte ein klarer Gedanke an ihm vorbei, der in dem Dunst wie verloren wirkte. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die wenigen brauchbaren Informationen aufgesogen hatte. Wie in einem Denkarium öffnete sich ihm die Welt, wie sie sich Hermine präsentiert hatte. Er sah sich selbst, wie er drohend über ihr stand, sah Weasley, der sie mit diesem idiotischen Hundeblick anschmachtete, sah das Chaos, das er selbst in Malfoy Manor verursacht hatte, das Porträt seiner Mutter, wieder sich selbst, wie er mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht im Besucherraum Azkabans saß, sah Draco, der widerwillig Hermines Hand ergriff, sah eine Phiole, deren Inhalt sich klärte, sah einen roten Lichtblitz aus der Baumkrone herab schießen und danach nur noch Nebel.  
  
Schwer atmend zog er sich aus ihrem Verstand zurück. Weasley, diese kleine Ratte. Er hatte es geahnt. Dieser Wicht hatte nicht lange gewartet, bis er es wieder bei Hermine versucht hatte. Lucius schlug mit voller Wucht auf den klapprigen Schreibtisch, über den er sich gebeugt hatte. Der konnte was erleben. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie irgendwie betäubt und hielt sie jetzt gefangen. Er war blind vor Eifersucht, die auf einmal in geballter Form aus ihm herausbrach. Hermine gehörte zu ihm und er würde sie sich nicht wegnehmen lassen. Schon gar nicht von diesem rothaarigen Schwachkopf.  
  
Er hielt einen Moment inne. Was war los mit ihm? Eifersucht? Wirklich? Nein. Das war nicht möglich. Gerade erst hatte er sich damit abgefunden, dass er Respekt für Hermine empfand, für sie und vor dem Leben, das sie geführt hatten. Aber Eifersucht? Auf gar keinen Fall. Das war nicht möglich, wiederholte er in seinem Geiste, und außerdem nicht hilfreich, denn ein solches Gefühl vernebelte den Verstand und würde ihm bei seiner Suche nicht helfen. Also weg damit. Lucius bemühte sich, die unwillkommenen Gedanken beiseite zu lassen und sich auf seine Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Er rekapitulierte das, was er gesehen hatte, wobei er Weasley beflissentlich ignorierte, denn es gab ja doch keinen Grund, ihn ernsthaft zu verdächtigen.  
  
Der rote Lichtblitz konnte in diesem Zusammenhang nur ein Schockzauber gewesen sein. Hermine hatte den Angreifer offenbar selbst nicht erkannt. Was enttäuschend war, aber immerhin hatte Lucius gesehen, dass jemand den Fluch aus dem Geäst abgegeben hatte. Wenn er Glück hatte, fand er dort oben einen Hinweis. Also zurück, dachte er seufzend und machte sich schon bereit zum Apparieren, doch er zögerte. Draco und die anderen beiden hätten ihn vorhin beinahe erwischt. Vielleicht suchten sie noch nach ihm oder einem Eindringling. Es wäre nicht klug, sich von ihnen entdecken zu lassen, daher sollte er noch etwas warten. Er ließ sich zurück in seinen Stuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Es war an der Zeit, über einiges nachzudenken.


	28. 07. August 2008 - Cottage an der Küste

Ron und Susan beobachteten Draco, der fluchend im Wohnzimmer auf und ab lief. Er hatte in der letzten halben Stunde nicht mit ihnen geredet, sondern nur leise vor sich hin gemurmelt. Etwas stimmte nicht, passte nicht zusammen, sollte ihm auffallen, das jedenfalls sagte ihm dieses unbestimmte Gefühl, das ihn beschlichen hatte, seit er der Spur seines Vaters bis zum Hügel hinauf gefolgt war. Abgesehen davon, dass der in Azkaban sitzen und nicht frei herumlaufen sollte, natürlich. Nein, das war es nicht. Es war etwas anderes, etwas das nicht hätte sein dürfen, etwas...  
  
„Hat noch jemand so einen Kohldampf?“, fragte da Weasley plump.  
  
Draco wurde dadurch aus seinen Grübeleien gerissen und funkelte den anderen wütend an: „Hast du gerade nichts anderes im Kopf? Man sollte meinen, dass ihr beide euch mindestens genauso viele Gedanken darüber machen solltet, was mit der Granger passiert ist. Immerhin wart ihr beide mit ihr befreundet, oder?“  
  
Ron lief leicht rosa an und blickte verlegen auf den Boden, etwas Unverständliches nuschelnd. Susan dagegen beobachtete Draco noch genauso nachdenklich, wie sie es die ganze Zeit getan hatte. Irgendetwas schien in ihr zu arbeiten, das konnte man förmlich sehen, doch sie schwieg weiterhin.  
  
„Wisst ihr was? Es ist besser, ihr verschwindet jetzt von hier. Ihr seid mir keine große Hilfe und ich kann mich nicht konzentrieren, wenn ihr hier herum hockt und mich anglotzt”, keifte Draco und wies mit dem Finger in Richtung Flur.  
  
Beinahe erleichtert sprang Ron auf und ging hinaus, während Susan noch einen Moment zu zögern schien. Vielleicht hoffte sie, dass Draco sie zurückhalten würde, sobald Weasley verschwunden war, doch das tat er nicht. Er war vorhin seltsam froh gewesen, als sie durch den Besucher unterbrochen worden waren, denn er hatte sich zunehmend unwohl gefühlt. Ja, er musste sich eingestehen, er mochte Susan, sie war nett, sie hatten beide einiges zusammen durchgemacht und sie war durchaus hübsch, aber die Situation war irgendwie unbehaglich gewesen. Wahrscheinlich war er menschliche Nähe einfach nicht mehr gewohnt.  
  
Er hatte beobachtet, wie die beiden kurz nacheinander disappariert waren und sich die nächsten Stunden mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Einmal war er hinauf ins Schlafzimmer gegangen, wo sein Vater ja vermutlich etwas gesucht hatte. Es wirkte unberührt und der Geruchsfaden bestätigte ihm, dass Lucius nur dort am Fenster gestanden hatte. Draco hatte sich dort umgesehen, doch nichts Auffälliges gefunden. Das einzige, was ihm dabei ins Auge gefallen war, war ein gerahmtes Foto, das die beiden scheinbar am Tag ihrer Hochzeit zeigte, denn Hermine trug ein elegantes Brautkleid und Lucius einen feinen Zwirn. Sie lag jedoch eingerollt auf dem Boden, ruhig atmend, als ob sie sich in einem tiefen Schlaf befand. Ihr Kopf ruhte in seinem Schoß und er strich ihr sanft über das Haar. Es hatte friedlich gewirkt und ihn doch tieftraurig gestimmt, was ihn selbst am meisten überraschte.  
  
Es war inzwischen schon Nachmittag, als er sich dazu entschloss, noch einmal zum Hügel hinauf zu gehen. Vielleicht kam ihm ja dort die Erkenntnis, was ihn das letzte Mal gestört hatte. Beedy werkelte mit betrübter Miene im Gemüsegarten und schniefte deutlich hörbar, als er an ihr vorbeiging. Sie wollte vermutlich mit ihm reden und ihren Kummer mitteilen, aber dafür hatte er gerade absolut keinen Nerv. Dass die Hauselfe überhaupt so aktiv am Alltag teilnahm und nicht nur Anweisungen ausführte, war ohnehin neu und ungewohnt für ihn. Er erinnerte sich da an ganz andere Zeiten.  
  
Der Baum wog ganz sanft im lauen Sommerwind und strahlte Ruhe und Friedlichkeit aus. Draco konnte verstehen, warum man einen Ort wie diesen gerne immer wieder aufsuchte. Man fühlte sich automatisch etwas leichter und die Sorgen wurden kleiner. Seufzend sank er zwischen zwei großen Wurzeln auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen denn massiven Stamm. Genau hier hatte Hermine gesessen, als man sie angegriffen hatte. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seine Wolfssinne, die scharfen Ohren und die feine Nase.  
  
Und auf einmal nahm er die Welt ganz anders wahr. Gerüche und Geräusche, die gerade noch einfach ein Teil des großen Ganzen gewesen waren, fest ineinander verwoben und kaum voneinander trennbar, präsentierten sich nun vor seinem inneren Auge als einzelne Geruchsfäden und Töne. Er konnte hören, wie Grashalme aneinander rieben und dadurch leise, zarte Melodien erzeugten. Er konnte jedem Blatt lauschen, das sich durch den Wind aufbauschte und wieder entspannte. Er folgte mit den Ohren dem Pfad der Ameisen, die einen Meter entfernt von ihm in Richtung des Baumes und daran hinauf marschierten. Er konnte riechen, was sie dabei mit sich trugen, Honigtau, den zerlegten Panzer eines unglücklichen Käfers, Pilze und Veilchensamen. Er roch das Salz der Gischt unten am Fuß der Klippe und die Kreide der Felsen, die vier Möwen, die dort oben über dem Wasser kreisten, und den Fisch, um den sie sich stritten. Diese und andere Bilder strömten sofort auf ihn ein und machten es ihm schwer, die darunter liegenden, schwächeren, beinahe verblassten Gerüche zu erkennen. Er konnte beim besten Willen nichts anderes erschnüffeln, als das, was er schon vor ein paar Stunden erkannt hatte. Ron, Susan, Beedy...  
  
Und dann war da plötzlich noch etwas anderes. Noch ein Stück entfernt, aber für seine Nase ohne Probleme wahrnehmbar. Er konnte auch deutlich die Schritte hören, die sich von der dem Haus abgewandten Seite des Hügels näherten. Schnell, um nicht seinerseits entdeckt zu werden, tippte er sich mit dem Zauberstab auf den Kopf und wirkte den Desillusionierungszauber. Obwohl er seit langem nicht mehr gezaubert hatte, gelang es ihm auf Anhieb. Seine zwischen die Wurzeln gekauerte Gestalt verschmolz mit dem Hintergrund und war für einen flüchtigen Blick unsichtbar geworden. Vorsichtig spähte er um den Stamm herum, in der sicheren Erwartung, seinen Vater dort zu sehen, doch da war nichts. Mit geöffneten Augen verschwand der Geruchsfaden und die Geräusche der Welt verwoben sich wieder zu einem Ganzen. Draco schloss die Augen und da war er, ganz deutlich, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt.  
  
 _„Finite!“_ , rief er und zielte blind auf den Ort, an dem sein Vater sein musste, doch nichts geschah.  
  
Das konnte doch nicht sein, seine Sinne konnten ihn nicht so sehr betrügen, oder? Während er noch an sich zweifelte, hörte er ein Zischen und spürte, wie der Zauber von ihm abfiel und er wieder sichtbar wurde. Idiot, verfluchte Draco sich selbst, denn er hatte durch seinen Zauber seinen Standort preisgegeben und nicht auf sein unsichtbares Gegenüber geachtet.  
  
„Vater”, sagte er trocken und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab unwillkürlich ein bisschen fester, als Lucius endlich in seinem Blickfeld erschien, einen fließenden Umhang von seinen Schultern ziehend.


	29. 07. August 2008 - Nebelrauschen

Hermine hatte sich inzwischen damit abgefunden, dass sie wohl tot war. Sie war nur noch ein mehr oder weniger wacher Geist, ab und zu konnte sie klare Gedanken fassen, doch die meiste Zeit schwirrten diese merkwürdigen bunten Nebelschwaden vor ihren Augen umher. Vor ihrem inneren Auge, denn ein äußeres hatte sie ja nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden - das bedeutete, sie versuchte nicht mehr, etwas an ihrer Lage zu ändern, sie versuchte nicht mehr, zu schreien und sie versuchte nicht mehr, etwas zu spüren. Nein, sie hatte sich dem Nebel und ihren Gedanken, die ihr hin und wieder etwas Gesellschaft leisteten, hingegeben. In den wenigen wachen Momenten dachte sie an die letzten Stunden ihres Lebens und an die Gespräche, die sie noch hätte führen müssen. Das schwerste war ihr nun immerhin erspart geblieben, denn sie würde sich nicht mehr wegen des Babys mit Lucius auseinandersetzen müssen. Und doch empfand sie deswegen keine Erleichterung, sondern Wehmut.  
  
In diesen kurzen Phasen, in denen sie an die verpasste Zukunft dachte, versuchte ihr Unterbewusstsein doch, aus dem Nebel aufzutauchen und zurück ins Leben zu gelangen. Manchmal konnte sie dabei beinahe die vielfarbigen Schwaden durchbrechen und die Welt dahinter erahnen, doch sobald sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich etwas erkennen zu können, verschwamm ihr Blick und ihr Geist trübte sich wieder.  
  
Zumindest war es bis jetzt so gewesen. Dieses Mal hatte sie die Konzentration länger aufrecht erhalten können, hatte die Nebelwand durchbrechen und einen Blick auf das erhaschen können, das dahinter lag. Es war duster, vermutlich war es Nacht oder später Abend, und in den Schatten konnte sie Bäume und Dickicht erkennen. War sie in einem Wald? Im verbotenen Wald? Wie war sie dorthin gekommen? Sie hörte gedämpfte Schritte, als ob jemand über einen nadelbedeckten Boden gehen würde, und den Ruf eines Käuzchens. Dann war der Spuk wieder vorbei.  
  
Und auf einmal war mit dem Nebel auch die Hoffnung zurückgekehrt. Sie war am Leben und wenn sie sich anstrengte, konnte sie den Fluch brechen, der sie gefangen hielt.


	30. 07. August 2008 - Unterschlupf

_Lucius und Joan lagen stumm nebeneinander im Schatten der hohen Bäume am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, gerade außerhalb der Reichweite der peitschenden Weide. Diese war in ihrem fünften Jahr gepflanzt worden und attackierte alles und jeden, der sich ihr näherte. Seitdem verirrte sich erst recht kein anderer Schüler mehr in diesen Teil des Schlossgeländes, was es zum perfekten Treffpunkt für sie machte. Seit etwas über einem Jahr führten sie nun schon ihre heimliche Beziehung und das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit in Hogwarts rückte unaufhaltsam näher. Nach dem Abschluss würde es schwierig werden, sich weiterhin so regelmäßig zu treffen, denn der Einfluss seines Vaters war außerhalb der Schlossmauern erdrückend. Es war ein Wunder, dass bislang noch nichts von ihnen nach draußen gedrungen war. In drei Tagen würden nun endlich die UTZ Prüfungen beginnen und sie hatten das Gespräch über die Zukunft bisher immer vor sich hergeschoben.  
  
Er grübelte noch vor sich hin, wie er das Thema am besten ansprechen könnte, als Joan die Stille brach: „Hast du mitbekommen, dass Emerics Vater tot ist? Es heißt, dass ihn einer von diesen Todessern angegriffen hat.“  
  
Emeric Wallbourne war ein Hufflepuff aus ihrem Jahrgang, ein unauffälliger Junge, mit dem er kaum einmal zwei Worte gewechselt hatte. Joan hatte freilich mehr mit ihm zu tun, da sie demselben Haus angehörten.  
  
„Sein Vater war ein Muggel, oder?“  
  
„Und was hat das damit zu tun?“  
  
„Naja, dann wurde immerhin kein magisches Blut...”, Lucius biss sich auf die Zunge, er hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass Joans Vater ebenfalls kein Zauberer war.  
  
„Das kann ja wohl nicht dein Ernst sein?“, rief sie und setzte sich ruckartig auf, wobei sie ihm mit ihrem Ellbogen unsanft in die Rippen stieß.  
  
„Jo, es tut mir leid, das war nicht so gemeint.“  
  
Er hatte das Thema bisher immer gemieden, da er sich vor einem Streit mit ihr gefürchtet hatte.  
  
„Oh doch, das war ganz genau so gemeint. Du findest, dass Muggel weniger wert sind!“, stellte sie entsetzt fest.  
  
„Nicht direkt weniger wert, aber eben keine von uns”, sagte er und streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch sie wich einen Schritt zurück.  
  
„Nicht direkt? Ich glaube, ich spinne. Wie kannst du so etwas sagen? Was ist dann mit mir? Bin ich auch keine von euch?“  
  
„Deine Mutter ist eine Hexe, also bist du...“  
  
„Ein Halbblut?“, unterbrach sie ihn.  
  
„Ja. Aber das stört mich nicht, du bist nur vielleicht etwas weniger mächtig als richtige Zauberer.“  
  
„Hörst du dir überhaupt zu? Richtige Zauberer?“  
  
„Das... Jo, pass auf!“, rief er ihr nach, als sie davonrannte und einem Peitschenhieb der Weide gerade so auswich.  
  
Das war nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Warum hatte er auch nicht einfach den Mund halten können? Er wusste doch, dass der Blutstatus gerade ein Reizthema war, noch viel mehr als ohnehin schon, jetzt da immer wieder Muggelgeborene verschwanden und die Gerüchteküche zu brodeln begann. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass Lord Voldemort hinter dem Tod von Emerics Vater steckte. Vermutlich nutzten diese Phönix-Leute das nur als Propaganda. „Ein weiteres Opfer auf dem Kreuzzug der Reinblut-Fanatiker“ konnte er schon die Schlagzeilen im Propheten lesen. Aber so war es ja in Wirklichkeit gar nicht. In den Ferien waren die Unantastbaren Achtundzwanzig in Malfoy Manor zusammengekommen und hatten über den Lord und seine Vorhaben diskutiert. Er wollte Squibs und Muggelgeborene in speziell für sie eingerichteten Schulen unterrichten, damit sie unter ihresgleichen waren und ohne Druck und ohne den ständigen Vergleich mit vollwertigen Magierkindern lernen konnten. Dadurch konnten sie einerseits gezielt gefördert werden und hielten andererseits auch nicht die anderen Schüler auf. Lucius fand, dass es nur logisch war, dass das Kind eines Zauberers und eines Muggels weniger Magie in sich trug, als das Kind zweier Zauberer. Und dass nicht im Sinn der Gemeinschaft sein konnte, wenn die Magie durch die Vermischung von magischem und nichtmagischem Blut immer schwächer wurde. Von einem Ausmerzen der Halb- oder Schlammblüter war bei diesen Gesprächen, entgegen der Behauptungen mancher, jedoch mit keinem Wort die Rede gewesen. Und Lucius war davon überzeugt, dass es dazu auch niemals kommen würde. Sie waren immerhin keine Monster.  
  
Er raffte sich langsam auf. Statt die Zeit, die ihnen noch blieb, gemeinsam zu genießen, würde er den Rest des Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verbringen müssen, bis es keine Fragen mehr aufwarf, wenn er sich allein zurückzog. Es fiel ihm schwer, dass er mit niemandem über Jo sprechen konnte, doch er wollte kein zweites Weihnachten riskieren. Lucius war gerade auf Höhe von Hagrids Hütte, als er vier Schüler vom Schloss herunterkommen sah. Er duckte sich hinter ein großes Wasserfass und wartete, bis sie vorbeigegangen waren. Es waren Gryffindors, zweites Schuljahr, wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, die fröhlich miteinander plapperten und in der Richtung verschwanden, aus der er selbst vor wenigen Augenblicken gekommen war. Nur einer von ihnen hatte eine bittere Miene aufgesetzt, die seiner eigenen wohl gerade ziemlich ähnelte. Sie bemerkten ihn zum Glück nicht. Mit jedem Schritt, den er näher zum Schloss kam, wurde sein Herz ein wenig leichter, doch als er die krumme Brücke betrat und sich eine Gestalt aus den Schatten löste, rutschte es wieder bis in seine Zehenspitzen.  
  
„Hallo”, sagte der schwarzhaarige Junge nervös.  
  
Es war nur Severus Snape, ein schüchterner Zweitklässler, der zwar keine Freunde im eigenen Haus hatte, dafür meist in Begleitung einer Gryffindor anzutreffen war, was ihn zu einem Außenseiter unter den Slytherins machte. Lucius selbst hatte bisher kaum mit ihm zu tun gehabt, nur ein, zwei Mal hatten sie in der großen Halle nebeneinander gegessen.  
  
„Was willst du?“, blaffte er ihn an und klang dabei schroffer als beabsichtigt, was wohl daran lag, dass er sich ertappt fühlte.  
  
„Hast du zufällig Potter und seine Freunde gesehen?“  
  
„Wen?“  
  
„James Potter, ein Gryffindor aus meinem Jahrgang.“  
  
Lucius überlegte, ob er zugeben konnte, ihn gesehen zu haben, ohne sich selbst in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen. Aber was sollte schon passieren. So wie es aussah, gab es ohnehin nichts mehr, was er noch schützen musste, und daher nickte er.  
  
„Warum interessiert dich das?“  
  
„Die treiben sicher etwas Verbotenes”, antwortete der jüngere Schüler, „und ich muss Lily beweisen, dass er nicht gut für sie ist”, fügte er mehr zu sich selbst als an Lucius gerichtet hinzu.  
  
Lily... Das war sicher dieses Mädchen. Lucius beneidete Severus dafür, dass er ihre Freundschaft einfach offen zeigen konnte, ohne Konsequenzen deswegen fürchten zu müssen.  
  
„Sie waren auf dem Weg Richtung Peitschende Weide”, sagte er daher, „ist nur ein paar Minuten her.“  
  
Severus bedankte sich mit strahlenden Augen und eilte den anderen Zweitklässlern hinterher._  
  
Severus Snape war die einzige Person, mit der Lucius jemals über Joan gesprochen hatte - an dem Abend, an dem die Welt, wie sie sie kannten, aufhörte zu existieren und an dem sie sich befreit hätten fühlen müssen. Sie waren beide mehr Gefangene ihrer Entscheidungen als überzeugte Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, was sie zwar voneinander vermuteten, aber niemals ausgesprochen hätten. Zu groß war die Gefahr, sich doch zu täuschen und sich selbst der Gnade Voldemorts auszuliefern. Und dass dieser keine kannte, hatten sie beide nur allzu bald gelernt. Dennoch waren sie Freunde geworden, soweit man sich unter diesen misstrauischen Umständen anfreunden konnte.  
  
An besagtem Abend fühlten alle Todesser, dass etwas geschehen war, dass ihr Herr in eine weite Ferne rückte und sie von seiner Leine gelassen worden waren. Ungläubig und unsicher hatte Lucius sich auf den Weg zu Severus gemacht, um sich mit ihm über dieses merkwürdige Gefühl auszutauschen. Er hatte natürlich von der Prophezeiung gehört und wusste, was der Dunkle Lord vorgehabt hatte, aber er wäre nie im Traum darauf gekommen, dass dabei etwas schief gehen könnte. Zu mächtig war er und zu unschuldig sein Opfer. Severus war jedoch nicht zu Hause. Erst nachdem Lucius einige Minuten geklopft und gewartet hatte und gerade wieder aufbrechen wollte, erschien sein Freund vollkommen aufgewühlt aus dem Nichts. Am Anfang dachte er noch, dass das bedeutete, ihr Meister sei tatsächlich von ihnen gegangen, doch schnell stellte sich heraus, dass das zwar stimmte, jedoch nicht der Grund für Severus Zustand war. So kam es dazu, dass sie an jenem Abend gemeinsam um ihre ermordeten Freunde trauerten und danach für immer den Mantel des Schweigens über sie ausbreiteten.  
  
Er fragte sich, wie sein Leben wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn er in einem anderen Umfeld aufgewachsen wäre. Mit einem anderen Vater, der ihn nicht nur als Stammhalter sah, sondern als Person. Wenn er sich von ihm losgesagt und ein eigenes Leben geführt hätte. Wenn er sich nicht Lord Voldemort angeschlossen hätte, sondern an Joans Seite dem Orden des Phönix beigetreten wäre. Vielleicht wäre er dann mit ihr gestorben, vielleicht hätten sie beide überlebt. Das waren natürlich rein theoretische Überlegungen, denn, selbst wenn er einen Zeitumkehrer hätte, würde er ihn nicht nutzen. Hätte ihn auch damals nicht genutzt. Mit der Zeit spielte man nicht, denn der Schaden wäre dann möglicherweise noch um ein Vielfaches höher. Was, wenn jemand anderes seinen Part auf Seiten Voldemorts übernommen hätte? Es war nicht undenkbar, dass derjenige die ihm gestellten Aufgaben erfüllt und der Krieg einen anderen Ausgang gefunden hätte. Nein, er hatte seine unrühmliche Rolle gespielt und war dadurch zwar auf beiden Seiten in Ungnade gefallen, doch schlussendlich war er nun frei und die Welt war es auch. Das Risiko, dass jemand in der Vergangenheit herumpfuschte und dadurch den Lauf der Dinge zum Schlechteren wandte, war viel zu groß. Es war gut so, wie es war.  
  
Stirnrunzelnd blickte er in einen zerkratzten Spiegel an der Wand. Er hatte sich so gut es ging frisch gemacht. In seinem Unterschlupf gab es kein fließendes Wasser, daher hatte er sich nur Mithilfe von Magie waschen können. Das hatte ihn zwar gereinigt, aber der erholsame Effekt einer heißen Dusche war so natürlich ausgeblieben. Doch es war nicht sein müdes Äußeres, das ihn stutzig machte. Es war etwas anderes. Es war die Erkenntnis, dass er darüber froh war, wie die Geschichte um Lord Voldemort und Harry Potter zu Ende gegangen war. Dass der Junge gesiegt hatte und sein Herr gefallen war. Dass nicht die Dunkelheit die Oberhand über die Welt hatte, sondern das Licht und dass er ein Teil davon war. Er lebte nun in einer Welt, in der er keine Angst mehr davor haben müsste, seine Gefühle für Joan zu offenbaren, in der er keine Scham empfinden musste, dass er eine Hexe liebte, deren Eltern keine Zauberer waren, in der es ihm egal sein konnte. Und er sah im Spiegel, dass er dabei einfach er selbst blieb. Er konnte sich dabei stolz in die Augen sehen.  
  
„Du bist dein eigener Herr”, sagte er zu sich und mit neuer Entschlossenheit steckte er sich seinen Ehering an den Finger, den er zuvor nach dem erfolglosen Versuch, Hermine aufzuspüren, wieder abgelegt hatte. Sofort durchzuckte ihn diesmal ein verschwommenes Bild von schummrigem Licht und tief hängenden Ästen. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Hermine, wo auch immer sie war, langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Es gab also noch Hoffnung.  
  
Ohne Umschweife apparierte er an den Ort, an dem Hermine verschwunden war. Er trug Potters Tarnumhang, was ihm zusätzliche Sicherheit gab. Mit wenigen Schritten erreichte er die Spitze des Hügels und wollte gerade hinauf in die Baumkrone fliegen, als er eine Stimme hörte und kurz darauf den Aufprall eines Zaubers spürte. Jemand hatte versucht, ihn zu enttarnen. Reflexartig hob er seinerseits den Zauber des Angreifers auf, der sich dort im Schatten der Wurzeln verborgen hielt. Als Draco vor seinen Augen erschien, nahm er beinahe instinktiv den Umhang ab. Es war Zeit, reinen Tisch zu machen.


	31. 07. August 2008 - Der Baum auf dem Hügel

Draco starrte seinen Vater an. Sie waren sich erst vor ein paar Tagen begegnet und doch kam es ihm vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Die Vorzeichen hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit mehrfach geändert und jetzt standen sie sich tatsächlich gegenüber, die Spannung beinahe greifbar. Lucius war es schließlich, der sie löste. Er warf seinen Zauberstab beiseite, wie um zu beweisen, dass von ihm keine Gefahr ausging. Diese Geste war so gar nicht das, was Draco von ihm erwartet hätte, und dadurch um so wirkungsvoller.  
Jahrelang hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wohl wäre, freie Schussbahn zu haben - nichts mehr zwischen ihm und seinem Vater, nur die Möglichkeit, ihn zu verletzen, ihm weh zu tun, ihn zu töten. Doch diese Gedanken waren weg. Diese dunklen Gedanken, die der Großmeister in seinen Kopf gepflanzt hatte. Die seine Mutter ihm eingeflüstert hatte. Die ihn zu einem Monster gemacht hatten. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, in der er zu seinem Vater aufgeschaut hatte, ohne Zweifel, ohne Zögern. Er war sein Held gewesen, sein Vorbild, sein größtes Idol. Die Zeiten waren lange vorbei, schon während der Schulzeit war dieses Bild immer mehr verblasst, doch er sehnte sich in jenem Moment nach nichts mehr, als wieder uneingeschränkt vertrauen zu können. Sich einfach fallen zu lassen, in dem Wissen, dass Lucius ihn auffangen und beschützen würde. Er fühlte sich wie ein kleiner Junge, der es allein in der großen, weiten und grausamen Welt versucht hatte, und dabei krachend gescheitert war. Die Last der Schuld und die Sehnsucht nach einer einfacheren Zeit drückten ihn auf die Knie. Und anstatt seine morbiden, rachegeschwängerten Träume auszuleben, fing er an zu weinen wie ein Kind, das sich selbst verloren hatte.  
  
Er wartete mit gesenktem Blick darauf, zurecht gewiesen zu werden. Gescholten für seine ungebührliche Schwäche. Getadelt für sein fehlendes Rückgrat. Doch stattdessen wurde er auf die Beine gezogen und fand sich in einer stummen Umarmung wieder. Draco wusste nicht, wann sein Vater ihn das letzte Mal umarmt hatte. Selten war das auch früher schon gewesen. Als Kind war es ihm wie eine Belohnung vorgekommen, die er sich erst einmal verdienen musste. Spätestens als er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatten derartige Gesten bald ganz aufgehört. Damals hatte sich die gesamte Stimmung in Malfoy Manor geändert, war von Jahr zu Jahr düsterer geworden. Rückblickend hing das sicher damit zusammen, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder an Kraft gewonnen hatte und für seine Diener spürbar geworden war. Wahrscheinlich war diese Umarmung deshalb so viel sagend. So viel sagend, dass es keiner weiteren Worte bedarf. Draco presste seine Arme, die eben noch schlaff an seiner Seite gebaumelt hatten, an den Rücken seines Vaters, und nahm so dessen Friedensangebot an. Er fühlte sich befreit, die Spannung und die Last des Grolls waren von ihm genommen und zurückblieb ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das er für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.  
  
Wer weiß, wer von ihnen die ersten Anstalten gemacht hatte, die Umarmung zu lösen. Sie hatten sich beide mit ihrer ganzen Seele hineinfallen lassen und hatten beinahe Angst, wieder daraus aufzutauchen, hinein in die Wirklichkeit und vermutlich auch in die Betretenheit. Denn wie reagiert man auf eine derartige Offenbarung des Innersten? Als sie sich endlich wieder gegenüber standen, räusperte sich Draco und fragte einfach ohne Umschweife: „Was willst du hier?“  
  
„Ich suche nach... Jemandem.“  
  
Lucius zögerte offensichtlich, den Namen auszusprechen. Vermutlich befürchtete er, er könnte dadurch den gerade geschlossenen Frieden wieder gefährden.  
  
„Du meinst Hermine?“, fragte er daher, um es ihm leichter zu machen.  
  
„Ja.“  
  
„Ich habe schon versucht, ihre Spur aufzunehmen, aber es hat leider inzwischen geregnet und es ist alles nur noch verschwommen.“  
  
„Du hast nach Hermine gesucht?“  
  
Die Überraschung in Lucius Stimme war nicht überhörbar und nicht weiter verwunderlich. Draco selbst wunderte sich ja auch darüber. Er zuckte daher mit den Schultern und sagte: „Es fühlt sich... richtig an. Ich meine, irgendwie schulde ich ihr das. Ich habe sie ja schließlich in den ganzen Schlamassel mit dem Großmeister reingezogen. Und es würde mich sehr wundern, wenn ihr Verschwinden jetzt nicht damit zusammenhängt, so kurz nachdem er ermordet wurde”, er sah seinen Vater prüfend an und fragte gerade heraus: „Hast du es getan?“  
  
Lucius schien nicht mit dieser Frage gerechnet zu haben.  
  
„Glaubst du das denn?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Möglich wäre es.“  
  
„Das denkst du also von mir.“  
  
„Naja, er hat immerhin dafür gesorgt, dass Mutter verrückt geworden ist, dass ich ein Werwolf bin, dass du nicht mehr Herr deines Verstandes warst. Genügend Gründe für einen gepflegten Groll, oder nicht?“  
  
„Dein Großmeister“, er dehnte das letzte Wort verächtlich, „hat seine gerechte Strafe bekommen und hätte für viele weitere Jahre in Azkaban geschmort. Ich hätte mir niemals die Hände an einem Wurm wie ihm schmutzig gemacht.“  
  
„Warum suchst du eigentlich nach ihr?“, kam Draco auf den Anfang des Gespräches zurück. Von Hermine hatte er gehört, dass der Zauber, durch den die beiden verbunden worden waren, seine Wirkung verloren hatte. Sie schien davon überzeugt gewesen zu sein, dass Lucius sie verachtete. Am Ende wollte er sie gar nicht finden, um sie zu retten. Draco ärgerte sich über das Misstrauen seinem Vater gegenüber, doch scheinbar saßen die alten Wunden zu tief, als dass man sie einfach mit einer Umarmung wieder spurlos heilen könnte. Es würde wohl noch dauern, bis er ihm wirklich ohne Vorbehalte vertraute.  
  
„Sie ist meine Frau. Sie ist verschwunden. Natürlich suche ich nach ihr. Draco, wir verschwenden hier wertvolle Zeit. Entweder du hilfst mir oder du lässt es. Aber halte mich nicht weiter auf, das habe ich selbst schon genug getan.“  
  
„Schon gut, schon gut”, wehrte er ab, „aber wie gesagt, ich fürchte, Spuren können wir hier nicht mehr finden.“  
  
„Ich habe gesehen, dass der Angriff von oben aus der Baumkrone heraus kam.“  
  
„Wie, du hast das gesehen?“  
  
„Ich bin in ihren Geist eingedrungen.“  
  
„In ihren Geist”, wiederholte er ungläubig.  
  
„Ja. Und komm nicht auf die Idee, mir deswegen Vorhaltungen zu machen. Dazu hast du ja wohl kein Recht.“  
  
Draco hob nur missbilligend eine Augenbraue und sagte dann mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des dichten Blätterdaches: „Also gut, dann werde ich dort mal mein Glück versuchen. Du kannst ja inzwischen versuchen, dich noch an etwas mehr Details zu erinnern.“  
  
Er kletterte behände den Stamm hinauf bis zum ersten größeren Ast, der ihn ohne Weiteres trug. Er schloss die Augen und tauchte wieder in diese andere Welt ein, die Welt der Gerüche und Geräusche. Neue Geruchsfäden überdeckten inzwischen die älteren. Sein Vater war nun viel dominanter, auch das Streifenhörnchen, das hoch oben seinen Kobel hatte, überlagerte die feinen Spuren, die noch von Beedy und Ron und weit darunter auch von Hermine zu wittern waren. Aber ein Duft hing greifbar vor seiner Nase, klar und deutlich, hier oben, wo er nichts zu suchen hatte. Und auf einmal wurde ihm klar, was ihn die ganze Zeit gestört hatte.  
  
Während er noch mit dieser Erkenntnis zu kämpfen hatte, hörte er von unten ein Keuchen und sah wie sein Vater mit einem wutverzerrten Gesicht disapparierte.


	32. 07. August 2008 - Der Fuchsbau

Molly stand in der Küche und beobachtete, wie die letzten Töpfe an ihre angestammten Plätze zurückflogen. Sie hatte ihr Tagewerk für heute vollbracht und freute sich auf ein Gläschen Sherry im Garten. Arthur war mit Percy unterwegs, das hieß, sie hatte seit längerem mal wieder einen Abend nur für sich. Seit endlich alle Kinder ausgezogen waren, kam ihr das Haus manchmal fast zu leer vor, wobei doch ständig jemand zu Besuch war. So wie Ron heute. Er hatte eine alte Schulfreundin dabei gehabt, Susan Bones, die sie nur flüchtig kannte. Ein nettes Mädchen war das, ziemlich ruhig und eher zurückhaltend. Die beiden hatten seltsam bedrückt gewirkt und kaum etwas gegessen, aber auf ihre Frage, was denn passiert sei, hatten sie nur mit Kopfschütteln geantwortet. So hatte sie sich den Nachmittag mit ihrem jüngsten Sohn nicht vorgestellt. Immerhin hatten sie ihr diesen Sherry mitgebracht, den sie sich gleich zu Gemüte führen wollte.  
  
So sehr sie sich über all ihre Kinder, deren Familien und Freunde, und den Trubel, den sie verursachten, freute, hin und wieder war es schön, einfach nur still da zu sitzen, niemanden zu laut atmen oder mit Buchseiten rascheln zu hören, niemanden zu bespaßen oder zu betüdeln, niemandem beim Schweigen zuhören oder beim Grübeln zusehen zu müssen. Sie nahm ihr Glas und ließ sich seufzend auf ihrem bequemsten Gartensessel nieder. Die schwül heiße Luft der letzten Wochen hatte sich vor zwei Tagen endlich in einem heftigen Sommergewitter entladen und es wehte eine angenehme Brise. Sie zog ihre abgewetzten Schlappen aus und strich mit den Füßen durch das saftig grüne Gras, das sie mit Hilfe von Magie vor dem Verdorren bewahrten. Als sie glaubte, ein leises Plopp zu vernehmen, seufzte sie leicht. War Arthur nun doch schon früher zu Hause als erwartet? Es konnte schon einmal vorkommen, dass er und Percy sich in die Haare kriegten und sie ihr Treffen überstürzt abbrachen. Doch niemand kam. Vermutlich hatte sie sich einfach verhört.  
  
Sie streckte sich wohlig und genoss die Geräusche der Natur, den sanften Wind, der durch die prallen Ähren des Roggenfeldes hinter ihrem Haus fuhr, die Grillen, die sich auf ihre nächtlichen Konzerte einstimmten, das Knistern eines Feuers, das Klopfen des Guhls, der noch immer unter dem Dach lebte... Moment. Feuer? Sie schnupperte und tatsächlich - irgendwo in der Nähe brannte es. Molly suchte den Horizont nach einem Feuerschein ab, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Sie nahm einen Schluck Sherry, stand auf und ging um das Haus herum und als sie an der Vordertür ankam, sah sie es. Die windschiefe Garage, die nur aus schlecht zusammengehämmerten, morschen Brettern bestand, weil Arthur sie unbedingt ohne Magie hatte bauen wollen, stand lichterloh in Flammen und die ersten Balken drohten bereits, auf den Boden zu krachen. Hastig begann sie damit, den Brand zu löschen.  
  
„Aguamenti!“  
  
Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte auf einmal Lucius Malfoy neben ihr auf und ließ ebenfalls Wasser aus seinem Zauberstab auf das Feuer regnen. Zu Zweit hatten sie es in kürzester Zeit gelöscht und als er seinen Stab sinken ließ, richtete sie ihren direkt auf ihn.  
  
„Was zum Höhlentroll sollte das?“, keifte sie, wie es nur Molly konnte, und selbst er schien dadurch ein Stückchen zu schrumpfen.  
  
„Was? Sollte ich das Feuer etwa lieber brennen lassen?“, zischte er zurück.  
  
„Du hast es doch überhaupt erst angezündet, oder etwa nicht?“, sie war auf einmal unheimlich wütend auf ihn und musste sich zurückhalten, um ihm keinen Fluch auf den Hals zu hexen.  
  
„Wohl kaum. Warum auch?“  
  
„Vielleicht, weil du endlich diese Maske abgenommen hast? Ich habe lange genug darauf gewartet, dass du wieder in alte Muster verfällst. Ginny hat mir von ihrem Besuch in Azkaban erzählt und von der Geschichte, die du ihr aufgetischt hast. Wie du die arme Hermine genannt hast. Das Mädchen hat es wahrlich nicht verdient, schäbig von jemandem wie dir behandelt zu werden. Ich habe schon einmal erlebt, wie du eine unschuldige Seele zugrundegerichtet hast, ich hätte gleich einschreiten sollen und diesen hirnrissigen Unfug beenden! Was willst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht hinter Schloss und Riegel sein, weil du diesen Werwolf auf dem Gewissen hast?“  
  
Sie hatte sich nun richtig in Rage gerichtet und rötliche Funken sprühten aus ihrem Zauberstab. Tatsächlich machte sie sich Vorwürfe, seit ihre Tochter aufgelöst von dem Besuch bei ihrem „Freund“ zurückgekommen war. Freunde. Dass sie nicht lachte. Sie hatte nie wirklich daran geglaubt, dass jemand eine derartige Sinneswandlung durchlaufen konnte. Nun gut, vielleicht war ihre Sicht auch ein wenig von ihrem Mitgefühl für Ronald getrübt, der noch immer unter Liebeskummer litt. Und weil Hermine für sie wie eine zweite Tochter war, der sie nur das Beste wünschte und nicht jemanden, der so wenig vertrauenswürdig war. Ja, Lucius hatte sich bis vor ein paar Tagen wirklich vorbildlich verhalten und dass er sie tatsächlich heiraten würde, hätte sie nie im Leben gedacht. Beinahe hätte sie sich täuschen lassen. Beinahe hätte sie vergessen, dass er in ihrer Jugend ein Mädchen in den Tod gelockt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch, als ob es heute wäre.  
  
 _Es war Anfang September 1973. Sie hatten ihre beiden Söhne Bill und Charlie zu Arthurs Mutter gebracht und waren wie immer verspätet zu einem spontan einberufenen Treffen des Phönixordens aufgebrochen. Es gab wohl einige neue Mitglieder und Dumbledore hatte sein Kommen angekündigt. Er war in den Ferien auf Reisen durch Europa gewesen, um Unterstützung im Kampf gegen Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen zu bekommen, und wollte nun davon berichten. Als sie im Haus von Elphias Doge ankamen, das im Wechsel mit drei weiteren sicheren Verstecken als Versammlungsort diente, warteten dort bereits alle anderen auf ihren Anführer. Albus kam immer als Letzter, egal wie spät die beiden Weasleys auftauchten.  
  
Molly ließ den Blick über die Neuen schweifen und erkannte ein paar Gesichter aus ihrer Schulzeit wieder. Sie setzten sich zu Andromeda und Ted, die wie üblich Plätze für sie freigehalten hatten und sich gerade angeregt mit einem rothaarigen Mädchen unterhielten. Molly war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie hieß, Jane oder so. Sie war ein paar Jahrgänge unter ihr gewesen. Das, und dass sie viel zu viel Zeit mit Malfoy verbracht hatte, wusste sie.  
  
„... wollen, dass ich mit in die Schweiz komme, aber ich kann nicht einfach verschwinden. Man muss doch wenigstens versuchen, etwas zu tun, oder nicht? Dad wäre auch geblieben, aber als Muggel kann er nunmal nicht helfen, und Mum hatte zu große Angst”, sagte die Neue gerade zu Andromeda.  
  
„Meine Eltern wollen leider kämpfen.“  
  
„Warum leider?“  
  
„Weil sie auf der falschen Seite stehen, Schätzchen”, mischte sich Emmeline Vance ein, eine große, elegante Hexe, die zu den ersten Mitgliedern des Ordens gehört hatte. „Sie sind Anhänger der Blutlehre.“  
  
„Oh, natürlich. Ich hatte vergessen, dass du aus der Familie Black stammst.“  
  
„Es gibt ein paar hier, die Black-Blut in sich tragen. Lass dich davon nicht abschrecken”, sagte Arthur, dessen Mutter wie Andromeda die mittlere von drei Black-Schwestern und ebenfalls durch ihre Ehe in Ungnade gefallen war.  
  
„Das tue ich ganz sicher nicht”, antwortete das Mädchen und lächelte.  
  
In dem Moment betrat Albus Dumbledore den großen Kellerraum, in dem sie sich versammelt hatten, und sofort brach Schweigen aus, weil alle gebannt zu ihm aufsahen und gespannt auf seinen Bericht warteten. Es war, wie sie es erwartet hatten, die Ministerien in Frankreich und Deutschland lehnten eine öffentliche Unterstützung ihrer Bewegung aus der Angst heraus ab, sie könnten selbst zu einem Schauplatz dieses Krieges werden. Ein paar Hexen und Zauberer hatten allerdings ihre Hilfe zugesagt und wollten in den nächsten Wochen zu ihnen stoßen.  
  
„Wie ich sehe, haben sich auch aus unseren eigenen Reihen einige Mutige dazu entschieden, sich uns anzuschließen. Frank, hat Alice dich schließlich doch überzeugt?“, fragte er in Richtung der Longbottoms, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saßen. Frank hatte sich bisher nicht bereit gefühlt, dem Orden beizutreten, war nun aber offenbar doch seiner Frau gefolgt. „Hallo, Dorcas, Marlene, Edgar, Joan, willkommen in unserer Runde”, fügte er hinzu und nickte jedem Einzelnen von ihnen freundlich zu.  
  
Joan also, nicht Jane, korrigierte Molly sich in Gedanken und wartete, was Dumbledore weiteres zu sagen hatte.  
  
„Es ist kein besonders erfreulicher Auftakt für euch, allerdings muss ich euch wohl nicht sagen, dass es leider nicht anders zu erwarten war.“  
  
Er nahm ein Blatt Pergament vom Tisch vor sich und tippte einige Male mit seinem Zauberstab darauf. Es erhob, vervielfältigte und verteilte sich unter ihnen. Reihum konnte man hören, wie leise geseufzt wurde, als sie die vielen Namen lasen, die darauf standen.  
„Leider haben sich nicht nur uns mutige Hexen und Zauberer angeschlossen, auch die Reihen der Todesser wurden in den letzten Wochen deutlich verstärkt. Ihr werdet die Namen alle als eure ehemaligen Schul- oder sogar Klassenkameraden wieder erkennen, vielleicht sogar als Freunde”, sein Blick wanderte über die Neuen, die überwiegend frisch aus Hogwarts kamen, und blieb an Joan hängen, „Bleibt stark und lasst den Glauben an das Gute nicht sinken. Es ist schwer, denen gegenüber zu treten, die einem am Herzen liegen. Ich wünsche euch, dass ihr unterscheiden könnt zwischen den Momenten, in denen sich das kämpfen lohnt, und jenen, in denen es vergebens ist. Das gilt für euch alle.“  
  
Es war inzwischen zu einem Ritual geworden, dass Dumbledore sie am Ende ihrer Treffen auf den aktuellen Stand brachte, wer nach seiner und der Kenntnis seiner Spitzel zu den Todessern gehörte. Er stand auf und beendete damit die Versammlung. Sie taten es ihm nach und nach gleich, einige eilten sofort davon und disapparierten, andere beugten sich über eine Karte, die Alistair Moody auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und auf der er vermutlich Verstecke der Todesser markiert hatte. Ted, Arthur und Molly hatten sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt, doch Andromeda saß noch neben Joan.  
  
„Brauchst du Hilfe?“, fragte Ted seine Frau, die im achten Monat schwanger war.  
  
„Nein, ich komme gleich. Geht schonmal vor, wir treffen uns im Fuchsbau.“  
  
Sie hatten die Abende, an denen Bill und Charlie ausnahmsweise aus dem Haus waren, meist mit ihren Freunden bei einem Gläschen Drachenwein verbracht. Und so waren sie auch an jenem Abend zu den Weasleys aufgebrochen. Molly hatte gerade eine Runde gefüllter Gläser verteilt, als Andromeda endlich zu ihnen stieß. Sie erzählte ihnen, wie arg Joan mitgenommen war, weil Lucius Malfoys Name auf der Liste stand.  
  
„Das hat sie nicht wirklich überrascht, oder?“, fragte Arthur kopfschüttelnd.  
  
„Natürlich hat sie das überrascht. Die beiden waren seit der ersten Klasse befreundet und ich bin mir mehr als sicher, dass da auch mehr zwischen ihnen war.“  
  
„Nein! Malfoy mit einem Halbblut? Das hätte ich dem nicht zugetraut.“  
  
„Ich auch nicht”, pflichtete Ted seinem Freund bei.  
  
„Ihr seid eben Männer. Es war doch kaum zu übersehen, dass sie sich mögen.“  
  
„Du vergisst, dass wir als Gryffindors kaum mit ihm zu tun hatten, im Gegensatz zu dir, meine kleine Ringelnatter.“  
  
Andromeda rollte mit den Augen über den ungeliebten Spitznamen und sagte: „Ich kenne Lucius seit wir Kinder waren und ich hätte mir gewünscht, dass er einen anderen Weg einschlägt. Aber der Druck der Familien war am Ende offenbar zu groß für ihn.“  
  
„Da hatte ich wohl Glück, dass du es geschafft hast.“  
  
„Das Glück hatte ich”, lächelte sie ihren Mann an.  
  
„Konntest du Joan denn ein wenig aufmuntern?“, fragte Molly.  
  
„Ich fürchte nicht. Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um sie.“  
  
„Warum?“  
  
„Sie ist sich sicher, dass die Liste falsch ist. Lucius hat ihr erst vor zwei Tagen einen Brief geschickt und sie um ein Treffen gebeten. Sie geht felsenfest davon aus, dass er sich nur als Spion bei den Todessern eingeschleust haben kann.“  
  
„Sie will aber nicht wirklich hingehen?“, fragte Arthur fassungslos.  
  
„Sie wollte. Ich habe ihr geraten, dass sie zuerst mit Dumbledore darüber redet, und das hat sie auch gleich gemacht.“  
  
„Ich hoffe, er konnte es ihr ausreden.“  
  
Aber leider konnte er nicht. Sie hatten sie nach diesem Abend nie wieder gesehen. Erst galt sie als vermisst, dann, nach etwa drei Wochen fand man ihre Leiche. Oder besser gesagt, das was davon noch übrig war. Man hatte ihr nicht die Gnade des Todesfluchs gewährt, nein, sie war auf das Übelste zugerichtet worden. Dumbledore erzählte ihnen im Nachhinein auf ihre Nachfrage, dass Joan ihm den Brief gezeigt und er sie vor einem Treffen gewarnt hatte. Ihm war zwar die Beziehung der beiden während der Schulzeit nicht verborgen geblieben, doch er zweifelte an der Echtheit der Einladung und hatte ihr geraten, ihrerseits um ein Treffen zu bitten und ihn dafür Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen zu lassen. Sie war seinem Rat aber nicht gefolgt und hatte sich geweigert, eine Falle in dem Brief zu sehen. Sie wollte an das Gute in Lucius glauben und hatte diesen Glauben mit dem Leben bezahlt. Dumbledore hatte sich selbst deswegen Vorwürfe gemacht, da er sie noch dazu ermuntert hatte._  
  
„Expelliarmus! Hast du denn nicht mehr alle Füße am Kessel, Molly?“  
  
Sie wurde aus ihrer Erinnerung gerissen wie der Zauberstab aus ihrer Hand. Lucius fing ihn auf und Wut kochte in ihr hoch.  
  
„Jetzt zeigst du endlich dein wahres Gesicht. Du greifst mich hier an? Hier, auf meinem eigenen Grund und Boden?“  
  
„Ich, dich? Du hast mich gerade beinahe mit deinen Funken verbrannt.“  
  
„Was habe ich?“  
  
„Schau selbst”, sagte er und deutete auf den Boden zwischen ihnen, auf dem noch viele Funken glimmten und Gras verkokelten.  
Molly bekam auf einmal starke Kopfschmerzen. Die ganze Wut, die sie in den letzten Minuten gespürt hatte, verblasste langsam und ließ sie verwirrt zurück. Wo war das alles denn auf einmal hergekommen? Es kam immer wieder vor, dass in Arthurs Bastelgarage etwas in Brand geriet, gerade bei diesen Temperaturen oder wenn er an etwas Neuem herumschraubte. Es bestand also kein Grund, Lucius zu verdächtigen, das Feuer gelegt zu haben. Sie presste ihre Hände gegen die Schläfen, schwankte und wäre sicher gefallen, hätte er sie nicht abgefangen.  
  
„Komm, du setzt dich am Besten einen Moment.“  
  
Er führte sie zurück zu ihrem Sessel und beschwor sich selbst einen zweiten daneben.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist”, sagte Molly und nahm ihr Glas Sherry in die Hand, „ich musste auf einmal an die arme Joan denken und daran, wie sie gestorben ist.“  
  
Lucius zuckte bei der Nennung ihres Namens zusammen und fragte: „Was meinst du damit? Was weißt du davon?“  
  
Sie sah ihn nachdenklich an und nippte an dem Getränk. Sofort spürte sie wieder die Wut in sich aufsteigen und krallte sich an den Armlehnen ihres Sessels fest. Diesmal verging das Gefühl schneller und sie war froh, dass Lucius noch ihren Zauberstab in Händen hielt. Sie runzelte die Stirn und beäugte das dunkelhonigfarbene Getränk misstrauisch.  
  
„Etwas stimmt mit dem Wein nicht”, sagte sie seufzend und kippte ihn ins Gras, wo er dampfend das saftige Grün verwelken ließ, „Ron testet immer diese verfluchten Scherzartikel an mir.“  
  
„Molly, woher weißt du etwas darüber, wie Joan gestorben ist?“, fragte Lucius nachdrücklich.  
  
„Wieso? Fühlst du dich ertappt?“  
  
„Nein... Nicht ertappt. Ich fühle mich schuldig. Weil ich der Grund dafür bin, dass sie tot ist.“  
  
„Dann hast du sie tatsächlich in eine Falle gelockt?“, fragte Molly zornig.  
  
„Nein. Ich wusste bis vor ein paar Jahren gar nichts davon. Bellatrix hat es mir erst gesagt, als ich ein Gefangener in meinem eigenen Haus war, um mich noch ein bisschen mehr zu quälen.“  
  
Lucius erzählte von Bellas Plan, Narzissas Nebenbuhlerin auszumerzen und von der Grausamkeit, die sie dabei an den Tag gelegt hatte, und Molly daraufhin von ihrer Erinnerung an Joan, davon, wie ihre sterblichen Überreste gefunden wurden, und von dem Begräbnis, das der Orden im Stillen abgehalten hatte.  
  
„Würdest du mir zeigen, wo sie begraben liegt? Ich würde es gerne sehen.“  
  
„Jetzt?“  
  
Er nickte, doch korrigierte sich sofort wieder: „Nein, jetzt habe ich keine Zeit dafür. Ich war auf der Suche nach Ronald, ist er hier?“  
  
„Nein, er ist schon wieder fort. Er und Susan sind vor einer guten Stunde aufgebrochen.“  
  
„Wohin?“  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich schätze in die Winkelgasse?“  
  
„Gut. Danke, Molly.“  
  
Er stand auf und legte ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch.  
.  
„Warum suchst du denn nach ihm?“, fragte sie.  
  
„Es ist wegen Hermine.“  
  
„Oh, gibt es endlich eine Spur?“  
  
„Sie”, er unterbrach sich selbst, „etwas in der Art, ja.“  
  
„Ich hoffe sehr, sie taucht bald wieder auf. Die Arme hat in ihrem Leben wirklich genug durchmachen müssen. Jetzt ist es auch mal wieder gut”, sie stand auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, „wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann...“  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich denke nicht, dass du das kannst.“


	33. 07. August 2008 - Der Blinde Troll

Draco war mal wieder wütend auf sich selbst. Er hätte es gleich erkennen müssen. Es hätte ihm gleich auffallen müssen. Sie hätte ihn nicht so einfach täuschen dürfen. Es war Susan. Oder besser gesagt, ihr Geruch, den er schon am Baum auf dem Hügel wahrgenommen hatte, bevor sie mit Ron zu ihm gerannt war. Ihr Geruch, den er unter den ganzen frischeren Spuren zwar nur schwach aber dennoch unverkennbar wahrgenommen hatte, dort oben in der Baumkrone. Sie hatte Hermine entführt, daran hatte er nun keine Zweifel mehr. Und vermutlich hatte sie auch Witherfork getötet. Als Mitglied des Rudels hatte sie zumindest ein Motiv für den Mord - Rache. Wie sie das angestellt hatte und was sie gegen Hermine haben könnte, wusste er nicht, aber das war jetzt zweitrangig.  
  
Er betrat den Blinden Troll, der bis auf drei ältere Zauberer in einer Ecke wie leergefegt war. Buck kam aus der Küche, um nach dem neuen Gast zu sehen und nickte ihm freundlich zu.  
  
„Na? Schon so früh durstig?“  
  
„Ne, ich bin eigentlich auf der Suche nach deiner Bedienung, Susan.“  
  
„Ach so? Hat es dir wohl angetan, die Kleine. Naja, wenn man bedenkt, was ihr beide durchmacht, ist das ja auch kein Wunder, oder? Sie ist aber nicht da. Tut mir leid, Kumpel.“  
  
Er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
  
„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?“  
  
„Nee. Interessiert mich nicht, was meine Angestellten in ihrer Freizeit treiben.“  
  
„Hast du dann wenigstens ihre Adresse?“  
  
„Eigentlich geb ich solche Informationen ja nicht heraus”, sagte Buck und Draco rollte innerlich mit den Augen, weil der Kobold am Ende ja doch immer mit allem herausrückte, „aber ich habe mitbekommen, dass du ihr auch nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen bist...“  
  
„Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er überrascht. War Susan in der Zwischenzeit noch einmal hier?  
  
„Sie hat seit Wochen immer wieder über dich gesprochen”, zwinkerte Buck ihm zu, „konnte deine Entlassung kaum erwarten.“  
  
Draco schluckte. Auf ihn hatte sie es also auch abgesehen. Aber warum? Und warum hatte er davon nichts bemerkt?  
  
„Susie ist bei den Mayhems untergekommen. Die wohnen über dem Eulenkaufhaus in der Winkelgasse”, raunte Buck ihm zu und zwinkerte verschwörerisch.  
  
„Danke”, antwortete er ihm mechanisch, seine Gedanken rasten. Mayhem. Wie John Mayhem? Das konnte kein Zufall sein. Langsam fügten sich die Puzzleteile zusammen.  
  
Seine Füße trugen ihn wie ferngesteuert an ihr Ziel, während er fieberhaft darüber nachdachte, was das bedeuten sollte. Susan und John waren selbst Teil des Rudels gewesen, warum sollte sie es jetzt auf ihn abgesehen haben? Den Großmeister hatte sie sicher nicht getötet, er bezweifelte, dass einer seiner Anhänger dazu fähig gewesen wäre. Der Schleier, mit dem Witherfork sie alle belegt hatte, war erst durch seinen Tod gelüftet worden. Er schnupperte mit geschlossenen Augen und konnte deutlich Susans Spur wahrnehmen. Sie war dort oben im ersten Stock und sie war allein, wenn ihn seine Nase nicht täuschte.  
  
Eine schmale, unauffällige Tür am Rand des Hauses führte ihn in ein altes Treppenhaus. Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, sein Kommen nicht durch zu lautes Knarzen der Stufen anzukündigen, schlich er hinauf. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt, denn vermutlich würde Susan ihn sofort attackieren, wenn sie ihn hier sah. Wie sollte er vorgehen? Versuchen, sich hineinzuschleichen? Nein, er setzte lieber auf den Überraschungseffekt. Draco konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf ihren Duftfaden, der unverkennbar hinter der Tür auf ihn wartete. Sie war nur ein paar Meter entfernt, fast direkt in seiner Schusslinie. Er brachte sich in die richtige Position und feuerte sofort einen Entwaffungszauber ab, sobald er die Tür öffnete.  
  
„Expelliarmus!“  
  
Susans Zauberstab flog in hohem Bogen in seine ausgestreckte Hand. Lässig fing er ihn auf und zielte nun mit beiden Stäben auf die überraschte Frau. Zu seinem großen Glück hatte sie nicht mit einem Angriff gerechnet und ihn auch nicht bemerkt. Wenn sie auf der Hut gewesen wäre, hätte sie seine Anwesenheit genauso wahrnehmen können, wie er die ihre. Der Raum, in dem sie sich befand, war ein schäbiges Wohnzimmer mit schmalen, angelaufenen Fenstern, die kaum Licht herein ließen, mit zerschundenen, leicht muffigen Möbeln. Susan starrte ihn mit großen Augen an und die Farbe wich aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
„Draco!“, ächzte sie, „du musst auf der Stelle von hier verschwinden!“  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne”, schnaubte er, „du schuldest mir ein paar Antworten und ich gehe nicht, bis du mir alles erklärt hast.“  
  
„Nein, bitte... Du verstehst nicht...“  
  
„Ich verstehe sehr wohl. Und jetzt fang endlich an!“  
  
„Bitte, Draco! Du darfst nicht hier sein, es ist gefährlich! Wenn er dich findet, bringt er dich um.“  
  
„Wenn wer mich findet?“  
  
Sie hatte die Hände erhoben und schien fieberhaft nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich überlegte sie, welche Lüge sie ihm auftischen sollte. Er machte einen Schritt über die Türschwelle hinweg, um seiner Frage Nachdruck zu verleihen. Doch bevor sie antworten konnte, brach die Hölle los - ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, eine Druckwelle, die sie unbarmherzig von ihren Füßen riss, Flammen, die sich im ganzen Raum ausbreiteten und an allem hoch züngelten, das sich ihnen in den Weg stellte. Draco spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in seinem Arm, und dass sein Ellenbogen nicht mehr da war, wo er hingehörte. Die Zauberstäbe hatte er bei seinem Sturz fallen lassen, sie mussten irgendwo in der Nähe sein. Sehen konnte er sie nicht, denn Staub und Rauch vernebelten ihm die Sicht. Er tastete hastig danach, verbrannte sich dabei aber nur die Finger und gab es schnell auf, als das Feuer immer wütender loderte. Unter Schmerzen rappelte er sich auf, schirmte seine Augen ab und versuchte zur Tür zu gelangen. Ein leises Stöhnen ließ ihn zurückblicken und er sah, dass Susan auf dem Bauch lag, die Beine unter einem massiven Bücherschrank begraben, dessen Inhalt sich rings um sie und auf ihr verteilt hatte. Ein Buch hatte sie offenbar an der Schläfe erwischt, denn ein feines, blutiges Rinnsal lief an ihrer Stirn herunter. Das Feuer fraß sich bereits durch die Buchdeckel und das schwere Holz und auch ihre Kleidung begann schon zu kokeln.  
  
„Ach verdammt”, brummte Draco und stürzte durch den dichter werdenden Rauch zu ihr. Zum Glück hatten sie beide die Stärke des Wolfs in sich, sonst wäre sie gleich zerquetscht worden und er hätte sie nicht befreien können. Er stemmte sich mit aller Macht mit den Schultern gegen den Schrank und Susan schaffte es, sich an den Armen darunter hervor zu ziehen. Draco packte sie mit seinem heilen Arm und gemeinsam schafften sie es hinaus, wo sie nur mit Mühe die Flammen auf ihrem Rock ersticken konnten.  
  
„Nein... Zurück... Muss zurück!“, japste Susan, doch es war offensichtlich, dass sie das nicht tun konnten. Feuer und Raum schlugen ihnen aus der Tür entgegen und sie mussten sich schleunigst entfernen. Keuchend schleppte Draco sie beide die Treppe hinunter auf die Straße, wo sich schon eine kleine Menschenmenge gesammelt hatte. Die Erwachsenen hatten die Zauberstäbe gezückt und versuchten, die Flammen zu löschen, doch das Feuer schien sich kaum bändigen zu wollen. Susan sträubte sich immer noch und wollte zurück hinein, aber das war unmöglich. Was hatte dieses Inferno ausgelöst? Ein Instinkt ließ Dracos Blick in eine schmale Gasse wandern, wo aus dem Nichts plötzlich sein Vater auftauchte, düster dreinblickend, ebenfalls mit gezücktem Zauberstab, aber ohne Anstalten zu helfen.


	34. 07. August 2008 - Feuersbrunst

Hermine hatte ihr Umfeld in den letzten Stunden immer deutlicher wahrgenommen. Sie war sich inzwischen sicher, dass es ein Umfeld war und keine Einbildung. Ihren ersten Gedanken, nämlich dass sie irgendwo und irgendwie in einem Wald steckte, hatte sie verworfen, denn in keinem Wald war so viel Betrieb. Ständig gingen verschwommene Gestalten an ihr vorüber, blieben stehen oder hasteten vorbei. Sie konnte zwar keine Gesichter erkennen, aber die Umrisse unterschieden sich deutlich. Ab und an schwebten große und kleine Schatten über sie hinweg oder hielt eine der Gestalten etwas auf dem Arm. Das musste Eeylops sein oder jedenfalls ein anderes Eulenkaufhaus. Aber was machte sie in dieser merkwürdigen Form in einem Eulenkaufhaus? Warum hatte man sie dorthin gebracht?  
  
Vor kurzem hatte sie dann jemand mit sich genommen und das Nebelrauschen hatte wieder eingesetzt. Gerade hatte ihre Sicht etwas zugenommen und ihr schemenhaft ihre neue Umgebung präsentiert, als auf einmal ein Sturm losbrach. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass dort draußen ein Feuer wütete, die orange-roten Flammen waren auch durch den bunten Nebel noch deutlich zu erkennen und der schwarze Rauch, den sie mit sich brachten, zog an ihr vorbei. Langsam wurde alles um sie herum immer wärmer und obwohl sie nicht zu atmen schien, nahm sie dennoch wahr, wie rußig die Luft inzwischen war. Sie musste husten, doch sie hatte noch immer keinen Körper, keine Lungen, mit denen sie hätte husten können. Sie war gefangen in diesem Feuersturm, würde ersticken und verbrennen und schlussendlich zu einem kleinen Häufchen Asche werden. Unentdeckt zwischen den Überresten der Welt um sie herum.


	35. 07. August 2008 - Winkelgasse

Lucius starrte in die Flammen. Gerade im Hochsommer war es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass es mal brannte, aber heute schien es ihn zu verfolgen. Erst der Fuchsbau, jetzt Eeylops. Das hier war aber etwas anderes, denn die Flammen waren offensichtlich magisch. In dem Moment stürzte Draco mit diesem Mädchen, das schon mit ihm im Cottage an der Küste gewesen war, auf die Straße, beide offensichtlich arg mitgenommen. Er überlegte kurz, was er tun sollte, denn er wollte sich eigentlich nicht groß in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Die meisten wussten zwar nichts davon, aber für manche steckte er ja noch in Azkaban, weswegen er auch zunächst beim Fuchsbau nach Weasley gesucht hatte und nicht direkt bei ihm zu Hause im Getümmel der Winkelgasse. Während er noch regungslos da stand, drehte Draco sich um und sah ihn direkt an, als ob er ihn unter dem Tarnumhang sehen könnte. Und wie schon ein paar Stunden zuvor legte er ohne ein Zögern die Tarnung ab. Einen winzigen Moment lang verharrte er regungslos, dann rannte er mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf seinen Sohn und die junge Frau zu.  
  
„Was ist passiert? Seid ihr verletzt?“  
  
„Explosion”, keuchte sie, „Draco... Hermine ist da drin!“  
  
„Was?“, riefen sie beide gleichzeitig.  
  
„Hermine... Die Schneekugel”, sie hustete und ihre Augenlider begannen zu flattern.  
  
„Schneekugel? Was soll das sein?“, fragte Draco, doch er erhielt keine Antwort.  
  
Die junge Frau war in Ohnmacht gefallen, was vermutlich mit der Menge Blut zu tun hatte, die von ihrer Schläfe herabtropfte. Lucius wusste dank Joan, was eine Schneekugel war. Er rannte auf die Tür zu, aus der die beiden gerade gekommen waren, aber dichter Rauch schlug ihm entgegen und er hörte, wie das Gebälk bedrohlich knarzte. Die Treppe war zu riskant. Mehr und mehr Zauberer und Hexen richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Flammen, ihre Löschversuche zeigten jedoch keinerlei Wirkung, sondern ließen sie nur noch wütender auflodern. Er hatte so etwas schon einmal gesehen. Der Dunkle Lord hatte mit einer Art Griechischem Feuer einen ganzen See in Brand gesteckt und alles Leben darin vernichtet. Es konnte nicht durch Wasser gelöscht werden, brannte dadurch bloß heißer.  
  
„Stop!“, schrie er und versuchte, die Helfer auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, „Stop! Das sind Griechische Flammen! Wasser macht es nur noch schlimmer!“  
  
Einige wenige senkten ihre Zauberstäbe, doch die meisten ignorierten ihn oder glaubten ihm nicht. Es half nichts, er musste selbst dort hinein, denn wenn diese Idioten weiter löschten, würde bald nicht mehr viel übrig bleiben.  
  
Die kurzen Bildausschnitte, die er aus Hermines Geist aufgeschnappt hatte, blitzten wieder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, und einen Moment lang wollte er sie einfach ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Die Testphiole, die sich klärte... Er hatte es nicht gleich verstanden, war zu fixiert auf Hinweise zu ihrem Verschwinden gewesen, aber vorhin hatte ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen. Narzissa hatte ihm zwei Mal einen positiven Schwangerschaftstest gezeigt. Das erste Mal vor fast 30 Jahren, als es nach vielen erfolglosen Monaten endlich geklappt hatte. Damals hatte er sich unbändig gefreut und zugleich erleichtert gefühlt, denn sein Vater hatte schon damit begonnen, ihm vorzuhalten, dass er nicht einmal in der Lage war, einen Stammhalter zu zeugen. Das zweite Mal war noch nicht so lange her, hatte sich aber letztlich als Farce herausgestellt, da das Kind, das sie ihm anfangs als das seine verkauft hatte, in Wirklichkeit von diesem vermaledeiten Franzosen gewesen wäre. Verbittert dachte er daran, dass er ihn einmal als seinen Freund bezeichnet hatte.  
  
Er wusste also, was die Phiole bedeutete. Er wusste, dass auch Hermine ein Kind erwartete, das nicht von ihm war. Er wusste, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte. Und er wusste, dass es Weasley war. Er wusste es einfach.  
  
Die Erkenntnisse hatten ihn schwer getroffen. Wenn Weasley direkt vor ihm gestanden hätte, er hätte für nichts garantiert. Für gar nichts. Die ungewöhnliche Eifersucht, die seit kurzem in ihm brodelte, hätte sich entladen und diesen Wurm mit sich gerissen. Sein Zorn richtete sich aber nicht nur gegen den Jungen. Nein. Ein ziemlich lauter Teil in ihm tobte vor Wut und Enttäuschung über Hermine und in einem kurzen, finsteren Moment schob er es auf ihre Herkunft. Dachte sich, dass er es von einem Schlammblut nicht anders erwarten konnte. Dass sich ihre Niedertracht und Minderwertigkeit nun endlich gezeigt hatte und er es hätte wissen müssen. Dass er es eigentlich besser wusste. Doch der Moment war so schnell vorbei, wie er gekommen war und ließ ihn schuldbewusst zurück. Solche Gedanken hatte er hinter sich gelassen. Das Gift, das er sein ganzes Leben lang eingetrichtert bekommen hatte, ließ sich aber nunmal nicht von heute auf morgen aussaugen. Ein kleiner Rest war noch da und in Momenten wie diesen, wenn er ihn nicht kontrollieren konnte, brach er aus.  
  
Aber dass Hermines Familie nichts damit zu tun hatte, änderte ja nichts an ihrem Verhalten selbst. Das Ergebnis blieb das gleiche - sie war schwanger und er konnte nunmal nicht der Vater sein. Musste er nun dankbar sein, dass Abraxas ihn seinerzeit dem Ritual unterzogen hatte? Musste er dankbar sein, dass er dadurch sicher sein konnte, dass das Balg kein echter Malfoy war? Vielleicht. Aber er war nicht dankbar. Hätte es das Ritual nicht gegeben, hätte er ihr selbst ein Kind schenken können. Da er dazu nicht fähig war, hatte sie sich an einen anderen gewandt. So musste es gewesen sein. Es war dumm und egoistisch gewesen, zu denken, dass eine junge Frau unter diesen Umständen mit ihm glücklich werden könnte. Er hätte klüger sein müssen. Gerade als er sich zurückziehen wollte, kam ihm jedoch ein anderer Gedanke. Laut und klar. Er wusste eigentlich gar nichts. Nicht, ob er alles richtig gedeutet hatte. Nicht, ob es nicht doch eine Erklärung gab. Nicht, ob er falsch lag. Vielleicht war es doch anders. Und selbst wenn er Recht hatte, konnte er keine Frau, die er liebte, einfach so sterben lassen. Nicht seinetwegen. Nicht noch einmal. Das Gespräch mit Molly hatte ihm das eindrucksvoll verdeutlicht.  
  
Geschickt schwang er sich in seinen grauen Nebelschwaden hinauf zu einem der schmalen Fenster. Er hörte noch, wie ihm Draco etwas warnendes hinterher rief, dann tauchte er in die Rauchschwaden ein. Die Hitze begann sofort, an ihm zu nagen, obwohl er nicht in seiner körperlichen Form war. Hektisch sah er sich um. Als Wohnraum war das hier kaum mehr zu erkennen, die Flammen, der Rauch und dazu noch seine Nebelgestalt verwirrten zudem seine Sicht. Er musste daraus auftauchen, aber dann wäre er dem Feuer schutzlos ausgeliefert. Nein, nicht schutzlos. Er war ein Zauberer. Und er musste Hermine retten. Das zählte. Sonst nichts. Als er mit seinen Füßen auf dem Boden des Raumes aufkam, züngelten sofort Flammen an seinen Hosenbeinen empor.  
  
„Protego horribilis!“  
  
Es war der mächtigste Schutzzauber, den er kannte, gemacht, um ein weites Gebiet vor Flüchen zu schützen, doch in der Regel wurde er von mehreren Zauberern gleichzeitig gewirkt und nicht gegen dunkelmagische Flammen wie diese. Aber es funktionierte. Eine Schutzglocke bildete sich um ihn herum und die Flammen wichen fauchend zurück, nur um immer wieder zu versuchen, darin einzudringen. Es war sehr kräftezehrend, den Zauber gegen das Feuer zu stemmen, doch sein unbändiger Wille trieb ihn an. In diesem Moment spürte er keine Zweifel, kein Zögern mehr, keine Wut, keine Eifersucht, keinen Stolz. Er hatte nur ein Ziel vor Augen: Hermine lebend finden und sie beschützen.  
  
Lucius versuchte, das Inferno um ihn herum auszublenden und sich nur auf das Innere der Schutzglocke zu konzentrieren. Er stieg über ausgebrannte Möbel und Bücher, die schon beinahe zu Asche zerfallen waren. Es war kaum noch etwas von der Einrichtung übrig, was seine Hoffnung, die Schneekugel zu finden, schnell sinken ließ. Die Hitze des Feuers trieb ihm den Schweiß auf die Stirn und der Rauch biss in der Nase. Lange würde er es nicht mehr aushalten. Ein Holzbalken krachte nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm von der Decke und hätte ihn beinahe unter sich begraben. Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit. Irgendwo hier war Hermine, vielleicht zum Greifen nah, aber es gab keinen Zauber, mit dem er sie finden konnte. Homenum revelio funktionierte nicht bei Verwandlungen und Accio nicht bei Menschen, selbst wenn, er kannte die genaue Form der Schneekugel nicht, ein Herbeirufen war also ausgeschlossen.  
  
Eine letzte Möglichkeit gab es noch. Er schloss die Augen und drehte seinen Ehering, um noch einmal in Hermines Sicht der Welt um sie herum einzutauchen. Vor seinem inneren Auge loderten Flammen auf. Viel mehr konnte er nicht erkennen, aber das war schon einmal eine Hilfe. Erstens wusste er, dass sie noch am Leben war und zweitens konnte er es nun sehen, wenn sich die Schneekugel in der Schutzglocke befand, denn dann musste das Feuer verschwinden. Die Hitze wurde stärker. Sein Schutzzauber litt darunter, dass Lucius sich nun nicht mehr ganz auf ihn konzentrierte. Viel Zeit blieb ihm ohnehin nicht, denn das Gebälk drohte, jeden Moment über ihm hereinzubrechen. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte, stolperte dadurch einmal fast über etwas, das einmal ein Stuhl gewesen sein könnte, und hielt gerade so sein Gleichgewicht. Laute Schreie von draußen drangen zu ihm durch, vermutlich fingen die Flammen an, sich ihren Weg auf die Straße zu bahnen, angezogen von den Idioten, die immer noch mit Wasser löschen wollten. Hoffentlich kam bald der Einsatztrupp vom Ministerium. Die Fluchbrecher sollten sich mit der Bekämpfung von Flüchen wie diesem auskennen und dem Ganzen ein Ende bereiten können. Der Schweiß tropfte ihm inzwischen von der Stirn und er spürte, dass die Hitze immer stärker wurde. Seine Kräfte ließen mehr und mehr nach, aber er würde nicht aufgeben. Nein, er würde lieber sterben. Denn mit dem Wissen, Hermine im Stich gelassen zu haben, konnte er ohnehin nicht leben.  
  
Die Magie zehrte von ihm und zwang ihn auf die Knie. Er kippte nach vorne, und für einen kurzen Moment klärte sich sein Blick, obwohl er die Augen noch geschlossen hatte. Um sich abzufangen, ließ er instinktiv den Ring los und die Verbindung brach ab. Als er aufsah, mit allen Vieren auf dem Boden, schimmerte eine kleine Glaskugel unter einem verkohlten Brett hervor, gerade so innerhalb der Schutzglocke. Mit letzter Kraft zog er die Kugel hervor, sie war so heiß, dass er sie beinahe fallen gelassen hätte, doch er hielt sie fest und drückte sie an sich. Er fühlte einen feinen, zarten Sprung an ihrer Oberfläche. Sie war beschädigt, verletzt, vielleicht irreparabel. Er war zu spät gekommen. Müde rollte er sich zusammen, darauf bedacht, dass die Kugel so gut wie möglich von den Flammen abgeschirmt war, sobald sie den Schutz durchbrachen. An Fliegen war nicht zu denken. Er hatte sich überschätzt, zwei Zauber dieser Intensität gleichzeitig zu wirken, hatte ihn ausgelaugt. Jetzt konnte er nur noch hier liegen, versuchen, den Schutz so lange aufrecht zu erhalten wie er konnte, und auf Rettung hoffen.  
  
Als er spürte, dass es nur noch wenige Augenblicke dauern konnte, lenkte er seinen Geist zu schönen Erinnerungen. Zu Joan, die neben ihm im Gras lag, ihre Finger mit den seinen verzahnt, zu Draco, als er ihn das erste Mal im Arm hielt, zu Hermine, die ihn strahlend anlächelte. Er sah es ganz deutlich vor dem inneren Auge. Und dann, als er Frieden mit sich gefunden hatte, erlosch der Schutzzauber und das Flammenmeer brach über ihnen herein.


	36. 07. August 2008 - St.-Mungo-Hospital

Draco saß mit starrem Blick auf einem Behandlungstisch und bekam kaum etwas von dem Trubel mit, der um ihn herum stattfand. Man hatte seinen Ellbogen geheilt und ihm irgendwelche Tränke verabreicht, die ihn wohl beruhigen sollten. Er hatte nicht darauf geachtet, sondern sie einfach getrunken. Sein Kopf war leer. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, er trauerte nicht, er fühlte einfach gar nichts.   
  
Susan war tot. Sie war in seinen Armen gestorben und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Er hätte ihr helfen müssen. Hätte sie direkt ins Krankenhaus bringen müssen, als sie ohnmächtig wurde. Aber er war so gebannt gewesen von dem Feuer, das immer mächtiger zu werden schien, und von seinem Vater, der sich einfach mitten in die Flammen gestürzt hatte und nicht wiederkam, dass er nicht auf sie geachtet hatte. Sie hatten sich gerettet, davon war er überzeugt gewesen. Doch als endlich, nach vielen elendig langen Minuten, die Fluchbrecher und ein paar Notheiler vor Eeylops auftauchten und ihnen aufhelfen wollten, hatte er nur noch ihren leblosen Körper umklammert. Der Schock saß ihm noch immer tief in den Knochen und würde sicher auch eine Weile bleiben. Dass Susan hinter Hermines Verschwinden und dem ganzen Schlamassel steckte, änderte nichts daran. Er hatte sie gemocht und wünschte sich, sie hätte ihm eine einfache Erklärung für das alles geben können. Sie hätte nicht sterben sollen.   
  
Jemand legte die Hand auf seine Schulter und er sah müde auf.   
  
„... nach Hause.“  
  
„Hm?“  
  
Er rieb sich die Stirn und versuchte, sich auf die Stimme des Heilers zu konzentrieren, der vor ihm stand.  
  
„Gehen Sie lieber nach Hause. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Wir können nicht mehr für Sie tun und Sie können in diesem Zustand auch niemandem helfen.“  
  
Draco nickte langsam. Der Mann hatte Recht. Er musste nach Hause und dort auf ein Wunder hoffen. Aber wo war er zu Hause? Im Cottage, wo Beedy auf Neuigkeiten wartete? In Malfoy Manor? Weder das eine noch das andere fühlte sich danach an. Schwerfällig machte er sich auf den Weg. Man hatte ihm einen provisorischen Zauberstab überlassen, bis er sich einen neuen beschaffen konnte. Der Stab fühlte sich ungewohnt an, falsch, nicht gemacht für seine Hand. In seinem Zustand, wie der Heiler es genannt hatte, und mit einem unbekannten Zauberstab wäre es fahrlässig gewesen, zu apparieren, und da er ohnehin kein bestimmtes Ziel hatte, wanderte er einfach durch die Straßen Londons. Ab und an drehte ein Muggel den Kopf nach ihm, scheinbar verwundert über seine abgerissene Erscheinung, doch die meisten trotteten an ihm vorbei, ohne auch nur aufzusehen. Sie starrten auf kleine leuchtende Geräte oder sprachen mit sich selbst. Draco nahm seinerseits von den Muggeln keine Notiz. Es war angenehm, dass er unerkannt bleiben konnte - inmitten der Menschenmassen, allein mit seinen Sorgen.   
  
Dracos Füße hatten ihn in einen belebten Park getragen. Touristen fotografierten die vielen Graugänse im Wasser und Streifenhörnchen, die auf den Wegen oder im schattigen Gras herumtollten. Die kleinen, possierlichen Tierchen spielten unbekümmert und hofften offenbar, etwas Essbares von den Spaziergängern zu erbeuten. Er saß auf einer Bank und ein neugieriges Exemplar näherte sich auch ihm und kletterte geschwind an seinem Hosenbein hinauf bis zu seinem gebeugten Knie. Er sah es an, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Seine Gedanken waren bei seinem Vater, der mit dem Leben kämpfte, und bei Hermine, die noch immer in der Gestalt einer Glaskugel war. Sie war so stark beschädigt worden, dass sich die Fluchbrecher bisher nicht an ihre Rückwandlung getraut hatten.   
  
Er hatte Hermine gefunden. Mehr hatte er sich selbst nicht geschworen, eigentlich sollte er also erleichtert sein. Was interessierte es ihn, ob sie lebte oder nicht? Er trug keine Schuld. Susan hatte sie entführt. Sie steckte hinter allem. Auch wenn er nicht verstand, warum sie es getan hatte. Du darfst nicht hier sein, Draco. Er wird dich umbringen. Wen könnte sie damit gemeint haben? Mr. Mayhem? Da sie die Warnung in seiner Wohnung ausgesprochen hatte, lag der Schluss nahe, aber er kannte diesen Mr. Mayhem ja gar nicht. Warum sollte der ihn umbringen wollen?   
  
„Hallo Draco.“  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als jemand die Hand auf seine Schulter legte, und ihn direkt ansprach. Vor ein paar Tagen wäre seine Laune noch in den Keller gegangen, doch inzwischen war sie ohnehin schon ganz unten angelangt. Selbst dieser Zauberer konnte es nicht mehr schlimmer machen.  
  
„Potter”, brummte er.  
  
„Ich komme gerade aus dem Krankenhaus”, sagte der und fuhr mit einer merkwürdig schuldbewussten Note fort, „deinem Vater geht es leider unverändert schlecht.“  
  
Draco nickte stumm und wartete. Potter war sicher nicht nur gekommen, um ihn darüber auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Und wie zur Bestätigung fügte er hinzu: „Susan wurde inzwischen untersucht. Sie ist nicht durch das Feuer gestorben.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Sie ist nicht durch das Feuer gestorben.“  
  
„Ja, das habe ich schon verstanden. Willst du mir sagen, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, oder was?“, fauchte er ihn an. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt, dass man ihm unterstellte, ihr etwas angetan zu haben.   
  
„Sie hat einen unbrechbaren Schwur gebrochen. Und da du bei ihr warst, als sie gestorben ist, hatte ich gehofft, du kannst uns vielleicht sagen, was sie verbotenerweise verraten hat.“   
  
Er musste nicht lange überlegen: „Hermine und Schneekugel. Das waren ihre letzten Worte.“  
  
„Ist dir sonst noch etwas an ihrem Verhalten aufgefallen?“  
  
„Nein.“  
  
„Wirklich, Malfoy? Ich könnte dich auch offiziell vorladen, wenn dir das lieber ist.“  
  
Er wollte mit alledem nicht behelligt und am liebsten einfach in Frieden gelassen werden. Aber er kannte Potter gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde, bis er alles aus ihm herausgequetscht hatte. Also erzählte er ihm einfach alles, was er wusste und was passiert war, seit er Susan im Blinden Troll getroffen hatte. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie sich der Gefahr eines unbrechbaren Schwurs ausgesetzt hat”, schloss er seine Ausführungen.   
  
„Ich auch nicht. Er ist nicht ohne Grund verboten.“  
  
„Und? Wars das jetzt?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Na, lässt du mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe? Ich hab echt genug von dem ganzen Mist.“  
  
„Was hast du denn jetzt vor?“  
  
„Das geht dich einen feuchten Drachendreck an, Potter!“  
  
Harry verdrehte die Augen.   
  
„Weißt du, wo du unterkommst? Soll ich dich irgendwo hinbringen?“  
  
Draco war einfach nur müde und wollte nichts mehr hören und sehen. Beedy würde ihn zwar ein bisschen nerven, aber mit offenen Armen empfangen und ihn versorgen. Da er selbst zum Apparieren immer noch zu schwach war, nickte er und sagte: „Zum Cottage.“  
  
Harry stand auf und deutete zu einer Imbissbude: „Dahinter sind wir versteckt genug.“   
  
Sie verbargen sich unauffällig hinter der Holzrückwand der Bude und Draco spürte sofort ein Ziehen hinter dem Bauchnabel, als Potter mit ihm Seit-an-Seit-apparierte.


	37. 07. August 2008 - King's Cross

Alles, sie inbegriffen, strahlte in einem übernatürlichen Weiß und ihre Augen brauchten eine Weile, bis sie sich daran gewöhnt hatten. Sie standen sich gegenüber, nackt, ihre leuchtenden Antlitze frei von allen Wunden und Schatten, die ihre Körper in der realen Welt trugen. Es war totenstill und nichts regte sich, sie waren die einzigen Lebewesen an diesem mystischen Ort. Hermine kannte die Szenerie aus Harrys Erzählungen. Wie er, nachdem er von Voldemorts Todesfluch getroffen worden war, befanden sie sich nun auf einem Bahnsteig in King‘s Cross. Auf beiden Gleisen stand ein weiß opalisierender Zug bereit, um sie weiter zu bringen. Sie mussten nur einsteigen und den Schmerz und all ihre Probleme hinter sich lassen. Es war sehr verlockend, das musste sie zugeben, aber es war noch nicht ganz so weit. Während sie die Bedeutung von alledem auf sich wirken ließ, löste Lucius sich aus seiner Starre. Er hatte noch nie etwas von einem Ort wie diesem gehört, aber es war unschwer zu erraten. Das hier war die Schwelle vom Leben in den Tod. Überwältigt von der überirdischen Schönheit seiner Umgebung, drehte er sich um die eigene Achse. War das hier ein Einblick in das Jenseits? Er hätte erwartet, dass er sein Dasein in einer dunkleren Ewigkeit fristen würde. Dort, wo böse Menschen nunmal hinkamen, zumindest nach jedem Ammenmärchen, das jemals auf Erden erzählt worden ist. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass er nicht allein hier war und als er seine Drehung vollendet hatte und wieder direkt vor Hermine stand, konnte er es nicht weiter ignorieren. Sie hatte ihn beobachtet und sich gefragt, warum sie zusammen hier waren. Es konnte eigentlich nur bedeuten, dass sie beide gestorben waren - vielleicht zur gleichen Zeit oder am gleichen Ort, vielleicht auch beides oder nichts davon.   
  
Beide warteten darauf, dass ihr Gegenüber etwas sagte. Es war keine angespannte Situation, denn Zeit spielte hier keine Rolle und so profane Gefühle wie Ungeduld oder Peinlich-berührt-Sein gab es nicht.   
  
„Wie sind wir gestorben?“, fragte Hermine schließlich.  
  
„Das ist eine längere Geschichte.“  
  
„Ich denke, wir haben alle Zeit, die wir uns nehmen wollen”, antwortete sie lächelnd und ging zu einer der Wartebänke.   
  
Lucius nahm neben ihr Platz und begann ruhig seine Erzählung: „Nach unserem Streit habe ich mich nach Malfoy Manor zurückgezogen. Dass der Zauber seine Wirkung verloren hat, hat mir schwer zugesetzt und ich habe mich hinreißen lassen, großes Chaos anzurichten. Ich bin zwar nicht stolz darauf, aber ich muss zugeben, dass es mir danach besser ging. Ich war deswegen weitestgehend entspannt, als Harry mit zwei weiteren Auroren auf einmal in meinem Bad stand, die Zauberstäbe auf mich gerichtet. Der Tag war bis dahin schon verrückt genug, vielleicht habe ich mich deswegen darauf eingelassen, was mir vorgeschlagen wurde. Nachdem die beiden Begleiter den Raum verlassen hatten, hat Harry mir von einem Plan erzählt. Er wollte mich als Lockvogel und Spion zugleich in Azkaban einschleusen, um den Mörder des Werwolfs zu fassen. Er hatte einen Verdacht, aber die Gefängnisdirektorin stellte sich quer, da es sich dabei um eine ihrer Wachen handelte, und so musste er verdeckt vorgehen, um an sein Ziel zu kommen. Seine Vermutung war, dass es nicht bei diesem einen Mord bleiben sollte und mehrere Beteiligte von damals in Gefahr schwebten.   
  
Er war überzeugt, dass ich ein zentrales Ziel war und dass er durch mich den Spieß umdrehen könnte. Mit Hilfe der Direktorin wurde ich also eingeschleust. Sie war damit einverstanden, den Fall auf diese Weise anzugehen, solange keine offizielle Untersuchung stattfand, die den Ruf der Einrichtung beschädigte. Meine Zelle wurde durch besondere Zauber geschützt, ein weiterer Mord wie am Großmeister sollte nicht noch einmal passieren. Seine Kehle war mit einem Dolch aufgeschlitzt worden und man hatte keinerlei nützliche Spuren an ihm oder der näheren Umgebung finden können. Eine nichtautorisierte Öffnung der Zelle wie diese hätte eigentlich einen Alarm auslösen müssen, sie standen also vor einem Rätsel. Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab und Harrys Tarnumhang in einem Versteck in meiner Zelle und konnte damit einen Fluchttunnel betreten, sollte es brenzlig werden. Sonst erging es mir jedoch wie allen anderen Insassen dort und schon die wenigen Stunden waren eine reine Qual.   
  
Harry glaubte, dass er dich aus dem Fokus der Verschwörer ziehen würde, indem er mich ihnen vorsetzte. Ich habe ihm gleich widersprochen, da ich der Ansicht war, dass jeder, der ein Druckmittel sein könnte, grundsätzlich in Gefahr schwebte. Aber ich stimmte ihm schließlich zu, dass das Ganze einen Versuch wert war. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt deine Sicherheit auch nicht sonderlich wichtig war. Sonst hätte ich dich nicht einfach so deinem Schicksal überlassen. Als Ginny mich später in Azkaban besuchte, habe ich versucht, mich so abweisend wie nötig zu verhalten, dass niemand auf den Gedanken kommen würde, sie wäre eine Freundin. Ich wollte sie nicht in Gefahr bringen.“  
  
„Es wundert mich, dass du sie noch immer als Freundin ansiehst”, warf Hermine ein, „ist eure Freundschaft stärker, als es unsere Liebe war?“  
  
„Ich musste sie zwar erst wieder finden, aber meine Liebe zu dir ist mit nichts zu vergleichen”, sagte Lucius und nahm ihre Hand. Beide durchströmte augenblicklich eine Wärme, die die kaltweiße Welt um sie herum gleich etwas freundlicher scheinen ließ. Er fuhr fort: „Ginny hat mir von deinem Verschwinden berichtet und gleich am nächsten Morgen habe ich den Fluchtweg genutzt und bin ausgebrochen. Ich war wütend auf Harry, weil er dich so leichtfertig wider besseren Wissens gefährdet hat, und war entschlossen, dich zu finden.“  
  
Er berichtete Hermine von seinem Versuch, sie mit seinem Ehering aufzuspüren, davon dass er in ihren Geist eingedrungen war und dort nur Wirrwarr vorgefunden hatte, dass er beinahe die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte, und dann doch noch Erinnerungsfetzen gesehen hatte. Er stockte, als er die einzelnen Bilder beschrieb, und sie wusste sofort, was ihn quälte.   
  
„Es zerreißt mir das Herz, dass unser Kind mit uns an diesen Ort kommen musste”, sagte sie leise, „ich hätte mir so sehr gewünscht, es mit dir zusammen aufwachsen zu sehen. Jetzt wird es niemals auf das Meer blicken oder den Wind auf der Haut spüren.“  
  
Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange und alles an ihr strahlte eine Traurigkeit aus, die Jedermanns Herz berührt hätte. Lucius drückte ihre Hand und auch er trauerte mit ihr. Hier, auf dem Bahnsteig in der Zwischenwelt, gab es keine Lügen und keine Geheimnisse, was beide instinktiv wussten. So sehr er noch vor kurzem an das Gegenteil geglaubt hatte, so sicher wusste er jetzt, dass Hermine tatsächlich sein Kind erwartete. Und ihre verschlungenen Hände, an denen sie beide ihren Ehering trugen, offenbarten ihnen die einfache Lösung. Das magische Sakrament, das sie empfangen hatten, als sie den Bund fürs Leben geschlossen hatten, hatte das Ritual unwirksam gemacht. Denn es hätte Lucius nur davor bewahrt, einen halbblütigen Bastard in die Welt zu setzen. Ein eheliches Kind war jedoch kein Bastard. Ohne es zu wissen, hatten sie ein Schlupfloch gefunden. Eine Hochzeit mit einer derart unwürdigen Braut war wohl für die Schöpfer des Rituals undenkbar gewesen.  
  
„Bitte verzeih mir, dass ich an dir gezweifelt habe”, sagte er und als Antwort legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter, „aber meine Zweifel hatten etwas Gutes an sich. Hätte ich in meiner Eifersucht nicht nach Ron gesucht, wäre ich nicht in die Winkelgasse gekommen und hätte nicht Draco vor dem brennenden Haus stehen sehen. Und dieses Mädchen hätte mir nicht verraten können, dass du in eine Schneekugel verwandelt worden bist.“  
  
Als er die Erzählung von seinem gescheiterten Rettungsversuch beendet hatte, schwiegen sie eine Weile. Hermine war gerührt davon, dass er sein Leben riskiert und es letztlich für sie gegeben hatte, aber sie fühlte sich hauptsächlich schuldig. Sie hätte nicht gewollt, dass er starb. Lucius wiederum fühlte sich schuldig, weil er versagt hatte und sie nicht hatte retten können. Ein lautes Pfeifen einer der beiden Dampfloks holte sie in den Moment zurück.  
  
„Wie geht es weiter? In welchen Zug müssen wir jetzt einsteigen?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Sie scheinen in dieselbe Richtung zu fahren.“  
  
Hand in Hand gingen sie auf einen der beiden Züge zu. Obwohl es Waggons über Waggons gab, hatte der ganze Zug nur eine Tür. Hermine legte die Hand auf die Klinke, doch sie bewegte sich nicht. Als Lucius sie berührte, neigte sie sich sofort und gab ihm den Weg ins Abteil frei. Er stieg ein, doch als sie ihm folgen wollte, hielt sie eine unsichtbare Barriere zurück. Beiden wurde sofort klar, dass sie diesen letzten Weg wohl jeder für sich gehen mussten. Er trat noch einmal auf den Bahnsteig.  
  
„Ich liebe dich. Daran hat sich eigentlich auch nie etwas geändert. Ich war nur zu blind, es gleich zu sehen”, sagte er und nahm damit die letzten Worte auf, die Hermine ihm bei ihrem Besuch in Azkaban gesagt hatte.   
  
Sie strich ihm lächelnd mit der Hand über die Wange und sagte: „Ich weiß.“  
  
Wohin diese letzte Reise ging, ob sie sich wiedersehen würden oder das jetzt das Ende war, wussten sie nicht. Aber sie ahnten, dass es keine Worte gab, die einem Abschied wie diesem gerecht werden konnten. Manchmal braucht es aber auch gar keine Worte. Lucius schloß Hermine in seine Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Als sie sich aus ihrer Umarmung lösten, hielten sie sich noch einen Moment lang an ihren Händen und sahen sich in die Augen. Mit einem angedeuteten Nicken und einem Lächeln ließen sie los. Sie hatten alles gesagt, waren mit sich im Reinen und wussten, dass nicht viele diese Chance bekamen, bevor sie die letzte Reise antraten. Sie stiegen in ihre Züge und als kurz darauf zwei laute Pfiffe ertönten, setzten sie sich langsam in Bewegung.


	38. 08. August 2008 - Halbmond - Cottage an der Küste

Beedy hatte sofort verstanden, dass Draco lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte, und ihm daher nur eine dampfende Tasse heißen Kakaos auf sein Zimmer gebracht und sich gleich wieder zurückgezogen. Er wusste nicht, ob Potter noch geblieben war, um sie über das Geschehene zu informieren, es war ihm auch egal. Irgendwie war ihm gerade alles egal. Es war nicht so, dass sein Leben vor ein paar Tagen in Ordnung gewesen wäre, das war es schon lange nicht mehr. Aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass es noch weiter den Bach runter gehen würde. Er verspürte keinerlei Hoffnung, wenn er an seinen Vater dachte. Der kurze Blick, den er auf ihn erhaschen konnte, bevor er von den Heilern fortgebracht worden war, hatte vollkommen gereicht. Der versehrte Körper auf der Bare und ihre besorgten Mienen hatten Bände gesprochen. Seine Nacht war daher kaum erholsam gewesen. Immer wieder war er aufgewacht - mit Sorgen, die seinen Magen verkrampften. Als er am Morgen in die Küche gehen wollte, kam ihm bereits auf der Treppe die nervöse Hauselfe entgegen. Sie hielt einen kleinen schwarzen Umschlag in der Hand. Er musste ihn eigentlich nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, was darin geschrieben stand.   
  
„Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy,  
  
wir bedauern sehr, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass Ihr Vater heute Nacht von uns gegangen ist.“  
  
Der Rest der Nachricht verschwamm in seinen Tränen und er ließ sich von Beedy hinunter führen und sanft auf einen Stuhl drücken. Er war allein. Endgültig allein. Er hatte keine Familie mehr, die Wert auf seine Existenz legte, keine Freunde, niemanden. Die alte Hauselfe tätschelte ihm mitfühlend die Hand, während sie selbst leise schluchzte. So würde sein Leben aussehen. Allein mit Beedy. Da ließ der Wahnsinn sicher nicht lange auf sich warten.   
  
Es klopfte. Keiner von ihnen reagierte. Besuch konnten sie gerade gar nicht gebrauchen.   
  
Es klopfte erneut, lauter diesmal. Beedy seufzte und ging zur Tür. Ihre elfischen Pflichten erlaubten es ihr vermutlich nicht, einen Besucher einfach zu ignorieren. Als sie wiederkam, hatte sie gleich drei Personen im Schlepptau, an deren Anwesenheit er sich inzwischen beinahe gewöhnt hatte.  
  
„Hallo Draco”, sagte Ginny und legte ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit belegter Stimme fügte zu sie hinzu: „Es tut mir so leid.“  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung sah er, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. Potter und Weasley standen betroffen drein blickend im Hintergrund und schienen unentschlossen, was sie tun sollten.   
  
„Woher wisst ihr, dass”, Dracos Stimme brach ab. Er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Wenn er es einfach nicht sagte, dann war es vielleicht nur in seinem Kopf und nicht in der echten Welt passiert.  
  
„Ron war heute früh im Krankenhaus, um nach Hermine zu sehen, bevor er den Laden aufschließen wollte”, antwortete Ginny leise, „er kam gleich zu uns und ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht etwas Gesellschaft haben. Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst.“  
  
„Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht.“  
  
„Das ist kein Mitleid, sondern Mitgefühl, Draco.“  
  
Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals. Einerseits traute er keinem von ihnen so richtig über den Weg, dafür war sein bisheriges Leben zu sehr von Verrat und Hinterlist geprägt gewesen, andererseits war er seltsam froh, dass sie da waren. Selbst Potter.   
  
„Wie geht es der Granger?“, fragte er und versuchte, dabei so beiläufig wie möglich zu klingen, was ihm allerdings nicht wirklich gelang.  
  
„Sie waren vorhin gerade damit fertig, ihre Form wieder zu reparieren und wollen so in einer Stunde die Rückverwandlung wagen”, antwortete Weasley.  
  
„Und wie stehen die Chancen?“  
  
„Die Beschädigung war wohl ziemlich tief...“  
  
„Also nicht gut.“  
  
„Nein”, die drei schüttelten den Kopf. „Nein, nicht besonders gut.“  
  
Potter setzte sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl und sah ihm fest in die Augen: „Du musst auf der Hut sein.“  
  
„Auf der Hut? Ich? Warum das denn?“, fragte er und dachte an Susans Warnung. Er wird dich umbringen.  
  
Endlich legte Potter seine Karten auf den Tisch und weihte ihn und die anderen in den Stand seiner Ermittlungen ein.  
  
„Ihr habt inzwischen alle mitbekommen, dass es einen Mord in Azkaban gegeben hat. Amando Witherfork, oder der Großmeister, wie ihn das Rudel nennt“, sagte er in Dracos Richtung, „wurde in seiner Zelle mit einem Dolch getötet. Jemand hat ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten und ihn fast ausbluten lassen. Abgesehen von der Tatwaffe und der Leiche war die Zelle leer, keine Spuren, keine Hinweise auf den Täter. Witherfork war ein Hochsicherheitsgefangener, es gab also spezielle Zauber, die ihn und seine Zelle zusätzlich eindämmten, die nur jemand von Innen aufheben konnte. Die Magieunterdrückung wirkt auch für Besucher, nur die Wachen tragen Amulette, die ihnen das Zaubern ermöglichen. Allerdings waren zum Zeitpunkt des Mordes alle Wachen nachweislich auf ihren Posten oder mit Besuchern unterwegs. Die einzige Möglichkeit war also, dass einer der Wachleute mit einem Komplizen gehandelt hat. Und siehe da, auf der Besucherliste des Tages stand unter anderem der Name Caroline Mayhem. Sie ist die Frau von Frank Mayhem, einem Wachmann. Er ist erst seit ein paar Jahren in Azkaban angestellt, davor hat er im Eeylops gearbeitet. Wir haben allerdings keine Verbindung zu Witherfork gefunden und wie gesagt, Spuren gab es keine.“  
  
„Tja, ich hätte dir die Verbindung sofort sagen können. John Mayhem war ein Mitglied des Rudels. Ich schätze, er ist der Sohn von diesem Frank?“  
  
„Warum ist er dann nicht in den Unterlagen aufgeführt?“, fragte Ginny verwundert.  
  
„John ist während eines Kampfes umgekommen. Mein Vater und ein paar Ministeriumszauberer haben das Hauptquartier angegriffen. Ein Schockzauber hat ihn erwischt, er ist aus einem Turmfenster der Ruine gestürzt und war sofort tot. Ich war nicht dabei, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass die anderen nicht viel von ihm übrig gelassen haben... Greyback jedenfalls nicht”, sagte Draco mit deutlichem Ekel in der Stimme.  
  
„Und da haben wir unser Motiv”, murmelte Ron.  
  
Harry nickte langsam: „Hermine und Lucius waren bei dem Angriff dabei, die anderen Werwölfe haben den Leichnam geschändet und Witherfork war vermutlich derjenige, der John überhaupt erst gebissen hat.“  
  
„Ich gehe davon aus. Er hat uns alle gewandelt, bis auf Greyback und Scarface natürlich.“  
  
„Hätte ich dich doch gleich befragt. Dann hätte das alles verhindert werden können.“  
  
Draco erwiderte zu seiner eigenen Überraschung: „Ich denke nicht. Erstens weiß ich nicht, ob ich zu dem Zeitpunkt mit dir geredet hätte und zweitens stand ich noch unter dem Bann des Großmeisters. Es hat eine Weile gedauert, bis ich den ganz losgeworden bin.“  
  
„Danke, Draco”, sagte Harry, sah aber immer noch sehr niedergeschlagen aus.  
  
„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum Susan daran beteiligt war”, sagte Ron.  
  
„Susan und John waren zusammen. Ich denke, dass es für Mayhem dadurch leicht war, sie auf Vater und Hermine anzusetzen. Den Großmeister hat sie sicher nicht getötet, kein Mitglied des Rudels hätte ihm etwas antun können, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich weiß aber inzwischen, dass sie Hermine entführt und verwandelt hat, denn ich habe ihre Spur in der Baumkrone gewittert. Von dort kam der Angriff, das hat Vater herausgefunden. Harry meinte, sie hat einen Unbrechbaren Schwur gebrochen. Ich schätze, Mayhem hat sie schwören lassen, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Am Ende hat sie es uns aber doch gesagt und sich dadurch selbst geopfert. Und jetzt war es vielleicht komplett umsonst.“  
  
Er schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch. Sie schwiegen betreten, bis Ron sagte: „Verdammt mutig von ihr.“  
  
„Sie hätte den Schwur niemals leisten dürfen”, sagte Harry.  
  
„Du kannst ihr deswegen keinen Vorwurf machen. Bis zu seinem Tod stand sie genau wie ich unter dem Einfluss des Großmeisters und war nicht sie selbst.“  
  
„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Ginny.  
  
„Jetzt schnappen wir diesen Mistkerl und seine Frau”, brummte Harry und stand auf, „kommst du mit uns?“  
  
„Nein”, Draco schüttelte den Kopf, „ich habe keine Kraft mehr. Ich brauche eine Pause von alldem hier.“  
  
„Natürlich”, sagte Ginny und lächelte matt, „es ist sicher bald vorbei und dann kannst du ein neues Leben anfangen.“  
  
„Ich denke nicht, dass es so etwas für mich geben wird. Jeder Vollmond wird mich an diesen ganzen Trollmist erinnern”, sagte er leise zu sich selbst.  
  
Die drei Besucher verabschiedeten sich und ließen einen nachdenklichen Draco zurück. Er musste den Kopf frei kriegen und schwang sich deswegen kurz darauf auf den glänzend polierten Rennbesen seines Vaters, der jetzt wohl ihm gehörte. Schon als er den Stiel in die Hand nahm, spürte er die Kraft des Besens. Das Holz stand unter Spannung und vibrierte beinahe vor Vorfreude, endlich wieder einen Zauberer in die Luft tragen zu dürfen. Als er sich vom Boden abstieß, wurde er innerhalb kürzester Zeit in die Höhe katapultiert, in einer Geschwindigkeit, die ihm den Kopf schwirren ließ. Er genoss das Gefühl und geriet beinahe in einen Rausch, während er blind immer höher und weiter hinaus aufs offene Meer flog, Loopings drehend und Rollen vollführend. Vermutlich müsste er sich übergeben, sobald er landete, aber das war ihm egal. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften, um der Trauer und der Wut in seinem Herzen Luft zu machen, die vom Rauschen in seinem Kopf unberührt geblieben waren. Und beinahe war er versucht, einfach loszulassen. Er war inzwischen so weit draußen und droben, dass er den Sturz niemals überlebt hätte. Es wäre ein Leichtes gewesen, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, aber er konnte es nicht. Er war nicht mutig genug.


	39. 08. August 2008 - Feuer

Draco saß im Gästezimmer und starrte gedankenverloren auf das Schreiben des St.-Mungo Hospitals. Immer wieder hatte er die wenigen Zeilen gelesen, die ihm den Tod seines Vaters mitteilten, und inzwischen hatten sie sich schon vor seinem inneren Auge eingebrannt. Von draußen wehte eine leichte Brise herein und brachte das Geklapper von Geschirr mit sich. Beedy werkelte bereits den ganzen Tag unermüdlich, um sich von ihrer Trauer abzulenken. Sie hatte jeden Zentimeter des Hauses mehrfach gereinigt und poliert, die Gardinen gewaschen, den Garten gepflegt, die Eulen versorgt und Essen für eine ganze Quidditch-Mannschaft gekocht. Er beneidete sie um ihren Tatendrang, denn er selbst fühlte sich nach seinem waghalsigen Flug einfach nur antriebslos und ausgelaugt.   
  
Ein lautes Klirren und ein dumpfes Geräusch ließen ihn aufhören. Vermutlich hatte die Hauselfe eine Schüssel oder so etwas fallen lassen - kein Wunder, so fahrig wie sie war. Er seufzte und ging hinunter, um nach ihr zu sehen. Nicht, dass sie sich die Hände in die Ofentür klemmte, so wie früher. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei.   
  
„Beedy, warum machst du nicht mal eine...“  
  
Das Wort Pause blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als er in die Küche trat und die Hauselfe leblos mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf dem Boden liegen sah, winzige Glasscherben um sie herum und auf ihr verteilt. Das Küchenfenster hatte ein faustgroßes Loch, durch das ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht anstierte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig duckte er sich hinter die Kücheninsel, als ein grüner Lichtblitz an der Stelle einschlug, an der er noch Sekundenbruchteile zuvor gestanden hatte. Hastig fingerte er seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche und spürte sofort, dass er eigentlich nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Dieser provisorische Stab war ein Fremdkörper in seiner Hand, eine Waffe, die ihm kaum Großes ermöglichen würde, aber die ihm immerhin eine Chance gab. Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Beedy und fühlte die Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dieser Frank war ein Monster. Er hatte Susan auf dem Gewissen, seinen Vater, den Großmeister, wahrscheinlich Hermine und jetzt die alte Hauselfe, die ihn seit seiner Kindheit begleitet hatte. Und wenn er darüber nachdachte, war er sich nun auch sicher, wer seiner Mutter vor ein paar Jahren in ihrer Zelle Gift verabreicht hatte. Er hatte in ihm den schnauzbärtigen Wächter erkannt, der ihm in Azkaban das Leben zur Hölle gemacht und ihn beinahe umgebracht hatte, als er ihm den Wolfsbanntrank verweigerte. Das endete jetzt.   
  
Draco hörte, wie die Tür in den Garten aus ihren Angeln gesprengt wurde, und wappnete sich. Als Werwolf hielt er auch in seiner menschlichen Form mehr aus als normale Zauberer, aber darauf war Frank mit Sicherheit vorbereitet, immerhin hatte er es sich zur Mission gemacht, das Rudel auszulöschen. Deshalb durfte er sich erst gar nicht treffen lassen, schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Irre mit dem Todesfluch um sich schoss. Er schloss die Augen und sofort schärften sich all seine Sinne. Der Duftfaden des Eindringlings bewegte sich langsam. Offenbar versuchte er, so leise wie möglich zu sein, denn er hatte den Atem angehalten. Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Das führte nur dazu, dass Franks Herz schneller und lauter schlug, und er wusste ganz genau, wo er sich aufhielt. Mit vollstem Vertrauen in seine Sinne und seine Reaktionsgabe schnellte er hinter der kühlen Küchentheke hervor, hinter der er sich versteckt gehalten hatte. Mühelos duckte er sich unter einem vibrierenden Lichtblitz weg, feuerte seinerseits drei schnelle Salven ab und ging wieder in Deckung. Seine Zauber waren von einem Schild abgeprallt und kläglich zischend erloschen. Er roch, wie der Eindringling langsam die Kücheninsel umkreiste, und bewegte sich mit ihm im Einklang. Beinahe wäre er auf Beedys leblosen Körper getreten und sein Magen verkrampfte sich schmerzhaft. Er stieg vorsichtig über sie hinweg und setzte die Runde fort, bis er kurz darauf das Fenster im Rücken hatte und Frank die Küchentür. Das Glas hinter ihm zersplitterte, als es von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, und Draco umhüllte sich mit einem Schutzschild, der die vielen spitzen Scherben pulverisierte, die wie Pfeile auf ihn zugeschossen kamen. Der Boden um ihn herum und wahrscheinlich auch er selbst waren von feinstem Glasstaub bedeckt, denn es knirschte leise, als er sich rührte. Franks Duftfaden bewegte sich keinen Millimeter und sein Herzschlag hatte sich inzwischen wieder etwas beruhigt. Beeindruckend, wie er sich im Griff hatte, Dracos eigenes Herz dagegen schlug wie wild und das Adrenalin schoss nur so durch seine Adern. Auf einmal spitzte er die Ohren, als ein ganzes Stück entfernt mehrere Personen apparierten. Sie waren so weit weg, dass Frank sie sicher noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Draco feuerte aus seiner Deckung heraus zwei Schockzauber auf die andere Seite der Küche, um die Aufmerksamkeit seines Gegners weiter auf sich ruhen zu lassen.   
  
„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du ein Feigling bist, Wolf. Deine Dienerin hat mir mutig in die Augen geschaut, als ich sie getötet habe.“  
  
Lass dich nicht provozieren, aber halte ihn bei Laune, dachte Draco sich. Er war sich sicher, dass diejenigen, die sich inzwischen um das Haus in Stellung brachten, auf seiner Seite waren, denn einer von ihnen war Potter. Wie auch immer sie hiervon Wind bekommen hatten, offenbar war er mit einem halben Dutzend Auroren angerückt, um Frank endlich dingfest zu machen.   
  
„Komm schon, steh auf und bring es hinter dich”, sprach der derweil weiter.  
  
„Das hättest du wohl gerne.“  
  
„Ich hab es nicht eilig, Wolf. Du bist der letzte auf meiner Liste. Dich nehm ich noch mit, egal was es mich kostet. Und wenn du es nicht auf die leichte Tour willst, dann eben auf die schwere.“  
  
„Mich bekommst du sicher nicht.“  
  
„Ach nein? Denkst du das wirklich? Ich erwische alle. Am einfachsten war es bei deiner Mutter. Sie war so schwach und feige, sie hat das Gift, das ich ihr angeboten habe, genommen, ohne auch nur darüber nachzudenken. Eigentlich hätte ich sie noch ein wenig hinter Gittern schmoren lassen sollen, aber es war zu verlockend.“  
  
Direkt neben Draco krachte die Deckenlampe auf den Boden. Er musste auf der Hut bleiben, Frank wollte ihn offenbar mit seiner Geschichte einlullen.  
  
„Susan war letztlich auch schwach. Sie hat sich gegen mich gewandt und so hat mir der gebrochene Unbrechbare Schwur die Arbeit abgenommen. Dummes Mädchen. Hat mich angefleht, damit aufzuhören oder wenigstens selbst aufhören zu dürfen. Pah, als ob! Bombarda!“  
  
Die Spüle explodierte und ein kräftiger Wasserstrahl schoss Draco entgegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden breitete sich das Wasser auf dem Boden aus und rauschte in seinen Ohren.   
  
„Dabei war sie anfangs so erpicht darauf, Rache zu nehmen. Deine kranke Familie war schuld daran, dass sie und John zu Mondheulern wurden. Die beiden waren ganz frisch verliebt, als sie gebissen wurden, wusstest du das? Sie hätten so glücklich werden können, wenn dieser Verrückte nicht gewesen wäre und sie nicht in diese ganze mystische Scheiße hineingezogen hätte. Er hat meinen armen John für sich kämpfen und sterben lassen.“  
  
So furchtbar Franks Taten waren, Draco hatte Mitleid mit ihm. Die Wandlung und der Tod seines Sohnes hatten ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben.  
  
„Ich habe mir so sehr gewünscht, eurem Meister selbst den Hals umdrehen zu können. Aber da ist mir jemand zuvor gekommen. Ich war so wütend, ich hätte fast die Nerven verloren, das kannst du mir glauben.“  
  
Wie um seine Wut zu demonstrieren, riss er den großen Küchentisch vom Boden und ließ ihn an der Wand zerschellen. Draco drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Theke, um nicht von den herumfliegenden Splittern getroffen zu werden. „Du hättest nur fast die Nerven verloren?“, fragte Draco sich selbst.  
  
„Dafür habe ich dann deinen Vater und sein Mädchen mit meinem Feuer erwischt. Caroline hat mich ja für verrückt gehalten, als ich die Falle in unserer Wohnung installiert habe, aber ich wollte eben sicher gehen, dass kein Malfoy jemals unsere Schwelle übertritt und das überlebt. Du bist mir dann natürlich doch entwischt, das hätte nicht passieren sollen”, Frank klang nachdenklich und hatte die letzten Sätze mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen als an Draco gerichtet, „Aber das lässt sich ja ändern. Pyrgatorius!“  
  
Eine rotleuchtende Lichtkugel schlug nicht weit von ihm entfernt ein und strömte eine beinahe unwirkliche Hitze aus. Draco riss entsetzt die Augen auf, die er bisher noch geschlossen gehalten hatte. Der Flammenball hatte Beedys leblosen Körper getroffen, der bereits lichterloh brannte. Das Feuer breitete sich rasend schnell auf dem Wasser aus und schien dadurch noch wütender zu züngeln. Er sprang auf und wollte auf die Terrassentür zustürmen, doch ein grüner Lichtblitz rauschte so dicht an seinem Ohr vorbei, dass es einen Moment lang taub wurde. Schnell duckte er sich wieder.  
  
„Avada Kedavra!“  
  
Frank feuerte Todesflüche um sich und stellten Draco vor die Wahl eines schnellen Todes oder eines langsamen durch die magischen Flammen.  
  
„Protego!“  
  
Er hüllte sich in eine Schutzblase, die das Feuer allerdings mehr schlecht als recht abhielten, denn sie bekam schon erste Risse. Es war langsam an der Zeit für die Auroren zuzugreifen. Worauf warteten die denn so lange?   
  
„Avada Kedavra! Avada Ke...! Ahhhhh!“  
  
Ein durchdringender Schrei unterbrach Franks Zauber. Draco lugte um die Ecke, soweit es sein Schutz zuließ, und sah, dass der Zauberer von seinen eigenen Flammen verschlungen wurde. Das war seine Chance. Er rappelte sich auf und ging langsam auf die kaputte Glastür zu, um seinen Schild so lange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten, doch es dauerte genau einen halben Schritt, bis er unter der Macht des Griechischen Feuers zerbarst.   
  
„Petri”, hörte er Frank seinen Schrei unterbrechen, „Petrificus... Totalus!“  
  
Draco hatte sofort einen neuen Schutzzauber gewirkt, doch dieser vermaledeite Aushilfszauberstab hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Der Schild, wenn man ihn denn so nennen konnte, flackerte kläglich auf und verschwand dann wieder, um freie Bahn für Franks Ganzkörperklammer zu lassen. Er spürte, wie Arme und Beine an den Körper und aneinander gepresst wurden und wie er steif wie ein Brett wurde. Er hatte diesen Fluch selbst oft genug an Longbottom ausprobiert, um zu wissen, dass man sich nicht einfach daraus befreien konnte und eine ganze Weile vollkommen hilflos war.   
  
Er kippte um, sah die Flammen an allem lecken und alles verschlingen, spürte die unerträgliche Hitze und den Schmerz, der ihn lauthals hätte schreien lassen, wenn der Klammerfluch es nicht verhindern würde, hörte, wie Frank selbst brüllte wie am Spieß. Das war es jetzt also. Er würde in den Flammen sterben - wie sein Vater. Naja, immerhin waren sie bald wieder vereint. Sie beide und auch Mutter. Im Jenseits war vielleicht alles wieder wie früher.   
  
„Ahhhhhhhh!“  
  
Frank schrie noch einmal aus Leibeskräften. Und dann war es plötzlich still. Und das letzte, was er sah, war die Decke, die auf ihn herabstürzte.


	40. 08. August 2008 - St.-Mungo-Hospital

Mit dem Leben kamen die Schmerzen zurück in ihren Körper. Ein gleißendes Licht brannte in ihren geschlossenen Augen und es dröhnte in ihren Ohren. Sie spürte jeden Nerv und jeden Muskel, spürte ein starkes Ziehen im Rücken von der Schulter bis zum Steiß, spürte ein Brennen an der Hüfte. Nach der friedlichen Zwischenwelt reagierten all ihre Sinne um ein Vielfaches stärker auf die vielen Reize, die nun wieder auf sie einströmten. Alles tat ihr weh, vom kleinen Zeh bis hinauf zu den Haarspitzen, doch sie war glücklich darüber, denn es bedeutete, dass sie wieder einen Körper hatte. Sie versuchte, die Augen mit der Hand abzuschirmen, aber sie konnte den Arm nicht heben. Beide Arme und auch ihre Beine waren spürbar fixiert.  
  
„Hallo?“  
  
Der Versuch eines Hilferufes klang mehr wie ein heiseres Krächzen. Sie räusperte sich, einmal, zweimal und fühlte, wie ihre Stimme langsam kräftiger wurde.   
  
„Hallo?“, probierte sie es erneut und diesmal schien jemand von ihr Notiz genommen zu haben, denn nur Sekunden später spürte sie zwei Hände an ihrem linken Arm, die sie energisch packten.  
  
„Mine?“, hörte sie eine gedämpfte, aber deutlich aufgeregte Stimme, „Mine? Hörst du mich?“  
  
Die Hände ließen sie los und sie hörte, wie jemand davon hastete.   
  
„Sie ist wach! Wir brauchen einen Heiler!“  
  
„Ron?“, flüsterte sie.  
  
Das war doch Ron, oder nicht? Sie wollte sehen, ob ihre Ohren sie auch nicht täuschten, und blinzelte ein wenig, aber das Licht war noch zu grell, als dass ihre zu lange geschonten Augen es aushalten konnten.   
  
„Bitte, das Licht...“  
  
„...sich bewegt und etwas gesagt.“  
  
„Ma‘am? Können Sie mich hören?“  
  
Jemand hob ihr linkes Augenlid an, was sie vor Schmerz schreien ließ. Kurz darauf ließ das Licht endlich nach, sodass sie die Augen vorsichtig öffnen konnte. Erst war alles noch ein wenig breiig, dann konnte sie verschwommen einen roten Haarschopf und einen mintgrünen Umhang erkennen. Eine kühle Hand tastete an ihrem Handgelenk nach dem Puls und der Heiler sprach unablässig mit ihr. Es fiel ihr schwer, zu antworten, doch sie versuchte wenigstens zu zeigen, dass sie verstand. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, bis sie wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein war und ihre Sinne mit der Welt um sie herum klarkamen.   
  
„Wir verlegen Sie jetzt auf Ihr Zimmer”, erklärte der Heiler schließlich, „dort können Sie sich in aller Ruhe erholen. Sie hatten wirklich Glück, Ihre Rückwandlung stand auf Messers Schneide und mit den Folgen eines derartigen Zaubers ist nicht zu spaßen.“  
  
Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes setzte er Hermines Bett in Bewegung und kurz darauf erreichten sie das übertrieben große Zimmer, das den Malfoys zu gehören schien.   
  
„Du willst bestimmt wissen, was mit dir passiert ist, oder?“, fragte Ron, nachdem der Heiler sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich neben ihr Krankenbett.  
  
Hermine lächelte gequält: „Nein, schon gut. Lucius hat mir alles erzählt. Wo ist er überhaupt?“  
  
Sie hatte erwartet, ihn in diesem Zimmer anzutreffen, aber es gab keine Spur von ihm. Vermutlich war er noch in einem anderen Behandlungsraum.  
  
„Er hat... Was? Wann? Wie?“, stammelte Ron.  
  
„Wir haben uns am Bahngleis getroffen und sind beide in unsere Züge eingestiegen, verstehst du?“  
  
„Nicht... wirklich”, sagte er mit seinem üblichen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.  
  
„Wir waren in King‘s Cross, so wie Harry mit Dumbledore. Damals als Harry getötet wurde, weißt du noch?“  
  
Langsam schien es ihm zu dämmern.  
  
„Denkst du nicht, dass das, naja, vielleicht nur ein Traum war?“  
  
„Ganz sicher nicht. Er hat mir alles erzählt. Dass er den Lockvogel für Harry gespielt hat, dass ich entführt worden bin und er in meinem Geist nach Hinweisen gesucht hat, dass er mich aus dem Feuer retten wollte, dass ich eine Schneekugel war...“  
  
Ron schien sich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut zu fühlen. Er rutschte auf dem Stuhl hin und her und mied ihren Blick.   
  
„Glaubst du mir nicht? Ist das denn nicht wahr?“  
  
„Doch, ich denke schon, aber...“  
  
Es klopfte und eine junge Heilerin steckte den Kopf herein: „Entschuldigen Sie, Ma‘am, ist es Ihnen recht, wenn wir Mr. Malfoy zu Ihnen in dieses Zimmer verlegen?“  
  
Hermine lächelte sie strahlend an: „Natürlich! Ich habe schon darauf gewartet.“  
  
Die Hexe runzelte kurz verwirrt die Stirn, dann öffnete sie die Tür weit genug, um ein Krankenbett hereinschweben zu lassen. Hermines Lächeln gefror, als sie erkannte, dass es nicht Lucius war, der dort hereingebracht wurde, sondern Draco. Er schien zu schlafen und sah übel mitgenommen aus. Seine Haare waren büschelweise ausgefallen oder ausgerissen worden und die Kopfhaut glänzte im Vergleich zu seiner sonst so verhärmten Haut viel zu hell und glatt an diesen kahlen Stellen.   
  
„Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, fragte Ron offensichtlich genauso überrascht wie Hermine. Wahrscheinlich hatte er auch nicht mit Malfoy Junior gerechnet.  
  
„Er wäre fast verbrannt. Wenn man ihn nur ein paar Minuten später gefunden hätte, hätten wir nichts mehr für ihn tun können”, sagte die Heilerin und zupfte die Bettdecke zurecht. „Brauchen Sie noch etwas?“  
  
„Nein, danke”, sagte Hermine und als sie wieder allein waren, raunte sie Ron zu, „das ist seltsam oder? Meinst du, er wurde auch angegriffen?“  
  
Ron nickte: „Malfoy wusste zwar nichts davon, aber Harry hat mit so etwas gerechnet und heute Morgen noch Alarmzauber in eurem Haus platziert. Mayhem ist ja immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Ich fand die Idee total bescheuert, diese Lockvogelsache hat ja schon mit Lucius super geklappt.“  
  
„Er ist tot”, Draco starrte ausdruckslos an die Decke. Offenbar hatte er doch nicht geschlafen, „Die Flammen haben ihn endlich erwischt.“  
  
„Was?“, fragte Hermine.  
  
„Bist du verrückt?“, rief Ron wütend, „Du kannst ihr doch nicht einfach so mir nichts dir nichts sagen, dass er tot ist! Hast du denn überhaupt kein Taktgefühl? Verdammt, Malfoy!“  
  
„Wer ist tot?“, fragte sie und sah nervös zwischen den beiden hin und her.  
  
„Bist du so dumm, Weasley? Ich rede von diesem Irren. Hat das ganze Haus abgefackelt und mich fast mit. Denkst du wirklich, ich würde so über den Tod meines Vaters sprechen?“  
  
„Über”, Hermine begann zu zittern, „nein... Nein, das kann nicht sein...“  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Er war nicht tot. Das war ein Irrtum. Eine Verwechselung. Sie hatten zusammen die Zwischenwelt verlassen, waren beide in ihre Züge eingestiegen und zurückgekommen.   
  
„Scheiße”, flüsterte Ron, „es tut mir so leid, Mine.“  
  
Sie starrte ihn an, unfähig etwas zu sagen, während die schreckliche Wahrheit in ihrem Verstand dämmerte. Sie waren in unterschiedliche Züge gestiegen. Ihrer war umgekehrt, doch seiner hatte ihn weitergebracht. Weiter. Endgültig weg von ihr. Sie hatten sich voneinander verabschiedet, wissend, dass sie sich in diesem Leben nicht wiedersehen würden, und nun war sie hier und er war fort. Heiße Träne stiegen in ihr auf und ein Wimmern entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Ron tätschelte betreten ihre Hand, doch Hermine zog sie weg und sprang auf. Sie lief ruhelos in der Suite auf und ab. Alles hier erinnerte sie schmerzhaft an Lucius. Selbst die Obstschale auf dem Tisch, in der glänzend rote Äpfel als Stärkung bereitlagen. In dem Traum, den Witherfork ihr eingepflanzt hatte, hatte Lucius einen Apfel in einen Wildblumenstrauß verwandelt und ihr danach einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben. Sie konnte sich noch daran erinnern, als ob es gestern gewesen wäre, obwohl es ja eigentlich nie wirklich geschehen war. Aber was machte das jetzt noch für einen Unterschied? Ob ihre Erinnerung echt war oder sich nur so anfühlte, sie war alles, was ihr noch von ihrem Mann geblieben war. Ein Schrei bahnte sich seinen Weg und brach aus ihr heraus. Es war nur der durchdringende Beginn ihres Wehklagens, das sie auf die Knie sinken ließ. Jemand kam zu ihr auf den Boden und schlang die Arme tröstend um sie. Erst wollte sie sich sträuben, dann erwiderte sie die Umarmung und klammerte sich so fest es ging. Sie roch versengtes Haar und musste die Augen nicht öffnen, um zu wissen, dass es Draco war, der hier mit ihr gemeinsam trauerte. Und sie war dankbar, dass er in diesem Moment an ihrer Seite war.  
  
Sie verharrten eine ganze Weile in ihrer stummen Umarmung, bis ein Heiler zur Visite hereinkam, sie wieder in ihre Betten beorderte und Ron freundlich aber bestimmt hinausbat. Er hatte sich offensichtlich schuldig gefühlt, weil er ihr die schlechte Nachricht, wenn auch unbeabsichtigt, so unsanft mitgeteilt hatte. Er hätte ihr deswegen leid getan, wenn sie nicht so sehr mit ihrer Trauer beschäftigt gewesen wäre, und war froh, als er fort und sie allein war. Nunja, fast allein. Draco lag ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt und eine merkwürdige Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. So sehr wie jetzt in diesem Moment hatten sie sich noch nie verstanden und sie brauchten keine Worte, um das auszudrücken. Noch immer liefen salzigen Tränen lautlos über ihre Wangen.   
  
Es war schließlich Draco, der die Stille mit belegter Stimme brach: „Ich weiß noch genau, als er mir meinen ersten richtigen Besen geschenkt hat. Ich hatte zwar schon einen Kinderbesen, aber mit dem konnte man nur einen Meter hoch fliegen, oder so. Der neue war dann ein Komet 260, nicht gerade der schnellste, aber für einen Anfänger perfekt. Mit meinen acht Jahren wollte ich das aber natürlich nicht wahrhaben und habe ihn ewig damit genervt, dass ich einen besseren haben will. Er hat nicht nachgegeben. Hat gesagt, dass er sonst nicht gut schlafen kann. In den ersten Sommerferien habe ich so viel trainiert, dass ich manchmal nur zum Essen aus der Luft kam. Ich wollte unbedingt in die Mannschaft und Sucher sein, so wie Potter. Der arme Komet hat irgendwann den Geist aufgegeben, als ich ihn bei einem etwas zu waghalsigen Sturzflug im Springbrunnen versenkt habe. Mutter war zwar dagegen, aber Vater hat mir danach den neuesten Nimbus gekauft. Hat gesagt, dass der schneller reagiert und ich mir damit nicht so leicht den Hals brechen würde. Bei der Ausscheidung habe ich es dann trotzdem nicht ins Team geschafft. Reekes war seit zwei Jahren Sucher und hatte einfach schon viel mehr Routine und Erfahrung und für die anderen Positionen wollte ich mich nicht bewerben. Ich habe an dem Abend dann gleich eine Eule nach Hause geschickt, weil ich so am Boden zerstört war. Und was macht er? Kauft genügend neue Besen für die ganze Mannschaft und sorgt so dafür, dass ich doch dabei bin.“  
  
„Beliebt hast du dich damit nicht gemacht”, sagte Hermine.  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber ich war im Team und das habe ich nur ihm zu verdanken”, er schwieg einen Moment, dann fuhr er fort, „Manchmal, wenn ich mich an früher erinnere, kommt es mir so vor, als wäre es nie wirklich geschehen. Oder zumindest in einem anderen Leben. Es ist so weit weg. Damals waren wir noch eine normale Familie. Bis es erst durch den Dunklen Lord und dann durch den Großmeister kaputt gemacht wurde. In Frankreich habe ich noch daran geglaubt, dass es wieder so werden könnte, wie vor dem Krieg. Aber nein, erst ist Mutter verrückt geworden, dann hat sie mich beißen lassen und wir wollten Vater ermorden. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich richtig bei ihm dafür entschuldigen können, dass ich so eine Enttäuschung für ihn war.“  
  
„Unsinn, dein Vater hat dich geliebt. Er hat sehr darunter gelitten, dass ihr euch entzweit habt, aber er wusste, dass du unter einem Bann standest und nicht du selbst warst. Er hätte dich mit offenen Armen empfangen und dir wieder auf die Beine geholfen, wenn nicht...“  
  
„Wenn nicht dieser Frank dazwischen gefunkt hätte. Oder Susan.“  
  
„Susan?“, fragte Hermine überrascht. Lucius hatte ihr zwar erzählt, dass eine junge Frau beteiligt gewesen war, allerdings ihren Namen nicht gekannt.  
  
„Er hat sie irgendwie dazu gebracht, einen unbrechbaren Schwur zu leisten, bei der ganzen Sache mit zu machen. Sie hat dich entführt und verwandelt, aber letztlich hat sie dein Versteck verraten und ist daran gestorben.“  
  
„Susan... Arme Susan. Wen hat dieser Verrückte denn noch alles auf dem Gewissen?“  
  
Es war eher eine rhetorische Frage, Draco zählte dennoch auf: „Mutter, Susan, Vater, Beedy und sich selbst. Bei dir und bei mir ist er nur knapp gescheitert.“  
  
„Beedy? Wann? Wie?“  
  
„Sie war ihm einfach nur im Weg, als er kam, um mich zu erledigen. Er hat mir noch gesagt, dass sie ihm in die Augen gesehen hat, als er sie getötet hat”, antwortete Draco voll Abscheu.  
  
Hermine legte eine Hand auf ihr Herz. Es war feige, eine so gütige Seele wie die alte Hauselfe zu töten. Das hatte sie nicht verdient.  
  
„Wenn ich nach Hause komme, werde ich sie im Garten begraben. Sie hat ihr Blumenbeet geliebt. Es war nichts nützliches, sondern einfach schön und das war immer etwas besonderes für sie. Sie hat im Sommer stundenlang einfach nur dagesessen und die Bienen beobachtet.“  
  
„Das... ist eine schöne Idee.“  
  
Er behielt lieber erstmal für sich, dass von Beedy nach dem Feuer vermutlich nicht mehr viel übrig war. Sie schwiegen eine Weile, bis Hermine die Stille brach: „Du hast Witherfork vergessen.“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Na in deiner Aufzählung.“  
  
„Achso. Nein, habe ich nicht. Den hat Frank nicht getötet. Hat er mir selbst noch gesagt.“  
  
„Nicht? Aber... Wer dann?“  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Aber wir sollten wohl Potter erzählen, dass er seinen Mörder immer noch nicht gefunden hat.“  
  
Sie schwelgten noch eine ganze Weile in Erinnerungen an Lucius und Beedy, bis eine junge Hexe ihnen das Abendessen brachte.


	41. 09. August 2008 - St.-Mungo-Hospital

Draco hatte unruhig geschlafen. Seine frische Haut spannte unangenehm und der beißende Geruch der Flammen hatte sich so sehr in seine Nase eingebrannt, dass er ihn bisher nicht losgeworden war. Er hatte sich von einer Seite auf die andere gewälzt, wenn die Schmerzen wieder unerträglich waren, ab und an war er doch kurz eingenickt, aber meist sofort wieder hochgeschreckt. Soweit er das beurteilen konnte, war es Hermine nicht anders ergangen.   
  
Sie hatte ihm Leid getan, als sie durch Rons Missverständnis von Lucius Tod erfahren hat. Er selbst war auch unsanft davon unterrichtet worden und konnte verstehen, wie überrumpelt sie sich gefühlt haben musste. Auch wenn man schon etwas Derartiges vermutet, man hofft doch bis zuletzt. Mit dem Tod seines Vaters war nicht nur sein letzter enger Verwandter gestorben, nein, auch die letzte Chance auf Versöhnung, auf Aussprache, auf ein reines Gewissen, auf eine heile Welt, auf Familie, auf bedingungslose Liebe, wie man sie nur von seinen Eltern erfährt - auf so vieles, was er gerne gehabt hätte. Er war nun endgültig allein. Und er erwischte sich bei dem Wunsch, dass Frank mit seinem Vorhaben doch nicht gescheitert wäre. Dass er gestorben wäre. Wofür sollte er schon leben?  
  
Es klopfte und eine junge Hexe trat mit zwei Tabletts herein. Sie ließ die beiden zu ihnen schweben und sagte: „Guten Appetit.“ Und an Hermine gewandt fügte sie lächelnd hinzu: „Wenn Sie noch saure Gürkchen oder etwas anderes haben wollen, rufen Sie mich einfach.“  
  
Draco schaute stirnrunzelnd auf Hermines Teller, auf dem - wie auch auf seinem - gebutterter Toast, Honig und Zitronenmarmelade lagen. Sie folgte seinem Blick und wurde rot.   
  
„Nein!“  
  
„Was?“  
  
Sie versuchte, ihm auszuweichen und begann damit, ihren Toast zu beschmieren. Er konnte ihr Herz jedoch wie wild pochen hören. Vermutlich hätte das sogar jeder Normalsterbliche gemerkt, so laut war es.  
  
„Habt ihr deshalb geheiratet?“  
  
„Was meinst du?“  
  
„Komm schon. Tu nicht so, als ob du nicht wüsstest, was ich meine. Das würde zumindest erklären, warum er diesen Unfug...“  
  
„Dein Vater und ich haben geheiratet, weil wir uns lieben”, fiel sie ihm ins Wort, nur um sich selbst gleich wieder zu unterbrechen, „ich meine... Weil wir uns geliebt haben. Weil wir...“  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und begann zu weinen. Toll gemacht, Draco, schalt er sich selbst. Er stand auf und ging unter Schmerzen zu ihr hinüber. Vorsichtig setzte er sich ans Fußende des Bettes und tätschelte ihr Bein durch die Decke hindurch.   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll”, schluchzte sie, „wie soll es denn jetzt weitergehen?“  
  
Er schwieg einen langen Moment, dann sagte er: „Wenn es um Geld geht...“  
  
„Natürlich geht es nicht um Geld, Draco!“, fuhr sie ihn an, „warum sollte es?“  
  
„Naja, ich dachte, dass ich... Aber nein, ich schätze, weil ihr geheiratet habt, bekomme ich gar nichts.“  
  
„Du kannst von mir aus alles haben, das ist mir egal. Lucius hat dir ohnehin das Manor und die Hälfte von allem anderen vermacht. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, er enterbt dich?“  
  
„Ich... weiß nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich nicht! Bei Merlin, hast du ihn überhaupt gekannt?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht”, wiederholte er, „hast du ihn denn gekannt?“  
  
Hermine sah ihn mit ihren verquollenen Augen an und zuckte ein wenig verloren mit den Schultern: „Ich dachte es zumindest.“  
  
„Was hat er dazu gesagt?“, er deutete auf ihren Bauch, „Du weißt schon, zu dem Baby.“  
  
„Er wusste es nicht”, ihre Unterlippe begann wieder zu zittern, „ich weiß es selbst erst ein paar Tage. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte der Zauber seine Wirkung schon verloren und...“  
  
Draco erinnerte sich an das, was sie ihm im Cottage erzählt hatte. Dass Lucius wieder der alte geworden war.  
  
„Hermine”, er rückte ein Stück näher und griff nach ihrer Hand, „egal, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist... Mein Vater hat sich Hals über Kopf in ein Inferno gestürzt, um dich zu finden und zu retten. Er hat dich rausgeholt und hat dabei sein Leben für dich gegeben. Und das hat er nicht getan, weil ein Zauber ihm das befohlen oder ihn manipuliert hat. Er hat das getan, weil er das wollte. Und ich kenne ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er so etwas nur für seine Familie tun würde. Ich weiß nicht, wie er im ersten Moment auf die frohe Botschaft reagiert hätte. Vermutlich wäre sie ihm nicht besonders froh vorgekommen und er hätte eine Weile gebraucht, um damit klar zu kommen. Aber letztlich hätte er sich gefreut und wäre für dich und das Kind da gewesen. Er hätte es besser gemacht, als bei mir damals, weil er nicht von Angst getrieben worden wäre. Er hätte es geliebt. So wie er dich geliebt hat.“  
  
„Danke”, sagte sie leise und wischte sich mit der freien Hand die Tränen von der Wange.  
  
Es vergingen einige Stunden, bis am frühen Nachmittag Harry Potter ihnen einen Besuch abstattete. Draco wäre am liebsten aufgestanden und gegangen, um dem Ganzen zu entgehen, doch seine körperliche Verfassung ließ dies leider noch nicht zu. Er hatte sich aber immerhin die aktuelle Ausgabe des Tagespropheten geschnappt und sich dahinter verkrochen. Unweigerlich konnte er so dem Gespräch der beiden folgen, das sich natürlich um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage drehte. Potter entschuldigte sich immer wieder bei Hermine dafür, dass er Mitschuld an allem trug und umsichtiger hätte vorgehen müssen. Sie beschwichtigte ihn zwar, doch ihr Tonfall ließ kaum Zweifel daran zu, dass sie ihm insgeheim beipflichtete. Sie erzählte ihm von Dracos Gespräch mit Frank und dessen Geständnis, Witherfork nicht getötet zu haben.   
  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein”, seufzte Potter und sank in sich zusammen, „das wars. Ich bin am Ende. So viel Leid und am Ende stehe ich noch dazu ohne eine Lösung da. Es war alles umsonst.“  
  
„Du kriegst den Mörder schon noch, Harry.“  
  
„Ach, ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter, Hermine. Witherfork ist ein Phantom. Es gibt nichts über ihn. Nirgends. Ich habe keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Keine Hinweise, gar nichts... Aber bitte entschuldige. Ich sollte dich an einem Tag wie diesem absolut nicht mit so etwas belasten.“  
  
„Belaste mich ruhig damit. Es lenkt mich ab. Außerdem”, sie stockte, „außerdem habe ich Lucius versprochen, dass ich den wahren Mörder finde.“  
  
Draco hatte aufmerksam zugehört. Sein Versuch, das Gespräch zu ignorieren war gescheitert und so konnte er gleich richtig hinhören. Er räusperte sich: „Versuch es mal mit Henry Chabot, Potter.“  
  
„Wie bitte?“  
  
Er ließ die Zeitung sinken.   
  
„Henry Chabot. So nannte er sich noch, als wir ihn in Frankreich kennengelernt haben und er mich zu einem Werwolf gemacht hat.“  
  
„Chabot... Warum sagt mir der Name etwas?“  
  
„Ich habe ihn noch nie gehört”, sagte Hermine und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Aber natürlich!“, rief Harry. Er kramte in seiner Tasche und zog eine Liste heraus. „Hier steht es. Francine und Zacharie Chabot. Sie stehen auf der Besucherliste. Sie waren an dem Tag auch in Azkaban.“  
  
„Zacharie?“, fragte Hermine, „So hieß doch dieser merkwürdige Junge. Den habe ich ganz vergessen.“  
  
Sie erzählte ihnen von dem Kind und seiner Mutter, die sie im Besucherraum Azkabans getroffen hatte.   
  
„Die Frau hat mir noch gesagt, dass der Kleine seine Meinung geändert hat und seinen Onkel doch nicht besuchen will. Ich habe fast eine Viertelstunde auf ihn aufgepasst, weil sie auf Toilette gegangen ist. Zumindest dachte ich das.“  
  
„Das muss es sein. Das muss es einfach sein”, rief Potter und sprang auf, „Ich muss los und eine Fahndung nach den beiden rausgeben. Danke!“  
  
Als sie wieder allein waren, fragte Hermine vorsichtig: „Was ist damals in Frankreich passiert? Wie bist du verwandelt worden?“  
  
„Warum willst du das wissen?“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht verstehe ich dich dann besser.“  
  
„Und warum willst du das?“  
  
„Naja, ich denke, wir sollten anfangen, uns etwas besser kennenzulernen, meinst du nicht?“  
  
Vermutlich hatte sie Recht. Was nützte es auch, sich weiter anzufeinden, wie sie es früher getan hatten. Also begann er zu erzählen, was sich zugetragen hatte, nachdem er und seine Eltern nach Frankreich ins Exil gegangen waren. Er wusste nicht, ob es an Hermine als Person lag oder einfach nur daran, dass ihm jemand zuhörte, doch er merkte mit jedem Satz, den er sprach, dass es ihm besser ging. Es fühlte sich gut an, sich zu öffnen und jemanden an seiner Geschichte teilhaben zu lassen. Er vertraute ihr. Wahrscheinlich, weil sie trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, immer noch gewillt war, freundlich zu ihm zu sein. Das war eine Eigenschaft, die er in seinem Leben noch nicht oft in Menschen entdeckt hatte. Und daran könnte er sich gewöhnen.


	42. 09. August 2008 - Abendpost

Am Abend brachte ein untersetzter Zauberer einen ganzen Stapel Briefe herein. Alle bis auf einen waren an Hermine gerichtet und es war unschwer zu erraten Kondolenzpost. Die Nachricht von Lucius Tod hatte sich wohl wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Sein Brief trug einen Stempel des Zaubereiministeriums. Draco öffnete ihn und begann zu lesen.  
  
 _Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,  
  
anbei finden Sie ein an Sie adressiertes Schreiben, das wir im Rahmen der Wiederherstellung der Räumlichkeiten «Winkelgasse Nr. 47a» bergen konnten.  
  
Wir freuen uns, es Ihnen heute zukommen lassen zu können und verbleiben mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
i.A.  
Uther MacCoy  
Magisches Unfallumkehr-Kommando_  
  
Er legte das Stück Pergament beiseite und entfaltete den Brief, der dabei lag.  
  
 _Lieber Draco,  
  
wenn du das hier liest, bin ich tot. Ich denke nicht, dass du sehr traurig darüber sein wirst. Spätestens dann nicht mehr, wenn du gelesen hast, was ich dir jetzt schreibe. Ich hoffe aber, dass du mich dann wenigstens ein bisschen verstehen kannst und mir vielleicht sogar vergibst.  
  
Zuerst mein Geständnis: Ich habe Hermine entführt, verwandelt und versteckt. Und ich habe versucht, dich zu töten.  
Ich würde nun gerne schreiben, dass ich nicht ich selbst war, dass ich unter dem Imperiusfluch stand oder etwas in der Art, aber nein. Es war meine Entscheidung und ich bin dafür verantwortlich. Bitte glaub mir, ich bereue es zutiefst, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ungeschehen machen. Ich kann nur versuchen, es wieder gut zu machen - so gut das eben noch geht.  
  
Du möchtest sicher eine Erklärung für das alles haben und ich denke auch, dass ich dir das schuldig bin. Also hier ist sie. Vor etwa sieben Jahren habe ich auf einer Reise nach Paris einen jungen Mann kennen gelernt. Wie sich bald herausstellte, war er auch Engländer und ein Zauberer. Er hatte Hogwarts gerade verlassen, als wir eingeschult wurden. Sein Name war John. Er war ein sehr offener Mensch, immer für einen Spaß zu haben, zuvorkommend, kultiviert... Ich könnte ewig weitermachen und seine vielen wunderbaren Eigenschaften aufzählen, aber ich denke es genügt, wenn ich sage, dass er für mich perfekt war. Wir wussten es beide sofort. Wir hatten einander nicht gesucht, aber gefunden. Du kanntest John und wirst jetzt sicher denken, dass ich verrückt bin und er ganz und gar nicht so war. Aber du kanntest ihn eben nur nachdem er verwandelt wurde. Wir alle haben unter der Wandlung gelitten, haben uns verändert. Bei ihm konnte ich es am deutlichsten sehen. Vielleicht, weil wir schon ein Jahr zusammen waren und ich ihn gut kannte.  
  
Wir wurden gebissen, als wir unseren Jahrestag feierten - in Frankreich, weil das mit uns dort begonnen hatte. Du weißt selbst, dass wir danach fast vier Monate mit dem Rudel gelebt haben, ohne Kontakt nach außen. Und als wir wieder zu Hause waren, hat es nicht lange gedauert, bis John seinen Eltern von der Verwandlung erzählt hat. Der Großmeister wusste davon, er hat die Mayhems immer wieder für seine Zwecke eingespannt. Ich weiß nicht, warum er sie nicht getötet oder gebissen hat, wahrscheinlich waren sie durch das Schicksal ihres Sohnes schon gebrochen genug.  
  
Dann ist John gestorben. Auroren haben uns in Finlarig angegriffen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ein Schockzauber durch das Fenster seine Brust getroffen hat und wie er nach hinten gekippt und unten am Fuß der kaputten Wendeltreppe aufgeschlagen ist. Er war sofort tot und der Zauberer, der den Fluch abgefeuert hat, hat es nicht einmal bemerkt, weil es hinter den Mauern geschehen ist. Ich habe genau gesehen, wer es war: dein Vater. Ich war so wütend. So unsagbar wütend, ich hätte ihn am liebsten sofort umgebracht. Du warst mit deiner Mutter und dem Großmeister unterwegs, als es geschehen ist. Greyback war daher der Anführer und er hat ihn einfach davonkommen lassen. Hat sich von seinem Gerede über die alte Zeit einlullen lassen und ich konnte nichts tun.  
  
Als ich später in Azkaban einsaß, hat Frank mich besucht, Johns Vater. Er wollte eigentlich nur mit mir über seinen Sohn reden, doch nachdem er dann die ganze Geschichte gehört hatte und vor allem, wer sein Kind auf dem Gewissen hatte, schwor er Rache. Rache an Lucius, an deiner Familie, am Großmeister, an allen, die seiner Meinung nach dafür verantwortlich waren. Bei mir rannte er damit offene Türen ein, das muss ich leider gestehen. Die Wut in mir war noch nicht ansatzweise abgeklungen und ich war mehr als bereit, ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu helfen, sobald ich frei sein würde. Er übertrug seiner Frau weitestgehend die Geschäfte im Eulenkaufhaus, half nur noch ab und an dort aus, und übernahm die Arbeit als Gefängniswärter. So konnte er dich, Narzissa und den Großmeister ein wenig quälen, bis wir einen Plan hatten, und eben diesen mit mir schmieden. Die anderen Wärter haben keinen Verdacht geschöpft, aber ich denke, sie hätten einfach nie damit gerechnet, dass einer der ihren auf einem Rachefeldzug sein könnte. Als deine Mutter das Gift genommen hatte, gingen alle davon aus, dass sie es irgendwie selbst beschafft haben musste. Als man dir deinen Wolfsbanntrank nicht verabreichte, glaubten alle an ein Versehen. Frank hat es immer sehr geschickt angestellt, dass er ja nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht wurde.  
  
Nachdem ich endlich entlassen wurde, bin ich bei den Mayhems eingezogen. Ohne sie hätte ich vermutlich nicht lange überlebt, ich bin nicht für ein Leben auf der Straße geschaffen. Ich habe trotzdem zu viel getrunken und mich immer weiter eingeigelt, bis Buck Mitleid mit mir hatte und mir einen Job gegeben hat. Frank hatte nichts dagegen und wie sich bald herausstellte, konnte ich so einige Informationen über Lucius sammeln, denn er und Hermine kamen regelmäßig in den Blinden Troll.  
  
Schon kurz nach meiner Entlassung habe ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geschworen. Ich würde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich jeden Malfoy, der auf Erden wandelte, vernichtet hätte. Du warst mit deiner Mutter verantwortlich dafür, dass die ganze Unternehmung überhaupt stattgefunden hat. Der Grund für das alles. Davon waren wir überzeugt. Wir entwarfen den Plan, eure eigenen Methoden gegen euch zu benutzen. Du solltest den Todeskuss bekommen und dein Vater sollte erst so richtig leiden, indem wir Hermine vor seinen Augen quälen, bevor wir auch ihn erledigen würden. Als die beiden geheiratet haben, umfasste mein Schwur natürlich auch sie, was uns sehr gelegen kam. Ich wusste nicht genau, wann du entlassen werden solltest, nur dass es nicht mehr lange dauern dürfte. Immer wieder habe ich Buck danach gefragt, aber ich musste aufpassen, denn ich durfte ihn nicht misstrauisch werden lassen. Ich habe Extraschichten gearbeitet, um ja nicht den Moment zu verpassen, in dem du den Troll betrittst. Ich war so fokussiert auf meinen Hass. Und dann war es von einem Augenblick auf den anderen vorbei damit. Wie ausradiert. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem der Großmeister gestorben ist. Hinter diesem Tod steckten wir übrigens nicht. Frank hatte die Schutzzauber deaktiviert und Caroline sollte ihn erledigen, doch als sie an seiner Zelle ankam, lag er schon in einer Blutlache.   
  
Ich war wieder Herrin meiner Sinne, war immer noch wütend auf deinen Vater, aber die Mordlust, die mich so lange angetrieben hatte, war verschwunden. Und ich wollte aussteigen. Wollte keine Mörderin sein. Wollte frei sein von den ganzen schlimmen Gedanken. Du hast mir selbst gesagt, dass es dir ähnlich erging, also wirst du verstehen, was ich meine. Frank hat mich ausgelacht, als ich ihn darum bat, von dem Schwur entbunden zu werden. Er bestand darauf, dass ich mein Werk weiterführe und dich, deinen Vater und Hermine töte. Und ich war zu feige, um mich ihm zu widersetzen. Denn wenn ich es tat, würde ich selbst sterben. Davor hatte ich zu große Angst. Also habe ich Hermine aufgelauert und entführt. Ich habe sie in eine Schneekugel verwandelt und habe sie verborgen gehalten, selbst vor Frank. Ich habe ihm erzählt, dass ich Lucius erst einmal durch ihr Verschwinden quälen will und mich langsam steigern werde, um es voll auszukosten. In Wirklichkeit habe ich mir so Zeit erkauft. Sie war immer sehr nett zu mir.  
  
Als nächstes warst du an der Reihe. Ich sollte dir den Todeskuss geben, den deine Mutter für Lucius vorgesehen hatte. Ich habe dich endlich im Blinden Troll gesehen und Kontakt zu dir aufgenommen. Ich habe dir über Kratzer an deinem Hals das Gift verabreicht und hätte es schon an dem Abend vollenden können. Du warst total betrunken und hättest nichts mitbekommen. Aber ich habe es nicht über mich gebracht. Frank habe ich erzählt, dass ich warten wollte, bis du wieder bei Sinnen bist. Also musste ich am Morgen wieder zu dir. Aber du warst nicht mehr der selbe Draco, den ich in der Schule und später im Rudel erlebt habe. Du standest auch nicht mehr unter dem Zauber des Großmeisters und hattest dich auch sonst zum Besseren verändert. Und ich konnte es einfach nicht. Als Ron dann ankam, war das meine Rettung, denn ich konnte den Plan nicht mehr unbemerkt durchführen.  
  
Ich habe dich erlebt, wie du mich getröstet hast, wie du dir Sorgen um andere gemacht hast. Ich habe lange mit Ron über Hermine gesprochen. Und auch mit seiner Mutter, die wir zusammen besucht haben. Und das hat mich zu diesem Moment geführt, in dem ich mich dazu entschließe, endlich mutig zu sein. In meinem Leben gibt es nichts lebenswertes mehr. Deshalb werde ich jetzt Hermine retten. Das wird mich umbringen, aber das macht nichts. Ich werde wieder mit John vereint sein und ich kann ihm dann noch in die Augen sehen. Das ist doch etwas Gutes.  
  
Du fragst dich vielleicht, warum ich dir diesen Brief schreibe, schließlich hätte ich es auch einfach durchziehen können, ohne dass jemand davon weiß. Aber ehrlich gesagt, das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte mich wenigstens ein bisschen rechtfertigen. Und da ich das nicht konnte, ohne den Schwur zu brechen, musste ich es auf diese Art tun. Ich hoffe, dieser Brief erreicht dich - ich versiegle ihn, sodass nur du ihn öffnen kannst. Er wird neben mir liegen. Jetzt werde ich Hermine zurückverwandeln und ihr von Franks Plänen erzählen. Mach es gut, Draco. Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir Kummer bereitet habe. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Hermine das angetan habe. Bitte vergebt mir.  
Susan_  
  
Draco ließ den Brief sinken und schluckte. Arme, mutige Susan. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Eigentlich hätte er wütend sein müssen, weil sie versucht hatte, ihn zu töten, doch er empfand nichts dergleichen. Er wünschte ihr nur, dass sie ihren Frieden gefunden hatte.


	43. 12. August 2008 - Zaubererfriedhof

Es war ein warmer Sommertag und die Vögel zwitscherten in den knorrigen Bäumen, die auf dem alten Zaubererfriedhof über die Gräber wachten. Ihr fröhlicher Gesang spiegelte so gar nicht die gedrückte Stimmung wider, die unter den Trauernden herrschte. Sie hatten sich um einen neuen Grabstein versammelt, der im Gegensatz zu den verwitterten um ihn herum beinahe strahlte. Neben dem Geburts- und dem Sterbedatum stand nur „Lucius Malfoy“ darauf. Hermine hatte mit Dracos Zustimmung entschieden, auf den zweiten Vornamen zu verzichten, um ihn im Tod von seinem Vater Abraxas zu befreien. Eine ganze Menge Leute war gekommen - viele Schüler und deren Eltern, das gesamte Kollegium, Hagrid, alle Weasleys, Andromeda Tonks und Teddy Lupin, Paul und Will, der wie einige andere endlich Frieden mit Lucius geschlossen hatte, als er von dessen Heldentat gehört hatte, die Potters, Hermines Eltern und ein paar Schaulustige, die irgendwie von dieser Trauerfeier Wind bekommen hatten und ihre Neugier nicht im Zaum halten konnten. Hermine war es gleich, sollten sie zusehen, wenn sie wollten. Sie nahm von ihrer Umwelt ohnehin kaum etwas wahr. Draco dagegen fühlte sich unwohl. Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie einige der Zauberer starrten und tuschelten, und er fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Ja, es war die Beisetzung seines Vaters, also hatte er wie kaum jemand hier das Recht, daran teilzunehmen, aber er kam sich vor wie ein Fremdkörper. Der alte Zauberer, der eine viel zu beweihräuchernde Trauerrede gehalten hatte, war gerade fertig geworden und die Menschentraube löste sich mehr und mehr auf. Die Leute kamen zu Hermine und sprachen ihr ihr Beileid aus. Für ihn hatten sie dagegen nur einen schnellen und meist peinlich berührten Blick übrig. Er wäre lieber weit hinten gestanden oder am besten erst dann gekommen, wenn schon alle anderen gegangen waren, aber Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, ihn bei sich zu haben. Und obwohl er ihr nichts mehr schuldig war und sein Leben nach seinem Gusto leben könnte, hatte er es ihr nicht abschlagen können. Irgendwie gehörten sie jetzt zusammen. Bisher wusste außer ihm noch niemand von dem Kind, das sie erwartete. Und auch wenn er sich noch nicht ganz an den Gedanken gewöhnt hatte, würde er in einigen Monaten ein großer Bruder sein. Halbbruder, ja und vermutlich würde er aufgrund des Altersunterschieds lieber Onkel genannt werden, aber dennoch - er hatte bald wieder so etwas wie eine Familie.  
  
Vor dem Grabstein lagen bereits viele Blumenkränze, die die Teilnehmer der Trauerfeier zu Lucius Ehren beschworen hatten, und noch immer materialisierten sich weitere. Neben einem besonders schönen Exemplar aus rotem Klatschmohn von Hermines Eltern lag eine große, gefleckte Feder. Teddy Lupin hatte sie dort vorsichtig drapiert, damit sie keine Knicke bekam und nicht von den vielen Blumen verdeckt wurde. Hermine lächelte ihn an. Sie und Lucius hatten ihm zum Geburtstag einen jungen Uhu geschenkt und sie war sich sicher, dass die Feder von diesem Tier stammte. In den alten Zaubererfamilien war es üblich, einem Kind zum 10. Geburtstag das Tier zu schenken, das es ein Jahr später in die Schule begleiten würde. So sollten sie genügend Zeit haben, um sich anzufreunden und sich aneinander zu gewöhnen.  
  
„... jederzeit bei uns willkommen, das weißt du ja”, sagte Molly und holte Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.  
  
„Ja. Ich danke dir”, antwortete sie monoton. Sie hatte kaum einen guten Wunsch der anderen Hexen und Zauberer wahrgenommen.  
Ron stand bei Harry, Ginny und deren beiden Söhnen. Er hatte Hermine am Tag ihrer Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus besucht und ihr ein kleines Päckchen überreicht. Darin hatte ein Erinnerungsalbum gelegen, ein absoluter Verkaufsschlager aus seinem Laden. Sie selbst hatte George damals auf die Idee gebracht, denn sie hatte davon geträumt, dass er Gegenstände verkaufte, an die Erinnerungen gebunden werden konnten. Sie hatte damals von einem Spiegel geträumt, der den Betrachter mit Fred-typischen frechen Sprüchen beleidigte. Das Album war nun das neueste Produkt dieser Kollektion und wurde von den Hinterbliebenen wie ein Denkarium mit ausgewählten silbernen Erinnerungsfäden gefüllt, die sich dann entweder als Bilder oder Szenen auf den Seiten des Albums verteilten. Sie hatte schon damit begonnen und die ersten Seiten mit ihren liebsten und wertvollsten Erinnerungen geschmückt. Sogar Gerüche oder die Stimme ließ sich auf diese Weise einfangen. Wenn sie das Buch nun aufschlug, würde sie als erstes seinen Duft wahrnehmen und ihn dann sehen, wie er sie in der Nocturngasse angrinste. Der Anblick hatte sich eigentlich vor ihrem inneren Auge eingebrannt, doch so war es auch wieder für die äußeren sichtbar - das schwarze, leger geöffnete Hemd, die helle Hose und der verschmitzte Gesichtsausdruck, weil er sie dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie sich in einem Schaufenster frisch machte. Es war ihr erstes richtiges Treffen gewesen, nicht zufällig oder geträumt, sondern wirklich und geplant. Damals hatte es begonnen und egal, wieviel Schmerz es ihr bereitet hatte, sie würde es um Nichts in der Welt missen wollen.  
  
Ginny Geburtstag tags zuvor war dieses Jahr ausgefallen. Hermine hatte sich vor ein paar Tagen noch mit Ron darüber unterhalten, wie mies die Stimmung an diesem Festtag werden würde, da Harry Lucius nach Azkaban gebracht hatte. Was würde sie dafür geben, dass es so gekommen wäre. Ginny hatte eigentlich die Trauerrede halten wollen, doch ihr Mann hatte sie davon abgebracht. Wenn Hermine sich die hochschwangere Hexe so ansah, die tränenüberströmt von ihrem Bruder im Arm gehalten werden musste, verstand sie auch, warum. Die anderen Weasleys umarmten Hermine und gesellten sich dann zu einer größeren Gruppe, die sich noch im Blinden Troll treffen würde. Sie selbst hatte ihre engsten Freunde und die Familie dazu geladen, da sie es als ihre Pflicht angesehen hatte, doch inzwischen bereute sie es. Sie wollte eigentlich einfach nur ihre Ruhe.  
  
Andromeda Tonks kam auf sie zu und sprach ihr ihr Beileid aus:„Es war so schön, euch zusammen zu sehen. Ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man geliebte Menschen verliert. Es tut mir unendlich leid für dich”, sagte sie, „und für dich natürlich auch, mein Junge”, fügte sie hinzu und war damit die erste, die wirklich Notiz von Draco zu nehmen schien.  
  
Sie ging zu ihm und nahm ihn in den Arm. Er war vollkommen überrascht. Damit hatte er überhaupt nicht gerechnet, denn er hatte bisher nie auch nur ein Wort mit seiner Tante gewechselt. Seine Tante. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass sie auch eine Schwester seiner Mutter war. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Bellatrix strömte sie eine einnehmende Freundlichkeit und Wärme aus und er fühlte sich sofort geborgen. Teddy, dessen Haare passend zum Anlass pechschwarz und zahm waren, streckte Draco schüchtern die Hand entgegen.  
  
„Das ist dein Cousin Draco, er ist auch ein Werwolf, genau wie dein Papa einer war.“  
  
Das Gesicht des Jungen hellte sich auf. „Wirklich? Ich habe noch nie einen echten Werwolf getroffen. Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Tut es weh, wenn...“  
  
Seine Großmutter legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Nicht jetzt, Schatz. Wir sehen uns bestimmt bald wieder. Du kommst uns doch ganz bald einmal besuchen, mein Junge? Du darfst dich nicht verkriechen, hörst du? Das hat noch nie jemandem gut getan.“  
  
„Andromeda, begleitest du mich einen Moment?“, fragte Molly, die eben zurückgekommen war und entschuldigend in die Runde blickte. Sie hielt einen Wildblumenstrauß in der Hand.  
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Ich möchte den hier auf Joans Grab legen.“  
  
„Joan?“, fragte Andromeda überrascht, „Bitte entschuldigt uns, ihr beiden. Passt auf euch auf, ja?“  
  
Sie und Teddy folgten Molly in einen anderen Teil des Friedhofs und die drei verschwanden aus ihrem Blickfeld. Hermines Eltern, die sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hatten, kamen nun zu ihnen.  
  
„Bald hast du es überstanden, meine Kleine”, sagte ihr Vater zu ihr und an Draco gerichtet, „wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Robert und das ist meine Frau Elisa. Wir sind Hermines Eltern.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich habe Sie schon einmal in der Winkelgasse getroffen, vor vielen Jahren.“  
  
„Das ist Lucius Sohn”, klärte Hermine auf.  
  
„Oh, aber natürlich. Bitte entschuldige. Ich hätte dich sofort erkennen sollen, du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich. Mein herzlichstes Beileid.“  
  
„Danke.“  
  
„Der Verlust muss sehr schwer für dich sein”, sagte Mrs. Granger. „Dein Vater war noch nicht alt genug, um von uns zu gehen.“  
  
„Er hat uns zwei Mal unser Mädchen wieder gebracht, dafür werden wir ihm immer dankbar sein”, sagte Mr. Granger und drückte seine Tochter fest an sich.  
  
„Geht schonmal vor, wir treffen gleich uns draußen vor dem Tor.“  
  
Hermine wollte wenigstens einen Moment der Ruhe haben, bevor sie mit ihren Eltern in den Blinden Troll aufbrach. Sie würde mit ihnen Seit-an-Seit dorthin apparieren, was immer ein riesiges Erlebnis für die beiden Muggel war.  
  
Als sie und Draco allein vor dem Grab standen, schwiegen sie eine ganze Weile, jeder in seine eigenen Erinnerungen und Gedanken vertieft.  
  
„Denkst du, er wird als Geist wiederkommen?“, fragte er schließlich.  
  
„Nein. Ich denke, er hatte letztlich mit dem Leben abgeschlossen und will seinen Frieden.“  
  
Er nickte: „Ich denke auch, dass er weitergegangen ist. Es ist nur... Ich vermisse ihn.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Ich auch.“  
  
Hermine hakte sich bei Draco ein und so verließen sie den Friedhof. Sie wussten nicht, was die Zukunft bringen würde, waren noch weit davon entfernt, richtige Freunde zu sein, und doch - sie hatten nun einander, um gemeinsam allein zu sein, um gemeinsam zu trauern, um gemeinsam in ein neues Leben zu starten. Und um bald ein ganz neues Leben in dieser verrückten Welt willkommen zu heißen. Das Ende einer ungeheuerlichen und unglaublichen Reise hatte sie schließlich an diesen Ort namens Familie gebracht.


	44. Epilog - 16. August 2008 - Château de Pierregourde

Es wurde nun langsam dunkel. Francine Chabot war überraschend ruhig, sie atmete tief und starrte aus dem großen Loch in der verfallenen Steinmauer auf das beeindruckende Panorama des Mont Ventoux, des Giganten der Provence. Schon die Kelten hatten diesen Berg als einen heiligen Ort verehrt und ihre mystischen Rituale auf dem Gipfel abgehalten. Und viele Jahrhunderte später hatte auch sie dort an einem Ritual teilgenommen, das ihr Leben verändert hatte. Zerstört hatte. Sie fand es deshalb nur passend, dass es nun mit dieser Aussicht enden sollte. Auf den Berg selbst wollte sie nie wieder einen Fuß setzen, deshalb hatte sie sich diese verfallene Ruine für ihren letzten Mond ausgesucht.  
  
„Maman?“, hörte sie Zacharie hinter sich jammern. Sie sah sich nicht um, denn der Anblick ihres Sohnes würde sie möglicherweise doch erweichen. Aber nein. Es endete nun. Hier und heute Nacht. „Maman...“  
  
„Silencio!“  
  
Sie ertrug es nicht, sein Weinen zu hören. Zacharie war ihr ein und alles, ihr Leben und deshalb der Grund, warum sie beide hier waren. Das Château de Pierregourde sollte einst als prächtige Höhenburg bereits aus weiter Ferne Eindruck schinden. Heute war es nur noch eine Ruine, in deren Innenhof sie sich und ihren Sohn festgebunden hatte. Heute war es ihr Richtplatz. Als sie davon Wind bekommen hatte, dass man ihr auf die Schliche gekommen war und nach ihnen suchte, hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, ihren Leben eigenmächtig ein Ende zu setzen. Sie würde sich und ihr Kind nicht in die Hände der irdischen Justiz geben. In ihrer Wohnung lag ein Brief für ihre Verfolger bereit, der ihnen alles erklären sollte. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihr Handeln dann ein wenig verstehen würden, doch sie war dann nicht mehr auf ihre Gnade angewiesen.  
  
Es war eine Vollmondnacht und schon seit Tagen kribbelte es bedrohlich in ihr - ein untrügliches Zeichen, dass ihnen eine Mondfinsternis bevorstand. Für einen Werwolf bedeutete das einen raschen und schmerzlosen Tod, wenn er sich in einer Nacht wie dieser unter freiem Himmel aufhielt, daher auch der Name Todesmond. Zacharie spürte genau wie sie das nahende Unheil. Sie konnte hören, wie er immer hektischer an seinen Fesseln zerrte. Er würde sich nicht befreien können, dafür hatte sie gesorgt. Jeden Monat waren die Qualen ihres Kindes schlimmer geworden. Selbst die höchste Dosierung des Wolfsbanntrankes hatte ihm kaum noch Linderung schaffen können. Der Vollmond versetzte ihn jeden Monat aufs Neue in eine Raserei, der sie immer weniger Herrin wurde. Unter unbändigen Schmerzen hatte er die letzten Male alles daran gesetzt, sich selbst die Eingeweide herauszureißen und nur mit größter Mühe hatte sie ihn davon abhalten können. Obwohl er noch so jung war, waren seine Kräfte den ihren inzwischen beinahe ebenbürtig und die Macht des Mondes verstärkte sie noch. Lange würde sie ihn nicht mehr davon abhalten können, sich selbst zu töten. Und daher hatte sie sich entschieden, dem Ganzen zu ihren Bedingungen ein Ende zu setzen. Ohne Schmerzen, ohne Blut, ohne Gemetzel.  
  
Zacharie war kein normales Kind. Er war das Produkt eines alten Rituals, an dem sie zusammen mit ihrem Ehemann Levi und dessen Bruder Henry teilgenommen hatte. Sie waren eine Gruppe von 12 Werwölfen, die es satt hatten, sich verstecken zu müssen oder ständig angefeindet zu werden. Ihr Schwager hatte in einem uralten und beinahe unlesbaren Buch ein Ritual namens Wolfsbrut gefunden und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, es wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Es hatte mehrere Jahre gedauert, bis er endlich alles zusammengefügt hatte, denn es fehlten ganze Seiten und selbst das, was noch lesbar war, musste erst noch entschlüsselt werden. Als es endlich so weit war, waren bereits drei von ihnen von einem alten Jäger erlegt worden, der ihnen auf die Spur gekommen war.  
An dem Abend, der ihr Leben endgültig ins Verderben stürzte, hatten sie sich auf dem Gipfel des Mont Ventoux versammelt, viele schwarzmagische Formeln rezitiert, ihr Blut mit unheiligen Zutaten vermischt und getrunken, eiskalte Flammen entzündet und unkeusche Riten vollzogen. Sie und die anderen beiden Frauen in ihrer Runde wurden daraufhin trächtig, wie ihr Anführer es abfällig nannte, doch nur sie gebar gut neun Monate später einen gesunden Welpen. Louise und Adeline waren beide in einer Vollmondnacht gestorben und auch sie selbst hätte es damals beinahe nicht überlebt. Levi hatte ihr entgegen der ausdrücklichen Befehle seines Bruders einen Wolfsbanntrank verabreicht und das hatte ihr und dem Ungeborenen das Leben gerettet. Ihre Freundinnen hatten weniger Glück und wurden beide von den ungebändigten Föten in ihren Leibern zerfetzt. Sie hatte Nächte lang kein Auge mehr zubekommen, denn sie träumte jedes Mal sofort von den grausigen Bildern und hatte große Angst davor, dass es ihr beim nächsten Vollmond genauso ergehen könnte.  
  
Als Zacharie drei Monate alt war, stürmte der Jäger ihren Unterschlupf. Henry hatte sich selbst in Sicherheit gebracht und die anderen ihrem Schicksal überlassen. Francine musste dabei zusehen, wie Levi und ihre Freunde fielen, und hatte es nur ihrem Kind zu verdanken, dass es ihr nicht genauso erging. Denn der Jäger war überrascht, als er den Schrei des Babys hörte und ließ seine Armbrust mit den Silberbolzen für einen kurzen Moment sinken. Das reichte ihr und sie schlug erbarmungslos zu. In ihrer menschlichen Form hatte sie noch nie getötet und sie hatte eine ganze Weile regungslos den leblosen Körper und das Blut an ihren Händen betrachtet, bis Zacharie sie wieder in die Realität zurückholte.  
  
Sie waren ab diesem Zeitpunkt allein. Sieben lange Jahre hatten sie sich verborgen gehalten und waren immer wieder weitergezogen, denn bald stellte sich heraus, dass Zacharie unnatürlich langsam alterte. Nach einem Jahr war er kaum gewachsen, hatte sich sehr wenig verändert und fast nichts dazugelernt. Inzwischen war er immerhin auf dem körperlichen und geistigen Entwicklungsstand eines Zweijährigen. Francine hatte sich das damit erklärt, dass er eben kein normaler Junge war, sondern eine Wolfsbrut - ein Werwolf mit rohen Kräften, mit unerwarteter Macht und höherer Lebenserwartung als es ihr und allen anderen Menschen vergönnt war.  
  
Vor fünf Monaten hatte es sie nach England verschlagen. Sie war es Leid, sich immer weiter verstecken zu müssen, und die dortigen Gesetze ermöglichten es den Werwölfen einigermaßen normal zu leben. Es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis sie in eine kleine Gruppe Artgenossen aufgenommen wurde und bis sie von einem Aufruhr erfahren hatte, den es vor einigen Jahren gegeben hatte. Unter ihresgleichen hatte sich schnell herumgesprochen, dass irgendein Irrer versucht hatte, mit unlauteren Mitteln an Macht zu gelangen und dabei über Leichen gegangen war. Wolfsbrut hatte er das genannt. Für Francine war sofort klar, dass ihr lieber Schwager dahinterstecken musste, das konnte kein Zufall sein. Sie forschte nach, stellte vorsichtig die richtigen Fragen und hatte bald herausgefunden, dass der Mann noch lebte und in Azkaban einsaß. Er nannte sich Amando Witherfork. Sie entschloss sich, endlich die verdiente Rache zu nehmen. Selbst falls es sich bei diesem Witherfork nicht um Henry handeln sollte, hatte er es genauso verdient wie ihr Schwager. Doch zu ihrem Glück war er es.  
  
Das Schicksal hatte es endlich einmal gut mit ihr gemeint. Das stand spätestens dann fest, als die Eindämmungszauber bei ihrem Eintreffen plötzlich von der Zellentür abfielen. Sie musste sie nur noch öffnen und stand direkt vor ihm. Lächelnd dachte sie daran, wie er zusammengekauert auf dem Boden hockte. In seiner Zelle war es stockdunkel und das gedämpfte Licht des Ganges hatte ausgereicht, um ihn zu blenden. Sie hatte sich über ihn gebeugt, sein Gesicht zu sich gedreht und ihm gesagt, dass er sie anschauen solle. Spätestens als er ihre Stimme hörte, musste er gewusst haben, dass es vorbei war. Der Schnitt ging für ihr Empfinden viel zu schnell, doch sie hörte Schritte und hatte keine Zeit, seinen Tod länger auszukosten. Sie hatte das Messer fallen lassen und sich wieder davongemacht. Zurück zu Zacharie, der gerade dabei war, vor den Augen der irritierten, jungen Hexe seinen Teddy zu zerfetzen.  
  
Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken und holte sie in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Verwandlung stand nun kurz bevor. Der Vollmond schob sich hinter dem Berggipfel hervor und die unheilige Magie begann zu wirken. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatten ihre Wolfsgestalten angenommen. Das Reißen und Zerren ihres Sohnes hatte sich um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, doch die Ketten hielten. Jetzt mussten sie nur noch warten. Bald waren sie endlich frei.  
  
ENDE


End file.
